Harry Potter And The HalfBlood Pimp Part Two
by LJ2009
Summary: A sequel to the complete story HP&HBP. AU universe. Harry is a pimp. Huge twists and turns await him and his lover as they enter their next year of Hogwarts. Try it.
1. A brand new day

**Welcome to the sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Pimp. If you have not read that fiction yet, click my profile and go ahead and read that first. If you don't, most of this fiction will not make sense to you. It is AU. Harry is a Pimp. Hermione is his lover. This year is bound to be a ROUSING good time. I hope I can get a few more reviews out of this story than the last one. I really feel my writing has improved since my last story. Thanks to every one who has favorited, author alerted, and reviewed HBP**. **You all are what made this fanfiction possible. If you review, I will write. I will write regardless, but flattering my ego never hurts. Or let me know it sucks if you don't like it. What ever. Thanks guys.**

**PS. I do not own Harry Potter or any related works.**

**This story will eventually have strong violent and sexual situations. There will not be prewarning of violent situations. They will be ample warning before any graphic sexual experiences. Please notice this fic is rated M. Expect mature content. Including language. Thanks everyone!**

Harry Potter was a fairly normal human being. He had ten toes, ten fingers, a nose and a mouth. He also had hair. What is abnormal about him was his profession and the school that he attended.

Harry was a pimp. The title pimp was not simply thrown around haphazardly within the Potter household. Pimp was a true profession, woman, sex, and money. That is how Harry worked his life. He was also a wizard, but he wasn't very good at that.

Harry was currently sleeping on his waterbed, kept warm by the body heat he shared with the four women who were currently curled around him. It was common practice for Harry to sleep with his harem close to him, though he never partook in sexual contact with his women.

The first rays of sunlight slowly crawled their way through the cracks in Harry's curtains, oozing upwards from the floor until they found their way to Harry's eyelids, the sudden change of color and contrast behind his eyes jerking him awake. Harry was a notorious light sleeper, having to worry about the police and rival gangs coming after him when he was unconscious.

"Morning Harry." Macey cooed as she arched her back and laid an arm across his chest, her soft brown skin contrasting with Harry's stiff chest and milky white skin. "It is so good to wake up in bed to you watching over us." She continued, her face speaking volumes for the love she had for Harry.

"Morning to you to girl." Harry yawned, his hand rubbing the kneecap of his left leg unconsciously. Harry had lost the function of the appendage after a vicious beating he had received at his school. He had spent months in a coma, awakening to a marred body. The damage was extensive, but he found the strength to fight on.

"Harry?" Victoria chirped, her voice filled with joy as she draped an arm over Harry as well, her bare breasts pressing against his arm. "It IS so nice to have you back."

Harry had grown up with bare breasts and more. His respect for Hermione was only secondary to his natural resolve not to partake in the fruits that he sold. His sexual urges never even attempting to kindle as he lay in bed with the naked bodies of a tiny fraction of his harem.

"I missed this." Harry laughed to himself as he enjoyed the velvety touch of skin and silky mesh of hair that permeated every inch of his bed. The bed that he slept within at Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry that he attended, was only meagerly comfortable, and could not afford him the same comforts as a bed filled with woman of porn star quality. Did we mention Harry was a wizard?

Knock Knock

"Come in." Harry called as the light tap on his door announced the intentions of Remus Lupin to enter the room.

"Good morning King Magick." Remus greeted the son of his departed best friend. "It truly feels like this house is a home, now that we all have returned." Remus' speech always seemed so poetic, especially to the only meagerly educated Harry.

"Word." Harry so eloquently concurred, causing a small mass of giggles to erupt from his bed. "Shut yo laugh traps ho's." Harry feigned frustration, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips.

"Harry. We have important business today with several gangs within the city." Remus explained, his voice monotone as he concentrated hard on all of the details that needed to be recited.

"There will be a meeting with our previous allies. The Dog Pound." Remus counted on his fingers. "Of course they will be happy to continue to do business with us, and not bother us when we pimp within their territory."

Harry nodded, the knowledge of pimping having been engraved within his mind since a young age. "Harry. Pimping is ten percent violence, sixty percent sex, and twenty percent politics, and ten percent money. You just make sure you keep the violence and the money in yo pocket." Silver Magick, Harry's mentor had explained before his untimely death, having fallen to the hands of evil wizards.

"On the other hand." Remus' voice calling Harry back from his reverie, "It is well known that our meeting with the new comers could be… dangerous." Remus emphasized the last word, his eyes dancing wildly.

"How so?" Harry inquired, having been away at his school, he had not been aware of the formation of a new gang. "Who are these guys?" Harry sat up in bed, slightly jostling the woman around him.

"We aren't one hundred percent sure, but I have reason to believe they are not entirely muggle." Remus affirmed Harry's fears. "Rumor on the street has it that these gentleman are a dangerous mixture of both muggle muscle along with the finesse of wizard power."

Harry nodded, knowing only to well the power that a dark wizard can wield against their enemies. His mentor Silver Magick having been cut down by a spell that's only purpose of existence was to kill. "Whatchu' think we need? If it were just some muggle chumps, I would buy us some bulletproof vests. Wizard weaponry is a bit more difficult to get down with. You feel me?"

"Of course I feel you." Remus continued, "I believe that the vest idea would not be a poor idea. Of course there is no way to block the killing curse, cunning and agility will be our only protection."

"Sucks for me." Harry laughed mirthlessly, remembering his damaged leg left him using a cane to support himself, his ability to move quickly was severely hampered. "I'd be the first to get laid out than." Harry hissed his musing interrupted for only a moment by the murmurs of dissatisfaction with that conclusion by his women.

"Your injury as it may be." Remus contemplated, "Perhaps we could try to find a way for you to be able to move with a bit more pep in your pace." A small mist of sweat forming over his upper lip as his mind worked over time for a solution to Harry's dilemma.

"Holler at yer boy when you get da answer." Harry commanded Lupin, as he shooed Victoria and Claudia out of his bed, giving him the ability to roll out of bed.

Remus averted his eyes to the wall as Harry's bare body came within view. Modesty was an unknown frame of mind within the house of Potter, where sex and money ruled. Remus still continued to have trouble with accepting the rampant nudity and sexual freedom that existed within the house.

Sirius Black on the other hand took great pleasure in removing all of his clothes and running amuck among the house. His pelvis thrusting wildly as he screamed his war cry of "Naked Time!" the first time he realized he could walk around the house sans clothing.

Harry shrugged himself into a bright green silk robe, gripping the red braid belt; he pulled it tight into a knot. "If dat be all da shit I need ta know. Im'a get my ass ready so we can roll out." Harry yawned as he scratched his crotch beneath the robes folds.

Remus nodded is head in the affirmative before turning on his heels and exiting Harry's sleeping quarters.

Harry grabbed a towel and made his way to the shower. Always one for conservation of water, Harry enjoyed a nice shower with Macey and Victoria, using their comfort in nakedness together to bath together. Harry loved having a clean back, and with Macey and Victoria helping him to scrub up, he felt a thousand times cleaner than he did at Hogwarts.

Sirius lounged on the couch within the parlor of the house, his eyes glued to the flashing lights and noises that came from within the television box. Sirius had taken to watching movies since discovering the muggle television device. His favorite genre of film being action/adventure, though porn came in a close second.

Harry shambled his way into the room, one arm interlocked with Maceys, the other gripping the head of a rather elaborate cane. "Good morning Sirius." Harry called as he stifled a laugh at the comic expression plastered over Sirius's features.

"Morning Big Dog." Sirius broke his eyes away from the TV long enough to reciprocate Harry's greeting. "This is bullshit." He continued, waving his arm at the box.

"Hmmm?" Harry voiced his request for continued explanation of Sirius's outburst.

"This stupid show about pimps." He cried indignantly, "It is all wrong."

Harry truly laughed now, a heart felt outburst of mirth escaping his lips as he stabilized himself on the arm of Macey. "I would not doubt it Sirius. I really wouldn't. TV rots yo mind any ways." Harry grinned.

Sirius shrugged in his seat before returning to his hobby of criticizing films and documentaries about magick or pimping. "You don't just slap her, you tell her why she be getting slapped to." He mumbled as the camera zoomed in on an actor pretending to slap a woman for no reason.

Harry simply ran his fingertips over Maceys face, causing her lean into his touch. "That's why I love ma girls. They don't need to be told twice. Ya'll girls just be smart as all hell."

Macey beamed at the compliment from Harry. Her eyes becoming affectionate slits as she softly rubbed her face against Harry's. "We love you Harry, because you see that in us." She whispered.

Harry finally stood after exhausting some of the humor from Sirius' latest tirade about the film he was watching. Limping to his cabinet, he excavated his slightly dusty bulletproof vest and the card with the phone number to an illegal arms dealer.

It is illegal to own a firearm of any sorts within Britain. Only criminals own guns, and Harry knew enough about the streets to know that he needed to purchase a new one since Silver's had been confiscated by the law after a botched arrest attempt.

"Sirius." Harry beckoned his friend and partner over to him. "Ring up dis homie." Harry explained as he handed the card over. "Let dis mutha fucka know we be rollin in dis morning to do a little shopping."

"Yes sir." Sirius grinned as he grabbed the card, strutting to the phone. His other habit being to pimp strut anywhere he goes, practicing his form and technique.

Harry lay down on the couch, his body tired already from the exertion he had experienced that morning. It is a lot different to run a nightclub from a couch in the back, than to return to the streets as a pimp.

Harry allowed his mind to drift as he laid back, his head in Maceys lap. Pictures flashed on the skin behind his eyelids, his large fedora hat pressed down over his face. He could see his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in over one hundred years on her knees with his hot…. "Mmmm Hermione." He croaked. His ears perking as he could hear Macey giggling, her legs shaking gently with the beat of her laughter.

"Who is Hermione?" She asked, her interest peaked by Harry's sudden outburst.

"She my girlfriend." Harry replied, his position never changing.

"WHAT?" Several of the women and even Sirius all exclaimed as they attempted to confirm that Harry did indeed have a girlfriend.

"You be settling down?" Macey inquired, a tinge of hurt hidden beneath her voice.

"Even if my ass does settle down, I aint giving up the game fo no bitch." Harry growled as he maneuvered his head onto a softer part of her thigh.

"Thank god." Harry could hear several of the women exclaim, bringing a smile to his face.

"Harry." Sirius interrupted their discussion with the phone held within his hand. "We have an appointment in an hour to see this guys wares. He sounds happy to hear from you."

"Silver used to buy from him. I think he is glad we still be using him." Harry shrugged. "Give it thirty minutes, den we roll. Inform Junk Yards ass." Junk Yard was the nickname Harry had given to Lupin after hearing about some of the feats that he had go to for the harem, ensuring their safety in Harry's absence.

Sirius made his way through the house to Lupins room, a four-foot tall poster of a werewolf dressed in a top hat and suit, complete with monocle and cane adorned the door. Knocking hard twice, he called out to him. "Lupin. We roll out in thirty minutes."

Lupin fumbled with something before cracking the door a quarter of an inch, his eye barely visible. "I got ya."

Sirius arched an eyebrow before catching a glimpse of someone else within the room. "Tell her she needs to get presentable, Harry will want to see her before we leave."

Lupin blushed furiously before accepting Sirius's suggestion. Lupin knew that he had no right to be sleeping with Cynthia, and that it could cause problems if Harry were to discover their relationship before they could explain themselves to him. "Hey Sirius." Lupin called to him before he had walked to far. "Thanks for… everything."

"Shit. I didn't do shit." Sirius chided.

"Exactly. Thanks for not busting us out." Lupin confessed his appreciation for Sirius's friendship, especially in this new phase in his life.

"Any time. I know you would do the same for me." Sirius smiled before turning back around and ambling back down the hall towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry girls, and man can't live on tits alone!" He called as he laughed.

In the distance, you could hear the muffled laughter of Harry, his length from Lupin lowering the tenor of his boisterous outburst. "Breakfast and tits sound good to me!" Harry shouted back from the living room. "Eh Sirius?" He called.

"Fo sho!" Sirius called back, the rustling of everyday life beginning within the Potter residence. A true family lived within those walls. If you define family as a group of people who love and take care of each other.


	2. Shopping and a phone call

"Fo sho!" Sirius called back, the rustling of everyday life beginning within the Potter residence. A true family lived within those walls. If you define family as a group of people who love and take care of each other.

Harry had given Cynthia a large hug, she having been the one who had rescued him from certain death as a child. Harry had been found within a dumpster, when Cynthia had taken him in and presented him to Silver Magick. If there was one person Harry loved and cherished the most, it was Cynthia.

Harry could smell Remus's cologne on her, as they embraced, and he made a mental note to speak to him after the meetings today. Harry's first day back from school was shaping up to be very busy. A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled away from their hug.

"Is everything all right Harry?" Cynthia asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"Of course." Harry replied nonchalantly. "I just be tired." The damage to his body had also left him fatigued from normally simply actions. "I just got to get used to dis shit."

"All right." Cynthia nodded. "But you tell us if you need to rest or something."

"Fo Sho." He laughed before turning to Remus. "You be driving us. We gonna roll down there in da Escalade."

"Certainly." Remus smiled, having found that he loved operating the muggle contraptions known as cars. "We should leave now."

"Yes 'ir." Harry confirmed as he bade farewell to his women. The three gentlemen and Victoria making their way to Remus's car, Victoria planned to accompany them because of her encyclopedic knowledge of exotic firearms and destructive devices.

The trip from Harry's house to the "abandoned" warehouse where the arms dealer worked out of was fairly short, as Harry had noticed that Remus's SUV seemed to make other cars simply jump out of his way as he roved the mean streets of Britain.

"Nice enchantments." Harry snickered, as he watched a pole bend backwards to avoid Remus jumping a curb to bypass a large traffic jam.

"Thanks." Sirius laughed, taking credit for the illegal spells he had cast. In the wizarding world, it is a severely punishable offense to charm and work spells over primarily muggle contraptions and goods.

Eventually the crunch of gravel reverberated through the tires and frame of the hefty SUV, the vehicle rolling to a stop in front of their destination. "Nice." Harry commented as he yanked on the chrome release handle for the door. Twisting in his seat, Harry dangled his good leg down out of the car, and using his car as leverage hopped down from his seat landing with a muffled thud on the loose floor.

"Watch your step." Harry reminded Victoria as he helped her out of the car, her skin tight jeans and breath taking low cut shirt clung to her body for dear life.

Sirius was currently wearing sandals and was using the tip of his shoe to chuck small rocks at Remus's leg. The tiny stones bouncing harmlessly off of the material of his suit, leaving only dusty white marks.

"Stop it ass." Remus reprimanded him, receiving only a chortle for his efforts.

"You stop it ass." Sirius chuckled as he chucked another tiny stone his way as they made their way up to the door.

"Both of yo asses stop it." Harry hissed as he pressed the buzzer. "We be business men. Peoples." He corrected himself as he saw the play-hurt look on Victoria's face.

"Yes sirrrrr." Sirius and Remus droned out, their voices high and sharp.

Harry sighed playfully as the door swung open revealing a short husky Mexican woman. Her almond brown skin hanging in folds on her arms, with deep lines crossing her face, she beckoned them in. The door slid shut with a resounding clang once they had entered the building.

"Bueno." She mumbled as she led the three men and Victoria to the back of the warehouse where a length of collapsible tables sat out. Boxes upon boxes filled with ammunition and guns sat upon the entire showpiece, enticing Victoria to investigate, poke, and prod.

"Nice." Harry smiled as he walked over to the weapons cache.

"Isn't it?" A voice confirmed from behind them causing all of them to turn around.

"Hello." Harry greeted Fletch, a smirk playing on his lips. "Business booming?"

"Funny pun." Fletch laughed as he kissed his girlfriend, the husky Mexican woman on the cheek. "Yes, business is booming as a matter of fact."

"We need pistols, ammunition, and untraceable cell phones." Lupin read off a list, his mild shock of meeting Fletch as a buyer quickly fading as he went into business mode.

Slowly but surely Harry filled his shopping bag with many explosive toys. His mind occasionally turning to the thought of Hermione, he wondered what she was doing.

**Hermione's house-**

"Mummy?" Hermione questioned, her voice high and long. "Mummmmy… May I please please please please have my friend come and meet you and daddy?"

"What is her name?" Her mother questioned as she continued stacking their newly built liquor closet. "Is it that nice young girl Ginny you spoke about?" Her mother asked, though she certainly sounded busy.

"His name is Harry." Hermione semi-whispered.

"Her name is Harry? Wait. His name? HERMIONE!" Her mother whirled around to face her daughter, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Shhhh." Hermione placed her finger to her lips. "Don't let daddy hear you. Please mommy? He can sleep in the guest bedroom."

"Hermione. I don't know about this. We don't even know this boy." Her mother explained, as her hesitancy was grating on Hermione's nerves.

"For someone who could end up your son in law, sure is strange you wouldn't want to meet him." She thought as her mother stuttered on her words.

"He is harmless mother. I promise." Hermione giggled, she knew he wasn't "harmless", but what was a little white lie to get to see Harry.

"I will think about it. Ok Hermione? How do you expect us to convince your father of this?" Her mother grumbled as she thought of the uproar that would come with such a proposition to her father.

"He will blow a gasket, and we invite Harry any ways because we are girls and we are always right?" Hermione offered, grinning to herself as her mother laughed.

"I love you kitten."

"I love you to mom."

**Back at Hogwarts-**

Severus Snape sat at his desk, a small vanity mirror facing him. Scrunching his face, he performed his scowling exercises. He had reached over one hundred scowls in less than forty-five seconds. He planned to go for a world record.

**Back at the Warehouse-**

Victoria rattled off the statistics for each weapon, giving detailed and informed decision-making opinions to Harry and his assistant pimps. Their time was well spent and their goals concise as they finished packing the escalade with their purchased goods. Remus and Sirius now having their own body armor and hand guns.

Remus had purchased a large and hefty .50 caliber AE pistol. Sirius on the other hand purchased a .357 magnum revolver. Harry went with the middle ground, a .40 caliber automatic pistol.

"Beautiful." Harry grinned as they piled back into the Escalade, preparing for the ride home to drop off some of their purchases.

"I'll say." Sirius grinned as he span the empty cylinder to his new handgun, jerking his wrist to the right, allowing the entire assembly to snap back into place before releasing it and repeating the action all over again.

"I am pleased with our purchases." Remus grinned as he jumped into the driver's seat, the car firing to life as he gently twisted the key within the ignition.

The drive home was completely un eventful escape for the phone call that awaited them when they returned home. Cynthia had run outside with a pen and paper, waving it at Harry as they pulled into the driveway.

"What's a matter?" Harry hastily inquired.

"The Dog Pound cancelled the meeting tonight. Said they are having problems in America." Cynthia explained as she handed Harry the phone number to one S. Dogg. "Snoop himself called to apologize for their not being able to show up."

"Wow." Harry grinned, "It feels good to know that America's greatest pimp/wizard would personally call to apologize for not meeting up with you."

"I hear you there." Sirius laughed as they grabbed their duffle bags and brought the weapons into the house. Slowly and deliberately they cataloged and strategically placed their spare weapons through the house to allow them to do maximum damage in the event they are invaded.

Victoria was the brains behind the operation, having came from America, she knew weapons like the back of her hand. She guided Harry in all his strategic decisions, and was a key instrument in his ability to handle the ever changing battlefield that was the streets.

"Thanks girl." Harry grinned as he placed the final weapon behind a bookcase. He then stepped up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Of course sweet heart." Victoria grinned as she placed her hand on her cheek, cherishing Harry's kiss.

Macey and the rest of the girls all demanded their own cheek kisses, and Harry's lips ached by the time he was done satisfying his harem, a small price to pay for such loyal friends, if you asked Harry about his current situation.

After their chores had been completed, Harry decided to give Hermione a call. Drawing her number from his room, he sat down and dialed the digits. After a few moments, the dial tone turned into a ring and a cheery voice answered.

"Hello. Granger residence." Hermione stated into the phone.

"Hello. Harry Potter for Ms. Beautiful Hermione Granger."

Harry loved when Hermione squealed, and her by the tone of her voice, she certainly sounded glad to hear from Harry.

"I was starting to get worried Harry. Is every thing ok?" She inquired; it was obvious she was smiling on her end of the line.

"Of course everything is ok. I'm thinking about driving down to see you. Would you like that?" He asked nonchalantly, as though there was a chance she would say no.

"I would love that!" She happily exclaimed into the phone.

"I wanna take you and yo folks out to eat." Harry explained his plan. "Yo momma allergic to roses?" He inquired as he planned out his night.

"No she isn't allergic to roses." Hermione confirmed. "Neither am I." She added quickly with a slight giggle.

"So what you wearin?" Harry breathed into the phone.

"Shorts and… Harry?" Hermione laughed as Harry was now breathing heavily into the phone.

"Oooo yea. Go on. Shorts? Whip cream?" His husky tone punctuated by his giggles as Sirius had walked into the kitchen and promptly walked out after hearing Harry's panting.

"Nothing. That's what." Hermione decided to play his game, tease him a bit before they got to see each other.

"Same here. From the waist down, you voice leaves me needin to be naked." Harry grinned as he could Hermiones breath hitch.

"I love you." He whispered into the phone at the same moment Hermione did as well.

"Good." They both repeated at the same time as well. They were getting good at completing each other's sentences and saying the same thing at the same time.

"Well. I'm gonna go. I will see you tomorrow?" Harry confirmed with Hermione about his visitation. "You sure yo parents will be ok?"

"They will have to be." Hermione laughed as she crinkled her nose. "You are coming whether you or they like it or not."

"Mmm…. I wouldn't mind COMING right now." Harry snickered as Hermione caught on to his innuendo.

"May be Mr. Potter. Just May be." Hermione snickered from her side of the line, as she could hear Harry's breath hitch for a moment.

"I like it when you're bad. Just like that." Harry stated before finishing with another "I love you."

"I love you too. See ya tomorrow. I can't wait." Hermione repeated before they finally hung up their phones.

Hermione immediately leapt to her feet and ran to her mother, excited to tell her all about her plans.

**AN: Here is chapter two. I stayed up till 2 oclock in the morning to finish this for every one. I hope this is sufficient proof that this will be a good fiction for every one to enjoy. Please review. Harry will soon meet the Grangers and Sirius and Remus will have one of their first trials by fire. See ya all soon!**


	3. Drive by and a meeting

Hermione immediately leapt to her feet and ran to her mother, excited to tell her all about her plans.

Strapped with their gats, the trio made their way to the escalade, greens, golds, orange, and maroon flashing from their suits as they walked deliberately from the house.

Harry was wearing his pat gold and green pimp suit. His wide brim hat tipped down on his head.

Sirius decided on a multi shade orange suit, his clothing so bright it looked like he was on fire, a silky orange fedora gracing his head.

Remus on the other hand simply wore a maroon jacket over his plain white t-shirt and red tie, with black pants and no hat. Remus seemed almost as though he were a normal businessman, the keys jingling within his hands as they all piled into the Escalade.

The ride took them through the heart of London to district that was known for being run down. Crack addicts and prostitutes wandering the streets, the macabre scene reminding Sirius of an old zombie movie he had seen.

"Look at this shit." Harry spat as they rode deeper into the slums. "This is what the fuck gives us bad names." His brow furrowed in anger. "You run your streets wrong, and you end up with this."

"I hear ya." Sirius replied, his forehead pressed against the window in the back, soaking in the sights before him.

"Look at that fucking shit." Harry exclaimed as his finger pressed against his window, pointing out the homeless men sleeping on the benches at the park. The playground wrecked and covered in graffiti.

"I do not believe we would put up with behavior like that within our territory." Remus sighed as he swerved around a man laying in the street sleeping.

"You bet yo fucking ass I wouldn't put up with this shit. If these muther fuckers think we gonna let dem have more territory they got another god damn thing coming." Harry fumed as he withdrew his weapon from within his shirt, quickly jacking the slide backwards loading a bullet into the chamber.

Sirius simply grinned as he patted where his revolver sat within the folds of his clothing.

"Harry. Do you think violence is how we should…" Before Remus could finish his statement, Harry was rolling the window down and yelling for Remus to slow down.

As Remus complied, Harry hiked himself up out of his seat, resting his ass on the window seal, he held onto the roof with one hand as he drove past a man he recognized.

"Hey fuck head! Remember me?" Harry shouted as he let loose with a bevy of bullets at the man Harry remembered from so long ago.

Goyle was having a particularly good day. He had eaten. Beaten and robbed a homeless man. Fucked his wife. He then fucked his girlfriend, and beat her. Today was a very nice day, thank you very much.

RAT A TAT TAT TAT TAT!

Goyles final breath was short, a young man hanging out the window of an Escalade made sure of that. Screams of "Fuck you muther fucker!" roared over the din of the crack heads hobbling about like chickens with their heads cut off. "Drive Drive Drive!" echoing off the walls of the slums as a young pimp slapped his free hand on the roof of the Cadillac. "Silver Magick what?" Was the last thing Goyle heard, as his soul departed his body, bound for hell.

Remus shook in his seat as Sirius whooped and hollered. "What the hell was that about?" Sirius laughed over his shoulder as he was currently twisted in his seat staring out the back window at the carnage.

"Dat mutha fucka was da bitch who mutha fuckin killed Silver. He was one of dem fuckers!" Harry growled as his eyes burned with a hatred fueled passion. "Mutha fucka faced me here, and now he faces Silver in hell. Gad damn trick ass punk fuck." Harry growled.

Remus was shaking, his entire body racked with tremors. "Harry. You killed that man." He whispered as his hands became cold and clammy, struggling to grip the steering wheel.

"Fuck yes I did." Harry growled as he began reloading the magazine to his weapon. The cold brass casings slipped daintily into the retaining shell, following the gentle movements of his thumb into the well. "Id blast his ass again. If I could." He absolutely seethed with anger.

"Oh god." Remus stuttered, the car swerving slightly as he was racked with another tremor. "You killed him. Just like that."

"Pull it together Remus or I'ma have to bust you too." Harry shouted at him. "Mutha fucka! This is the streets! It ain't no game! What da fuck you be expectin? Roses and mutha fuckin perfume? Huh? People die mutha fucka! Get it togetha or one of us might die next!"

Sirius was silent as Harry shouted, his composure returning to normal, after the excitement of the drive by.

"I know. I just." Remus stuttered as his eyes began to swell with unshed tears. "I never thought I would see the day the song of Lily and James…" He choked before Harry cut him off.

"Im Silver Magicks son dawg. He was the one who raised me. He be my dad." Harry stated in a more subdued voice.

"I know." Remus sniffled a bit before biting his lip and wiping his face with his forearm. "I just didn't want you to be doing these things."

"It'll be alright. What's mo' important is da fact that the fuckhead wanksta who did Silver is chillin in the turf of des nut sucks." Harry put on his game face, single minded concentration etching into his face.

"That means that gang may have been the one who did Silver?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Bingo." Harry replied, an index finger in the air. "Good thing we brought da shotgun."

The Escalade pulled up into the wet yard of what looked to be an abandoned mansion. The opulent old house was rotting, like a tree that had fell victim to a parasite. The inner city of London slowly tore at the beautiful house. Glass was shattered, the door hung lopsidedly, and rain clouds sat in the sky above like watchtowers to the desecration that took place below.

Harry and Remus exited the vehicle, their shoes sinking lightly into the mud that sat below the over grown grass permeating the yard. "Fuck." Harry hissed as he drug his bad leg through the thick paste of dirt, an occasional squelch forming at his feet.

As they made their way to the door, it slowly creeked open, a short Hispanic man with a bald head beckoned them inside. "What up esa (essay)?"

"You know why I am here." Harry replied with a tight smile.

"Andale!" The man screamed while pointing at a young Hispanic woman. "Get da boss bitch!"

Harry shuddered at the treatment of the women and community, this gang was filth in its most refined form. Pure toxic waste.

Luscious Malfoy prepared to open the door to the parlor to greet his guests when a short portly man with rodent like features beckoned him back with a hiss. "Goyle is dead."

"What?" Luscious exclaimed, his eyes filled with shock and rage. "How do you know this Peter?"

"The cops are swarming Dreyer Street, word is he got gunned down by a green suited kid in a Cadillac." Peter Pettigrew nodded sagely.

Luscious stoked his chin for a moment, his black leather glove sending shivers up his spine. "Well. I am far too beautiful to fight these fools. If they want war, let us give it to them. Shall we?" He smirked, his long blonde hair whipping from side to side as he jerked his head about.

"Of course." Peter scowled as he radioed his men to prepare to attack King Magick.

Harry simply stared at the pair of men guarding the door to where he expected their leader to come from. His eyes cold, yet calm, he was ready to put a bullet in the head of that blonde haired fairy if he walked through the door.

Remus stood behind Harry, facing the other 180 degrees of the room that Harry could not cover. Which was lucky for Harry as three men with machine guns had justed kicked the door in from another room and where opening fire.

RATTA TAT TAT

Bullets flew every where as Harry leapt to the floor, drawing his pistol, he permanently leaned back the two guards who stood before him moments before. The explosion of lead and fire that erupted from the barrel of his gun leaving a wave of holes from one man chest, through the door, and into the head of the other man.

Blood sprayed for feet from the wounds of the men who fell first, most of it landing on Harry. "Fuck!" Harry shouted as he deftly ejected the magazine of his weapon, letting it clatter to the floor before yanking an extended magazine out of his underwear, sliding it up into the handle of his weapon. With a slide and a click, he was ready to lay down fire again.

Remus faired not so well. Three rounds impacted with his vest, the 9mm machine gun rounds flattening against the IIIA protection plates housed within the life saving device. He stumbled back as the blunt trauma from the shells cracked his sternum. His body aching, he completely shrugged off any inhibitions of abusing his lupine skills.

Before Remus could propel himself at his attackers, Sirius had ejected himself from his hiding space within the rear cabin of the Escalade. The CHICK CHICK of the shotgun held within his hands precluded the explosive den of the 12-gauge magnum shotgun shell that sprayed a beautiful pattern of blood and bone from the skull of one of the machine gunners.

Over the deafening crescendo of gunfire and screaming, the tune _Still Fly by Big Tymers_ could be heard pouring from within the Escalade. The automatic radio bumping itself up when Sirius had evacuated the car, leaving the thump of bass mixed with the terrifying roar of rifles pock marking the air in an incredible display of gang warfare.

"Number one stunna!" Sirius shouted as he slammed the butt of the shotgun into the face of another thug who had attempted to bum rush him.

Harry meanwhile was emptying several rounds from his weapon into the face of the machine gunner that had taken aim at him. Thanking whatever god above that was watching him when the assailant's mac10 jammed.

Remus was slamming the handle of his hand cannon into the face of the last machine gunner. Repeatedly, the squish of brains and skull punctuated only by his howls, which were only topped by the screams of Sirius.

Sirius was lying on the floor, the shotgun askewed next to him. Obviously hit somewhere. Blood was slowly pooling around him as he thrashed on the floor.

Harry was screaming as he ran over to where Sirius lay, attempting to calm him. His fear quickly replaced with relief as he realized Sirius's wounds were probably not fatal.

"Mutha fucka stabbed me in the ass!" He shouted as he held his hand over the wound in his ass. "God damn fuck tried to shank me, and he stabbed me!" He yelled while pointing at the very much alive form of their final attacker, though his nose was bloodied and several of his teeth were missing from the butt of the shotgun.

Harry stood, realizing that the fight was over and the song _Warm it up Kriss by Kriss Kross_ was blaring from the Escalade outside. The whimpers from the man who had stabbed Sirius mixing with the cussing and smashing sounds coming from Remus.

Ring Ring

Harrys cell phone rang, so he picked it up. "Hello?" Harry inquired as he tried to wipe the blood off his forehead.

"HIIIII!" Hermione squeaked into the phone. "How are you?" She grinned. "Are you at a party?"

"Just chillin." Harry yelled into the phone over the music and yelling from Sirius and the injured assailant.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you!"

"What!"

"HARRY TURN DOWN YOUR MUSIC!"

"HOLD ON!"

"BLAM! BLAM BLAM!"

The sounds of the man screaming were quickly silenced as Harry emptied three rounds into him.

"What was that Harry?" Hermione shouted as her heart leapt into her throat.

"Remus's hoopty was back firing. Sorry baby. I love you. I'll call you when I get the chance." Harry spoke quickly as the sounds of sirens reached his ears, closing his cell phone.

"Let's go." Sirius yelled as Harry and Remus helped drag him out of the house, all of them jumping into the Escalade and swerving out of there as quickly as they could.

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I hope you all are enjoying this story. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. I saw on a Harry Potter news site, someone said that there is a despicable story about Harry being a pimp. Lol I hope they were talking about me. Thanks all for reviewing and I hope you all like it.**


	4. Confessions and a smoke

**DISCLAIMER! DON'T DO FUCKING DRUGS! THEY ARE BAD FOR YOU! OK? DRUG USE IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T DO DRUGS! JUST SAY NO! MARIJUANA EFFECTS THE MEMORY!**

"Let's go." Sirius yelled as Harry and Remus helped drag him out of the house, all of them jumping into the Escalade and swerving out of there as quickly as they could.

"Hey Sirius?" Harry inquired as they rushed towards the hospital, hoping to be able to drop Sirius off for medical treatment.

"Yea?" Sirius choked, his eyes puffy and red as he gripped the stab wound in his ass. "What's up?"

"Got a lighter?" Harry inquired as he rummaged in his pockets; his face and hair caked in blood and gore. "I think I got something in here from Silver that will take the edge off."

"There is one in my glove compartment." Remus interrupted, his composure calm and collected. "I feel a lot better, now that I know we cleaned the streets up a bit." His head bobbing softly to the beat of the music, as he poured what worry he had been carrying off his chest in one single comment.

"Good." Harry replied, for both comments, his rummaging now moving to the glove compartment. "Sorry about yo interior." He grimaced as he pulled the lighter from within the enclosure.

"It's fine. Harry, what is that?" Remus performed a double take as Harry lit the hand rolled cigarette that he had in his mouth, the sweet scent of cannabis wafting through the car as he inhaled deeply then release the smoke in one long breath towards Remus.

"May I?" Sirius inquired as he extended his blood stained hand towards Harry.

"Of course my good ol' bean." Harry snickered as he handed the lighter and cigarette to the greedy hands of Sirius. "Knock your self out. You earned it."

"I don't think…" Remus began before Sirius had blown his smoke on him as well, causing both of them to choke and splutter.

Harry giggled as the car filled with smoke, the cares and worries of earlier fading with each puff of the herb tucked away within the folds of the cigarette. The tune _We'll be burning by Sean Paul_ slowly began to wisp its way out of the speakers and into their ears. The color of the sky shimmering and vibrating to the beat of the bass.

"I am so high…." Remus shook his head as he pulled into the parking lot to the hospital. "I have no idea what is going on."

Sirius laughed heartily before passing the spliff back to Harry. "Come pick me up when I call." He chortled as he hefted himself out of the SUV and began to drag himself inside.

Harry and Remus sped out of there, to keep from being questioned. The less the authorities could place together about their friendship, the better. The buildings looked as though they were swaying with the music, as a small dragon landed on the steering wheel that Remus currently held, its head cocked to the side as it smiled and forgave them for their crimes, real and imaginary.

"Fuck man." Harry sighed as he grabbed the plastic release handle that allowed his seat to lean back to a near horizontal angle. "I can't believe how much shit we did today."

"Me neither Harry." Lupin snickered as he pressed his own nose with his index finger. They had parked the escalade behind one of the hotels that Harry used for his business, knowing full well no one in the neighborhood would bother them. "Poke your nose."

"What?" Harry asked, his head lolling over to look at Remus. "Poke it. Serious. Its far out man."

Harry lifted his index finger to his face, his finger slowly dipping down towards his nose. In slow motion, he felt shockwaves as the digit broke through the force field that had materialized before his face and finally made contact with his nose. "Holy shit." He giggled as they spent the next thirty-five minutes touching their own faces and discussing the universe.

"I'm telling you Harry." Remus implored, "God is a werewolf."

"No way." Harry laughed, as he ate on one of the twenty-seven hamburgers they had purchased from across the street. Extra cheese, no mayo, no that's not blood, plus mustard please.

"Yes way. Look at him. He has to be." Remus grinned lopsidedly as he went on to explain his theory. "See. He is all nice and great, but he has a second face. The mean one, that changes him from the being who gives one man gold, and the other man shit." His head nodding sagely.

"Ever think he was just suffering from mood swings?" Harry inquired, his blood shot eyes sore and heavy, contrasting with the blood still on his clothes, as they sat in the dark, waiting for the heat to clear before they could go home.

"Then he sounds like a bitch. Werewolves are so much cooler." Remus explained with the air of an upper classman explaining awesomeness to a freshman.

"To right." Harry laughed before finishing off his ninth burger. "I'm going to call Hermione." Harry exclaimed as he drew his cell phone from inside his jacket, bloody fingerprints covering the plastic case.

"I do not think that is so wise, oh great pimp master." Lupin laughed as he pointed at the clock in the wood grained dash of the Escalade. "It's three in the morning G."

"I know. I just want to hear her voice. I'm fiending for her man." Harry grinned as he pressed the crotch of his pants down with his left hand.

"I know what you mean." Lupin replied before catching his breath.

"I know. Cynthia right?" Harry began, testing the waters.

"Yes." Lupin replied with confidence in his voice. "I think I love her."

"You sure?" Harry always made sure people had a chance to rethink themselves before committing to a plan of action. "If you be serious, not that you be Sirius, but you be serious, ah fuck, you know what I mean. If you mean it, we can work it out."

Lupin looked up from where he was staring at his hands. "I discussed it with her. She won't do anything without your blessing." He chuckled slightly, remembering how much she loved and spoke so highly of Harry.

"If I ever catch you pimping her, or treating her rotten or being a wankster. I'll kill you. You know that right?" Harry became stern as he laid down the rules that Remus would have to follow for the rest of his life.

"I know Harry." Lupin agreed. "I just want her to be able to relax. She doesn't need this life. She could do better. I know I am not better. I may even be worse, with my condition, but at least I know she will be safe. Do you know what I feel?"

"I feel you. I love Cynthia just as much if not more than you. She saved my life." Harry explained as he retold the story of how he had been found and what transpired between then and now. The soft ticking of the clock that had forbade him from calling Hermione amplified a thousand times over by the sense enhancing affects of the herbs they had smoked, though he could tell the effects were fading.

"Does that mean?" Remus inquired tentatively, his breath held in his chest as Harry had spent the past minute without speaking.

"It means." Harry began slowly. "You get me eighty thousand pounds or thirty thousand and a replacement, and you got yourself a deal." He had decided on those numbers using a fraction of earnings to time left in the business to calculate the dollar worth of his favorite harem lady.

"I do believe I can handle this." Remus felt his stomach flip flop as he realized he had already saved up thirty five thousand. "Thank you so much Harry." He could feel the wet heat forming within his eyes again, as they lay in their seats.

"Hey Remus." Harry whispered slowly, every word spoken like a man about to enter the gates to an unknown world. "Tell me…"

"About your parents?" Remus replied quietly, his voice sad but proud.

"Uhuh." Harry grunted from his seat, his head turned towards his window, the light of the neon sign that cut through the sky announcing a haven for sleep and sex danced in contrast to the emerald green that flowed like pools in his eye sockets.

"You have your mothers eyes and your fathers hair." Remus sighed contentedly as he began to recount tales of life as a Marauder. "We ran that school like you run the streets." He laughed, tears pricked at his eyes, but a swelling of pride and nostalgia rushed through his stomach. Lupin expected he would one day retell stories of his adventures with Harry's parents, but he had always expected them to be there along side him. To share in the laughter and the joy, the uncertainty and pain, it was supposed to be a joint effort. From a team of five, now only two remained. Two dead, one a traitor, it was time Harry learned of a more lighthearted kingdom that he was heir to as well.

Harry listened intently to every word that flowed from Remus' mouth, his mind ablaze with questions that he couldn't bring himself to ask. It took thirty more minutes before Harry finally asked Remus as they drove slowly towards the house, believing they had waited a sufficient amount of time for the fuzz to get off their backs.

"Would they be proud?" Harry whispered, his voice cracking slightly as his true age shined through the rock solid exterior he flaunted on the outside. It felt like eternity as he played with a loose copper stained string that hung loosely from a tear in his suit.

"Of course." Remus smiled. "They wouldn't be proud. They ARE proud Harry. They are watching you…"

"Don't say that." Harry grumbled. "I don't want them to see what I am. I do what I do, because its who I am." He continued to fidget with his hem as he thought of how to continue.

"Harry." Remus began before being cut off again.

"I'm a gangster. A pimp. I ain't the perfect son it sounds like they wanted. I was learning to shoot a pistol instead of learning to ride a bike when I was a kid." He slowly began to pick up steam as he released the torrent of emotions that lay on his back like an avalanche of snow being held back by a lone tree.

Remus simply remained silent as he allowed Harry to rant and ramble.

"I lost my virginity when I was eight. I helped beat my first John when I was seven." Harry poured his heart out, confessing his sins to Remus, a reluctant and equally stained tower of God in an otherwise filthy world.

Remus simply remained silent. Unable to bring himself to mutter a word as he listened to the heinous crimes Harry had committed or bore witness to, even going so far as to confess in heartache of his seduction of Hermione Granger. "She deserves so much better man. She's smart man. Smart like Victoria, but even more so." He stumbled over his words attempting to explain himself. "Look at me, I'm so damn stupid I can't even fucking describe the woman that I am falling in love with. Shit."

Remus could feel the frustration that poured from Harry as he fought to express himself. Sadly he finally spoke. "We are home Harry." The engine to the Escalade finally going silent as Harry to took one last breathe before placing a hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Thanks." Said it all. One simple word that could express so many emotions and phrases at once, thanks spoke volumes when a book couldn't have even began to explain what Harry meant.

"Same for you. So I hope Sirius is ok." Remus grinned as he plucked the remains of the spliff from his ashtray., the attempt to change the subject easily understood by Harry.

"Word. I hope da big dog is ok." Harry agreed. He felt slightly ashamed that he had been ranting and raving earlier, when his friend was in a hospital somewhere suffering.

**The Hospital-**

"MR.BROWN!" A nurse screamed as she found her body involuntarily going to her tiptoes, as Sirius Black pinched her ass. "I will not stand for this."

"Good. Come lay with me." Sirius laughed as he groped the nurse with his left hand, his right placed over his ass cheek, where a white bandage sat. "OW!" Sirius yelped as the nurse poking his ass with her finger, Sirius unable to roll off of his stomach.

"Serves you right." She attempted to scowl as she used a wet rag to wipe the sweat of Sirius's brow. "May be I need to spank you?" She giggled as she ran the rag down his cheek and back to his neck.

"May be you need to get over here and pull dem pants down and let me lap you up." Sirius offered as his let his hand slowly run it's way up the nurses pants leg.

**Back at Hogwarts-**

Dumbledore lay in bed, McGonagall pressed against his naked body. "Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall… Ninety nine bottles of beer." He began to sing, as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Albus?" McGonagall inquired sleepily, her head rising to look into his face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Waiting for seconds." Dumbledore grinned.

"Come here you geriatric wizard. Do you have the philosophers stone in your pants?"

An: I continue to write. Someone asked if I would still have HONKS in here. You know, I ain't so sure now. I may do it as a dream sequence, but no more will it be viable as a ship. Sorry. Just so every one knows, they should be entering their sixth year at Hogwarts now. Thanks for all the reviews folks. I can't wait for more. This is pretty much forsure though, it will be a three parter. I have a really good idea planned out.

**About the drug use in this chapter. I do not condone drug use, and have never personally done drugs, so if you have, and the whole marijuana scene seemed "not right" well, im just going by what I read on the internet. Sorry. Kids, don't do drugs. I don't, but I write about them, even Snoop Dog smokes 50 less pot now adays. So don't do drugs. Drugs are bad. They can cause cancer, and make you a big looser.**

**There is my disclaimer. I also don't own harry potter. God damn I wish I did.**


	5. I'll rest when I die

"Come here you geriatric wizard. Do you have the philosophers stone in your pants?"

**Harrys House-**

Harry showered and while Macey disposed of the blood soaked suit he had come home in. The warm water baptized his body and soul clean as he gripped the levers that controlled the release of the water. His mind floating listlessly as bronze and copper red swirled like a whirlpool by his feet, the worries of the battle that took place the night before disappearing with the evidence.

"I wish Hermione were here." He whispered to himself as he listened to the door open, he knew one of his girls was coming to comfort him.

"Harry?" The soft supple inquiry spoke volumes, not that she did not know that Harry was there, but that she was asking if he would be ok.

"Yea girl." Harry sighed as he heard the shower curtain rustle, turning around to face her friendly brown skinned face. "Everything will be ok. I got one of the fucks who hit Silver."

"That's wonderful." Macey smiled to Harry as she shrugged her bathrobe off, her bare body sparkling as a fine mist from the water striking Harry's back impacted with her smooth skin. "I'm so glad you are able to administer a little retribution for the crime."

Harry simply shrugged as he unconsciously wiped the tears away from his eyes. He knew he looked like shit, his eyes red and puffy, while his voice cracked and croaked.

"It will be ok." Macey intertwined her arms around Harry, her soft lips close to his ear. "You did what had to be done." Her whisper calming his soul as her hands made small circles on his blood stained lower back.

"I hope so girl. I hope I did the right thing." Harry confessed his fears as Macey pulled away from his body, her caramel colored skin tinged copper from the blood slowly flowing off of Harry's body.

"I know you did Harry." She assured him, her hands slowly lathering a washcloth and bar of soap together. "You did what had to be done."

"It's gonna be a war now." Harry grimaced as Macey began to scrub his body with the soft soapy rag, her face slowly dipping from eye level as she worked her way down his body. "There will be more killing."

"We all know." Macey sighed softly as she kneeled before Harry, her manicured finger nails gently scraping at a particularly dirty spot on Harry's stomach. "Every one is scared."

"I'm here for you girls, not just me, but Remus and Sirius, we all are here for you girls." Harry growled as he fought the urge to scream. "There is no reason for you girls to fear."

Macey positively glowed as she continued to clean Harry, his frustrations and uncertainties finding a vent in reassuring her. "I know it will be ok." Macey assured him, interjecting praise or admonishment where it was needed, her eyes slowly finding their way to Harry's manhood.

"Macey." Harry breathed as he realized Macey was staring at him. "Please don't." He half begged as she began to reach for his body.

"I can make you feel better Harry." Macey pleaded as she looked up into his eyes.

"You all ready did." Harry stated, a smile on his face, while the firm grip on Maceys wrist let her know he was not budging.

"Why not Harry. Why won't you let me please you?" Macey whined as she breathed on Harry's dick.

"Show me one crack addict who is a successful crack dealer." Harry growled as he stepped back from Macey's advances.

"Can't you be happy?" Macey screeched as she pulled her self to stand before Harry. "Just once?"

"I am happy. As long as you girls are safe, my happiness is great." Harry replied, his voice back to its normal tenor. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I didn't mean to yell at you either." Macey began to cry as she placed her arms around Harry's neck. "I'm cold." She giggled, as they had both not noticed that the water had lost its heat.

"Me to." Harry laughed as he shut the water off.

"When can you rest?" Macey sighed as she stepped out of the tub, her skin slowly dripping onto the tiled floor.

"When I die." Harry replied bluntly, his face firm.

"If this Hermione bitch does anything remotely less than please you." Macey scowled as she snatched a towel off the rack on the wall. "I… we, will shank her ass." Her voice reverberating off the walls as she walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her head, her small damp butt glistening under the harsh light coming from the fixture above the sink.

"I need some damn sleep." Harry cussed as he finished drying himself off and walked into his bedroom, the small shapes and grooves in the bed showing that his female companions were already asleep. "I know they be working harder than me." He whispered as he began to place a blanket on the recliner that he occasionally napped on.

"Harry." Maceys voice came from under the covers, "If you don't get in this bed right now, I'm going to kick yo ass."

"Yes ma'm." Harry smirked as he crawled under the sheets, finding unconsciousness within moments.

"Mutha fucken soft hearted pimp mutha fucka." Macey spat as she snuggled up with Harry. "Think you gonna let us sleep alone, cuz you worried about waking us up. Shiiiiit."

"I love you girls." Harry mumbled, his mind barely awake.

"We love you too." Victoria, Macey, Crystal and Selena all replied sleepily before returning to sleep.

Remus Lupin had scrubbed himself clean and made his way to bed, only to be awoke twenty minutes later. Cynthia had returned finally from another job, her body sore from her actions she had performed with another faceless John.

"Why do you love me?" She whispered as she lay next to Remus, her finger nails playing with the hair on his chest.

"We cannot choose who we fall in love with. Only pursue the love of that who we have fallen for." Remus whispered as he snuggled up closer to Cynthia, never noticing that she wore a pained expression.

"I love you Remus." She whimpered.

**At The Hospital-**

Sirius Black loved a woman in a nursing outfit, almost as much as he loved a bare ass naked woman. "Kiss me baby." He grinned as he was currently having what very much so looked like a party at the hospital.

**Next Morning-**

Harry finally pulled himself out of slumber at four in the afternoon. He had slept through breakfast and lunch, his stomach popping and grumbling with ferocity akin to a man-eating tiger.

"Fuck."

"Awake?" Remus inquired as he was currently sitting in Harry's recliner.

"Yes." Harry spat as he rubbed his face with his hands. "What is up?"

"We have your clothing and your car ready for your date with Hermione and her parents tonight." Remus grinned as he jingled a small set of keys in his hands.

"What am I driving?" Harry breathed heavily.

"The Porsche Cayenne." Remus replied

"What am I wearing?" Harry continued.

"Two piece pin-stripe suit. Gold tie, gold suspenders, white shirt." Remus described the clothing that was currently lying on the foot of Harry's bed.

"How much time do I have?" Harry finally breathed.

"You need to leave within the hour." Remus replied watching with a small chuckle as Harry threw the covers off his bed and began to scramble into the clothing.

"Fuck man." Harry scowled as he hobbled about the room collecting his cologne and bulletproof vest. "Why didn't any one wake me?"

Macey simply poked her head out from behind the bathroom door with a mischievous grin. "Harry needed his sleep."

"God damn it girl." Harry yelped as he stubbed his toe on the floor.

"Harry." Remus finally stated. "Relax. You have plenty of time."

Harry stopped and took three deep breaths. "I don't have no fucking idea why I am freaking out." He finally breathed as he reached into his closet to get an undershirt.

"Harry. Not that one." Remus laughed as Harry looked down at the text on the front of the shirt.

_Your little Princess is my little Whore_

"Probably right Remus." Harry laughed before throwing the shirt on the floor and grabbing a wife beater. "God this suit is hot." Harry sighed as he slowly began to layer his clothing on, building his image out of cloth and silk.

"You will be fine." Remus laughed.

"Remus?" Harry sighed as he slowly folded the tie around his neck. "Think I should you know." Harry smirked as he brought two fingers up to his lips in a mime of smoking.

"No." Macey shouted from within the bathroom.

"Damn." Harry grinned.

Remus stood to pat him on the back. "You will be fine. It's not like her dad is an assassin or something. He is a dentist, how bad can it be?"

Harry opened the door to the silver Porsche Cayenne. He had ordered it while he was in school, having let Remus drive it till he could come home to it. "Mmmmm." Harry purred as the warm scent of new car blasted like heat from an oven, the door slowly opening to his touch.

The SUV was perfect to Harry. He had purchased the V8 option, wanting the maximum bang for his buck. It was sporty, big, and was rated as the best performing and handling SUV for, and for ninety thousand pounds, it better be. He had also purchased around six thousand pounds worth of stereo equipment.

Harry tossed a soft briefcase with extra clothes into the boot, letting it sail over the back seat before landing with a muffled shock against the rear hatch. Harry checked that there were six cds within the indash cd player. After a moment, he gripped the key and twisted, letting the car rumble to life.

Harry listened to almost the entire first cd before he finally pulled around the corner to Hermione's house. "Made it." He breathed as he realized he was two minutes early.

Hermione had been laying on the floor reading, her eyes on the window waiting for Harry to show up. She was worried he had forgotten, but her interest was piqued as the windows to her house were currently rattling. She wasn't able to see into the Porsche that was in front of her house, but she had a good guess about who was in it.

Harry let the last moments of the song _And then What by Young Jeezy_ fade away before flipping his stereo and the Porsche off in quick succession. Straightening his tie, Harry slipped the door open and slowly pulled himself out, leaning heavily on his cane.

Hermione stood behind the door, her hand on the knob waiting for Harry to ring the doorbell. She didn't want to seem TO excited. "Oh who am I kidding?" She huffed before throwing the door open and running out to greet Harry.

"Hey baby!" Harry grinned widely as he opened his arms for a hug. "Look at yo fine ass." He laughed as he gently pushed her back, holding one hand he twirled her about.

"Harry!" Hermione blushed as he finished twirling her and brought her back in for a hug. "What if my parents see?"

"Ok." Harry pretended to be downtrodden before smiling at her again. "Can I get a kiss?"

"One." Hermione began to lean towards him, before squeaking as Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"That is a very bad Harry." Hermione chastised as she wrapped her arms around Harry's left arm, walking slowly with him as they walked towards the house.

"You know it girl." Harry felt good, it was shaping up to be a good day already. "I got to sleep, gonna get something to eat. Might even get a little play." He thought, his mind continueing to wander. "Hell, that tiny miniskirt Hermione is wearing is the perfect size for me to…" His train derailed as Hermione opened the door with a resounding shout.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

"In the den kitten!" Harry could hear a female voice echo back to Hermione.

"Mmmm. Kitten." Harry giggled as Hermione ran a finger down his cheek playfully. "You gonna get got girl. You keep playing like that."

**An: Please? May I have more reviews sir? Lol I am thinking about making a c2 featuring street harry fics. Gotta have no slash and harry has to be a thug or from the street. If there is one already available please either tell me in a review or send me an email. If no one lets me know about one by the time my next chapter is out. I will make one. Thanks guys and gals!**


	6. 6'3 and 225 pounds

"Mmmm. Kitten." Harry giggled as Hermione ran a finger down his cheek playfully. "You gonna get got girl. You keep playing like that."

Hermione giggle as she guided Harry through the house. There was something about the house that he just couldn't put his finger on. "You got a nice house." Harry smiled as he looked about, noticing a lot of military paraphernalia. "Yo dad an army nut?"

"More of a Marines nut." Hermione smiled, as she beamed over Harry's interest in her family.

"Ah this must be yo mama!" Harry grinned as he gestured towards a woman bending over rummaging in a liquor cabinet. "Mr. Granger." Harry smiled as he walked over to shake hands with a brown haired man in a white lab coat.

"Harry!" Hermione giggled as she threw a look at her mother, who had whirled around with a surprised look on her face. "That's not my dad!"

"It isn't? Harry turned in mid shake with the man.

"That's my dad!" Hermione smiled as she pointed over Harry's shoulder towards a door.

"Holy CHRIST!" Harry mouthed slowly as he turned his head slowly, his eyes widening like saucers.

"Daddy!" Hermione laughed as she ran up to her father, her form dwarfed by his 6'3 225 pound stature. "Meet my boyfri-oops. Well he is my boyfriend daddy! Isn't he great?"

Mr. Granger harrumphed as he crested fully into the living room, his head only inches from the roof. "Mr. Granger." He grumbled, the ground shaking under his every step. At least, Harry thought the ground was shaking with his every step.

"Harry Potter Sir." Harry straightened himself up, his hand extended, a tooth on his lip as it felt as though Mr. Granger was attempting to crush his hand. "Hermione had told me you were a dentist."

Mrs. Granger laughed causing his head to turn towards her, the face he saw made his blood turn to ice. "Patricia Granger?" Harry whispered as he recognized his lawyer.

"You know her?" Mr. Granger scowled as he squeezed harder causing Harry to yelp.

"Daddy! Let go! You're hurting him!" Hermione hissed as she stepped up next to Harry.

Mr. Granger roughly tossed Harry's hand down, almost making him fall. "Uhhh." Harry began, but Mrs. Granger quickly interrupted him.

"No. I do not know him." She replied quickly, her eyes shinning with questions Harry knew he would be answering eventually.

"I uhhh, saw her on tv once." Harry quickly lied, hoping he hadn't betrayed any information to the monster that had fathered his girlfriend.

Mr. Granger simply growled his acceptance of the answer. "I'm THE DENTIST, not A dentist."

"Excuse me. I'm going to go ahead and go home." The brown haired man laughed uncomfortably as he stood. "Beautiful cabinet you made Patricia."

"Good night Raymond." Mr. And Mrs. Granger both smiled at him, before Mr. Granger whirled back on Harry with a sneer.

"The dentist Hermione?" Harry choked as he whispered to her, in a moments reprieve as Raymond was being walked out.

"He is the No.1 Sniper in the British Special Forces/Marines. They call him the dentist because he always aims for the mouth. He is just a big teddy bear!" Hermione giggled at the comical expression on Harry's face. "Don't worry, as long as mom and me are here, he will behave."

Harry simply mouthed like a fish before straightening up again as Mr. Granger walked back into the room.

"How did you get the Porsche?" Mr. Granger immediately interrogated. "Steal it?"

"Daddy!"

"I bought it… Sir." Harry was starting to get pissed. "While I was in school."

"What do you do for a living then?" Mr. Granger continued to stare holes in Harry's head.

"I own a night club. Several." Harry replied coolly. "I do alright for myself."

"More like some sort of thug." Mr. Granger spat as he eyed Harry's cane. "Why are you wearing a bullet proof vest if you just own a night club?"

Harry felt Hermione's and her mothers eyes snap to him as he tried to quickly think of an answer. "Never know when you might get car jacked when you are driving a Porsche."

Mr. Granger simply scowled.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Mrs. Granger forced a smiled as she clapped her hands together.

"Think it is cute to recognize my wife's ass huh?" Mr. Granger blurted, shocking Harry but only angering the women.

"Daddy!"

"Hunny! Get the hell out of this room if you can't behave!" Mrs. Granger shouted as she rounded on her husband.

With one last glare Mr. Granger walked out of the room, the house shaking on its foundation as he slammed the door open and closed.

Harry was using his index finger to make space between his collar and throat as he shifted uneasily, a small hop forming in his legs as he tried to balance on his one good leg.

"Harry. Sit down please." Hermione motioned to the couch, as she took a seat with just enough room for Harry.

Harry hobbled over, doing his damndest to keep their carpet safe from his cane, breathing a sigh of relief as he sat down.

"I'm sorry." Hermione began to sniffle as Harry threw an arm around her neck.

"Girl. I would be worried if the man didn't like me." Harry grinned as he poked Hermione in the tummy with his free hand.

"I just wanted every one to like each other." Hermione sighed as a smile tugged at her lips from Harrys tickling.

"We will all be happy. I'll take every one out to dinner and some entertainment, then me and you will go to a party I know of." Harry explained his plans as he kissed her cheek, oblivious to Mrs. Grangers watchful eye. "Now dry dem eyes girl and lets get dis thing rolling."

Hermione smiled a bit, she couldn't believe how she had come from despising Harry's ebonics, to thinking it was cute. She finally lifted her face to stare into his eyes, fighting the urge to profess her love to him in front of her mother.

Harry simply smiled as he nodded lightly, knowling, at her.

"Now that that is settled." Hermiones mother interrupted with a tentative _hem hem_, perhaps I could know what I need to wear for where we are going?

"Anything you would like ma'm." Harry replied happily, "Every one knows me there, we can go how ever we want."

"I'm changing." Hermione and her mother both exclaimed as their eyes lit up with the prospect of dressing nice for somewhere fancy. "I hope I have something gold so I can match with Harry." Hermione yelped to herself as the two women made their way out of the room with commands to make himself at home.

Ring Ring

Harry reached into his pocket as his cell phone rang, finding the lightly vibrating contraption he held it to his ear as he smashed the on key.

"HAAAARRRY!" The voice blared out of the speaker, causing Harry to drop the phone. "HAARRY! MY ASS IS FEELING GREAT! WOOOO! IT DOESN'T EVEN FEEL LIKE ANY ONE POKED ME IN MA ASS ANY MORE!"

Harry would have laughed if it weren't for the deadly glare that was coming from Mr. Grangers disgusted face, one eye brow cocked precariously as he continued to listen to Sirius rave about his ass.

BEEP

Harry quickly mashed the off button, a nervous cough escaping his lips as he stared right back at Mr. Granger.

"I see it was your phone ringing." Mr. Granger scowled.

"Yes sir."

"About poked ass huh?"

"It's what I do." Harry slammed a hand over his mouth as Mr. Granger's neck began to bulge.

"You think your funny you little shit. I don't like you." He growled, little drops of spit flying precariously close to Harry's face.

"Guess what?" Harry inquired, his anger beginning to come through. "I ain't dating yo ass, I'm dating yo daughter!" Harry seethed with equal malice.

"Daddy! Harry!" Hermione threw the door open with a great big smile on her face as Mr. Granger and Harry leaned back away from each other. "I am so glad you two are getting along!" She grinned as she modeled the tight fitting red dress she had bought the day after she came back from Hogwarts. "Surprise!" Hermione grinned as she twirled around.

"Oooooo WEEEEE!" Harry exclaimed, "Look at you girl!" His praise silenced by her father standing behind her mouthing _I'll kill you_ to him.

"I knew you would like it!" She cheered, before turning to her dad.

Mr. Granger quickly put on a smile before telling her that she looked very nice.

"And me?" Mrs. Granger asked, her face turning red as Harry gave a perfect copy of his previous "Oooo Weeee!"

"Thank you Harry." Mrs. Granger smiled at him before scowling at her husband.

"Now I know where Hermione gets it from." Harry grinned as he pulled himself off the couch, using his cane as leverage. "Aren't you going to dress up?" Harry smirked at Mr. Granger.

"No." He hissed, as Hermione and Patricia threw him dirty looks.

"Well, lets head to the car." Harry smiled as he offered his arm to Hermione. "God you look good. I'm burning up." He laughed as he smashed the ignore button on his cell phone in his pocket, the phone having started ringing again.

**Back at Harry's house-**

"Sirius!" Remus yelled as they wrestled with the phone. "It is obvious Harry is busy with his date, and is NOT interested in your ass!"

"How can someone not be interested in my ass?" Sirius growled his reply as he threatened to bite Remus's arm. "Don't you want to tell him you found a replacement for Cynthia?"

"It all can wait one day." Remus growled as he slapped at Sirius's mouth, trying to keep him from biting him. "Don't bite me dick head!" He yelped as he attempted to yank his arms away while holding onto the phone.

"Give!" Sirius commanded as he hit the speed dial again, while Remus deftly switched the phone off, their movements a perfect circle of annoyance.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"YES!" Remus shouted, confusing Sirius long enough to yank the phone away. "Ha ha! I am the victor!"

"Ha Ha! Cell Phone!" Sirius shouted as he ran towards the bathroom, the giggles of the girls only fueling his antics.

"You are such an attention whore." Remus shouted, causing Sirius to stop in his tracks.

"I am not!" Sirius yelped as he spun on his heels. "I just think Harry would be happy to hear from me."

"I am sure he would, but he is currently trying to make nice with Hermione's parents right now, I do not think your diatribe about your ass would be welcomed. Present circumstances not withstanding."

"Why are you so damn smart." Sirius grumbled as he made to sit on the couch. "Fucking big words Remus."

"Sirius."

"Yea?"

"Shut the fuck up and get us two beers."

"That is a language I can speak."

**In the Porsche-**

Hermione's mother and father fidgeted as Harry began driving away from their cozy neighborhood right into the heart of the slums. They felt as though they were entering a concrete jungle, the eyes of crack addicts shining in the darkness of the alleyways.

"Best food is out here." Harry explained as he fidgeted with the controls to the stereo of his Porsche for the seventh time, he had refrained from turning on music so as not to bug Mrs. Granger.

"Harry. If you want music, we will listen to what ever you want." Hermione smiled as she reached to press the play button, her deft movement unnoticed by Harry until it was too late.

_OOOO ME SO HORNY!_

The speakers blasted to life with the soft touch of Hermione's fingertip, the uneasy calm of the SUV shattered as _Me so Horny by 2 live crew_ shook the very frame of the vehicle. Harry could feel the bass in his chest, and he knew every one else in the car could hear it to.

Harry quickly flipped the stereo off, but the damage was already done. Hermione was laughing, and Harry could practically feel the heat from Mr. Grangers nostrils on the back of his neck. Harry had a very comical thought of Mr. Granger with a cow nose ring in the back seat puffing steam out of his nose. He wished he hadn't laughed, but now he and Hermione were both laughing together, and after a moment, Mrs. Granger was as well.

"I think I have a cd in my purse some where. Let me look." Hermione giggled as she wiped her eyes. "Here we go. Let's try this."

Harry ejected CD 6 and allowed Hermione to load hers in its place. _The Beatles_ began to play, as Harry turned his bass as low as it would go. "I can live with this." Mr. Granger and Harry stated at the same time.

AN: Just to clear up some questions. Harry will not EVER fuck a member of his hoedom. He considers it not only a personal crusade, but also something he took up for Silver. He will not do any of his hoes. He considers them more as fine jewels than people. Just like you cant sell crack if you smoke it all.

**There will probably be a sex scene in the chapter after next. So if that is what you are waiting for. It is coming. There will also be more drug use soon. Fairly heavy use, that also ties in with the sex. Remember kids, drugs are bad, and are a method for the week to stave off what ever it is they are running from.**

**Harry potter would say no to drugs, and you should to. This fanfiction has nothing to do with the real harry potter, and my imaginary characters are obviously discusting and loathsome. Don't sue. Please. I really like my computer, and it is all I have left.**


	7. The Date

Harry ejected CD 6 and allowed Hermione to load hers in its place. _The Beatles_ began to play, as Harry turned his bass as low as it would go. "I can live with this." Mr. Granger and Harry stated at the same time.

The drive relaxed Harry, allowing him to concentrate on the night to come. He simply hoped that it would be as good as he would like.

"Harry?" Hermione interuppted his musings as he was parked at a stop sign, several men in ratty clothing had walked up to the car with spray bottles and dingy rags, offering to clean Harry's windows.

"Yea?" Harry inquired as he rolled his window down, while reaching into his pocket for his wallet. "Is something wrong?" He turned his face to look at her, noticing that she was currently staring almost fearfully at all the men surrounding the car.

"Is this... safe?" She began to whisper as her eyes darted back and forth between all the men, her fear of the unknown beginning to show.

"Yes. Don't you think you're tempting fate bullet proof vest boy?" Mr. Granger hissed as he leaned forward in his seat, cramping Harry.

"Shiiit." Harry laughed as he pulled four 50$ pound notes from his wallet. "These guys are trying to clean up their act, that's all." He snickered as he handed a note to each of the men.

"They will probably just use that money to purchase drugs or prostitutes!" Mr. Granger growled as he stared at the men happily walking away from the car.

"Mabe they will be buying food fo' der' wives and diapers for da baby?" Harry turned in his seat, his face inches from Mr. Grangers. "Ya feel me? It ain't like I be spendin YO money!" His anger beginning to return.

"I think it was very kind of Harry to do that. Trust is a rare commodity." Mrs. Granger piped in, sensing a fight about to escalate.

"We almost there." Harry stated with a tinge more hardness then he meant as he turned back around to grip the steering wheel. "Don't worry." He continued as he reached over to squeeze Hermione's thigh, sensing hate filled eyes on his every move. "Every one is happy baby."

Hermione rolled her eyes as a grin came to her lips; Harry had found the ticklish spot just above her knee. "Ok Harry." She huffed as she gripped his wrist. "Every one is happy."

"We are here." Harry smiled as he slowly pulled the car into a chain linked yard, a large warehouse like structure looming in the darkness, a single door lit by a lone lamp hanging overhead. "They have the best thai food here." He smiled as he pulled the key from the ignition, the Porsche cutting off with the twist of his wrist.

"Looks shady to me." Mr. Granger growled as he roughly opened the door to the Porsche, much to the chagrin of Harry. "I bet it looks awful inside."

Harry simply cracked his neck and shrugged his shoulders, a look of frustration on his face. "Smile Harry." He thought before plastering the largest, cheesiest fake smile he had ever worn.

Harry hobbled over to Hermione's door, opening it for her. "My lady?" He grinned as she blushed from all the attention he was lavishing upon her.

"Thank you." She giggled as Harry offered his arm to her. "Having fun already mother?" She called over her shoulder as Mrs. Granger was pinching her father on the arm.

"Peachy!" Her mother called back as Harry led them through the dark parking lot.

"Alot of expensive cars here." Mr. Granger comented before exclaiming, "Damnit woman that hurt!" His expression stern as he rubbed the inside of his bicep.

Harry laughed lightly as he finally broke through the darkness and into the dim light granted by the inadequate bulb flickering in protest of its position. "Let me just get us in." He explained as he thrusted hard twice against the door with the tip of his cane.

A small slit in the door cracked open revealing an eye. "Password?"

"I run these streets."

"Welcome back King Magick." The man grinned as the sound of several locks clanking echoed through the parking lot, the door slowly swinging open for the groups entrance. "Business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure." Harry smirked as he untwined his arm from Hermione's and wrapped it around her waist. "Everything is ready for my date tonight. Yes?" Harry inquired as he stepped firmly into the entrance hall of the building. It was still dank, and there wasn't much light, but the sound of music and a small crack of light from below a door down the hall beckoned the group forward.

"Of course. Any thing for you sir." The man smiled as he motioned for the group to walk down the hall.

"Thanks." Harry grinned before withdrawing a small stack of pounds from his pocket, tossing them nonchalantly to the doorman. "I wouldn't forget you either."

"Boy sure does throw money around." Mr. Granger whispered to his wife as they shared a look. "There is something I don't like about him."

"This way." Harry commanded as he led the group down the empty hall to the final door. "This place is the best." Harry assured the group who now looked very nervous.

If there were any way to describe pure surprise, it would have to do with the faces of Grangers. Their eyes wide as they soaked in the entire room, their interest jumping between the most prominent features of the room.

On the left on a raised platform sat the dining area, large square tables with white cloth upon them sat, four chairs around each table. The floor was tiled in the most exquisite Mexican designs. To their right was a dance floor, lasers and smoke dancing about on in the air and on the floor. A DJ was currently mixing rap songs with techno beats. _Back that ass up (techno remix)_ blared from the six-foot tall speakers.

"Sir." A tall skinny man in a tuxedo smiled as he gestured towards the dining area. "Welcome back. How has every thing been?"

"Great!" Harry grinned widely as he tugged lightly on Hermione, drawing her away from simply staring in the doorway. "This is my girlfriend Hermione and her parents." Harry motioned as they walked at a comfortable pace for the limpin-pimp to a table that had been reserved for them.

"Thank you sir." Harry grinned as he pulled Hermione's seat back for her, tucking her close to the table before hobbling to his side at her left.

Mr. Granger reached out and pulled Mrs. Granger's seat out with a bit less finesse than Harry. "Thank you honey." She grinned, sounding slightly miffed. "You are the gentleman aren't you?"

"What I usually have. For every one." Harry stated firmly as the waiter simply nodded and walked off. "Good. Right on time." Harry grinned as two waitresses had walked up to the group with two large bouquets of red roses.

"For Ms. And Mrs. Granger." The girls smiled as they handed the roses to the women.

"They are beautiful Harry!" Hermione practically shouted as she inhaled deeply of the flowers.

"Gorgeous." Mrs. Granger concurred.

Harry was grinning and looking down at the table, but looked up as he noticed motion in his peripheral vision. His movement threw Hermione's aim off, and her kiss meant for his cheek landed squarely on his lips.

Mrs. Granger giggled while Mr. Granger cracked his knuckles.

"Thanks." Harry smirked as Hermione blushed furiously. "I think that was a a lot better than the flowers I gave you."

Hermione simply beamed as Harry leaned back in his seat. The waiter having returned with iced tea for every one and four wine glasses.

"A taste?" The waiter offered as he held up a very expensive looking wine bottle.

"Certainly!" Harry grinned as he gestured to the glasses.

"Now just wait a minute." Mr. Granger scowled. "Hermione and you aren't old enough to drink."

"Mrs. Granger?" Harry inquired his eyes locked with hers.

"I think its fine, if it isn't much." Patricia shrugged.

"250$ pounds madam." The waited impassively replied.

"For the bottle?" Mrs. Granger choked.

"Per glass." He replied.

"Fine. I will have two glasses." Mr. Granger smirked, causing Hermione and Mrs. Granger to prepare to scream at him, but Harry quickly interrupted their train of thought by shocking them.

"Leave the bottle."

"What?" Even Mr. Granger was surprised by Harry's declaration.

"You messing with Mr. Money aint a thing." Harry scowled as he took the bottle from the hands of the waiter. "Put it on my bill."

"Yes sir."

"Harry. Alex!" Hermione's mother shrieked as she pointed between the two. "Honey, tell Harry you were just joking."

"You don't have to…" Harry handing him the bottle cut off Mr. Granger.

"You'll need it. The look on her face says you will be sleeping on the couch." Harry laughed as he pointed at Patricia.

Hermione simply sat stunned, her eyes wide as she calculated the cost of the bottle. "Harry?" She breathed slowly. "That bottle was worth more than two thousand pounds."

"I'm sure it is." Harry replied nonchalantly as he craned his neck to look at the dance floor.

"Harry. You don't have to try to impress us." Hermione continued, a far away look in her eyes. "Please?"

"Look. I'm sorry baby. HE was making me mad." Harry jerked his head in the direction of Mr. Granger. "I got carried away. It really isn't a big deal. You tell me what you want, and I'll do it for you."

"Take the bottle back?" Hermione asked with her eyes slightly watery.

"No." Harry replied sternly. "I can't. It would be bad form. I would loose face here."

"Then all I want is a dance, and I think my dad should have a chance to pay you back." Hermione scowled at her father.

"Ok. If he shakes my hand and says it was nice to meet me at the end of the night. It'll be even." Harry replied firmly.

"Harry. That isn't what I mean…" But Hermione was cut off by a deep sigh from Harry.

"I just want to be accepted by the family of the woman I love." Harry growled with his head held high.

"Touching." Mr. Granger sneered.

"Thanks. Did I come on to fast? I practiced it for years." Harry replied snarkily. "Just for the day when I got to meet someone as great as you."

"Harry."

"Sorry baby."

_Hem Hem_

The food had finally arrived and Harry was starving. The food consisted of beef with rice noodles in a peanut sauce, with a small bowl of white rice on the side. "You can get practically anything here, but this is my favorite." Harry grinned at Hermione.

"It smells kind of like peanut butter." Hermione thought aloud as she pressed with her fork into the middle of her plate.

"Try it. It's great."

"I have had this." Mr. Granger spoke quietly. When I was in China for a tour of duty.

"Did you like it?" Harry inquired slowly.

"Very much so." Mr. Granger replied evenly. "It has a very distinctive taste."

"Yes it does." Harry continued their small conversation, noticing from the corner of his eye Hermione perking up.

"Is China fun daddy?" Hermione finally spoke.

"The food is good, but the job was all business." He replied softly to his daughter.

"I can only imagine." Harry tipped his head lightly to Mr. Granger. "Please, tell us a story?" Harry continued, as he noticed Hermione and her mother both cheering up with their conversation.

"I don't have a very glamorous job." Mr. Granger laughed lightly, attempting to connect with Harry at some level. "I go in, do my job, and get out."

"I feel you." Harry nodded, his eyes betraying just how much he knew.

"Do you?" Mr. Granger asked with a twinge of curiosity.

"Of course. Business is all cut throat and what not." Harry quickly replied before digging into his food and averting his eyes.

Eventually they had finished their food and the conversation had died away so Harry offered the dance to Hermione. "Shall we?" He had asked, as he stood up.

"I would like to talk more to you Harry." Mr. Granger spoke with a courteousness he had not used yet, as Hermione stooped, in the middle of standing up. "After your dance, of course."

Harry simply nodded before extending his arm to Hermione and walking her to the dance floor. As they made their way to the dance floor, they found the DJ had switched to a much more slow song. _Tell me by Bobby Valentino_ echoed through the building as Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waste, their dancing slow and deliberate as Harry attempted to make his steps as smooth as possible.

"I'm sorry." Harry began, before being cut off by Hermione.

"Don't you dare be sorry." Hermione whispered into his ear as she nibbled on his lobe.

"I used to dance better."

"You dance wonderfully. You are in fact the first person to ever dance with me."

"I love you girl."

"I love you to Harry."

Soon the song was over and Hermione was pulling her head off of Harry's shoulder. Her entire body feeling sluggish and relaxed as she wrinkled her nose lightly in a dainty smile.

"Let me hit the bathroom, then I will get us a fast one." Harry grinned as he hobbled off the floor calling over his shoulder as he went. "Go ahead and dance without me." A smile on his face.

Hermione simply stood dumbfounded for a moment before the DJ mixed the song _Im So into you by Fabolous_ into the beat; slowly he was building momentum up for the faster songs.

Her body wiggled and swayed to the tune of the music, Harry having taught her how to identify the beat to move to. She held her hands in the air over her head letting them move slowly and fluidly, eyes closed, she thought only of Harry.

"Harry?" She questioned as she felt hands on her back as someone began to dance with her, her eyes jerking open causing her to stumble as she realized some other man had stepped up to her.

"Hey girl." The man grinned as he held a beer bottle in one hand, his eyes burning lustily.

"Get away from me." Hermione hissed, pushing the man backwards. "I'm seeing someone."

"Yea! Me!" He laughed as several of his friends were standing around sharing in his tormenting of Hermione.

"Hey you! Get away from her!" Mr. Granger had stepped down to the floor, having seen Hermione being accosted.

"Why you mutha fucking…" The thug began to state as he drew a large knife out of his pocket. "I oughta…" What he thought he should do, he never spoke as he dropped the knife.

"That's what I thought." Mr. Granger grinned, before realizing the men were looking past him. "What the?" He whispered as he slowly looked over his shoulder to see Harry standing behind him with a death scowl.

"Problem?" Harry simply stated.

"Of course not K.M." The man hurriedly replied, his hands shaking lightly. "This lass isn't yours is she?"

"She is my girlfriend."

"Oh god." The man breathed heavily as his knees began to quake. "I didn't know. Please. You have to believe me." He begged as his face turned ashen.

"Look. I'm having a great night so far. Why don't you and your friends leave." Harry nodded slowly as though thinking of some great scheme. "Just don't bother me, or let me see you for the rest of the night."

"I think I'm going to be sick." The man exclaimed as he ran for the door, his friends behind him.

"Just a night club owner huh?" Mr. Granger asked with a look that may have been respect behind his eyes.

"They wouldn't be on the guest book any more." Harry smirked before walking up to Hermione. "Did they hurt you?"

"No. I am fine."

"Want me to hurt them?"

"No Harry."

"Then shall we dance." He grinned as the song changed to _Balling out of control by Jermaine Dupri_.

"I don't know how to dance to this." Hermione giggled as Harry started to perform the Harlem Shake.

"It's really easy." Harry grinned as his shoulders and arms popped to the rhythm of the music. "Just up and down with the shoulders." He demonstrated. "Then you just pop the arms at the elbows every once in a while."

"I think I will just watch you on this one. I feel silly." Hermione laughed as Harry took on a more serious face, his form perfect, occasionally gripping his suspenders making a very interesting show.

**AN: I made my c2, it is in my profile. Scope it out. There will be sex next chapter. I have also decided that before I start book 3, after I finish this part two. I am going to make a mini-book all about Sirius and Remus. So you know all about them from book one up until the beginning of book three. I think people would like that. Please review. Thanks to every one who has reviewed. You all made this chapter worth making. Tell all your friends about this story. There WILL be drug use and sex in the next chapter. Just so every one is prepared for it.**


	8. Drugs are bad MMMMkay?

**I was temporarily banned because of my pimp story. Now that I am back, I have well over 90 pages to post worth of story. This book is estimated to be about 275 pages when finished. There will be no sex posted on but if you check my profile. You can find my site, where the sex will be available. Thanks to every one who put me on authors alert, and waited for me to be unbanned. This chapter is dedicated to every one of you, please read and review. I could use a little support right now. P.S. Don't do drugs, drugs are bad and illegal, and you can die, or go to jail or be abducted by aliens if you use them. All sorts of horrible things happen when you use drugs, like your eye balls fall out and stuff…**

"I think I will just watch you on this one. I feel silly." Hermione laughed as Harry took on a more serious face, his form perfect, occasionally gripping his suspenders making a very interesting show.

Harry finished the song and Hermione simply cheered with the rest of the people who had stopped their dancing to watch. "That was great Harry." She beamed as he made several small bows to the crowd.

"Thanks. I used to Cwalk to, but this took care of that." He sighed as he tapped his leg. "Don't worry" He continued as he noticed Hermione's crestfallen face.

"One more dance?" Hermione asked as another slow jam began, as the DJ called out last dance of the night.

"Sure." Harry grinned, but he felt weak and his good leg was killing him. "One more dance."

Hermione grinned widely as the song _Slow Motion by Juvenile_ began to play. "It isn't the remix, but its OUR song." She giggled as Harry smiled widely.

"Your parents?" Harry inquired as Hermione had turned her back to him, pressing herself firmly against him. Any form of protest he may have been forming disappeared as Hermione reached back over her left shoulder and stroked Harry's hair with her left hand.

"I like your messy hair."

"Mmmmm."

"Where did you get your scar? I have always wanted to ask you." She asked carefully, hoping she didn't offend him.

Harry laughed lightly as he ran his hands up and down Hermione's abdomen and hips. "I came like that."

"What do you mean?" She continued, realizing Harry wasn't self conscious about it.

"Just that. When Silver and Cynthia got me, I had already been scratched." Harry smiled at her. "They wanted to call me lightning, but luckily they found the pendant and I gots my name."

"Wait. Who is Silver? I know you had talked about Cynthia before, but I thought she was your sister." Hermione asked, her brow furrowed.

Harry realized be had never really spoken about his life outside of school, but then again, neither had Hermione. They were usually in class, or making out once they became close. "I will tell you all about it on the ride home?" Harry inquired as Hermione bent over and touched the floor before dragging her fingertips back up her leg with a snap of her neck. "Yeaaaaaa girl." Harry grinned as her hair tickled his face.

"I've been reading." She giggled as she noticed Harry's impressed face.

"That I like to hear." Harry smiled seductively at her, as the music finally faded away.

"I didn't know you could dance." Patricia stated as she gave an odd look to Hermione. "Like that." She added, as an afterthought.

Mr. Granger simply stood quietly near by, an intense look on his face.

"I read about it." Hermione smirked, "Watched a little television to."

"Is there anything you can't learn fast?" Harry beamed as he wrapped an arm around Hermione. "Shall we head on home?"

"What about the party tonight?" Hermione inquired as they began to leave the building.

"Gotta take your parents home first." Harry replied as he stepped out into the cool night, the door man holding the door open for their exit.

"It is already 11 o-clock at night, shouldn't you be getting home Harry?" Mr. Granger asked hopefully.

"Oh. No. That is all right sir." Harry laughed lightly as he opened the doors to the Porsche. "I run the house, every one else there answers to me."

"What about your parents?" Mrs. Granger inquired.

"Dead." Harry stated blandly as he hobbled to his side of the car after helping Hermione in.

"Eh?" Mr. Granger asked with an incredulous look. "No one to take care of you?"

"I live with... friends..." Harry chose his words carefully. "But I own the house. If I want to stay out tonight, I can. Can Hermione go with me to this party?"

"Where is it?" Patricia inquired.

"A mansion in upper London." Harry explained, as he rattled off the street names that connected to the large compound.

"I should have guessed a mansion." Mr. Granger shook his head as he tried to comprehend how someone so young could be so well connected.

"Can I please mommy? Daddy?" Hermione asked excitedly as she twisted in her seat to look at her parents in the back.

"I don't know about that." Mr. Granger thought aloud as he looked to his wife.

"Will there be adults there?" Mrs. Granger inquired as she looked at Harry's impassive face.

"Nothing but. We will be the youngest, except for may be a few very small children." Harry tried to assure her.

"I think it is too late. May be some other time." Mr. Granger shook his head, as Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"We have church tomorrow kitten." Mrs. Granger consoled her daughter, but have a strange feeling as she watched Harry bite his lip in thought.

Eventually Harry got them home, stepping out of the SUV, he walked Hermione to the door. Her parents stood around for a bit speaking to Harry and Hermione until they realized Harry wasn't leaving till they went inside.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione began, "I wish I could..."

Her apology interrupted as Harry placed one hand under her chin, making sure she was facing with her back to the house. "Wait in your room for me to call." He whispered as he allowed his cell phone to drop from within the sleeve of his jacket and between her breasts.

Hermione's eyes got wide as she realized Harry's implication. "I'll change." She giggled before giving Harry a peck on the lips and turning to walk into the house, nonchalantly making sure the cell phone stayed hidden within her breasts.

"God I love big tits." Harry grinned to himself as he limped to his Porsche.

Hermione entered her house trying hard not to smile. "Hey mom." She waved at her mother as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Kitten?" Her mother called her, causing Hermione to hesitate before returning to the entrance to the den.

"Yes mom?" Hermione tried to sound slightly down trodden as she gave a forced sigh.

"I'm sorry you couldn't go with Harry." Her mother tried to console her, though inside, she was thankful Mr. Granger had put his foot down.

"I'm just so glad to have seen him tonight." Hermione smiled. "He really is wonderful. I never knew he had so many connections. He had to have borrowed that car." Hermione thought aloud, not noticing the look on her mothers face.

"I have been Harry's lawyer before." She began, but the look on Hermione's face cut her off.

"What?"

"I just. Be careful with him kitten?" Mrs. Granger wrung her hands together as she tried to explain quickly before Mr. Granger came back into the room. "He has been charged with a lot of things, but no one has ever been able to catch him on anything."

"That is because he is harmless." Hermione growled, as she became annoyed with her mothers accusations towards Harry. "Harry is a hard worker, and he loves me."

"I'm sure he works hard. I just... Be careful with him honey. Please?" Mrs. Granger finalized their conversation with a look before Mr. Granger walked into the room with his wine bottle in his hand.

"This is good stuff." He stated as he took a swig from the bottle.

"HONEY!" Mrs. Granger began to yell at him as Hermione rushed to her room.

"Eeeep!" She giggled as her breasts began to jiggle with the buzz of the cell phone.

"Harry?" She whispered as she held the palm sized phone in her hand.

"Ready?" Harry grinned as he whispered into the phone as well, playing her game.

"I have to tell my parents I am going to bed. Then I will change and wait ten minutes, and then I will hop out the window. Okay?"

"Damn, and I thought I was making the plans." Harry laughed as he sat in the Porsche just around the corner of the street. "I'm down the street. Redial me when you are ready."

With a soft beep, Hermione sat the phone down inside of her dresser drawer only to jump as the phone began to ring again. Hermione quickly yanked the phone up off the wooden board.

"Harry?" She heard a voice ask as she pressed the on button, having not checked to see if it was the same number from last time.

"Harry? This is Sirius. Man. You wont believe it! My ass is GREAT!"

"Excuse me." Hermione whispered into the phone, "I have Harry's phone. This is..."

"Sandy?" Sirius asked, "No wait, you can't be Sandy. Sandy is sitting next to me. You must be Harry's girlfriend!"

Hermione could hear another man screaming expletives in the background as the ruckus of struggling began to echo out of the each piece.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO HERMIONE!" She heard the other man yell.

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE!"

"WHY!"

"YOU WILL END UP SAYING SOMETHING STUPID!"

Hermione finally pressed the off button as she realized the men were ignoring her. "I wonder who Sandy is." She thought jealously.

Hermione hid the phone in a pair of panties to muffle it's noise in case those guys called back again. Having changed into her pajamas she made her way to the den to say good night.

"Oh thank god." Patrician sighed as she spotted Hermione. "I thought you did something stupid like sneak out."

Hermione felt a strong desire to laugh.

"Good night pumpkin." Mrs. Granger smiled as she hugged Hermione.

"Night honey." Mr. Granger patted her on the head.

"Love you guys." Hermione exclaimed before heading to bed.

"Sheesh!" Harry exclaimed as he leaned back in his seat. "Where the hell is she?" He was quickly boring with twirling his second cell phone between his fingers.

RING RING

"Finally!" He exclaimed as he mashed the on button. "Ready?" He inquired as he watched the digital clock strike midnight in his dash.

"I'm walking down the street now." Hermione giggled before realizing some of the boys from the house next door were standing outside.

"HOLY SHIT!" One of the boys almost fell out of his seat as he spotted Hermione. "Hermione?" He asked, causing her to stop and place a finger over her lips to hush him.

"Jeesus!" One of the other boys exclaimed as they all turned to look at her. She was dressed in the same outfit she lost her virginity in, from the thigh highs all the way to the half shirt, Harry's blue jersey wrapped around her waist in case she got cold.

"What are you doing?" The boy who had first spotted her hissed from his porch as he took her in. "Look at you!"

"Going with my boyfriend to a party." She growled. "Mind your own business."

"My sentiments exactly." Harry concurred as he pulled up next to her in the Porsche. "Hop in girl."

"Bye Stevey." Hermione laughed as the boy looked as though he were going to faint. "Don't tell my parents." she pleaded before hopping in the car.

As they drove away, Stevey turned to one of his friends, a triumphant grin on his face. "I told you Granger would grow up to be a freak. That's 10$ pounds you owe me." he laughed as his friend reached for his wallet.

Harry grinned as he threw sideways glances at Hermione. "Make up too?" He inquired as Hermione withdrew a few articles from her purse.

"I looked up a few styles on the Internet. I thought you might like it if I completed the ensemble." She explained with a smirk as she began to rub blue eye shadow on. "I hope you don't mind if I finish getting ready in here."

"That's fine with me." Harry grinned widely as Hermione scooted out of her panties and replaced her blue undies with her thong.

"Almost forgot." She blushed slightly as Harry had to swerve to keep from hitting the curb.

"This is nice." Harry clapped his hands together before placing one hand on the wheel and the other onto Hermione's leg, his fingers gripping into her inner thigh and then releasing in a steady rhythm.

"I like that." Hermione confirmed as she used the vanity mirror in the Porsche to put her lipstick on. "I hope you don't mind the color scheme. I thought it would fit the clothes. I just want you to be happy with me."

"You do." Harry emphasized, "What ever it is, you want to do."

Hermione beamed as she finished applying her makeup as they pulled up to the gates of a VERY large house, barely visible from where they sat.

"You might see some far out stuff here." Harry explained to Hermione before ringing for the gate to be opened. "Don't freak out. Okay?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her interest piqued as she wondered what could freak her out.

"There might be some guns or drugs laying around. Every one here is cool. Nothing bad will happen girl. I'll make sure of that." Harry explained slowly, trying to guage Hermione's reaction.

Hermione felt her stomach tighten as she remembered her mothers warning. "Harry." She asked slowly. "Is my mom your lawyer?"

Harry felt his chest clench as he thought of how to answer. "I ain't gonna lie." He sighed. "She has been on a few occasions. Baby, please believe when I say that there isn't anything here at this party I wouldn't let be on my streets, in the right hands of course."

"Harry. How do you really get your money?" She whispered, almost fearful of the answer. Thoughts of Harry being a gang member or drug dealer, or even an arms dealer danced inside her head as she wondered if she could stand to be with a man like that.

"You know how Hermione." he whispered as he watched her face contort with a bevy of thoughts.

"But I don't." She was becoming frustrated. "Please tell me you aren't a drug dealer."

"I told you, I won't lie." He began, causing tears to rush to the walls of her eyes, barely held in check as Harry continued. "I have sold a little here and there, but I never made it a career, it was just to help me get by."

"So you aren't a drug dealer?" She sighed in relief as she watched Harry laugh.

"Helllll naw. I don't sell none of dat shit." He grinned as he watched her face relax.

"Alright, but if I get uncomfortable, can we leave?" She inquired.

"Of course." Harry smiled reassuringly at her. "When ever you want. What ever you want."

"Let's roll." Hermione giggled as Harry leaned out his window to press the call button for the gate. "King Magick." He stated as the man asked for identification.

Immediately the gate swung open allowing their admittance.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as he began to drive towards the house.

"Yea baby?"

"Why do you identify yourself as King Magick?"

"Long story." Harry replied evasively.

"We have all night." Hermione grinned before crossing her legs and arms, a grin on her lips.

"I will tell you when I get the chance tonight. Deal?" Harry smiled as he savored just how stubborn she could be.

"First thing?" Hermione inquired as Harry nodded.

"It's a long story."

"You will be handsomely rewarded."

"Sounds good to me. Harry clapped his hands together after parking the car next to the entrance to the house, a young man coming over to park the car.

"Valet at a house party?" Hermione blinked as she watched Harry tip the young man.

"Ballin out of control." He laughed as he offered her his arm. "Let's go baby."

Hermione was in awe of the house. It had a very modern look, but it seemed to be made of mud bricks.

"Adobe." Harry informed her as he pointed at the walls. "Fletch is a big fan of anything Mexican."

"Fletch?" Hermione inquired, her head slightly tilted.

"My main man, the supplier himself." Harry shrugged as Hermione admired the enormous doors that looked to be made of cactus.

"I feel like I'm in the wild west..." She thought aloud.

"It gets like that around here." Fletch laughed as he walked up to them, having just entered the foyer from what looked like the kitchen.

"King." He nodded, before turning to Hermione. "You are mam?"

"Harry's girlfriend. Hermione Granger." She smiled before shaking his hand.

"Gonna settle the pimp down?" He began, before cutting himself off by pointing to a beautiful tile mosaic of an Aztec warrior on the wall next to them, having spotted Harry's hand gesture to shut the fuck up.

"What?" Hermione tried to get Fletch to repeat himself but he had already walked off with commands to enjoy the party.

"Shall we?" Harry smiled as he led Hermione from the foyer to the largest living room she had ever seen. The wail of a live mariachi band playing in the background filling the air.

"Wow!" She laughed as Harry began introducing her to a flurry of people. By the time they finally found a place to sit and relax, they had been there over an hour.

"I am already tired." Harry laughed Hermione sat in his lap, space at a premium from the sheer number of folks who had shown up for the party.

Hermione was just about to ask Harry about his name again when she was interrupted by a short and squat man with graying hair. "KM?" He had called, snapping Harry's attention to the man immediately. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Good." Harry smiled, offering the man his hand. "How are you doing Sam?"

"I got a little something to show you." He grinned mischievously before withdrawing a black velvet bag from his pocket. "Just finished processing the stuff from a crate of MDMA that came out of a demolished factory in Latvia."

"Pure?" Harry inquired immediately as he prepared to examen the contents of the bag, his hand outstretched, palm open.

"Of course. Except for a few I cut with V." Sam nodded furiously as he struggled with the draw string that sealed the contents away.

"Harry?" Hermione was intently listening to everything being said. "What is MDMA?"

" 3,4-Methylenedioxymethamphetamine." Harry stated so quickly Hermione couldn't even keep up.

"O...K." Hermione simply continued to watch as the men spoke.

"You said you cut some with V?" Harry inquired as the man was drawing another sealed bag from within the velvet bag. What looked to be hundreds of white tablets filled the bag, small dots of blue peaking out as well.

"Yes sir. We made this batch in dedication to you and Silver." The man grinned widely as he use a small pocket knife to cut a thin opening in the bag. Allowing a few of the tablets to slide out onto his palm, he ran his fingers over them to show a small design stamped into each pill.

"A bar of silver and a lightning bolt on each side?" Harry laughed raucously, "Genius!" He smiled.

"Thank you." The man grinned. "I hoped you would like this. As a thank you for accepting our desire to sell this on your turf, I would like to gift you a few of the tablets. Perhaps you will find use in this one?" The man smiled as he handed Harry what looked to be a half tablet, partially white on one side and blue and triangular on the other. The small pill looked terribly strange to Hermione.

"Harry. What is this stuff?" Hermione asked again, her curiosity getting the best f her.

"E. X. The Hug Drug." Harry explained as he nonchalantly rattled off the many street names for the pills he now held in his palm, the man having handed him a small baggy.

"22 Percent." Harry stated simply as the man nodded.

"22 percent?" Hermione muttered, trying to figure out what Harry was saying, but before she could ask another question, the man had shaken hands with both of them and walked away happily.

"Harry? What is going on?" Hermione began to question, afraid of what was going on around her.

"22 percent is my cut of his profits. It is a relatively low number, I keep it that way to keep guys like that from selling to kids and near schools." Harry explained to Hermione, her face scrunched up in deep thought.

"So you are selling drugs?" She asked. "I thought you told me you didn't sell drugs."

"I don't." Harry confirmed. "I sell the land he sells his drugs on." Harry tried to word his business in a way Hermione could understand. "See, I control the traffic in my hood, to prevent children and people who don't understand from getting a hold of the drugs."

"I don't get it. I don't see how that makes you any different." Hermione was worrying her lip, wondering if she should leave Harry.

"If I didn't police who got the drugs, it would be sold to kids and other people who shouldn't be receiving it. I do the job the government should be doing." He continued, almost as though he were repeating an old speech. "See, when you ban something, it doesn't disappear. Laws don't end conflict, they just move it to a new stage. When the government outlawed this stuff, they don't care that it still exists." As if to emphasize his point, he held the bag out to her, letting her touch it.

"Now, the people who want to make money off of it, have a lot of restraints removed from them. They can go to jail for selling it to a fifty year old man for just as long as if they sold it to a seven year old child. I make sure they only sell it to people who know what they are getting into." He paused a moment, hoping Hermione would comment.

"So you let them sell their goods... but only to adults?" Hermione questioned slowly, trying to understand Harry's justification.

"Not just that though." Harry continued. "See, there are different levels of drugs." Scratching his head for a moment, he tried to think of a way to explain to her what he meant. "Like... think of it like this. Cocaine is a high risk drug. It causes to much crime, and brings about to many problems. It is a people destroyer. So I don't let them sell it in my neighborhood." Pausing again to allow her to follow him, he finally continued as Hermione had not made to add a comment.

"Now, pure MDMA, or E on the other hand has the same medical and health risks as driving a car." A smile playing on his lips as he saw Hermione's incredulous look on her face. "WHEN it is made properly. This is another reason why I police. Pure MDMA is notoriously difficult to manufacture. You heard Sam, he had to get it from some pharmaceutical company from a failing country."

"I don't see what that has to do with you." Hermione replied before raising a hand. "I get it. You make sure that what ever is being sold is the real stuff right?"

"Exactly. Some people use strychnine and DXM to cut the stuff, and that kills people." Harry nodded, elated to know Hermione was seeing it his way.

"But then, why is it alright for him to cut it with V? What is V?" Hermione tried to think of anything that started with a V that could help a drug work.

"Well see, Extasy makes you want to have sex, but you can't, it makes you limp." Harry explained, "So the little half pills are cut with viagra."

Hermione started to cough she was so startled. "What does that do?" She exclaimed.

"They call it Sextasy." Harry laughed. "It's supposed to be the most bomb ass sex you ever had in yo life."

"Ever tried it?" Hermione's inquisitive nature winning out over the little voice in her head telling her not to ask.

"Nope. Never with V." Harry replied quietly. "His eyes now on the little pills in his hands."

Hermione released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "So it's safe?"

"Of course." Harry replied. "Wait a second. No. We aren't doing this."

"Oh HO Mr. Potter." Hermione became stern. "If you think you can do things like that without me there right along side you. You have another thing coming. If it's safe enough for you, it had best damn well be safe enough for me."

Harry sighed as he realized Hermione was not going to budge on this issue. "You are to smart to get wrapped up in stuff like this." Harry whispered into her ear, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Not going to work on me Harry." Hermione crossed her arms, her eyes boring into him. "Should we go to a hotel or something?"

"Fuck no. You do this shit right, and protect your self. If this is what you want, we will do it right." Harry growled as he pressed lightly on Hermione's back, motioning for her to get off him.

"Hey Fletch." Harry called as he walked over to the owner of the house. "Me and Hermione are gonna take a trip." He explained as he held up the small bag of pills.

"Alright, you know where the spare bedroom is." Fletch grinned.

"You take the spares, we only need two." Harry handed fletch the package of tablets, minus three, one cut and three pure. "Just keep them around in case we ever want more. Feel free to sample though."

"Thanks." Fletch laughed as he pocketed the baggy. "Have fun you two."

"Come on." Harry took Hermione by the hand before leading her to the kitchen. "We need water. Lots of it." Harry explained as he looked in the pantry, finding a several large fluid containers, Harry filled them from the tap. "Better if it is lukewarm, it will be easier on our stomachs."

"Do this a lot?" Hermione inquired, her previous gung ho attitude beginning to wane as she felt fear pressing in on her stomach again.

"I've seen it done enough to know what works." He replied sternly before handing her two large jugs. "One gallon for each of us. Should be enough."

"Why do we need so much water?" Hermione inquired as Harry led her through the noisy house to a more secluded wing.

"We are going to love this." Harry laughed as he entered the room. The walls were covered in a mosaic of brightly colored tile, a bathroom tucked away behind another cactus wood door. The bed was covered in green silk, a canopy of green hanging over top.

"The floor is cold." Hermione commented as she stepped into the room, the marble floor felt as though it were sucking the warmth of the room right out of the air.

"You'll appreciate it later." Harry laughed as he placed the water bottles on a night stand next to the bed.

"Even if you have to force yourself to drink. Do it. Stay hydrated. If you start to feel really hot, tell me, we will get in the bathtub."

"Is all this necessary?" Hermione asked as she thought about backing out.

"I told you, I don't do things unless I can minimize my risk." Harry explained.

"You never explained why we need to drink so much." Hermione grumbled as Harry began to check the room for something.

"E will dehydrate you. Dehydration can kill you." He stated flatly.

"If you applied yourself like this in class, you would have better grades then me." Hermione laughed. "What are you looking for?"

"Just making sure there aren't any weapons or anything we can hurt our selves on. Like this." Harry held up a butter knife that had fallen behind the bed, before walking to the entrance door, and tossing it out.

"It will make us hurt ourselves?"

"No, but you never know what you might find interesting, and accidentally do to yourself."

"Oh."

Eventually Harry felt satisfied that everything was ready, so he beckoned Hermione to him. "I will break this pill in half, and you place it on your tongue, then I put this whole one on my tongue. Then we kiss, and swap pills. Swallow it, and if you need water, its right there." Harry pointed as he cracked one of the pills in half.

"What about the sextasy?" Hermione asked as she noticed Harry had placed that pill next to the bed.

"I'll take it when we are ready."

Hermione tried to mentally calm herself by taking three deep breaths before allowing Harry to place the tiny tablet on her tongue. Fighting the urge to spit it out, she allowed Harry to lean forward. "What I would do for you." She thought as his tongue gently pressed within her mouth, the trade happening naturally as they explored each others mouth.

"Mmmm." Harry crooned as he basked in his lovers touch, her soft lips pressed against his, he quickly found the half pill and swallowed it while they were still locked in an embrace.

Hermione on the other hand had a bit of trouble before finally swallowing her pill, needing a sip of water to keep from gagging. "It tastes bitter. It's like swallowing a pill made from baking soda."

Harry simply grinned before beckoning her to him. The desire to kiss her lips coming over him again. "It'll take around twenty minutes for the come up to finish." He whispered as he began to lick her ear and neck.

"What is a come up?" She breathed huskily as Harry began to suck on the spot where her jaw connected to her skull.

"Twenty minutes till we start rolling. The trip lasts around two hours, and then it'll be sleepy time."

DRUG INDUCED SEX GOES HERE! Check my profile for the site to read this story unedited!


	9. Break down and shake down

**AN: I guess I can't help but be risky, there is like one sentence in here that may be considered offensive, when Hermione wipes her fingers on Harry… Not sure if that's considered sex, but I don't think so. If you are in doubt, don't read this story.. Lol. I edited out all the sex for this chapter, again. Again, check my profile for the unedited versions of this story. It helps if you know what happened during the explicit scenes, because when the drama bomb drops near the middle of this book, you'll know what the hells going on. You'll know what im talking about when I get there. This book will be nearing 275 pages when completed, and will follow Harry from Vacation, to Hogwarts, and through the entire year and part of being home. The final book will be about Hermione's last year in school, Harry's return to the streets, and a small bundle of joy… Yea, I bet that got your interest. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!.**

"Ugh?" Harry was fighting to keep one eye open, his body coated in a thick layer of sweat. Forcing himself, he rose up, grabbing one more bottle of water, he chugged half of it before making sure Hermione drank another half for herself. Finally passing out from exhaustion.

Hermione woke up first, feeling like she hadn't slept all night. "Bleh." She groaned sluggishly as she fidgeted about the bed.

Her movements woke Harry almost immediately, his body shooting ramrod straight as he looked about the room. "What?" He yelped before slumping down against the bed board.

"You scared the hell out me Harry." Hermione groaned as she attempted to roll out of bed. "Bleh. Look what you did." She scowled before wiping a finger on Harry's face.

"Ah. God damn it. Sick." Harry complained as he wiped his face on his pillow.

"It's your fault." Hermione chuckled as Harry scowled at her.

"What time is it?" Harry finally asked after having lain on his back for about ten minutes.

"OH NO!" Hermione practically yelled as she threw herself out of bed, scrambling to dress. "My parents are going to kill me."

Harry lay in bed watching Hermione rush about to get dressed until she threw his pants at him. "Hey!"

"You have to take me home. Hurry!" She pleaded as she pulled her watch out of her purse. "Oh God… It's almost noon."

"You're late already, what is the rush?" Harry scratched his nose as he slowly pulled himself out of bed. "Want me to tell them I made you do it?"

"No of course not." Hermione huffed. "I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions."

"I'll tell them I played a flute, and you followed…" Harry stopped speaking as he realized Hermione was giving him a very dirty look. "Sorry, just hate to have gotten you into shit because of me."

"Oh Harry. I know they hate you, it won't change anything." Hermione sniffed as she finished getting dressed by pulling her panties on, having forgotten them before she put her skirt on.

"I thought they loved me." Harry puffed his chest out, an indignant look on his face, causing Hermione to put a hand over her eyes and shake her head. "Oh baby. I'm just playing." Harry smiled, hoping she would reciprocate.

Hermione simply stared before sighing. "I'm sorry. I just, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble. There is going to be a fight tonight. I know it."

"Well, lets go then. I'll get you home." Harry sighed before pulling his bulletproof vest on, and shrugging into his shirt.

"Why do you wear that?" Hermione asked, pointing at the vest as Harry yanked his pants on.

"Never know when you might need it, it protects you from blunt weapons to, up to a point." Harry smirked before offering his hand to Hermione, as they began to walk out the door.

"We will need to talk more… I'm tired of you being so mysterious…" Hermione grumbled but any thing else she was going to say was forgotten after Harry opened the door.

WHOOOO!

The sound of clapping from what guests had stayed the night was deafening, cheers and laughter filling the air.

Harry bowed three times, a smug grin on his face as he winked at a few choice people. "Thank you. Thank you." He laughed while holding a hand up.

"Oh my God." Hermione held her hands over her face as she realized every one in the party must have heard them.

"Come on baby. Let's go." Harry laughed as he led a very red Hermione through the house and out the door. Harry threw one last wave at a giggling Fletch as the bright light from a noonday sun blasted their sore eyes.

Harry drove as quickly as he felt he could to Hermione's house, the mood dipping deeper and deeper into somberness as they got nearer and nearer her house.

"I just know I won't be allowed to see you the rest of the summer." Hermione sighed as she worried her hands.

"Says who?" Harry laughed before realizing Hermione had a much more worried than normal look. "It'll be fine."

"What if they don't let me go back to school?" Hermione confessed her largest worry. "I don't need to worry about us. I'm just afraid they will claim Hogwarts is making me behave badly."

"Harry… Is making you behave badly." He replied quickly.

"No. I am doing it myself. I don't know what got over me, but I love you Harry. I really do." Hermione sounded as though she were pleading as she reached out with her hand to touch his right leg.

Harry looked over at her, locking eyes; he knew she was speaking the truth. "Long way huh…?" He smiled lopsidedly at her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I love you. Don't worry. I'd do anything for you." Harry tried to placate her worry. "I just… I remember when I first met you." He laughed as he drove past her block, only lengthening the time till she had to go home.

"I remember to." Hermione giggled slightly as she thought back to how rude she had been to him. "I guess I was just… scared of you."

"Scared of me? Who could be scared of me?" He shrieked with a tinge of high pitch to his voice, his mind racing with the thoughts of how many people really were.

"You know what I mean… Harry… this is the third time you passed my street, I have to fess up some time." Hermione smiled before leaning over in her seat to kiss Harry on the cheek, wishing she had better clothes to face her parents in.

"I'll be damned." Hermione thought as they pulled up to the house, were parents were still at church.

"Want to go inside and fool around?" Harry joked as Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Of course not. I'm in enough trouble as it is." Hermione sighed as she looked at her house from inside Harry's Porsche. "I don't want to go back."

"Let's go get breakfast first." Harry offered as Hermione began to open the door. "Real quick. You are in enough trouble as it is, might as well have one last meal." He grinned.

"All right." Hermione replied, pulling the door closed. "Where to?"

"I know a nice little cookie cutter diner I eat at all the time. Let's go there." He smiled as he placed a reassuring hand on Hermione's leg. "I love you."

"Love you to." Hermione perked up a bit as Harry pulled off her block, taking them to the diner.

"I've been here." Hermione smiled as he pulled into a local Denny's. "We used to come here all the time." She beamed as Harry helped her out of the car. "Ugh, I look terrible." She sighed as she caught her reflection in one of the windows.

"Still beautiful to me, I think that is all that counts." Harry grinned as he held open the door for her. A grin playing on his lips as he watched Hermione blush, "I like when you blush." He confessed.

"What? Why?" Hermione giggled as she hid her face behind her hands.

"You just remind me of how pure and beautiful this world is." Harry sighed. "It's good to see that sometime."

"Pure huh? I thought you took care of that." Hermione snickered as she realized an old man walking near them was grinning wildly. "Let's get inside." She laughed as she pulled the door open, Harry hobbling to get in.

"Hello Harry!" A woman in a blue uniform smiled as she welcomed them in. "Table for two?"

"Yes M'am." Harry grinned as he offered Hermione his arm.

"What happened to your leg?" She asked, concern in her voice. "Haven't seen you in forever, and you come in with a limp."

"Sports accident." Harry waved his arm. "It's all right."

"I'm so sorry dear. What will you be having?" She inquired as she turned to Hermione.

"Iced tea please."

"Me to." Harry smiled as she walked off, his face falling as he realized they were sitting two tables away from Hermione's parents. "Oh shit." He whispered as he realized her father was about to stand when her mother put a hand on his arm.

"What's a matter… oh shit." Hermione almost began laughing. "We used to come here after church all the time. We hadn't done it in years though." She stifled laughter as she realized just how much trouble she really was in.

"Just act cool." Harry straightened his face as he placed a hand on Hermione's arm. "Let's eat first." He grinned at her reassuringly.

"Ok." Hermione sighed, fighting not to look at her parents. "I can't believe how I look. They are going to kill me." She sighed as she tried to rub a wrinkle out of the tiny miniskirt, pulling down on it subconsciously as it tried to ride up.

"What would you two like to eat?" The waitress asked as she returned with their drinks.

Harry and Hermione ordered large meals, a meager postponement to the problems they knew were looming over them.

The waitress smiled and accepted their order, hurriedly returning towards the kitchen to place it. It was very busy inside the diner, and there was quite the hustle and bustle coming from the back.

"Harry." Hermione whispered to him, leaning in over the table. "There are two men staring at the back of your head grinning."

"What?" Harry leaned in and whispered to, his hand subconsciously reaching for the pistol he was hiding in his back pocket. "Hand me a mirror out of your purse."

"Ok." Hermione replied, slightly confused till she noticed Harry was looking not at himself in the mirror, but over his shoulder. She was shocked when Harry stood and twirled around, his hand pointing at the men.

"You bastards! Damn near gave me a heart attack!" Harry yelped as his laughter shocked every one inside the Diner, especially Hermione's parents.

"HARRRRY!" Sirius yelled as he stood from his seat. "We were waiting to see how long it would take you to notice us!" He explained as he walked over to Harry to give him a manly embrace.

"We see your new girlfriend is the observant one." Remus laughed as he to stood to shake hands with Harry. "My name is Remus." He grinned as he offered his hand to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and shook his hand, but she couldn't help staring at the plethora of women sitting in the largest booth in the diner, all of them scrunched together eyeing her suspiciously, obviously whispering amongst themselves.

"Sirius!" Sirius cheerfully stated as he offered his hand to Hermione.

"Serious about what?" She replied.

"No… I am Sirius." Sirius laughed.

"About?"

"That's my name damn it." Sirius grumbled as Harry laughed at him.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" Hermione giggled slightly, till she noticed Harry had wandered over to where the girls were seated, hurriedly asking questions and shaking the hand of one of the girls.

"Harry spotted the new one." Remus spoke quietly, only to himself.

"Think he approves?" Sirius asked as he craned his neck.

"Approves of what?" Hermione asked as she turned to the two men.

"Her pimp'ability."

"OW!" Sirius yelped as Remus hit him over the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Because you are an idiot." Remus replied testily.

"Harry…" Hermione looked back over her shoulder at her parents, realizing they were both wearing smug looks. "Harry." Hermione spoke a bit louder.

"Yea?" Harry shook hands with the new girl one more hand before turning and walking back to her. "What it is girl?"

"Harry? Can we talk?" Her eyes wide as she looked over his shoulder, her eyes straying from girl to girl as each in turn stared right back at her.

"Course baby." Harry grinned, shaking hands with Sirius and Remus before beckoning her back to her seat.

"I… Tell me… Are you a REAL pimp?" She finally blurted, her mouth dry as she emphasized the word real. "Like… Real… Real…"

"Oh." Harry breathed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well. I… I can't change who I am." Harry began, but stopped immediately as tears began to stream down Hermione's cheeks.

"Oh God." She whispered before straining her eyes to the side, noticing her parents sitting with intense looks on their faces. "They knew. She knew." Hermione bit her lip before looking back at Harry.

"Hermione. Please…" Harry began; his normally bright eyes seemed to be cold. "I never told you the whole story."

"I don't know if I want to hear it." She choked slightly, her face scrunched up as their food was delivered to their table. "Why are they staring at me?" She inquired as she jerked her chin in the direction of Harry's harem.

"Who?" Harry asked more to himself as he twisted in his seat only to spot Macey staring with a murderous look on her face. "Stop." Harry mouthed at her silently, causing her to look down at her plate, the anger still visible on her face.

"Are they?" Hermione began, unsure of how to refer to the women.

"Hoes?" Harry offered as he watched her face turn stricken.

"Is that how you refer to them?" Hermione looked lost as she fiddled with her egg, using her fork to make designs on her plate.

"Just when I am mad." Harry smiled, hoping she would catch the joke. She didn't.

Harry continued as she refused to speak. "Look. I was raised by Cynthia and Silver Magick." Harry began, noticing that Hermione had looked up as he began to speak about his past.

She stared intently at him, tears still escaping her eyes as he explained as much as he knew about his past. Harry made sure to leave the most violent and sexual experiences out as he pressed on. "Then I met Dumbledore, the rest, you know." He spoke as he finished off a bite of bacon.

"I'm so confused." Hermione sighed as she propped her elbow on the table, her hand placed haphazardly over her face. "I don't know what to do."

"Are you going to leave me?" Harry asked, for once in his life, he sounded like the lost boy he was never allowed to be.

Hermione looked up from her plate, her eyes caught by the jerky movements Harry was making with his spoon as he watched her every move. She could tell he was trying to look nonchalant, but she knew she had his heart in her hands.

"Hermione?" Harry verbally prodded her as she stared at him.

"I just need time away, I need to think." Hermione spoke slowly, her stomach churning painfully as she watched Harry's face fall, his nose flaring slightly.

"I understand. I ain't never had any one to rely on before, it ain't time to start now." He rasped, his chest strangely tight.

"Wait." Hermione began, her eyes swelling with tears as she realized what she had done to him.

Harry simply stood, ignoring her pleas. "Let the waitress keep the change." He spoke coldly as he removed a $50 pound note from a money clip in his pocket, letting it float listlessly from his fingertips as he jerked his wrist towards a saltshaker. "Do you need a ride, or am I leaving you with your parents?" His voice oddly detached as he spoke.

"I'll… My parents will take me." She felt as though her tongue was made of mercury and lead was filling her lungs. "I didn't mean…" But what she meant never made it to Harry's ears as he had walked away from her, his step wobbling more than she had ever seen.

Macey had begun to stand, but Harry pointed fiercely at her, an unspoken command flashing between the two as she settled back into her seat. Hermione ventured a glance at the girl, realizing the woman looked ready to explode with rage.

"Do these girls love Harry?" She wondered as she stood to walk to her parents. "Why would these girls love a man who did… what he did…?" Her mind raced with pictures of him helping her, of offering assistance to other students.

Harry smiling.

Harry laughing.

Harry kissing her.

Thousands of images of Harry rushed through her mind, and in an instant, she realized she had made the biggest mistake of her life. She remembered Harry explaining the drug trade to her, and how much neighborhood and safety of the innocent meant to him.

"What have I done?" She thought as she walked to her parent's table.

"Hermione." Her mother practically spat her name as they motioned for her to sit at their table. "We are both very disappointed in you. We are going to have a long talk when we get home."

Hermione nodded numbly as her parents finished their meal, she could feel the heat on the back of her neck. She knew the women of Harry's harem were sending death glares at the back of her head.

"Let's go." Her mother commanded, having paid the bill, they were ready to leave.

Hermione thought about asking the men at the table if they could tell Harry she still loved him, but the intense looks on their faces frightened her so much she couldn't bear to look at them.

"Did I fuck up bad?" Sirius asked as he watched Harry's now ex-girlfriend leave with the couple he guessed were her parents.

"I think we both did." Remus replied, his features tired and strained.

"Ooooo…. Bitch gonna get shanked…." Macey growled from her seat, her body shaking with barely suppressed rage. "If Harry didn't… ARGH… I want to cut her pretty little face!" Macey practically shouted as she slammed an open palm onto the table

"Relax." Remus hissed at her. "Fuck." He grumbled, "I can't believe that just happened."

The car ride home was completely silent as Hermione sat in the back seat of their car. She silently kneaded a pleat in her skirt as she waited for the ticking time bombs that were her parents to explode.

Her father was fidgeting as he drove, a small vein growing in his brow as he threw sideways glances at his wife.

Her mother was faring no better, as she sat stone still with her fingers interlaced in her lap. "I'm very disappointed with you." She finally growled, as though sensing Hermione's stares.

"Sorry." Hermione whispered as she averted her gaze to the toe of her boot.

"Sorry does not cut it!" Alex Granger snapped as he jerked the steering wheel.

Mrs. Granger reached over to lay a hand on her husband's leg as she continued. "Harry is filthy street trash and a thug."

Hermione continued to sit silent as her mother's words churned strong emotions within her gut. "I…" She began, but stopped, as she didn't know what to say.

The air in the car was stale with unspoken anxiety as the car pulled up into the driveway of their house. "I am so angry." Her father seethed as he opened and slammed the car door viciously. "In the house Hermione." He yelled as he stomped away.

"Now." Her mother echoed as she too walked inside.

Hermione sighed before excavating herself from her car, walking slowly towards the open door, her heart racing.

"Look at you. You look like a filthy whore." Her father spat as he stood in the hallway, his eyes bulged and his face beet red. "Filthy god damn street walker. HE tried to make you a slut did he?" He bellowed as spit flew from his lips.

"No!" Hermione screamed back. "Harry LOVED ME!" She felt her heart leap to her throat as she realized he HAD loved her, but she had ruined that. "He didn't want any of that for me!" She shouted back at her father.

SLAP

The sound of Mr. Grangers hand connecting with her face was deafening, her body tumbling to the floor as her ears rang.

"GET UP!" He screamed as Patricia finally found the will to move.

"Hunny please!" She begged as she stepped in front of her husband. "Don't do this."

"If she wants to be a filthy whore, I will treat her like one!" He screamed before turning on his heels and charging out of the room.

Hermione sobbed on the floor as her mind raced with destructive thoughts. "I am not a whore." She choked as her vision blurred with tears. "He loves me more than either of you." She hissed as her breathing became labored, her chest tightening in the grips of hyperventilation.

"Hermione." Her mother cooed as she knelt to stroke her daughter's hair. "Harry is not who you think he is." She kept her voice even, an almost coo-like tenor as she continued. "He is a drug dealer and a pimp." She began, but was immediately silenced by Hermione's struggling form.

"He is NOT a drug dealer!" She shouted as she scrambled out of her mothers embrace. "He isn't!" She continued to shout as she stumbled backwards, her body held up by the door. "He is a good man!"

"He is a murderer and a parasite on humanity!" Patricia screamed back, the supportive tone to her voice gone as she shrieked almost banshee like in the face of her daughter. "He was luring you into a life of slavery! He wanted to make you part of his plan!"

"He never harbored any thought of me like that!" She began to scream but her mother slapped her other cheek, silencing her protests.

"Look at you, dressed like trash! Did he fuck you?" Her mother was now inches from Hermione's face, disgust and loathing in her eyes.

Hermione rubbed her cheeks for a moment, her ears rang and her mind raced, preventing her from thinking straight. "Yes." She finally muttered.

"What?" Her mother asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Several times. I have fucked Harry several times." Hermione looked up defiantly. "I love him, and I gave my self to him."

"Get away from me."

Hermione continued to stare coldly at her mother as she felt the temperature in the room drop.

"Get away from me. Get out of my sight before I beat you." Her mother practically seethed, her eyes burning with barely suppressed rage. "NOW!"

Hermione sidestepped and walked past her mother, stomping up the stairs, she held the banister with a death grip as her legs threatened to give under her emotional weight.

**Back At Harry's House-**

"Do you think Harry is ok?" Remus scratched behind his ear as he sat on the couch, his fingers fidgeting irritably.

"I think so…" Sirius replied, as he thumbed listlessly at one of the many phones they had lined up on the coffee table before them. "You don't think he did something, irrational?"

"Irrational?" Remus replied, his mind racing with images of Harry doing any number of violent things made his head hurt. "He didn't look that mad."

"He was mad." Macey spoke as she entered the room. "I have never seen him look like that. Ever." Her voice cut through the air as she set herself down into Harry's favorite recliner. "Didn't you see how he acted when I stood up?"

"I just thought…" Remus scratched under his chin before continuing. "Yea, I guess he was pissed."

"Should I go drive around and look for him?" Sirius inquired as he slowly pushed two cell phones around on the table, bumping them together while making soft car noises.

"I guess we should go look for him." Remus replied, but his ears perked at the sound of Harry's car pulling into the driveway.

"HARRY'S HOME!" Victoria screeched from the kitchen as every one attempted to look as natural as possible.

Harry pulled himself out of his Porsche slowly, his stomach felt as though it were filled with a contents of mushy clay. He was unable to stifle a sigh as he trudged towards the entrance to his home.

"Harry." Victoria smiled encouragingly at him as he entered the home and made his way for the front room.

"Baby girl." Harry forced a smile as he waved nonchalantly at Victoria.

"It's worse than I thought." Victoria whispered to Melony, the new girl. "He is really bottled up."

"How are you doing?" Remus carefully inquired as Harry entered the room, almost as though he were dragging himself.

"Great." Harry answered a little to quickly.

"Harry. There are a lot more…" Sirius began but was quickly silenced be a deadly glare from Harry.

"Don't." K.M stated blandly.

"Okey Dokey." Sirius smiled uncomfortably as Harry simply sat on the couch between the two, his melancholy mood becoming infectious.

"We had a message from The DoggFather." Remus began, hoping to take Harry's mind off of his situation.

"And?"

"He desires we send a representative to the Pimp Of The Year awards in Compton." Remus replied with a small grin.

"You will go then." Harry stated firmly.

"Me?" Remus choked. "Shouldn't you or Sirius go?"

"No. You are better at public appearances." Harry continued firmly. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow then." Remus fidgeted. "Then I will come home in a week."

"Fine. We will work our schedule around that." Harry leaned back in his seat, slowly unbuttoning his shirt; he shrugged himself out of his vest. "If I hear she got razor bladed on the subway, I will not hesitate to lay hands on you." Harry sighed as he looked at Macey. "No one touches her."

Macey shrugged innocently before looking back down at the floor.

Sirius had begun to speak, but Harry simply raised a hand to silence him. "I ride tonight. Wake me when it's time to work." He then stood, stretched with a groan and made his way to the bedroom, his bulletproof vest clutched in a lightly folded bunch in his left hand.

"I don't know if you wizard people believe in God, but you might want to pray that we don't have any problems tonight. Harry doesn't look forgiving." Macey explained as she ran her fingertips over the arms of the recliner.

"To right." Sirius agreed as he stood up.

"Where is Compton?" Remus blurted, his face etched with worry and confusion

"Heh." Macey smirked.

Hermione lay in the bathtub, feeling more alone then she had ever felt in her life. Listlessly she would cup the bubbles between her hands and push them about, letting her thoughts project onto the reflected image of the tiny bubbles.

Harry sat in the passenger seat of Sirius's Aston Martin as they chugged along at a relaxed pace. He seemed to be staring intently at the license plate of Remus' Escalade.

"You all right?" Sirius inquired, his face glancing quickly at Harry before returning to the road.

"Fo' Sho'." Harry replied listlessly.

"If you aren't up for tonight." Sirius wanted to give Harry time to rest or relax, but his speech was cut short by Harry waving a hand back a forth.

"I'm fine. Really." Harry sounded irritably. "I'ma get back into the game I almost lost."

"If you're sure. Then let's get it done."

Harry was far from fine; he was finally without guidance and feeling very alone. Silver Magick had never told Harry about love; in fact, love had never existed to Silver Magick.

**Flash Back-**

Harry sat at the kitchen table of a much to small apartment, Silver Magick sat across from him with his legs crossed. "Let me learn you something." Silver began, his weathered and fist fight scarred hands gesticulating with each word.

Harry simply sat spell bound, his young and impressionable mind soaking up every word spoke by his mentor.

"Love is just shit in the mind. Chemicals Harry." Silver tapped his temple with a finger to emphasize his point. "There is only one real thing in this world. Pussy."

Little Harry nodded as he feigned understanding of Silver's words. "Pussy." He squeaked to show he was listening intently.

"See, there ain't love. It's all just infatuation. Muther fuckers don't LOVE they wives." He spoke more forcefully. "They just get willing to suffer fo da pussy."

"Suffer?" Harry inquired, still not understanding the conversation. "Why would you suffer for it?"

"Beats the hell out of me Harry." Silver replied. "That's my point exactly." His palm open and curled back towards him.

"Why suffer for pussy?"

Harry's eyes jerked open as the Aston Martin came to a stop outside of the hotel they were delivering Macey to. The harsh glare of the Escalades parking brakes bathed Harry and Sirius in the all to familiar color of blood.

"I'll walk Macey."

"You got it K.M."

The warm hum of the V12 ceased as Harry pulled himself out of the car, his cane tapping with each step he took. He could still feel the painful constriction of his chest, and an almost queasy feeling in his gut.

"Thanks for walking me." Macey smiled as Harry offered his arm to her. "You look better." She lied; it was obvious by Harry's face he had a lot on his mind.

Harry smirked as he listened to Macey fuss about him getting worked up, he knew his harem would always be there for him.

"He said the third floor." Macey spoke, three fingers extended in a spear like fashion while pointing at the elevator near by.

"Got it." Harry replied, his cane tip poking firmly against the call button, his mind watching in abject fascination when the arrow became back lit by a halo of green. "Green for the moneys." He smiled.

"What was that K?" Macey inquired.

"Didn't say shit."

A soft chime announced their arrival on the third floor. Harry hated elevators, they always made his stomach churn, and it was only worse in his current state.

"Room 312."

"Lead on."

Harry had dressed slightly less gaudy for this client, as per request. It was almost nice to dress in a black suit; it felt as though it matched his mood. "I hate goth." He shuddered before using the heavy obsidian stone on the handle of his cane to knock on the door.

"Hello." The man who opened the door was a clean-cut businessman. His face betraying the fact he was slightly nervous. "Please, come in." He smiled before moving out of the way for Harry and his woman to enter.

"What it is?" Harry poured on the Ebonics as he explained the transaction to the pasty white man in front of him. "Half Now. Half Later."

The man immediately reached into his pocket to withdraw the money, his face eager as he described exactly what he wanted. On a level of depravity, he was relatively low on the scale. "A black school girl who wants anal." He explained as he pointed to an outfit he had lying on the bed. Run of the mill.

K.M smiled and asked that he enjoy his services as he took the money. "Give him some free head too." He commanded Macey before leaving, watching as the man grinned like a child in a candy shop.

"Good guy." Harry laughed before exiting the door and making his way back out of the Hotel.

Remus gave the thumbs up to Harry as he hobbled pass, eliciting a nod in return.

"Every thing good?" Sirius inquired as Harry entered the car.

"I wish more johns were just like that guy." Harry smiled widely as the convoy fired up and rolled out to continue their night's business.

"That good huh? Wow." Sirius laughed.

**A Mansion In London –**

"Master. The boy is well protected and his survival skills are sharp." Luscious Malfoy groveled at the feet of Lord Voldemort.

"You mistakes anger me Luscious." A cold snake like hiss emanated from beneath a black cloak. "How do you expect to rule the world, if you can't rule a neighborhood."

"I. I'm not sure." Luscious braced himself for the curse that Voldemort so nonchalantly used on his followers. Intense pain and mind numbing internal monologue filled his head as Voldemort jerked his wand at him.

"Kill him. Kill his whores. Kill the bitch he loves. Kill his friends." Voldemort screamed at Luscious, before kicking the twitching figure at his feet. "Do you HEAR ME?" His voice shook the walls.

**Harry-**

"OW!" Harry yelped as he gripped a palm over his forehead. "Fuck. Shit that hurts!" His eyes grew wide as he realized blood was seeping from the scar on his forehead.

Sirius slammed on the breaks as he turned to Harry, his hand fumbling with the push button on the rearview mirror of the car, a small fluorescent light popped into existence as he angled it at Harry's face. "What happened?" He yelped.

"I don't know. First I'm just sitting here, then ma muther fuckin scar starts hurting and bleeding." Harry yelped as he attempted to stem the flow.

"I should call Remus." Sirius breathed as he fumbled with his pocket.

"No. I'm good. Catch up with him. I'm fine." Harry spoke quickly as he pulled a bandana out of his pants pocket, wrapping it around his head, the knot cocked to the side of his face, inches from his scar. "Don't say shit."

"Ok." Sirius replied as he rushed to catch up with Remus, who seemed fairly intent on getting to their next destination. "If you say so."

"Let me put on some tunes."

Reaching into the cd carrier he plucked a cd from its carrier and inserted it into the stereo, the speakers humming to life as they drove on. The song _Return Of The Mack By Mark Morrison_ exploded from the speakers.

Sirius grinned silently as he listened to Harry sing along to the song. His pent up frustrations and angers coming to a head as he poured his heart out in song. Sirius was glad he was finding an out.

"Finally!" Harry blurted as they pulled up into the parking lot of the club they were working that night. "I hate driving all the way out here."

"I like to drive." Sirius grinned as he pulled the key gently out of his Aston Martin. "Driving makes me happy."

"That's good." Harry laughed as he tried to figure out who was the youngest of the pair. "I still hate this place."

"Why is that? I've never pimped here." Sirius inquired as he took in the bright lights and long entrance line.

"It's filled with rich fucks with more money than brains who think they can bully ya." Harry explained as he walked towards Remus's Escalade with Sirius. "Most of the times I had to beat some ass was here."

"Oh." Sirius's face-hardened as he put a bit more pimp in his step. "Think we will have to beat some ass?"

"I am almost looking forward to it." Harry smirked as he twirled his cane in his fingertips, waiting for Remus to finish unloading the Escalade of the women.

Sirius puffed his chest a bit and grinned.

"What's so funny?" Remus inquired as he finished locking up his car.

"Nothin." Sirius and Harry chimed in unison, as they shared a look.

Remus simply shrugged as they began to walk towards the entrance, one girl on each of their arms.

Harry had Claudia and Melony, the new girl. He was hoping he could turn them out for a three some to one John, so Claudia could teach Melony what it is.

"I can't believe it." Melony breathed as she looked around, she recognized the club they were in. "You just walked in like that."

"That's because I'm a pimp." Harry replied.

"Yes you are." Melony cooed as she snuggled up tighter to Harry's arm.

"What is this trick playing at?" Harry thought as he watched her carefully. His mind quickly jerked to other thoughts as a reliable John approached Harry and company.

"K.M." The man nodded as he appraised the girls on his arms.

"Two for one on these." Harry spoke as he eyed his women.

"Deal." The man spoke before handing a large wad of bills to Harry. They had done enough business that the man simply paid in full.

Something about Melony struck a chord in Harry as he watched the John walk away, driving Harry to action. "MELONY!" He shouted. "Get over here."

Melony twirled nervously, her foot catching on the rug as she toppled over. "Yes? Oooph." She yelped as she returned to his side.

"Victoria. Go." Harry sent Victoria, who was worth much more then what he was paid in her place. "Do him good as an apology for switching bitches."

The man grinned madly as he realized just what kind of deal he was receiving. "Thanks K.M." He waved as Victoria looped arms with him, wrinkling her nose daintily in a grin.

"Is something wrong?" Remus asked as he stepped up next to Melony.

"Yes." Harry replied, his eyes never leaving Melony. "I'm going to take her outside. Sirius, come with me. Remus, pimp the floor." Harry made his orders as he gripped Melony around her lower arm.

"Yes sir." Remus and Sirius replied in unison, moving to make his wishes done.

"You come with me." Harry spoke evenly as he drug Melony out of the car to Sirius's vehicle. He quickly opened the passanger door and ordered her in, slamming the door quickly. "If she looks like she is doing any hocus pocus or some shit, shoot her." Harry commanded as he gave a stern look to Sirius.

Sirius simply stared with his mouth agape, as he wondered what Harry thought was going on.

"Who fuck are you really?" Harry growled as he sat down next to her. "Keep your fucking hands on the dash or I'll have Sirius lay you out."

"I'm Melony." She replied incredulously as she laid both hands on the dash of the car.

"Bull shit. You smell like cop to me." Harry growled as he reached towards her, his hands running over the many curves and crevices on her body. "Ahah!" He grinned triumphantly as he withdrew a wand from between her thighs.

"Listen here you." She began but quickly became silent as Harry placed his pistol against her temple.

"Who?" He growled.

"Who what? WAIT OK!"

Harry slid the hammer on his gun back with his thumb as he began to loose his patience. "Who bitch?"

"The ministry of magick. My name is Officer Tonks and I am related to Sirius."

"I'm gonna have to kill both of you then. Is Remus in on this too?" Harry twitched as his finger ached to jerk back.

"Sirius doesn't know it is me. I am a shape changer, or metamorphamagus." Tonks began talking, hoping she would live long enough to get help or disarm Harry.

"What do you want with me? Talk fast before I shoot every one and start over." He spat as he began to lean away from her, giving space between them to make a clean shot.

"Look, you're under Ministry watch. I'm just supposed to get you into trouble so we can smear your name. Monitor you and release it. How did you know?" She began to speak quickly, tears seeping from her eyes as she lost hoping by the minute in her ability to escape.

"I could smell you, I smelled the scent of that prison you interrogated me in on you. I don't forget shit like that, you stupid cunt." Jamming fiercely against her temple, he made stars explode before her eyes as the steel instrument threatened to knock her unconscious.

"Sirius." Harry called, causing the man to lean down and look into the car, his face mixed with shock and fear as Harry held the woman at gunpoint, tears flowing from her eyes. "You have ten seconds to tell me why you hired a cop to be my whore, or I shoot both of you, then go in and kill Remus to."

Sirius spluttered and choked as he repeated. "I didn't know. I didn't know. We met her trying to whore her self at a bar, and we took her in. I didn't know Melony was a snitch."

"Her name is Tonks." Harry shouted, "Says she knows you ass hole." Harry was loosing his temper quickly.

"Tonks?" Sirius choked as he and Harry watched in fascination as she turned form. "It is Tonks." His eyes wide as he looked at Harry, he spoke softly. "I didn't know. Remus didn't know."

Harry slid the decocker on the pistol down with his thumb, the hammer falling hard against the barrier that prevented it from igniting the shell within the chamber. The click of the gun made Tonks burst into sobs, for a moment, before Harry pistol-whipped her, her head falling limp against the door under Sirius.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Sirius continued as he wondered fearfully of what course of action Harry planned to pursue.

"I can't believe this shit. You stupid fuck." Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he slipped the pistol back into his pants. "Can not fucking believe it."

"I am so sorry." Sirius chanted as he watched Harry excavate himself from the car. "What do we do now?"

"I'm thinking about raping her and then killing her myself." Harry replied, to see what Sirius's reaction would be. "Doesn't matter what order to me."

"I. She is my family Harry. I didn't know… but…" He stuttered, unable to bring himself to look at Harry. "I… she shouldn't have done what she did…"

"I won't kill her." Harry finally spoke, having judged Sirius sufficiently.

"I think we should ask Dumbledore." Sirius finally spoke. "He is good with this kind of stuff."

"My headmaster?" Harry scratched his head before shrugging. "We will tie her up and keep her at the house till Dumbledore comes and handles it."

"Ok." Sirius perked up a bit. "Stupid bitch." He muttered as he looked at the unconscious form of Tonks. "I can't believe I fell for her shit."

Professor Dumbledore apparated into Harry Potters home the next morning, as per the request of Sirius Black. "Harry?" He blurted out immediately as he realized young Ms. Tonks was bound and gagged and lay before him.

Harry sat on his couch, his feet laying on Tonk's back as though she were an inn-table. "Dumbledore. We have a problem."

"That we do Harry." Dumbledore concurred as he walked closer to Harry. "Why is this young auror held as such?"

"She tried to set me up. She is lucky I didn't kill her." Harry replied coldly, as he grabbed his pants leg, dragging his gimped leg off of her.

"I will speak to her about such operations." Dumbledore assured Harry. "I do not think it wise to behave in such… a way… It may cause you problems."

"I'll keep that in mind Dumbledore." Harry nodded as he watched the man cast a few spells on Tonks.

"Her mind is clean." Dumbledore tipped his head before apparating away, Tonks under his arm.


	10. Doctors and Train Rides

**AN: Again, there may be stuff in here that you wont understand because I cut the sex scenes. That is a BIG may be. I think I was able to explain every thing, and every one by now knows exactly what is on the way for Harry and Hermione. Lol… Read on folks, and please review. I would love to hear your thoughts on my story, and the genre of "Pimp Romance". Is Harry cool enough? Hermione smart yet sexy in a nerdy kind of way enough? Is Ron? Ron…? Let me know please!**

"Her mind is clean." Dumbledore tipped his head before apparating away, Tonks under his arm.

Hermione sat on the cold plastic chair in the doctor's office, her mother sitting to her left. "I can't believe I have to do this. How embarrassing."

Her mother decided that a thorough check up, including a check for AIDS was in order. It made Hermione sick to her stomach. Her parents had her on total lock down, unable to make phone calls or send owl post, she was a prisoner in her home.

"Ms. Granger." The nurse smiled at her, beckoning her forward. "If you would follow me, we will get you ready to see the doctor."

Hermione nodded lightly as she stood, following the women down a hall into a small box shaped room. Posters on the walls described various illnesses, framing the occupants of the room. A sitting table took up one wall, while a small desk and three chairs filled the rest of the room up nicely. There was also a small sink and glove box near it.

The nurse told her to strip down naked and place the paper-thin gown on her body. It was cold, and Hermione felt humiliated as the female doctor entered the room. "Hello Hermione?"

"Hello." Hermione replied, trying to sound as relaxed as possible.

"You are here, because of…"

"I had sex with my boyfriend. My mother desires I be searched for disease." Hermione spoke with controlled malice in her voice.

"I see." The doctor nodded as she began making notes on a clipboard. "Did you use protection?

Hermione thought hard about whether to answer truthfully or not, but her mouth spoke before her mind could register. "Every time." She lied.

"Good." The doctor smiled before continuing to ask her questions and fill out paperwork. "Well, I will take a little blood and then you will have your results in a week. I recommend abstaining from sexual intercourse during that time."

"I'll be abstaining from it for a very long time now." She thought bitterly as she remembered how she had thrown Harry away out of fear.

Harry stood rigidly as he eyed Sirius and Remus. He had called them to a private meeting. No hoes, no guns, and no wands. "We need to talk."

"Harry if it's about…"

"Listen while I speak."

"Look. I understand you two made a mistake, but mistakes kill people." Harry began, unaware just how deep his words cut. "I love you guys like family, but you have to understand. The game ain't a game when you walk the streets."

Sirius and Remus felt waves of guilt rush over them as they remembered all the mistakes they could have prevented. They could have saved Harry and his parents. Mistakes kill people.

"I have made mistakes to." He shuddered as he remembered vividly the day Silver died. "I wonder if I could have saved him, had I been there."

Remus and Sirius both knew what Harry was talking about, even though he had not named names.

"I'll find our replacement. Cynthia stays off the beat." Harry finally spoke, tilting a small nod at Remus. "If you two fuck up like that again. I'll put you both down."

It had only taken a handful of phone calls before Harry found a replacement for Cynthia. When Harry is on the prowl for new meat, every ho on the street wants to jump on it. Some of the women even likened it to a cushy government job.

Harry handled the entire break in process, making sure Sirius watched carefully. Remus had already left to Compton in America, a representative of Harry's power and prestige.

It was only two days before Harry was to return to Hogwarts when Remus returned. He had taken a cab from the airport to Harry's house, his image almost completely changed.

Remus stood at the door in baggy jeans, a lopsided grin on his face. "Holler at yer boy!" He called out as Cynthia opened the door with a large grin.

"Look at you!" She laughed as she noticed the blue bandana he had hanging out his left back pocket. It waved gently as he entered the house. "Crips?"

"Snoop made me an honorary member after a small scuffle." Remus laughed. "Not important." He waved his hand dismissively, but marks on his arm alerted Cynthia.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That." Cynthia gripped Remus's wrist in her hand and pushed his shirtsleeve out of the way. "You got a tattoo?"

"Who got a… Remus?" Sirius walked into the room, his eyes wide as he too noticed the curly old English script running up his forearms.

"Just a little something…" Remus grinned as he tried to hide his arms.

"What does it say?"

"Nothing."

"Tell us!"

"SHOW ME!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry barked as he entered the room, his eyelids heavy. "What the fuck?"

"I'm back." Remus grinned as he began to Crip-walk, his lithe form dancing so fluidly he looked to be floating.

"I send you to Compton for a week, and you come back C-walking?" Harry gasped as he watched Remus dance like a pro. "And you get tats?"

Remus stopped hopping and looked down at the floor. "The one on the left says Marauders. The one on the right says Mooney." Just thought I would represent the roots.

"I want another tattoo now." Sirius scratched his head. "I want Marauders on my arm." He whined

Harry laughed, a good heartfelt laugh. "You two are a trip in yo' selves."

Harry found out that he and his group had won two trophies and several honorable mentions at the awards ceremony. Their exploits had become world famous in the underground.

"Let's celebrate." Harry grinned. "Almost time for me to get locked up again anyways, so let's hit it up at some where sorta nice."

Sirius whooped and Remus laughed as they gathered the harem up, for their last big meal together as a family before Harry returned to school.

Harry hadn't heard from Hermione since the incident at the Diner, and was surprised when he stepped into the restaurant they had decided on. Sitting at one of the tables were her parents, their scowls at Harry first noticed by Sirius.

"Want to go some where else Harry?" Sirius had offered, causing Harry to look around.

"Why?"

"Yo' dames parents are here." He replied.

"Fuck dem." Harry spat as he gave his name to the waitress handling seating arrangements. Harry almost laughed as the rest of his harem realized who was in the same restaurant. He almost felt crowded as Macey and several of his other girls began to hang off of him.

Remus grinned as Cynthia rested her head against his shoulder, waiting for their chance to be seated. "I love you." She whispered, it was a moment written in the stars. Cynthia very rarely professed her love to Remus, afraid that if she did, she would loose him.

Sirius giggled like a little girl before grabbing onto Remus's other arm, laying his head against his shoulder. "I love you Remmy Bemmy."

Harry snorted as Cynthia threatened to shank Sirius.

Eventually they were seated, and unfortunately it was right next to Hermione's parents. Both parties were severely disappointed in the arrangement.

"I just can't get no muther fuckin breaks." Harry scowled as he sat himself in a position to monitor both the entrance door, and Hermione's father.

"Don't worry daddy. It'll all be ok." Macey cooed mischievously, making sure she was loud enough for Hermione's parents to hear.

Harry threw a sideways glance at her, a smirk on his face. "You love playin dem games don't you girl." He laughed.

Macey simply nodded dramatically, one hand rubbing eagerly up and down Harry's leg.

Sirius smirked and looked about before pointing at one of the waitresses. "I like her." He grinned.

"Who?" Remus and Harry both looked as they spotted a very out of place young woman. She had died her hair dark black and wore purple eyeliner. Several holes in her lip and nose alerted every one that she had removed her piercings to perform her duty as a waitress

"Really?" Harry finally asked as the entire table stared at the girl, who looked slightly nervous.

"Yea. I'd drink her bath water." Sirius grinned.

"Sick."

The laughter at the table was infectious. Eventually the food was ordered and Harry had found the coaster under his drink very interesting. It had a fish and some words on it, and he was going to stare at it till he got that nagging feeling out of his gut.

Macey had been talking animatedly as she bounced in her seat, explaining to every one how the restaurant was her favorite place to eat when she tried to bring Harry into the conversation.

"I don't feel like talking right now 'Mione." He sighed before looking up quickly at a very angry looking Macey.

"Excuse me?" She almost shouted, her head swaying side to side as she lifted a finger in the air. "You best not have just called me by that tramps name."

Harry simply stared for a moment before cracking a smile. "Sorry girl. Damn… Don't get yo panties in a bunch." Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Heeeeellllll Nooooo…." Macey whined as she began muttering quickly under her breath.

Remus's ears perked as he heard Mr. Granger complain about loud black women. He truly hoped no one else had heard, but Harry was the first on his feet.

"Mutha fu…" Harry began, but was quickly pressed back back as Macey stood, her face hard and lips pursed.

"You got some'tin to say cracker?" She spat as Sirius turned around in his chair, his legs gripping the back rest with his head resting on the back of the rest, his face filled with excitement.

"No." Mr. Granger growled as he eyed Remus suspiciously, the only one acting calm.

"Since we on speakin terms now… I gots a question." Harry stepped forward, hopping a bit as he gripped his chair. "Where is she?"

"Far from you." Mrs. Granger replied, acutely aware of the stares and silence emanating from the other restaurant goers.

Harry stared for a moment, his mind racing with several thoughts as he tried to put the pieces of a puzzle together. He didn't say a word before placing a hand on Macey's shoulder, guiding her back to her seat.

"Every thing ok now?" Sirius asked over his shoulder before spinning back around in his seat. "I was hoping to see someone beat that guy up…" He mocked a very serious frown.

Macey continued to mutter through her meal, her night obviously ruined as they finished up.

Eventually Harry and his family found their way home. It was late, and they had stopped off at an ice cream parlor, in the hopes it would be a more fitting end to the night.

"I'm sorry." Harry sighed as he dug slowly into his ice cream cup with his spoon.

"Me too." Sirius replied lazily as he lay with his head on the cool marble table they sat at.

Remus shook his head admonishingly at Sirius before turning back to Harry. "Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know. I have this knot in my stomach, I feel… sad… I think." He began. "I have never felt like this before. I think I am sick."

"Oh no." Victoria whimpered before standing and beginning to rub Harry's neck.

Harry craned into her touch, a whisper of encouragement escaping his lips as he pondered the strange expression on Remus's face.

"Have you ever thought it is… love sickness?"

"Love what?" Harry inquired, very much confused. "I knew love was chemicals, but I didn't know it made you sick to. Fuck…"

Cynthia giggled as she placed a hand over her eyes. "I can't believe you sometimes."

"What?" Harry looked genuinely confused as even Sirius was laughing softly at him. "I don't get the joke."

Macey scowled, being the only one not laughing. "I hope it's indigestion."

The night brought many revelations for Harry. His mind constantly ping ponging between Hermione and Silver's treatise on love. He never had any one he could confide in, hug, kiss, or be happy with, and now that he had tasted what it felt like, he didn't enjoy having lost it.

Harry knew sex and kisses before he met Hermione. It was his trade in fact, but he had never "made love" with a woman. Never felt so much passion as he had for a woman. Hell, he had never licked another woman's intimates before. He had given his all to Hermione, and was ready to give so much more when she had abandoned him.

"Harry?" Macey stirred softly near his body, her head tilting in the darkness. "Go to sleep."

"How did you know I was awake?" He whispered back softly, genuinely surprised she knew.

"I can tell by how you breathe." She replied. "You don't snore, but you got a different rhythm."

"Oh." Harry mouthed. After what felt like an eternity, he whispered almost inaudibly. "What is love Macey?"

Macey's breath caught in her chest, a few tears coming to her eyes in the darkness as she listened to Harry await her reply. She knew Harry had never experienced the life that a normal child should have, but she thought he at least knew love.

"I guess you're asleep." He whispered, realizing she may not wish to talk about it, as he moved to get comfortable, his body rolling onto it's side away from her.

"No." She whispered as she snuggled up closer to him, her lips pressed close to his ear. "I am awake baby."

Harry remained silent, waiting for her to continue as he felt her nose twitch in his hair.

"Love… Love is how you feel… when…" She stuttered softly, mulling over a feeling she had experienced for Harry for so long. She knew she could never be with him, and should not be bitter if he wished to pursue his own relationship.

"When?" He prodded slowly, realizing how much difficulty she was having with explaining to him the true concept of love.

"When you will do anything for that person…" She finally exhaled, her lips pressing gently against his ear.

"Even suffer?" He asked, as he rolled back over to face her. It felt as though a revelation had passed over him.

"Even die for that person." She whispered, their faces only inches from each other. "Do what they want, and ignore their short comings."

"Why?" He asked, a strange feeling coming over him, as he realized just how close he was to Macey's face.

"Because…"

Her face slowly decreased the distance between the two as she breathed slowly across his lips.

"You… love… that person…"

Harry felt her soft lips press against his, her tongue slowly exploring his mouth. For a moment, he enjoyed her touch, her complete confession. His mouth slowly opened to greet hers, but as their tongues met, his mind raced with a shout of control.

He didn't even speak as he pulled back, the soft scent of jasmine playing under his nose, as he pulled in the reigns on his self-control. He couldn't see her eyes in the dark, but he could hear her breath as she tried to stifle her tears.

"Harry?" She whimpered softly as he rolled over, unable to face her, even in darkness.

He felt as though his chest were on fire as his stomach churned. Macey pressed her head into his back, the silky wetness of her tears streaking slowly from her face and down his back. It sent chills up his spine as he fought with himself to sleep. The last thing he remembered feeling was the soft digging of her fingernails in his back as her muffled sobs haunted his dreams.

Harry had a very fitful sleep. It was filled with dreams of Hermione and Macey fighting each other while Silver Magick watched on. When he finally awoke, his heart was racing and he was covered in sweat. The dream had morphed into him and the two women having a three some.

"Harry?" Remus knocked on the door. "Can I enter?"

"Fo' Sho."

"Thanks."

Remus slowly entered, taking a step inside before shutting the door. "Is everything alright?"

"I think so. Why?" Harry inquired, pulling himself up into a sitting position, resting against the backboard. "Where are ma girls?"

"Macey was in the kitchen this morning crying… She said some pretty bad things about you." Remus continued. "Said you were inhuman."

Harry tried to be mad at her, but he couldn't. "Well. I guess she is right." He shrugged. "I ain't what she wants me to be."

Remus nodded slowly in reply before speaking. "I would make an entrance, let them know you are still head of this house… Don't want an insurrection do we?"

"I have no idea what the fuck that is, but I will handle it." Harry replied as he tossed the sheets off of his body. "I'll be out in a minute."

Remus voiced his acceptance and made a quick exit, allowing Harry privacy to prepare him self.

Sirius was watching TV when he heard Harry hobble into the kitchen. As he slowly brought his morning glass of milk to his lips, all hell broke loose and most of it found its way onto his shirt and pants. Harry was pissed, and making sure his women knew whom the boss was.

"Daaaaaammmmmnnnn." Sirius mouthed at Remus, his eyes comically wide.

Remus cracked a grin as he too widened his eyes. They both sat in the front room, trying to concentrate on the TV as Harry yelled and raged, asserting his dominance.

"You got a little cum on ya there." Remus smirked as he pointed at Sirius.

"Wha? DICK!" Sirius breathed at Remus as he looked down at his shirt. "That's milk asshole." He hissed.

"Sure it is." Remus giggled, causing Sirius to turn a very interesting shade of puce.

When Harry finally entered the front room, he had a very flustered look in his face, but was satisfied with his morning. He had quickly straightened out his women, and hadn't had to resort to violence. That was how he liked it.

"Remus. I want you to call Dumbledore up. I need to speak to him."

"You got it K.M."

"Sirius, you got cum on your shirt."

"MEH!"

Harry waited patiently for Dumbledore, knowing he needed to do what he needed to do. After what felt like an eternity of waiting Dumbledore entered the house through the fireplace.

"Harry." Dumbledore bowed curtly as he landed softly on the floor. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to speak in private."

Dumbledore waved his wand and motioned for Harry to continue.

"Look. I have this feeling Hermione's parents ain't gonna let her back in Hogwarts." Harry sighed.

"Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore inquired, one eyebrow cocked. "Why would that be?"

"Just trust me. Is there something you…"

Harry was interrupted from his train of thought as Dumbledore smiled gently at him. "Harry my boy, Hermione will not be held from Hogwarts. I will simply not allow the smartest witch in a century not to finish school."

Harry visibly relaxed but then pressed on. "Money?"

"She will be issued loans…"

"No."

"No Mr. Potter?"

"Look, don't say shit." Harry implored as he stood, withdrawing his checkbook from behind a book. "How much for every thing?"

"Every thing?" Dumbledore inquired dumbfounded.

"Her fees, books… all her shit." Harry ticked off on his fingers. "What all do she need?"

Dumbledore scratched his beard for a moment and then replied stiffly. "Same as any other student. Fifteen thousand galleons, is the rest of her tuition, and I will match for her books."

Harry nodded before filling out the check, his pen scratching furiously before pulling it from its spot and handing it to Dumbledore.

"Are you looking for change Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore eyed the paper curiously.

"Consider the extra money an allowance for Hogsmeade weekends and shit. If she ain't got a home for the summer, come to me and I'll fund that shit too."

Dumbledore was flabbergasted at the generosity of young Mr. Potter. "I shall let her know you…" But Harry cut him off.

"Fuck no. Don't tell her shit. We broke up." Harry explained. "If she asks, tell her it's a government grant or some shit."

Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes seemed to dull for a moment as he listened to Harry. "I thought you two made such a lovely couple." He smiled sadly.

"Well. She didn't think so." Harry shrugged before offering his hand to the old wizard. "Thanks, just keep it on the D.L."

"D.L?"

"Down low."

"Right…"

With that, Dumbledore disappeared with a small pop, and Harry felt a lot better for some reason. His normally heavy shoulders felt as though they visibly lightened as he moved to prepare his trunk for his own return to Hogwarts.

Harry and his entourage were five minutes early when they made it to the train station for another year at Hogwarts. Their laughter and good byes filling the air, the women folk had quickly gotten over Harry's outbursts. Harry gave a hug to all of them, and informed Sirius and Remus about a few last minute things they need to do.

It felt almost dream like as he waved his final good bye and entered the train, the red headed twins he had hired earlier that year immediately greeted him.

"Harry."

"How."

"Do you"

"Do?"

Harry grinned and offered his hand to the boys, informing them that he was very well. "So what have you two been up to?" He inquired.

The two boys beamed with pride as they explained to Harry their new business. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, or WWW for short.

"We sell."

"Jokes."

"And Pranks."

"And we plan to."

"Open a nightclub too."

The way the two boys always completed each others sentences always threw Harry for a loop, but he was honestly proud to know he had some hand in making sure the boys where able to pursue their dreams.

"Only thing is, we need 5000 more galleons before we can finish every thing." Fred explained. "So can we still work for you?"

"Please?" George pleaded.

Harry simply reached into his pocket and cut them a check, letting them know they can still work for him. "Look, you get the business going with this money. Then we will work on you paying me back. May be we can go in as partners?"

"We would be honored." Fred and George beamed as they hurried off with the precious check.

Harry looked around and noticed the hall had cleared, so he began to walk down the train, looking for a compartment he could sit in peace in. That feeling in his gut returned, the farther he walked into the train. He knew she was here, he just hadn't seen her yet… was this fear?

"She's just another trick…" He whispered to himself as he felt the strength in his good leg slowly slipping away, the farther he pushed in the train. "Just another girl… trick… fuck…" He mumbled as he passed a large group of chattering first years that had gone silent as he passed.

"Did you see that guys clothes?" One of the boys inquired a bit to loudly. "He looks like a pimp or something."

Harry chuckled softly to himself as he continued to limp, a bit of his strength returning as he imagined what the rest of the kids were saying about him.

His previous burst of strength all but gave out on him as he neared the back of the train, he could recognize the bushy haired form of the woman who had haunted him all summer. The last empty compartment was behind hers. If he just acted cool, he could make it. "Breath mutha fucka." He spoke to himself as he tried to walk past her compartment as silent as possible.

Hermione was speaking excitedly to her friends Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. "I am so happy to be back. My parents locked me in my room almost the entire summer. They wouldn't even take me to eat with them."

Harry froze, just inches past the compartment, thankful he hadn't been noticed, but he couldn't help but listen to her conversation.

"What about Harry?" Ginny inquired, her voice filled with questions.

"I… left him." Hermione choked a little as she spoke.

"WHAT?" The girl known as Luna exclaimed, "Why?"

"I'm an idiot." Hermione replied. "He will probably never forgive me. I listened to my parents, and realized they were wrong. He was good to me, and no matter what he does, it doesn't change who he was to me."

Harry hated this feeling. First it makes him sick, and now he wants to rush to her side and profess how much he loves her. "Damn it." He growled as he began to walk away.

"HAAAAARRRRRYYYY!"

Harry almost fell over as the ear splitting yell of Neville Longbottom filled the entire train. "HARRRYYY! There you are!"

Harry cringed before turning to face him, realizing Hermione and her friends were all peaking out of their cabin to stare at the exchange.

"What it is Neville?"

"Harry, I have to tell you…" Neville began to shout, but stopped quickly. "Can I speak to Harry please?" His attention turned to Hermione.

"What? I mean… He can do any thing he likes." Hermione blushed before leaning back into her cabin, her face on fire.

"Come on!" Neville grinned wildly as he pulled Harry into the last unoccupied cabin. "I have so much to tell you about!"

"Oh my God." Hermione panted as she sat in her seat. "Do you think he heard me?"

"I don't think so…" Ginny began, but Luna simply giggled.

"Yes."

"What?" Hermione screeched as she turned on Luna. "He heard?"

"I would think so. He stopped just by the corner and listened as you spoke. He was walking, but when you mentioned him, he stopped moving. I think he heard."

"Oh my god…" Hermione sobbed as she wondered at the exasperated look he had shown on his face. "He hates me…"

"I doubt that." Luna continued. "He is not a normal person. But he is still human. I think you hurt his feelings." Luna explained.

"But…"

"He doesn't have feelings?" Luna offered, watching the realization dawn on Hermione's face.

"I am a horrible person aren't I?"

"I don't think so. Just not used to this love thing." Luna smiled.

"Ok Harry. Check it out." Neville grinned as he lifted his robe to reveal his new t-shirt. "I discovered this guy."

"Bob Marley?" Harry smirked as he looked at the shirt. The words Rastafarian emblazoned in greens and yellows over the face of the world famous reggae star.

"Yea. I'm going to be a Rastafarian. It just speaks so much to me." Neville continued, his eyes lit with joy. "The music and the life style. The beliefs… It's my life man."

"I'm happy for you." Harry encouraged him. "Fo' reals."

"Thanks Harry." Neville smiled before reaching into his pocket. "Look." He whispered as he held out a bag of tiny green leaves.

Harry smiled and took the bag from Neville, without speaking he removed a bag from his pocket and emptied it inside Neville's. "The more purple stuff in it, the better." Harry explained as he handed the now neon purple tinged bag back to Neville.

"Thanks." Neville grinned. "You are like my best friend Harry."

"Heh." Harry gave a lopsided grin before asking. "So do you know any reggae songs yet?"

"I know a few…"

"Do you know _Stop that train_?"

"Yes!"

"Sing with me then."

Hermione had found herself leaning against the wall separating her from Harry, secretly wishing she could hear what the two boys were speaking about.

"They would have to sing or scream before we could hear them." Ginny laughed as she poked at Hermione.

"I guess you're right…."

The silence was broken swiftly as Harry and Neville began belting the song _Stop that Train by Peter Tosh and Bob Marley_.

"You're a genius." Luna giggled at the surprised look on Ginny's face.

Hermione listened intently at the sad words that were sung in such an upbeat manner. "It sounds like the song is coming from deep inside him." She whispered as Harry loudly emphasized the part "Even though I try my best, I still can't find no happiness." It sent shivers down the girl's spines.

Eventually their singing died down and Neville could be heard exiting the compartment. "Thanks Harry. You're the best."

Harry simply laughed and told Neville. "Stick with it man. You are a good dude, and I know you'll go far."

"You should go talk to him." Luna nudged Hermione with her elbow. "Go on. What's the worst he can do?"

"I… don't know." Hermione stuttered, but still summoned the courage to stand. "I guess I can go say hi at least."

"Do it." Ginny grinned widely.

"Ok."

Harry leaned down in his seat, his hat tipped down over his face when he heard the door to his compartment open. "What it is Neville?"

"Sir. We are almost to Hogwarts and you must get into your robes." Hermione smiled as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I am a Prefect and you must get ready."

Harry felt as though all the air in his lungs had been sucked out by a vacuum cleaner as he remembered how he had first met Hermione on the train. "I'll get right on it." He forced himself to reply as he removed his hat to look at Hermione.

"Good." She replied, sitting down next to Harry.

"My name is Harry, and I take it yo name is Candy, cuz you look sweet enough to give me a tooth ache."

"My name is Hermione… and if you don't get over here and kiss me, I will make a lot more than that ache."

"You can't do this to me." Harry sighed as he leaned back, a look of shock forming on Hermione's face. "You can't get up and leave me every time something doesn't seem right."

"Harry."

"Let me finish." He inhaled hard before continuing to speak. "I learned a lot from you. But you need to understand; I need a down ass bitch. Could you kill for me, just like you can comfort me?"

Hermione listened intently, unsure if she should answer him or even make a noise as he pressed on.

"At any given time you could die from love, if I could die from slugs." Harry sighed softly, his hand subconsciously reaching to rub his leg. "I don't need a girl who dips out on me every time storm clouds show up."

"I'm… I don't…" Hermione stuttered as she kneaded her skirt between her fingertips. "I want to be you're down ass bitch." Her eyes boring into Harry's, an almost pleading like look etched into her face.

"Do you even know what I have had to do?" Harry growled, his frustrations of the summer barely contained by the respect he had for Hermione. "I have done things Hermione… Terrible things."

"You have done wonderful things too." Her small hand slowly reaching towards his arm, "Beautiful things to me."

"But will you still be there when I do business. When people die or if I get locked up." Harry pressed on, using his arm to wipe the sweat from his brow as he poured his fears and insecurities out to her.

"I'm ready to suffer for you, to be with you." She exhaled, her eyes glassy as she watched Harry's face.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." She whimpered as she leaned towards Harry.

"I… I love you to…"

Their lips met and Harry felt so right. He hadn't felt so right in years, and though a voice in the back of his head screamed that she could be playing him. He ignored it, and pressed on, their kiss ferocious and fueled by passion.

Ginny and Luna peaked around the corner and into the room Hermione and Harry were in. Both of them giggling as they watched them kiss. "Look at them go." Ginny smiled.

"Really. They look like they are about to… Wow." Luna blushed before ducking back away.

"He just…"

"Hand…"

"Up her skirt!"

The two girls went back to giggling as they waited for the train to make it's way back to Hogwarts.

**Semi sexual stuff goes here. Mabe. Sorta. I cut it to be safe.**

Harry knew she trusted him, the way she wrapped her arms around his neck and waited for any thing he wished to give her. Blind trust.


	11. DADA and Potions What up Draco?

AN: Big shout outs to Granite, one of my most consistent reviewers. Im glad Harry and Hermione patched it up too. Lol. I think every one is really going to enjoy what I do with this book. There is going to be so much stuff in it. This chapter of course has been edited for content also. I am especially excited about describing the school dance. The weird sisters just wont be able to put it down like Harry…

Harry knew she trusted him, the way she wrapped her arms around his neck and waited for any thing he wished to give her. Blind trust.

The train chugged softly into the station, final destination, Hogwarts. New hopes and dreams carried safely on its tracks, year in, and year out. Plus Harry.

Harry and Hermione exited the train, hand in hand. Beyond the fact that Hermione looked slightly flushed, it seemed to be shaping up to be a normal return.

"These fucking horses trip me out." Harry complained as they walked slowly up to the carriages.

"What horses?" Hermione asked, trying to see what Harry was looking at."

"This muther fucker." Harry said as he pressed a finger up against something invisible in front of the carriage. "They just so damn ugly."

"Oh…" Hermione replied, her mind racing to remember what the creatures were. "Thestrals." She whispered.

"The whats?" Harry asked as they entered the carriage for the ride.

"Thestrals Harry." She replied. "Only people who have seen death can see a thestral."

"Oh, is that all?" Harry waved his hand nonchalantly, "Shit, I thought I was going nuts."

Hermione could feel that voice in the back of her head screaming. The sirens in her head warning her about men who know death, but her man could know any thing he wanted.

"I'm sorry." She finally spoke as they neared the castle.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry you can see them."

"It ain't nothing but a thang."

Hermione simply eyed Harry, trying to piece together in her mind the world that he must have come from. "Stop that."

"What?" Harry smirked as he removed his finger from under his nose.

"You know what." Hermione scowled, as Neville and a second year were both stifling giggles at the pair.

"Ok." Harry grinned lopsidedly before placing his hands in his lap, finding himself very interested in the way her eyebrows arched when she was scolding someone.

"I have to lead every one in, and then after the feast I have to take the new students up to our house." Hermione explained as she gave Harry a peck on the cheek, quickly moving up to the front of the line to stand with the rest of the Prefects.

Harry was the last to enter the great hall, his disability preventing him from being able to push and shove with the rest of the crowd. Neville had decided to stay back, and hang out near Harry.

"I'm hungry." Harry growled as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Me too." Neville whispered as McGonagall called for silence, the sorting hat beginning to sort students.

Several new students had been placed in Gryffindor, but Harry could barely see them as he sat at the far end. He could see Hermione welcoming the new students, her bushy hair bobbing over the crowd of heads.

Dumbledore stood and spoke some words. He said something about a great something or other coming soon. Harry didn't give a shit; he was just waiting for the feast to start.

"Tuck in!"

Harry immediately stood, having waited patiently for every one to get their chance to speak. He motioned for Neville to follow him as they began to walk towards the head of the table.

"Where are we going Harry?"

"To sit with my girlfriend." He replied, his blood boiling as he realized Ron was sitting next to her.

Neville felt nervous, unsure of what sort of volatile situation Harry's actions could create.

Hermione was staring at her plate, trying to eat as Ron kept trying to bother her. "Come on Hermione. Why won't you speak to me?"

"Because she got's a man." Harry answered for her as he leaned in between the two. "Scoot down. I need room for two."

Ron seethed, slamming his silver wear onto the table. He pulled himself to a standing position, his face inches from Harry.

"You got something Weasley?" Harry smiled. "Touch me. Do it." He prodded, his mind zeroing in on a desire to cause as much mayhem as possible.

"You want me to?" Ron stalled, his previous courage faltering as he realized Neville was standing right behind Harry, while Dumbledore and Snape were also both standing.

You could have heard a pin drop.

"Harry. Please. I can move down to where you are sitting if you would like." Hermione pleaded softly as she reached out to touch his hand.

"Scoot." Harry reiterated as he motioned for Neville to squeeze in to the spot where Ron was before. "Ron just volunteered to move." He replied, turning to Hermione, giving her a lopsided grin. "I can't be having people thinking I'm just gonna let ma girl run loose with this fuck." He spat as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Ron.

"Pussy." Ron growled before walking to the end of table, muttering profanities as he went.

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized; worried she had offended Harry by not eating with him.

"Shit. I fixed the problem didn't I? Don't tell me sorry girl." He smiled before planting a kiss on her lips. "Just do yo prefect duty, and let me be me."

Hermione let a small giggle escape her lips as Harry gave her a shrewd look. He had changed to introducing him self to all the new students.

Neville felt uncomfortable, he knew the people around him were staring at him. "May be I should go find a different seat." He began as someone tossed a small amount of mashed potatoes at him.

"You get one shot to make these fucks straighten up girl. Do yo prefect thing." Harry spoke, his eyes burning with malice as he turned to the people near Neville. "Learn em good, but if they don't, I will learn em."

"For your safety, please, for the love of Merlin leave Neville alone. I can't be with him all the time." She spoke slowly, fear in her eyes as she pleaded with the students who had all sobered up immediately.

"Harry… Why are you helping me?" Neville whispered as he poked at his food with his fork.

"Cuz you my boy Neville. Like you said, we like best friends." Harry grinned as he patted Neville on the back. "I got yo back, cuz you ain't like these fucks." He motioned at the rest of the table.

"Thanks Harry."

Hermione walked slowly with the students back to Gryffindor tower, letting Harry set the pace. She felt ashamed that she had jilted him so quickly, over her duties. "I didn't mean…" She had begun, but Harry silenced her by placing a finger on her lip.

"We can talk about it later. Let's get these homies settled in."

"Ok Harry." Hermione giggled before turning back to the gaggle of students. "The password is… you'll like this Harry…. _Keep it gangsta_." Hermione giggled softly as Harry grinned.

"Awesome. Keep it Gangsta!" Harry turned to the portrait, which immediately swung open with a distasteful look on its face. "Get on!" Harry yelled as he pointed inside, "Get."

"Harry!" Hermione yelped playfully as he pinned her up against the wall, the last of the students having entered the common room.

"So you got the password for my room?" He grinned mischievously as he ran a finger down her cheek.

"Of course. Let me finish with the students. Ok?" Hermione smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"All right."

"Keep in gangsta." Hermione giggled as she entered the common room, Harry a step behind her.

It felt like forever as Hermione explained all the rules and regulations. She was thoroughly surprised by how well every one was listening to her. She hadn't noticed Harry standing behind her with his sleeves rolled up and a murderous expression on his face.

"Now?" Harry asked as he gripped the head of his cane with both hands.

"You look like a little kid waiting to be taken to a candy store…" She laughed as Harry grinned at her.

"I am."

Neville watched his new friend leave with Hermione. He had a good idea of where they were off to, and he hoped they enjoyed them selves. "I wonder if I could be like Harry." He thought as he removed his robe. "Just like Harry."

"Nice shirt." Pavarti Patil whispered as she walked past Neville, a small twinkle in her eyes.

"Yea." Padma concurred. "I love Bob Marley."

"May be this year won't be so bad after all." He grinned as he walked up the stairs to his dorm room.

Harry enjoyed the perks of having a lone dorm. The password was "self-control" which brought out giggles from even Hermione. "Nice password." Harry laughed as he ran his fingertips up and down her back.

"Harry." She groaned his name. "I was so worried I had lost you."

"I was mad at you." He replied, watching as her eyes fell to the floor. "When you didn't call me, or do that owl thing, I thought you had really just dropped me."

"I couldn't!" Her eyes whipped up to meet his. "I was…"

"Locked down. I know."

"How…?"

"I saw your parents at a restaurant."

Her mouth made the most beautiful O as she looked back down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"I understand a lot better now. I know I freak you out, I would any one. That's what us thugs be bout." Harry grinned as he placed a hand under her chin, drawing her face back up to meet his. "I would show you in love or blood what you mean to me."

"I would do the same for you. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just so happy to be back in school, I shouldn't have left you to fend for yourself at the great hall."

"You worked hard to get where you are." He assured her as he snaked his arm around her, the weight of his appendage drawing her near.

"My parents wouldn't pay for my school. Professor Dumbledore found me a grant or some such, something about me being a very important witch." She laughed lightly. "I have never read about grants for this school. I think Professor Dumbledore paid for it."

"You are a very important witch." Harry concurred as he began to slowly plant kisses on her forehead, allowing her to still speak. "I'll have to thank him."

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"Good. Because I figure I love you too."

Hermione wasn't sure when Harry had found the clasps for her bra, or how he had snaked her body out of it so fast, but it was the first piece of clothing to find it's way to the floor.

"That was fast." She breathed into his mouth as he simply grinned, their teeth clicking together gently. "You have hands like a snake."

Harry loved buttons. Buttons on shirts. Buttons on pants. Buttons on hats. Any sort of button simply fascinated Harry, and he was spending an inordinate amount of time individually giving attention to each button on Hermione's cloak.

A groan of frustration escaped from Hermione's lips as she began to unbutton her own cloak from the bottom up.

"Not fast enough for you?" Harry grinned cheekily.

"You're teasing."

"Never tease. Just. Savoring."

"Do you… appreciate me?" Hermione questioned, her mind flooded with thoughts she was too afraid to ask.

"What do you mean? Of course I do… I mean, you want me to right?"

"I mean." Hermione began as she shrugged out of her cloak, tossing it somewhere near her bra. "Am I… worth it? I mean, you sell this for people…. What we are doing…. Am I worth your time? I know you could have so many other girls."

"There isn't another girl in the world I would do for, what I do for you." Harry spoke. "You the only girl I ever wondered how she tasted. Every thing is perfect fo' me."

Hermione felt the tips of her ears burning, still wondering why he would want her. "I believe you. I still don't know why."

"I'll think about it. Then I'll holler at you with a better answer."

"Ok." Hermione perked a bit as Harry slipped two fingers between the buttons on her shirt and deftly stroked down ward, each button popping open at his touch.

"Much better?"

"Yes it is."

**Sex sex sex… you know the drill….**

The next morning woke Harry with a crick in his neck and his left arm asleep. "Shit."

"Hmm?" Hermione voiced, her sleep interrupted by Harry's fidgeting.

"My arm is asleep." He informed her, as he ran his free hand up and down his neck. "My neck is killing me too."

"OH NO!" Hermione squealed as she sat up, scrambling to grab her clothes.

"It ain't that bad." Harry grinned, "I'll be fine."  
"No! That's not it!" Hermione was speaking in quick gibbers as she struggled to put the straps on her bra back together, Harry having disassembled it last night. "I didn't show in my dorm last night, and every one will be in the great hall in five minutes!"

"Oh well." Harry shrugged as he too stood, "Give me that." Harry grinned as he took the bra from her, and in moments it was reassembled to fit almost perfectly.

"How did you…?" She began, but decided she didn't want to know.

As Harry bent over to collect his shirt, he noticed Hermione's face looking quite queasy. "You ok girl?"

"Bathroom?"

The moment Harry pointed towards his bathroom, she sprinted for it, the sounds of her being sick echoing out of the room.

"Damn…. Girl must be nervous!" Harry shook his head as he hobbled into the bathroom. "You ain't ok."

Harry knelt down beside her as she emptied what little contents were left in her stomach; using his right hand he made circles in her back. "You gotta relax girl. Every thing is fine. No one will say shit."

"I don't know what is wrong with me." She coughed as Harry stood. "I've been feeling sick for the past few days, but this is the first time I have thrown up."

"It's all good. You'll be all right." Harry smiled at her as he conjured up a small cup of water, pressing the cup to her lips, he let her drink the luke warm water at her own pace.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I grossed you out."

"Heh. Ain't nothing you can do that would gross me out. It's not like girls burp or something."

"Harry…"

"I'm just kidding girl. You know I love you."

When Harry and Hermione entered the great hall, it felt like every eye was on them. The stares from the tables made it painfully obvious that word had gotten around quickly.

Harry grinned cheekily at Neville as he guided Hermione to her seat. "Pass the toast Nev."

"Sure!" Neville grinned as he reached down the table, intertwining his fingers with the handle to the toast basket. "Want some butter?"

"Na. It's for 'Mione. Butter will upset her stomach even more."

"You sick Hermione?" Neville inquired, his voice laced with genuine concern.

"A little bit. Just nerves." She replied, forcing a smile as she felt her stomach flip flop.

"Here. Make sure you eat the crust, it will help soak up all the acid and shit." Harry explained as he cut the toast up into small bites. "Eat a whole piece, cuz if you don't, the acid will eat up yo throat and shit."

"Where did you learn all this?" Hermione questioned between bite-sized pieces of bread.

"It takes mo' then a strong back hand to… well… I learned it from Silver and the girls." Harry explained, as he fumbled over his words.

"I guess you have had to help more then one puking girl in your time huh?" She inquired, her tone and face neutral.

"You could say that." Harry confirmed.

If Hermione was bothered by that insight into his life, she didn't show it, as she simply continued to chew on the bread.

"You missed it Harry." Neville breathed between bites of sausage and egg. "There is this thing, called a Tri-Wizard tournament."

"That does?"

"That does what?" Neville looked up confused for a moment before laughing. "No, I mean. This tournament is going to be some sort of huge school gathering thing. It's for seventh years only, but since we are sixth years, we can't enter."

"Heh. I don't think I would enter any ways, I don't walk so good."

"Oh yea… Well, I bet it will be really interesting to see what happens! There is even rumors that someone will have to fight a dragon!"

"That's silly, they won't have dragons on the school ground Neville." Hermione huffed.

Neville simply shrugged in reply before returning to his meal.

"Who knows girl, if they let me on the school grounds, they may just let a dragon too!" Harry laughed, as he rubbed circles into Hermione's back, receiving rolled eyes for his trouble.

"OH YEA! I almost forgot! There will be a school dance too!" Neville grinned before his face fell a bit.

"What's a matter?" Harry asked, noticing Neville didn't look as excited about the dance.

"Just… you know… I'm not so popular. I don't think I will be able to find a date." Neville spoke as he stabbed at a crispy bit of bacon with his fingertip.

"Shit. I'll get you an escort, if we don't find you one by then." Harry grinned. "If we can't find a bitch fo' yo' ass in school, we'll get you two out o' school."

"Thanks Harry." Neville perked up a bit. "May be I can get one of those girls from France that are supposed to show up at dinner tonight." He laughed.

"Frenchies huh?"

"Harry, that is rude to call them that." Hermione chastised him, a small curl playing at the edge of her lip.

"Sorry girl, I ain't used to all this high society shit." Harry grinned as he pressed his index finger softly against her lip. "I see that smile though."

"No you don't."

"Yea I do."

McGonagall scowled furiously as she handed Harry his schedule. Her eyes burning into him like red-hot skewers. Her face softened considerably when she laid eyes upon Hermione, but her mouth was still pursed in a thin line.

"Something wrong?" Harry smiled cheekily at his head of house.

"Very. I wish to speak to Ms. Granger after breakfast." McGonagall replied blandly.

Hermione simply remained silent, her cheeks tinged a shade of green as she chewed slowly on her last bite of bread.

After they had finished eating, Hermione and Harry parted with a chaste kiss, much to the chagrin of Harry. "Aw, that all?" He could be heard whining as Hermione walked towards her meeting with McGonagall.

"What do we have first Nev?" Harry asked as he looked down at his schedule.

"I have defense against the dark arts."

"Me too."

"Damn, I know dis bitch." Harry whispered as he sat in the back of the room.

"You do?" Neville whispered back, as both of them stared at the bubblegum pink haired witch at the head of the class.

"She's a cop." Harry explained as he pulled his defense book out of his pocket.

_What isssss a cop?_

"You don't know what a cop is Nev?" Harry laughed.

"What? Yea I do, I didn't say any thing." Neville looked up from his book incredulously.

"Then who asked what a cop was?" Harry asked as he twisted in his seat to look behind him, not seeing any thing but a glass tank. "I must be going nuts."

"Guess so." Neville laughed as Tonks began taking roll.

The class consisted of basic first day of class banter. Tonks would call each student up, and have them cast a few spells or deflect something she cast at them. Simple and boring, until she called on Harry.

"Mr. Potter." Tonks read off of her clipboard, "To the front please."

"Word." Harry stood, shook a bit and patted Neville on the back. "Save my seat dawg." Within moments he was standing at the head of the class.

"I want you to cast a spell at the target I will summon for you. What spell would you use if you were being accosted by a dark wizard?"

"I have no fucking idea what accosted means, but if you want me to bust a cap, im fin' to lay down." Harry spoke, his wand twirling lazily between his fingers.

"Right. Get on with it then." Tonks simply stared at Harry, as she flicked her wand, causing a large bulls eye to appear next to the wall. "Any jinx or charm you like."

Harry seemed to concentrate for a moment before raising his wand up. His arm extended and locked, a slight twist in the wrist he began to breath slowly and deliberately.

"Any time now Potter."

"Wait a minute broad. I'm concentrating."

"Excuse…?"

The silence of the classroom was shattered as a multitude of light began to erupt from the end of Harry's wand. Tiny red flecks of energy burst from the tip in quick succession, a deafening report accompanying each round as he punched a rather large group of holes into the target.

"What spell is this?" Tonks demanded as she racked her mind for any idea of Unforgiveable-ness within his casting.

"Reducto… Sorta… See, they be teaching us to make this big ass wasteful muther fuckin blast a' energy. I saw ma girl reading about dis shit, and so I just sorta figured out how ta do it. I been waiting to try dis shit." Harry grinned as he blew on the tip of his wand sharply.

"You could kill someone with that!" She shrieked as her entire body trembled with rage.

"You told me to treat the target like a dark wizard!" Harry screamed back, his face dangerously close to hers. "What you want? I aint gonna tickle a mutha fucka who be tryin to bust a cap in ma' ass!"

"What makes you any different from the dark wizard when you kill? Huh?" Tonks spat as she clenched her clipboard between her white knuckles.

"Alive!" Harry screamed back, his wand spitting green sparks as it reacted to his anger. "Alive is what I would be bitch! I aint goin down, without takin down!"

"Out! Get out of my class!" Tonks bellowed, her face turning bright red as her hair shifted into a fiery orange. "Get the hell out of here you animal!"

"Obviously, I don't need yo' class!" Harry laughed angrily as he walked to the back of the room to collect his book. "Fuck dis shit, and fuck yo' ass, pig!"

Harry slammed the door just as a rather vicious genital warts spell crashed into it, originating from Tonk's wand. "Good riddens!" She spat before turning back to the class, her chest heaving as she pointed at Neville. "LongBottom! Get the hell up here and cast a fucking spell!"

Harry walked down the hall till he reached the stair well where he eventually decided to check his schedule. "Double Potions." He thought aloud as he read the slip of paper.

"That is not for another hour Potter, I would really like to enjoy my time away from your inept experiments." Snape drawled as he stepped up next to Harry.

"I left class early, bitch couldn't teach me nothing."

"I doubt that." Snape replied evenly.

"I'm here ain't I?"

"I don't doubt that you left class. I do doubt you know everything." Snape stated with a very frustrated look on his face.

"Oh. Well, where you headed?"

"To see Dumbledore, Ms. Granger is there now."

"Aw shit." Harry growled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"My sentiments exactly Potter. Why are you worried?" Snape inquired.

"She in trouble because of me ain't she?" Harry asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know actually. I was asked to report to the office for an important discussion. She may not even be in trouble."

"Awwww man, thank god." Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, well… I'll see you in an hour Potter. Don't be late." Snape drawled before stepping onto one of the rotating stairwells, his form quickly disappearing as he began the ascent to the headmaster's office.

Harry decided to explore the castle since he had taken it upon himself to take a break on the first day of school. He decided quickly he would explore the dungeons, as he didn't want to run into his head of house.

It didn't take long for Harry to find his way to his destination, the entrance to the Slytherin's common room. "Let me in." Harry commanded as he pointed a finger at the painting.

"Password?"

"Grease?"

"No… Why do you want in here any ways Gryffindor?" The painting spat as Harry realized it wasn't a picture of a Troll but a very large and ugly man.

"I don't know. I guess it's just something I'm not supposed to do. If I'm gonna be in trouble, might as well do it right. Feel me?"

Before the painting could reply, another voice rang out from behind Harry. "My sentiments exactly." The blonde haired boy laughed.

"See?" Harry turned back to the painting, his finger pointing at the boy. "So who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy." The boy spoke regally as he extended his hand to Harry. "You are Harry Potter, an honor, I assure you."

"Heh… Right… You don't look like it's an honor." Harry laughed as he shook hands with the boy.

"Well of course I don't like you." Draco shrugged before speaking the password for the portrait. "Shall we?"

"Certainly." Harry grinned as they walked into the common room of the Slytherins.

"So why you hatin?" Harry inquired as he took in the sights before him. The Slytherin common room looked more like a gothic sex castle, and less a room for concentration. The chairs and couches were all leather, the carpet a deep red and the walls black with green snake like patterns rising up from the floor.

"Approve?" Draco asked as he plopped down on one of the couches, a rather loud noise pressing its self out from between the cushions. "I don't like you because you are the poster boy for goody goody Gryffindor…"

"You playin right?"

"Well, you were supposed to be. I was raised to hate you… Then you never show up, and when I finally meet you… you are… well… you?" Draco explained as his hands formed designs in the air subconsciously, his body attempting to convey the feelings his mouth could not.

"So… I was supposed to be some one else?" Harry asked.

"Of course. You're the mighty Harry Potter, destroyer of the dark lord and purveyor of the light…" Draco gesticulated. "Then you show up, and your Potter the Pimp, purveyor of pornography."

"I don't sell porn, ass hat!" Harry yelped.

"No offense intended of course." Draco smiled cheekily.

"So why you bugged?"

"Well, I can't beat you up, or pick on you… You just aren't… normal enough… No one even thinks you deserve to be in Gryffindor, every one knows you should be Slytherin, you just went to that house to be with the mud blood."

"What's a mud blood?"

"Non full blooded magick peoples. Hermione." Draco explained casually.

"I'm mud blood… right?" Harry asked, his face etched in confusion as he leaned back in the seat across from Draco.

"Yes… Sort of, but you defeated You-Know-Who, so it would be in my better judgment not to refer to you as such."

"Got ya, so it's an insult?" Harry inquired, and then continued as Draco nodded. "It sucks, if you gonna talk shit about my girl, at least talk shit fo' reals. Mud blood is kid shit."

"I know. That's why I hate you. There isn't any thing I can do to you. I was raised to hate you, and now that you are here. I can't." Draco sighed as he pulled at the stitching that held the leather together.

"Well, if we work together, I'm sure we can find a reason for you to not like me." Harry grinned as he stood. "I have to be in Potions now."

"Me too." Draco replied as he to stood. "I ditched divination this morning."

"Defense against the dark arts for me." Harry laughed.

"Lets go."

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy." Snape acknowledged them as they entered, "Find your seats."

"I'm gonna kick it with ma girl." Harry grinned as he patted Draco on the back. "Holler at me some other time, may be we can duel or something."

"I would love to." Draco smiled as he made his way to the front of the class.

"Hey girl." Harry whispered as he sat next to Hermione. "Every thing ok?" He inquired as she looked at him. It was obvious she had been crying, her eyes red and puffy.

"Of course. We have class." She spoke, phlegm muffling her words as she tried to clear her throat. "Class." She repeated before turning to her notes.

Harry spent the rest of the period staring more at Hermione then Snape. Concerned over her behavior, Harry obviously paid no attention to the lecture, but Snape seemed to have either not noticed, or over looked it, as he never called on Harry during the class.

Eventually the class was dismissed and Harry pulled Hermione to the side. "What's a matter?" He spoke as softly as he could, unnerved by Hermione's inability to look him in the eye.

"Nothing." She whimpered before collapsing into his arms, sobbing.

"Obviously something." Harry spoke as he stroked her hair.

"Obviously Potter." Snape spat as he walked past them, slamming his door with a flick of his wand. "Display your affection some where else." He growled over his shoulder. "Lunch is now."

"Come on love. We got lunch. Girl gotta eat." Harry grinned at her as Hermione sniffled violently.

"I… I don't think I'm hungry." She whined as Harry pivoted to her side, his left arm wrapped around her torso.

"Then eat fo' me." Harry smiled as he began to pace her towards the Great Hall. "Let's get dem eyes dried by the time we get there, then we can talk tonight. A'ight?" Harry commanded in a soft voice that left no room for argument.

"Fine." Hermione replied, her voice muffled as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe. "I guess I do have to eat for someone."


	12. Read AN!

**AN: Well, yes, this chapter should clear up all the questions people may have. Harry and Hermione have a lot on their plate now, and I have A LOT left to write. Again, shout outs go to Drake Smythe, Granite, and Seghen, the only ones who seem to ever review for me. Thanks to all of you who do review. This book will be very serious, but I think you will find A LOT of humour in it as well. I am especially excited about the tournament, dance, and when Harry's new friends introduces him to his girlfriend… I think every one will approve of where I am going. If you know of ANY ONE who can write rap music, I am looking to commission an original Harry Potter rap song, or if someone could donate a beat and work with me on the words. I am looking for people into music to help me with the project. Email me, which is located in profile, if you would like to help.**

"Fine." Hermione replied, her voice muffled as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe. "I guess I do have to eat for someone."

Neville stood and waved Harry and Hermione to his position as they entered the Hall. His schedule having sent him to Advanced Herbology while Harry and Hermione shared Potions.

"Hey guys!" Neville cheerily greeted them as he motioned with his arm to their seats. "How has your first half of school been?"

"Not so great, I guess." Harry shrugged as he jerked his chin at Hermione, who had remained silent and pensive.

"That bad huh?" Neville stroked his chin with his left hand as he used his right to skewer a bite of lamb. "Well, it can only get better I would think."

Harry turned to look at Hermione as she gave a mirthless laugh that seemed to bring her back to near tears. "Only better… right…" She spoke, her voice shaky.

"We got's to talk." Harry replied as he reached out to snatch the plate of chicken away from a second year. "Save some for the rest of us shorty!" Harry grunted before snagging three pieces of chicken off the platter.

"Thanks." Hermione sighed as Harry placed one of the chicken legs on her plate.

"It'll make you feel better, and if you puke, I'll save you some bread." Harry grinned as he wrapped two rolls in a napkin and placed them in his pocket.

"I think I will save some bread to." Neville grinned as he snatched up three rolls and placed them in his pocket.

Hermione shook her head exasperatedly, before taking a deep breath and beginning to nibble on her meal.

"That's my girl." Harry encouraged her as he took a large sip of his pumpkin juice. "This shit right here." He spoke to Neville as he pointed at his glass, "Mix a little cinnamon schnapps in this bitch, and you got a drink for kings." Harry smiled as Neville nodded enthusiastically. "You'd get Fonzed up in style with this."

"Fonzed up?" Neville stopped nodding, small amounts of chicken grease shining at the edge of his lips as he looked at Harry.

"Fucked up. Laid out. Fonzed… drunk man!" Harry laughed as Neville began nodding again.

"Drinking is bad for you Harry." Hermione chastised him, a small bit of her normal self shining through as Harry attempted to look thoroughly admonished.

"Well, after lunch I have Care of magickal creatures." Neville spoke as he rubbed one of his hands over his stomach.

"Same for us." Hermione answered for Harry, having all ready memorized both of their schedules. "Then we have study time."

"Me too." Neville grinned. "Break time!"

"Yeaaaaa budddyyy… errr… Study time!" Harry grinned as Hermione glared at him. "Can't wait to study!"

Neville laughed as Hermione simply sighed.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione walked together to Hagrids hut, his home having become the meeting point for the class. "I love this shit." Harry smiled as he attempted to crane his neck to see what Hagrid was planning to expose them to next.

" 'Alo children! Gather 'round now!" Hagrid boomed, his gigantic frame dwarfing the students as they walked to where Hagrid was. "Each o' ya' will take a snake and feed 'em!" His voice echoing through the grounds as he began handing out small glass tanks to each student, "Work in pairs, the 'lot of ye'!"

Harry and Hermione took their snake and walked towards a slightly shaded spot, Harry carrying the glass case, while Hermione brought a small jar of roaches for the snake to eat.

"I guess you can feed him, and I will take notes as you do it." Hermione shivered as she pressed the bottle into Harry's hand. "I hate snakes." She sighed, but was amazed when Harry began hissing at the snake, causing her to smile a bit at his playfulness.

Hermione sat with her back pressed against the tree, watching Harry as he continued to feed the snake, having laid the snake out on the grass. She was amazed when it didn't try to leave. It was almost as though he were speaking to it.

"Holler." Harry told the Snake as he removed a roach from the jar. "You eat dis shit?"

"Why yes, I do." The snake had replied, "I love the things."

"My name is Harry."

"Rupert."

"So Rupert, what kind of snake do you be, that speaks English?" Harry inquired, occasionally looking back towards Hermione as she scribbled furiously at her notes.

"I don't speak English." The snake replied, after swallowing another roach. "You speak snake."

"I do not…." Harry tilted his head before turning to Hermione. "Baby, This snake speaks English."

"What Harry?" Hermione inquired, as she crawled forward to investigate.

"Watch." Harry replied before turning to the snake. "I'm gonna tell Rupert, that's the snake to slither in a circle then wag his tail."

Harry turned back to the snake and hissed, and immediately the snake slithered in a circle, flicked it's tongue and wiggled its tail.

"Oh my god!" Hermione almost shouted as she jumped back wards. "You speak snake! You are a parslemouth!"

"A what?" Harry inquired, not to happy to have scared Hermione. "What the hell is that?"

"A person who speaks to snakes obviously." Rupert hissed before going silent as Harry hissed for him to shut up.

"All the parslemouths ever have been dark wizards Harry." She spoke slowly, "You-Know-Who was the last snake speaker to live… until you I guess."

"Hey Hagrid, what you gonna do with these snakes?" Harry shouted as he reached down and let Rupert wrap around his wrist.

"Feed 'em to the skrewts tommorow!" Hagrid bellowed back, before looking flustered. "Shouldn't 'av said that!"

"Fuck." Harry growled as he looked at Rupert. "I can't let him kill these little bastards. They speak, they like people." He began thinking hard as he turned to Hermione. "You gotta help me girl. Save the snakes, please?" His eyes wide, Hermione realized he was serious. (Not Sirius thank you very much)

"Harry, we can't. I… How do you propose we do this?"

Harry spoke to Rupert in hushed tones, explaining the danger as he prepared to execute their plan. "Just be ready to slither the fuck out of here. Tell yo' friends." Harry explained as he lifted the tank and placed it in a stack with the rest as they all prepared for class to end.

Hermione twirled her wand in her hand, ready to act as soon as Harry gave the signal.

"Well class, that does it I think." Hagrid smiled as he clapped his hands together. "We will continue yer' lesson next time."

"Hey Hagrid." Harry interrupted. "I'm sorry about this man… but…" Immediately Harry's voice warped to an almost demonic sounding hiss, his orders being shouted to the snakes as Hermione tipped the tanks over with her wand. The snakes hissed in reply as they began to slither through the crowd, the students scattering in screaming groups as they attempted to avoid the escaping snakes.

"Get!" Harry yelled as Rupert slithered up to his feet. "Escape with yo life man." He pleaded as Rupert simply lay against his shoe.

"I would like to live with you now." Rupert Hissed lazily as he looked up at Harry. "You are a good human, I think I will take you as my pet."

"Shiiiit." Harry laughed before scooping Rupert up, oblivious to the panic he had created.

Hagrid simply stared slack jawed at Harry, unable to move as he churned what he had witnessed over in his mind. "Class dismissed." He finally whispered as Harry waved good-bye, he and Hermione being the last students in the area.

"Sorry bout yo snakes! Use rabbits or some shitty animal like that!" Harry yelled as he and Hermione began walking back to the castle.

Hermione clutched her gut as she walked, her pace slowing.

"Gonna be sick girl?"

Hermione was silent for a moment before rushing over to a bush, her stomach emptying in heaves. Harry simply moved to her side, allowing her to grip his arm as she puked.

When she finally stood again, she became mortified as Harry used the sleeve of his robe to wipe some of the mucous from her nose. "Harry!" She yelped as he scrubbed lightly on her face.

"What?" He spoke evenly, "It aint like my nose aint been between yo ass cheeks. Shit."

Hermione had no argument for him, but simply remained still as he performed his ministrations.

"Bread." He smiled gently at her as he removed a roll from within his pocket. "Then I'm going to take you to the hospital wing."

"No…" Hermione sighed as she took the roll from Harry. "I've all ready been."

"And?" Harry asked, his voice twanging as he waited patiently for her explanation.

"I'll be fine. They said to… eat bread and vegetables." She laughed softly as Harry beamed.

"See. Dr. Pimp… er… Dr. Potter to the rescue." He blushed as he pressed a stray hair away from her face. "Let's get to studying I guess…" A smile played at his lips as he stroked Hermione's cheek.

"Is your mate well?" Rupert hissed from around Harry's arm as they continued on to the castle.

"Sho' is." Harry hissed back, having brought his arm up to his face, a grin plastered on his face.

When they made it to the common room of Gryffindor, Harry was surprised to find every one giving him a wide berth. Though, it may have had to do with the live snake wrapped around his arm, which was visible, as Harry had rolled his sleeves up.

"You sit here, and I will get what ever you need." Harry explained as he stroked Hermione's hair, Rupert hissing in protest as her hair tickled him.

"We just need a defense against the dark arts book. Since both of us missed it this morning." Hermione scowled at Harry causing him to fidget.

"How did you know?"

"McGonagall was looking for you…" Hermione replied cryptically. "It's all right though. She doesn't need you now."

"Cool." Harry shrugged as he walked to his dorm to retrieve his defense book, having put it away earlier.

It took him a moment to find the book, but when he returned down stairs, he was surprised to find Hermione sleeping with her head laid upon her crossed arms.

"Damn, poor girl is beat." Harry cooed as he allowed Rupert to slither off his arm onto the table. "I'll let you sleep till dinner baby." He snickered as he cast a silence bubble around her ears, hoping she would be able to have a refreshing nap.

"Is that… Nice?" Rupert inquired as he cocked his head, his tongue flickering at an enhanced pace.

"She needs some sleep." Harry shrugged indignantly, "I think it's fine if I let her."

Rupert stared for a moment before slithering closer to Hermione, his features relaxing as her warm breath sped from under her arms in tiny blasts. "This is nice."

"Just don't forget, she is mine." Harry grumbled slightly as he watched the snake, a tinge of jealousy cutting into his gut.

Harry opened his book and began to diligently take notes, hoping that Hermione would be pleased if he presented her with some form of product, even if he knew she would want to take her own.

Almost an hour into his note taking, Harry was startled when Neville walked up to him. "Hey Harry." He spoke slowly as he eyed the snake dozing with Hermione.

"What it is Neville?" Harry spoke in a hushed whisper, a muggle habit as his girlfriend sleeped.

"Just… You know, every one is saying you can speak snake. I saw you freak out during Hagrids class." Neville spoke tentatively.

"Yea, I can." Harry replied quickly as he began scratching his quill on the parchment again. "This is Rupert." He continued as he pointed with his free hand at the snake.

"You can?" Neville sounded almost fearful now. "That's… usually an evil wizard trait…"

"And?" Harry inquired as he looked up from the stacks of parchment he had scribbled on. "Doesn't change who I am Nev."

"I… I guess your right… but… powerful dark wizards are parslemouths Harry." Neville explained as he took the seat across from Harry. "Professor Tonks said you were an evil person to the class, then you go and set the snakes loose… it just looked real bad."

"Fuck her." Harry replied nonplussed. "I gots my friend." He pointed the quill at Neville. "I got's my broad." He jerked the quill at Hermione. "Now I gots me a pet." Pointing the quill at the snake. "What else do I need?"

"Yea. I guess you are right." Neville spoke as he began to relax. "I just… be ready for every one to treat you differently."

"Fuck em. Let's get dinner." Harry grinned as he stood, waving his wand gently at Hermione; he removed the spell and slowly whispered into her ear. "Wake up baby."

"A patronus frightens goats." Hermione mumbled as she stirred lightly, her movements waking Rupert.

"This goat wants you to wake up." Harry spoke a bit louder as he kissed on her ear.

For a moment, Hermione lay still, then her eyes fluttered open, a small yawn escaping her lips, which Harry interrupted by attempting to place his nose into her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Hermione grumbled as Harry grinned wildly at her.

"Presenting my notes to you." Harry replied as he pressed a stack of almost twenty five sheets of paper at Hermione proudly.

"Wait… How long have I been asleep?"

"It's dinner time now."

"DAMN IT!" Hermione screamed as she slammed her palms onto the table, her outburst startling Rupert into slithering off the table and onto Harry's lap.

"It's ok girl, just read my notes. We didn't miss any thing you don't know." Harry consoled her as he ran his ink-stained fingers through her hair.

"You write notes like a flobberworm!" She spat before recoiling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I know." Harry replied flatly. "You just cranky." He continued as Hermione threw her arms around him, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I'm a stupid idiot." She sobbed as Harry attempted to pull her into a position he could look her in her eyes in.

"You." He stated firmly as he shook her shoulders lightly, "Are the smartest witch in over a century to strut through Hogwarts girl."

"No… I'm not." She continued to cry as Harry rubbed her back. "I'm… I'm…"

"Beautiful? Smart? Sexy?" Harry offered as he continued to rub circles in her back with the palm of his hand.

"Pregnant!" She whispered, it felt as though the entire room froze. The only sound was the hiss of Rupert as his tongue continued to jerk in and out of his mouth involuntarily.

"What?" Harry broke the silence as his hands trembled and his mouth became dry like sand. "You are what? Neville, get out of here. Clear the rest of these fucks out too, every one goes to dinner now."

Neville stood swiftly and pointed at the doorway, the remaining stragglers quickly exiting with him at Harry's commandment.

"My doctor… I got a test a week ago, I came back positive. My doctor told my parents, and my parents contacted Dumbledore. That is why McGonagall wanted you earlier." She whimpered as Harry clutched her to his chest. "She wanted to tell you, but I pleaded with her to let me tell you."

Harry remained silent, unsure of how to respond. "Well, I guess this was bound to happen the way we acted." He thought to himself as he felt his hands tremble.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, her small hands pressing against his chest, unable to pull away as he clutched her. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know." He sputtered, his voice cracking as his mind raced with thoughts. "I don't know what to do."

"I'm keeping it." She spoke softly. "I won't… I can't… It's my flesh, and I will raise it…"

Harry quickly snapped out of his trance as he looked down at her. "I ain't having my kid call another man daddy. I'm here for you girl. It ain't just yours."

"Harry. You don't…"

Harry quickly interrupted. "I told you, I wanted a down ass bitch. I wanted you to be down for me. You don't think I would ask you to do, what I wouldn't do for you?"

Again the tears flowed as Hermione gripped Harry as though he could blow away if she didn't. "I love you. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do, or to say, and I'm so sorry I doubted you. I love you." She sobbed as Harry kissed the top of her head repeatedly.

"I love you to." Harry sighed as he rested his cheek upon her head. "I'll always be here girl. I don't know what the boys at home are gonna say when I introduce em to my baby's mama." He laughed lightly as Hermione continued to breath hard.

The silence was broken as Rupert slowly slithered up Harry's arm, "I desire food." His tongue bounced off the side of Harry's face as he hissed his demands.

"Lets hit up dinner… get some food in us… then we gotta sit down and start talking…" Harry explained as he patted Hermione's back. "Come on girl, we got a lot ahead of us. I'm down for you though."

Hermione remained sitting, unable to pull her self to a standing position. "I can't go out there. I can't face every one."  
"Why?" Harry asked as he sat back down. "Why can't you face every one?"

"Every one is going to know. I didn't want them to know, but I said it in front of half the common room… I'm so stupid." She spoke as she placed her face in her hands.

"I don't think any one heard you but Neville." Harry consoled her, "Neville is a G, he wouldn't talk shit girl. You know that."

"You think?" Hermione whimpered as she looked back up at Harry.

"Well, Rupert heard to, but I don't know of any other dark wizards for him to talk to." Harry grinned as Hermione simply stared at him flabbergasted.

"We know you aren't a dark wizard Harry." Hermione spoke but Harry simply laughed.

"Well, if every one is going to think I am one, might as well pretend." Harry looked as though his eyes were sparkling. "But I have one more question before we go."

"What?" Hermione offered as Harry took on a more serious face.

"Do I really write like a flobberworm?"

"Wait!"

"Don't cry!"

"I'm just kidding!"

"Baby it's a joke!"

Harry eventually calmed Hermione down enough to make an appearance at dinner; though it was obvious the feast was nearing completion.

"Harry!" Neville shouted as he waved at them from near the center of the house table. "Hermione! Over here!" He screeched as he pointed ecstatically at two plates he had filled with food and saved for them.

"Finally." Rupert hissed from Harry's arm as he slithered forward, his tongue flickering madly at the scent of food that permeated the room. "Your mate is very... bothersome."

"Don't be a dick Rupert." Harry hissed back into his sleeve as he guided Hermione to her seat.

"Hey guys." Neville smiled, a questioningly look in his eyes. "Every thing… ok?" He inquired, his eyes on Hermione.

"Harry can tell you all about it, if he wants." Hermione sighed as she began to nibble on a bite of roast beef.

Before Harry could speak, Rupert lashed out from his perch, with a lightning quick snap his jaws connected firmly with a sausage link, which immediately disappeared beneath the arm of Harry's robe.

"Holy shit!" Harry shouted, causing the two first years next to him to topple backwards as they too yelled. "Fast and hungry fucker. Ain't he?" Harry laughed as he lifted his robe to watch Rupert begin to swallow the link, his eyes lolling in ecstasy as he savored his meal.

"Harry, that's kind of scary." Neville whispered as he eyed the two first years chattering fiercely behind their hands. "That snake could be dangerous."

"Fer sheezy!" Harry began to giggle as his face contorted. "Sick, I can feel the food squeezing in his body!"

"That's disgusting." Hermione admonished as she pat her lips with her napkin.

"You're telling me?" Harry smiled as he began to eat.

"You two notice any thing?" Neville asked, as he looked about the great hall. "I bet you can notice if you look."

"We have new students!" Hermione exclaimed as she craned her neck to look at each table.

"Yep. Two schools sent people to compete. The Frenchies and Bulgarians." Neville smirked as Harry snorted into his meal. "See them?"

Harry looked up from his meal to peer about the hall, his vision locking on a female sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "Daaaaamn." Harry groaned as he stood in his seat.

"Uhoh. Harry spotted the Half-Veela." Neville laughed as he noticed the very angry look on Hermione's face.

"I don't think she is pretty." Hermione growled as she looked where Harry was staring.

"That aint it!" Harry laughed as he turned back to Hermione, a grin on his face. "I would turn that bitch out on the street so fast, her tits would spin!"

"Oh my God Harry!" Hermione laughed as she covered her mouth with a hand. "I thought you were attracted to her…"

"Fuck no! I could make some money off that bitch, look at every one drooling over her ass! Stuck up bitch oughta get tapped for a few bucks and I'd be rollin…"Harry spoke quickly as he gesticulated with his hands, Rupert the snake hissing his dissatisfaction with being whipped about at Harry's excitement.

"I… have no idea whether I should be mad, jealous, or laugh." Hermione spoke, her face blank as she attempted to understand what Harry was saying. "So you are saying you don't like her?"

"I gots my girl, that other bitch just be a pay check." Harry grinned at her as he sat back down. "I ain't never fucked a girl that I was going to put on the streets."

"Wow." Neville gave a start before leaning forward. "So what IS it like to pimp?" His face scrunched up in anticipation as Harry continued to munch on his food.

"It's a job." Harry shrugged. "Work."

"But… Isn't… it like… glamorous?" Neville pressed as he stared intently.

"Van Gogh worked in paints. Ford worked in cars. I work in pussy. I'm an artist." Harry smirked as he slurped a noodle from his spaghetti up.

"An artist huh?" Hermione snorted with a bemused expression on her face.

"You know what I mean girl." Harry spoke quickly in to his meal.

"I do not know a thing about it." Hermione smirked as Harry fidgeted, why don't you tell me.

"Yea!" Neville agreed heartily.


	13. A cup of wishes and dreams

**An: I'm sure every one can tell Hermione is pregnant by now. Lol. I hope that didn't turn any one off to the fiction, but that's what happens when you put a muggle born witch and a thug together. Bad decisions. Lol. Big shout outs to Granite for promising to find me more readers, thank you ) I feel like a have a fan in you, and it makes me happy. To hotskittles, I paid for a account for a year, and yes I am a male. Lol. That is I in my profile with the blingin star wars necklace, which I occasionally do wear in public. Thanks for admiring the fact that I am willing to post my face. That makes me feel good. I hope every one continues to enjoy this story, and will continue to read and review. I wonder if any one see's the plot in the story. Yes, there is coming Krum/Ron bashing. Fuck Krum and Fuck Ron. I also think Granite should write that Naruto fiction, just make sure there is some Ron bashing, and Harry is still cool. I give my blessings, and hope you treat Hermione right in your fic… mmmmmm Hermione….. lol**

"I do not know a thing about it." Hermione smirked as Harry fidgeted, why don't you tell me.

"Yea!" Neville agreed heartily. "I don't know any thing about it either."

"It ain't glamorous." Harry sighed before looking back up from his meal. "Not every one is like me or Silver."

"I'm sorry." Hermione sobered a bit as she took notice to Harry's pained expression.

"Don't be. There's a lot of money involved. Load's of physical shit, a muther fucker thinks he needs to be happy." Harry continued. "See, but then there is the yelling, the beating, and the killin too."

"Killing?" Neville gushed, his mouth and eyes wide in fascination.

"Some times you can't talk your way out of bad business." Harry shrugged. "That's all I want to say."

Hermione sat in deep thought, contemplating Harry's words, and wondering about her situation. After a few moments, she scooted as close to Harry as she could, her lips pressed against his ear. "Have you really killed people Harry?"

"Yes." He spoke aloud, a normal and relaxed tenor in his voice. "Enough times."

Hermione was starting to get that queasy feeling in her stomach again.

Dumbledore interrupted every one's conversation as he stood. "Now that I am sure the entire school is here to listen to this old fool." A pointed look finding its way to Harry and Hermione, he continued to speak. "I think I should explain a few things."

"Muther fucker ain't a fool." Harry mumbled as he eyed the Headmaster. "He just be charadin."

"As I was saying." Dumbledore began as he extended his arms in a wide arc, as though he were about to hug the entire audience. "This year Hogwarts will play host to the Tri-Wizard tournament. We have representatives from Durmstrang Institute of Magick!" Dumbledore paused as most of the school clapped for the students now residing at the Slytherin table. Minus Harry. "We also have representatives from France, of Beauxbatons Academy of Magick." Again, Dumbledore took pause for the very loud clapping that extended from all the males projected at the Ravenclaw table. Except Harry.

"As you can see behind me."

_I hate clapping_

_SHHHHH Rupert_

"There is now a cup." Dumbledore smiled as every one craned forward to get a glimpse of the glowing cup that had materialized as he spoke. "Tomorrow, every one who is of seventh year will be allowed to attempt to enter the tournament. You will write your name on a slip of paper, and place it within the cup."

"That sounds… normal…" Harry smirked as Hermione turned to him with an exasperated face. "Yea, I know. Be quiet."

"I warn you, not to enter if you do not plan to compete." Dumbledore boomed as he gave all of the students a very stern look. "If the cup chooses you, you will find you will not be able to back out of the competition."

"I'm going to try to enter." Neville whispered, as several other students murmured their agreement.

"Any one who is not of seventh year, you will find your self unable to get close enough to the cup to enter. This competition will be only for seventh years, and powerful magicks will assure this." Dumbledore laughed lightly as the murmurs became louder with dissension. "You will thank me later, as this competition will be far to dangerous for any one not of seventh year level."  
"To dangerous for a cripple I bet too." Harry laughed as he nudged Neville, "That shit would kill my ass."

"Harry!" Hermione spun on him, a horrified look on her face. "You… aren't a cripple, and you had better not die!"

"I ain't entering. I ain't got shit to worry about." Harry smiled at her as he reached out to stroke the side of her face. "You ain't gotta worry about shit either."

"Good, because we have enough to worry about as it."

"Yea… About that… Did I hear Hermione right? I mean, I won't say anything… I'm just wondering." Neville stuttered slightly as he whispered to Harry.

After a moment's deliberation, Harry and Hermione simply nodded in unison, Harry giving a final command with a wink. "Just don't spread it around… We don't need every one knowing I'm a parselmouth."

"Got you." Neville confirmed as he leaned back in his seat, a small whistle escaping his lips. "You guys ARE going to have a lot to do this year." He spoke with a look of pity at his friends.

"I got a plan." Harry smiled as the students began to stand. "I always do."

"Do you?" Hermione gave him a slightly skeptical look as she cocked her head. "Don't you think I want a say?"

"I ain't never gonna get used to this independent woman shit." Harry laughed as Hermione gave him a glare.

"Excuse me, did I just hear you right? I know I didn't!"

_Your mate is angry with you._

_Damn it Rupert._

"What did you just tell the snake?" Hermione yelped as she grabbed Harry's robe, detaining Harry from leaving with the other students.

"Nothing."

"Don't you nothing me, I want to know!"

"It's like they are all ready married." Neville smirked as he watched his friend flounder with Hermione.

Dumbledore watched on with mixed feelings from his seat in the Great hall. He could see Hermione chastising Harry for something, and he wished dreadfully he could hear what they spoke of, but the romantic in him forced him to simply watch on.

"Minerva?" He finally spoke, as he noticed from the corner of his eye that she was preparing to depart. "Do you think, that every thing will be all right?"

"With Potter and Granger?" The Deputy Headmistress inquired as she halted her fidgeting and leaned closer to Dumbledore. "What do you think?"

"Part of me wonders if I have failed our young Ms. Granger." Dumbledore sighed, his age growing visibly upon his body. "Then, I see them, as they are now." He smiled softly as he gestured with one hand to where Hermione was leading Harry out of the room by the hand, both of them having obviously resolved their current issue of descent.

"You wonder if Ms. Granger will be as life style altering for Harry, as he was for her?" Minerva spoke, her tone even and un-betraying of any accusation.

"Do you not think this may settle Master Potter down?" Dumbledore continued, having pivoted in his seat to view Minerva easier, one leg draped over the other.

"I do not."

"Why is that?"

"I believe, in this instance, abortion is the answer. Harry is a boy…" Minerva began, but was silenced as Dumbledore raised a hand.

"I do not believe what you are saying for an instance. Have you not listened to me when I spoke of the boy? How could you say abortion is the answer?"

"He is no better than the boy my daughter wrapped her self up in. We both know how that turned out." McGonagall scowled as her lips pursed. "Both of them are thugs, and while Harry may be muggle raised, and the… person who ruined my daughter wizard from the core, they are both no different then each other. I regret ever nominating Hermione to help Harry, I blame my self."

Dumbledore simply sighed, unsure of how to explain himself. "They are in love, can't you see that?"

"Perhaps Hermione Granger is in love. I do not believe that boy, Potter, could even feel love. Lily may have died for the boy, but when he was lost, so was every thing she stood for."

"That is a terrible thing to say." Dumbledore admonished as he stared wide-eyed at the head of Gryffindor house. "A horrid thing to say something like that. Harry was saved by love once before, I fully believe he can be saved by love again."

"He has ruined the life of the most intelligent witch I have ever seen in Hogwarts since I began teaching. He destroys Albus. He destroys lives, he hurts people, and we both know he has been linked to enough murders. He is a bloody human incubi, the sick seducer." Her voice cracking as she shook in her chair, her rage flaring as she continued to discuss the boy.

"Harry paid for Hermione's classes. She would not be here with out him." Dumbledore admitted, feeling a personal affront and need to represent Harry in a better light.

"Obviously because he wished to impress her with his ill gained money." McGonagall growled as she absentmindedly scratched at the table with a fingernail.

"Harry ordered me not to speak of it to her, it is strictly I, his, and now your secret." Dumbledore replied smugly. "Harry was concerned for her ability to finish school, and I do not believe there will be a problem with her finishing her education."

For once, Minerva was unable to reply to the revelations that Dumbledore sprung on her; she could only allow herself to be angry.

"Harry has a good heart, and wonderful taste in automobiles." Dumbledore smiled serenely, noticing with silent glee as he ground upon Minerva. "I believe this child they will bring into the world, will usher many changes, and much happiness for all parties involved. Harry will be there for her. As I have heard him say before, he is… How do I say? An original gangster who is down for his bitch."

"I hate how he speaks, bitch is disrespectful and degrading. He is inhuman, subhuman." Minerva shook with fury.

"I agree, his speech grounds on my nerves." The drawling voice of Severus Snape echoed from Dumbledore's opposite side.

"Where did you come from?" Dumbledore and Minerva spoke in unison as they both pivoted to look at Snape.

"Been here the entire time." Snape explained dismissively. "I agree with Dumbledore, and I agree with Minerva." He continued. "This child of theirs will usher in an entirely knew life style for the both of them, but I do have my concessions about Harry Potter's ability to… handle a family."

"How so Severus?" Dumbledore pressed, as he watched with abject fascination of the potion masters observations.

"Harry Potter is… a pimp. You can put the family in the pimp, but you can't take the pimp out of the man." Snape spoke slowly. "I think that is the best way I can explain it. As both of you have noticed, pimping for Harry is not a job, it is a way of life."

"See!" Minerva cheered slightly. "Severus supports me."

"Acctually, no, I don't." Snape laughed. "I am fascinated by what is to come, and will watch avidly as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger struggle with the problem they have brought upon them selves. I still receive the willies every time I think of Harry… planting his seed within our prefect. Bleh." As though to emphasize his point, Snape took that moment to shake as though chills were dancing upon his spine.

"She will have no sympathy from me. I will continue to be her Head of House, but neither of them will receive special treatment from me." McGonagall spat before rising from her seat. "Good Night Albus, as to you Severus."

"Good night." Dumbledore and Snape spoke in unison before turning to each other.

"I was writing a rap song. Would you like to hear it?" Dumbledore smiled at Snape.

"Good night Sir." Snape replied as he stood, an incredulous look on his face.

"Is that a no…? I guess it is a no." Dumbledore sighed sadly before standing. "I guess I will have to surprise every one with a phat free style some day."

Harry yawned as he watched Hermione rewrite the notes he had taken earlier. He was sure that he had down a good job, but it was obvious by the stack now thirty pages tall, he had missed something as his girlfriend scribbled furiously.

"You didn't do that bad…" Hermione spoke without interrupting her writing. "I was just… I'm under a lot of stress."

"Don't sweat it girl." Harry smiled an assuring, yet lopsided grin at her. "I know I ain't even… like half as smart as you girl." He continued, his index finger slowly pressing circles softly around Rupert's head.

_You have good finger skill human_

_Sick_

"I can't believe you aren't mad at me for comparing you to a flobberworm." Hermione continued.

"Girl, you the smartest witch in fo' eva'. You can say any thing you want about my smarts, because you got room to talk shit." Harry spoke nonchalantly.

"I do not!" Hermione yelped as she finally looked up from her notes. "That doesn't mean any thing!" Hermione scowled as Harry simply pointed at her notes, the stack now much higher then it was only moments before.

"Any thing you say girl."

_Your mate is feisty_

_Do you have a girl friend Rupert?_

"What are you telling the snake?" Hermione inquired as Harry paused to lift Rupert closer to his mouth, his hisses no louder then a whisper.

"I'm askin a playa' if he gots a girl." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Well does he?"

"Well do you?" Harry began conversing in parsletongue. "If you don't that's all right."

"I do not have a girlfriend." Rupert replied before uncoiling from Harry's arm and dropping to the floor. "I will go get a girlfriend now. I will return, make sure you eat, and do not get in trouble." Rupert commanded as he began slithering away.

"Did you offend him?" Hermione asked, perplexed by Rupert's hasty exit.

"Muther fucker told me he was going to go get a girl, and just left me." Harry exclaimed. "I can't believe this shit… he just… slithered away." He continued, his mouth hanging wide.

"Well, I suppose you will have two new friends soon." Hermione laughed before stretching. "Let's go to your room."

"That's what I'm talking bout, a girl who knows what she wants!" Harry rubbed his hands together as they stood.

"To talk." Hermione shook her head as she placed her palm over her eyes. "To talk."

"That's exactly what I was talking about. I want to talk too." Harry grinned as Hermione gave him an un-amused look.

Harry and Hermione both gave their regards to Neville, wishing him a good night as they left. Harry taking note that his friend was slightly preoccupied with watching one of the Patil twins talk to Terry Boot.

Eventually the pair found their way to Harry's dorm, where Dobby had left two frosty mugs. One of butterbeer, the other filled with milk. A small plate of mandarin oranges lay beside the drinks.

"Even Dobby knows huh?" Harry spoke as they moved to sit, Harry deftly lifting two glasses, one in each hand. "Your beverage my love." He smiled as he handed the milk to Hermione.

"Thank you. If I am going to have to change eating habits, you are too you know." She smirked as Harry prodded one of the tiny bites of orange with a fingertip. "They are very good, citrus-y, yet sweet."

"Ya, mother natures cookie I guess… right?" Harry smiled as he popped a small handful of the tiny bite sized fruits within his mouth. "So where do we start baby?"

"I'm not sure. Of course I need to begin reading about what is to come." Hermione instantly transformed, her down to business personality kicking into over drive. "You should of course read the books with me."

"Right." Harry agreed. "But you read better then me. I'm down with the cat in the hat, and you bustin moby dick."

"Harry." She grumbled. "You are not that bad."

"If you say so." Harry shrugged before motioning for the conversation to continue. "I get to name it if it's a boy."

"What?"

"Yea, if it's a boy. I get to name it. If it's a girl, you got dibbies on the namin."

"Before I agree to this stipulation, errr, agreement." She corrected her self as Harry gave her a confused look. "I wan't to know what you would name the baby."

"I can't tell you." Harry replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't actually know… I'm thinking about naming him after Silver." Harry smiled softly as Hermione eyed him scrutinizinly. "Look girl, it's better than CrunkJuice McPimp-Star Potter."

"It had better be." Hermione scowled murderously as Harry laughed uproariously. "Damn it Harry." She grumbled before cracking a smile. "CrunkJuice? Merlin."

"I'm just playin." Harry finally composed himself enough to placate Hermione. "I gotta get you a ring to. You want bling, or sub-ling?"

"Wha?" Hermione simply cocked her head, not understanding Harry as she chewed on an orange as well.

"You know, you want 5 carat diamonds in the platinum band, or twenty 1 carats in the gold ring?" Harry explained. "Bling, your street status symbol."

"I just want a ring, but nothing… bling… As you would put it, just show the world I am yours, and that's all I could ever ask. May be a silver band with our names in it?" Hermione offered as she recoiled at the mention of 5-carat diamonds.

"So you telling me just to pick?" Harry questioned her slowly, his eyes following her every move.

"Yes, but subdued please. Nothing blingin." Hermione cringed as she used Harry's slang. "I don't need things like that to know that you care about me."

"You got it girl." Harry smiled as he reached out to run his fingers through her hair, causing Hermione to cringe a bit as his fingers met resistance from a few tangles in her curly locks.

"Now, that is all later, what do we do about after I have the baby. We will still have one year left of school." Hermione continued, her eyes wandering as her face drooped to express how badly she worried about school.

"Ill drop out, and take care of the baby, till you get done." Harry replied. "Easy as that, you got to finish school girl." Harry commanded.

"Is that your plan?" Hermione sighed as she reached out to grip Harry's hand. "You will just never complete school?"

"I never completed school before I got here, and no one would be surprised if I didn't finish school here." Harry shrugged. "Ain't no one ever thought I would achieve much, but you gonna give me more than I could ever ask for girl."

"You don't think that we are loosing something?" Hermione asked as she scooted closer to Harry, her head draping onto his shoulder. "That we will miss out on something every one else will get to enjoy, while we raise the baby?"

"Like what?" Harry asked. "I ain't missin out on a thing. There ain't a damn thing I ain't done befo'." Harry mused as he looked as though he were becoming almost nostalgic.

"But…"

"But you think you gonna miss out on somethin." Harry elaborated for her. "I understand girl, what do you wish you could do?"

"I don't know really. Ms. McGonagall told me that I was ruining my life, and… that I had only one real choice, if I planned to be able to live a healthy life." Hermione sighed as she reached down to tug at a bit of string hanging from Harry's pants leg. "She said that I was to young to understand, but would thank her later."

"That sure doesn't sound like her, I don't think." Harry spoke as he wrapped an arm around Hermione. "Not like her at all."

"I know. That is what bothered me so much. It was like she changed." Hermione explained as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "They called me in, and showed me the results and it was like she became another person."

"Because she cares about you, every one does. This muther fuckin gangsta comes along and ruins your life, and of course every one is trippin on it." Harry sighed as he gave a squeeze to Hermione's shoulders. "You was gonna be a star, and now you gonna be a mom."

"Moms can be stars too!" Hermione growled as she pivoted her face to look up at Harry. "I can still be any thing I want."

Harry simply answered her with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

"You… you're using reverse psychology on me or something!" Hermione simply stared at Harry flabbergasted. "You… you are right, I CAN do any thing I want, I just have to do it different."

"What did you want to be before?" Harry asked, hoping he could help her some way.

"I thought about being a librarian, or a teacher, or even a researcher of new spells." She explained as she leaned into a deeper cuddle with Harry.

"What did you want to teach?" Harry prodded.

"I don't know actually." Hermione laughed lightly. "I just wanted to be a teacher, of something. I wanted to work with books."

"Do you have to teach here, or do you want to teach at a regular school?" Harry continued, hoping he could figure something out for his girl.

"I don't know." She yawned before leaning back on the couch. "I expected more time to decide on all this, it will take a lot of research… stop smiling like that!"

"I'm not." Harry grunted as he bit down on his lip, unable to disguise his mirth. "You just so smart, and you worrying, and I just don't know why."

"Well what do YOU plan to do?" Hermione grilled him as another yawn shook her body.

"You should get some sleep."

"No! Nope! Not going to happen. What is Harry Potter going to do?" Hermione inquired as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't know either." Harry shrugged. "I have never wanted to be any thing, but one thing."

"What is that one thing?"

"You don't want to hear it, you'll get upset." Harry replied stone-faced. "I know you will."

"Try me, if we plan to make this work, you better be willing to talk to me Harry." Hermione sighed. "Communication is what makes a relationship work. I read about it." Hermione smiled gently as Harry smirked at her.

"Alive."

"Alive? You are alive! That doesn't make any sense!" Hermione shrieked. "Really, tell me Harry! You can trust me!"

"No, really." Harry spoke, dipping his head to emphasize his point. "I just wanted to live. No one makes it as long as Silver did in the game, and he still got popped."

"Oh God Harry." Hermione sobbed softly as she reached out to grip his arm. "That's all you ever wanted? Was to stay alive?"

"Well, I always wanted a sports car too, but… Look, I don't know what I am going to do when we have this kid." Harry sighed. "I can't just up and leave the game. A lot of innocent people will die, but I don't think you would understand."

"Try me. I will try to understand if you give me the chance." Hermione replied strongly, her resolve strengthening as she studied and worked with Harry.

"I'm an OG, that's an original gangster." Harry continued slowly. "That means I'm old money on the street."

"Old money?"

"Pure blood's for the wizards. I guess is the closest thing." Harry thought as his eyebrows scrunched. "Any ways, if I give up my throne as King of the Streets, a lot of people will be waiting to take that title."

"You are worried someone who doesn't deserve it will get your title?" Hermione offered.

"Fuckers would kill to take over my streets. Ain't no one who knows how to run it. Until I can find a new boss, I can't give it up." Harry fidgeted a bit before lifting his damaged leg with an arm, laying it up on the coffee table. "I got a responsibility to the people I protect."

"You talk like you are some kind of mafia big man." Hermione smiled, but her face fell as Harry nodded lightly.

"I sort of am." Harry replied through a yawn. "Time for bed."

"Do you think I can sleep in here?" Hermione asked, her eyelids droopy.

"I thought you would never ask." Harry smiled before lifting his leg off the coffee table. "Let's hit the bed."

Harry awoke the next morning with a happy sigh. "You sposed to be cookin breakfast Macey." He yawned as he reached over his shoulder to pet the women sleeping next to him.

"Who the hell is Macey?" Hermione shrieked as she set up in bed.

"Oh shit!" Harry replied as he rolled out of the bed, the sheets crashing around him as he floundered on the floor.

"Tell me who she is!" Hermione growled dangerously as she leant over the edge of the bed to stare at Harry.

"The black girl you saw at the Diner." Harry replied as he stretched and lay on the floor. "The one who wanted to cut you."

"Oh." Hermione mouthed, unsure if she should be angry. "So she sleeps in your bed enough that you would immediately think I was her?"

"Don't ask questions you ain't gonna like the answers to baby." Harry replied from the floor.

"I have a right to know."

"Fine." Harry sighed before explaining himself. "Macey, and the rest of the girls sleep in my bed for mutual protection."

"Right." Hermione replied skeptically. "Try again."

"No, really." He emphasized as he pressed himself up into a sitting position. "Silver started it. When we was poor. The bitches sleep in the bed with a pimp, so if someone ever trys to gat yo' ass in the night."

"That's terrible, you mean you would use the women as a human shield?" Hermione shrieked wide-eyed. "That's… it's… barbaric!"

"I put my ass on the line every day and night for them bitches, I risk getting shot, stabbed, beat, and some muther fuckers would even rape you given a chance." Harry spoke slowly, as though trying to explain to a child. "If a bitch can't take a minute to watch my back, bitch can work the streets by herself."

"I never…"

"I know, don't worry."

"We are going to talk about this more." Hermione yawned a bit. "Let's go, we have to get ready."

"All right. At least you aren't…" Harry began, but stopped as Hermione rushed to the bathroom, the sounds of her being ill echoing back to him. "Sick."

The Great hall was in chaos as Hermione and Harry entered. "What the fuck is going on?" Harry asked as he looked around the room.

"Every one is excited about the upcoming tournament, obviously." Hermione replied as she straightened her robes. "I'll take care of this."

"Ok." Harry smiled as Hermione began to press her way through the crowd. For a moment, every thing seemed to be the same, and then suddenly, a loud bang silenced the entire crowd.

"Make two lines!" Hermione could be heard shouting from near the cup. "One line for those who can enter on my right, and one for those who know they can't but will try any ways! I am a prefect! Do as I say!" She shouted as the students began to shuffle to their respective lines.

"That works." Harry grinned before sitting down at the table, enjoying his ability to eat as every one else was preoccupied.

Hermione was feeling fairly pleased with herself. She had organized the students, and was directing the attempted entrances when a student from Durmstrang began talking to her.

"How do you do?" The seventh year boy inquired as he extended his hand to her. "I am Victor Krum."

"Hermione Granger." She smiled before extending her hand.

Krum surprised her as he took her hand and kissed the top. "A beautiful name, for an equally beautiful and powerful woman." He smiled.

"Errr… Yes, well…" Hermione stuttered as she wiped her hand as nonchalantly as possible on her robe. "I extend my welcome from Hogwarts to you, and hope you enjoy your stay. I am a bit busy now." She inwardly thanked Fred and George as they attempted to throw each other at the cup, hoping to penetrate the wards long enough to place their name sheets within.

"I see you are busy, I will give you leave." Victor smiled as George began bleeding profusely upon the floor. "I hope we can continue our conversation another time."

Hermione pretended not to hear him as she began directing two third year students to help Fred and George to Madam Pomfery. "Don't let them bleed all over the floor, scourgify their tracks!" She shouted as the procession of injured began to exit to the Medical Wing.

"This competition is already dangerous, and they are just trying to enter." She sighed as she watched the Half-Veela from the French academy place her sheet with her name within the cup. "Stupid Frenchie." Hermione muttered as she watched the beautiful woman retreat to the Ravenclaw table with a smug look on her face.

"Excuse me." Ronald Weasley spoke softly as he stepped up to Victor Krum. "My name is Ronald, and I couldn't help notice you speaking to Hermione."

"I am sorry, is that your girlfriend?" Victor nodded his head lightly as he extended his hand to Ron.

"No. THAT is her boyfriend." Ron scowled as he pointed at Harry, who was currently pouring hot sauce all over his meal. "He is an animal."

"Is he?" Victor asked as he leaned around Ron to stare at Harry. "He does not look that tough."

"He isn't." Ron smirked. "May be we could do a little business?" A glint of evil in his eyes shimmered as he began to explain his plan.

"Hey Neville." Harry smiled as Neville set next to him, wisps of smoke rising from his singed hair. "A shocking situation huh?"

"You could say that, I gave up after the third time that damn cup shocked me." Neville sighed. "Hey, I just got here, where are you going?"

"To feed Hermione." Harry replied as he grabbed the basket of breakfast rolls and emptied its contents on a squirming first years plate, he then flipped the basket back over and began to fill it with fruits, a couple biscuits, and some bacon.

"And a drink?" Neville asked as Harry snapped his fingers."

"Thanks, almost forgot." With a flick of his wand, which he withdrew from his trousers, gangster style, he had two large glasses of milk and pumpkin juice following him. "Holler at yer boy Neville."

"See you Harry."

Hermione was pleasantly surprised when Harry budged his way up to stand next to her, and was even more surprised when he reached into a basket he was carrying and withdrew a strip of bacon that he placed against her lips.

"Eat ma pork." Harry grinned mischievously as Hermione let him slip the meat between her lips.

"You need to behave." Hermione smirked as she chewed seductively on the meal, her show attracting more attention then she meant.

"I like that." Harry smiled as he withdrew an apple, having placed the basket on the floor, he placed his wand against it, and the apple fell into bite-sized pieces.

"Thanks." Hermione beamed as Harry handed her the food.

"Of course. I didn't think you would get to eat at this rate, since you doing the job of Head Girl."

"I'm not doing any ones job, I took it upon myself to organize this." Hermione explained as she waved her hand at the crowd. "This is your last chance to try Dennis." She sighed exasperatedly as Dennis Creevey took another running start at the cup and was immediately blasted backwards.

"Resilient little fucker." Harry whistled, earning a chastising look from Hermione. "I'm just saying, he stood up fast and I swear I saw his noggin bounce off the floor."

"It seems as though the cup is more… forgiving of certain students then others." Hermione laughed before reaching out and grabbing the milk glass from the air. "Thanks for this." She smiled as she drank from the cup.

"Of course girl." Harry smiled as he summoned a chair from the Slytherin table with his wand, the chair gliding to him through the crowd. "I just need to rest a little, and you might want to too."

"I'll be ok." Hermione smiled before returning to command the students about.

Eventually the entire student body was pleased with the results, whether they had entered the cup, or tried their damndest, the school eventually began to disperse for class.

"Ms. Granger." McGonagall called as Hermione prepared to leave for class. "100 points for Gryffindor for organizational and leadership skills."

"Thank you!" Hermione beamed.

"You also loose 100 points from Gryffindor, for not being in your dorm room last night." McGonagall continued as Hermione's face fell. "You will also be serving a detention with me."

"That shit is not fair!" Harry yelled as he stepped towards his head of house. "I want detention too then! Right along side her!"

"You didn't do any thing that was not expected of you." Minerva scowled as she puffed her self up.

"Fine!" Harry shouted as Hermione reached out to grab his arm.

"Please Harry."

"COLLIN!" Harry screamed as Collin Creevey was leaving the Great Hall.

"Yes Harry?" He grinned wildly as he turned. "What can I do for you sir?" He smiled as his idol spoke to him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I need detention, and I got to do this."

"ANYTHING!" Collin squealed, his body shaking with bursts of pleasure.

"You are a huge fuck head." Harry screamed back as he cast a tickling charm on Collin.

"Oh GOD YES!" Collin nearly exploded as he dropped to the floor in raucous laughter, his body convulsing in waves of laughter and pleasure. "Harry spoke to me!"

"As… disturbing, as that may have been." McGonagall growled, her eyebrows lifted high. "I do believe it still demands a detention."

Harry smiled smugly.

"With Hagrid."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Harry shouted.

"Yes, I can. I am also deputy headmistress. You will spend tomorrow night with Hagrid, beginning with your study period, while Hermione will spend her evening with me, after dinner."

Harry scowled as Hermione rubbed a hand in circles upon his back. "Come on Harry, let's go, we have class."

"FUCK!" Harry yelled in frustration as Hermione practically dragged him from the room.

"Don't make me make it two days Potter!" Minerva called back at him, chuckling to her self as Hermione cast a silencing charm on Harry.

Harry thought his morning was ruined, and his day was shaping up to be just as bad, but when dinner time rolled around, Harry realized, life could always get worse.


	14. Dragonskin coats any one?

**AN: Well, I hope every one likes where the story is going. I am a little worried every one will think this is a cop-out, as it is mostly a rewrite of book 4. I just loved the idea of a wizard competition, but I just gotta do it right. ) Big shout outs to Granite, one of my reviewers. This guy is writing a fan fiction that will have to do with Naruto/Harry crossover-ness. It is pretty pimp so far, as he saw fit to let me read some. Thanks, and I hope you keep with it.**

**Yes, Ron is an ass hole in my stories, and he will get served. Draco is also going to make a few more appearances. Neville is growing as a character as well. Next chapter should include how Harry will prepare for the dragons, and Hermione's reaction to this new news. Girl better get an inhaler, cuz she fin to be surprised.**

"Oh GOD YES!" Collin nearly exploded as he dropped to the floor in raucous laughter, his body convulsing in waves of laughter and pleasure. "Harry spoke to me!"

"As… disturbing, as that may have been." McGonagall growled, her eyebrows lifted high. "I do believe it still demands a detention."

Harry smiled smugly.

"With Hagrid."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Harry shouted.

"Yes, I can. I am also deputy headmistress. You will spend tomorrow night with Hagrid, beginning with your study period, while Hermione will spend her evening with me, after dinner."

Harry scowled as Hermione rubbed a hand in circles upon his back. "Come on Harry, let's go, we have class."

"FUCK!" Harry yelled in frustration as Hermione practically dragged him from the room.

"Don't make me make it two days Potter!" Minerva called back at him, chuckling to her self as Hermione cast a silencing charm on Harry.

Harry thought his morning was ruined, and his day was shaping up to be just as bad, but when dinner time rolled around, Harry realized, life could always get worse.

"The Cup has had eight hours to decide upon its entrants." Dumbledore stated serenely as the entire Great Hall silenced. "We will eat first, then we will watch as the Cup declares the names of the competitors for the Tri-Wizard tournament. Let us feast!" Dumbledore shouted as the room burst into applause, the only one who didn't clap was Harry.

"Who do you think it will choose?" Neville chatted excitedly with Harry and Hermione, though his eyes occasionally wandered down the table to the Patil twins.

"I think you should holler at those bitches." Harry smirked as Neville choked on his juice. "The way the three of you is all ways throwing side ways glances at each other, you might as well get down with the twins."

"HARRY!" Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"What? Don't think Neville has it in him?"

"I do too have it in me… What is it?" Neville questioned.

"You should hit it up for a three some with the Patil twins, is all I'm sayin." Harry grinned. "Do it for the rest of us Neville."

"So you are saying you wish I was twins?" Hermione inquired, her tone level.

"Now see girl, that's a loose/loose situation for a playa." Harry scowled. "If I say yes, then you get mad cuz you say you aint good enough, then if I say no, you get mad because I don't want more of you to love or think I can only put up with one of you."

"You know me so well Harry." Hermione grinned. "And I was sitting here thinking you would put your foot in your mouth."

"A pimp aims to please."

"You guys never answered me, who is going to get picked?" Neville urged. "We all know Krum and Fleur were the only entrants from their schools, their teachers wanted to make sure they were picked."

"I think it will be that big Syltherin, the one with bucky teeth." Harry shrugged as he nibbled on a piece of steak. "Muther fucker is built like a brick shit house."

Hermione simply arched an eyebrow at Harry's description as her lips curled into a snicker. "I don't know, and really, I think it will be a Gryffindor."

"I think we might as well just wait till after dinner. Then we can find out." Harry smiled. "I don't give a shit really."

"Well I care, I hope it's someone who can take Hogwarts to the winning podium." Hermione replied. "It would be nice if we could let the entire world know, our school is the best."

"Yea." Neville grinned. "Here here!" His fist pumped the air as he cheered Hermione.

Eventually the meal finished, which seemed far to soon for Harry as he was still eating his cheesecake when it disappeared. "Fuck, muther fuckin school wont even let a playa eat his cheesecake." He complained as Dumbledore stood, the entire assembly falling silent in anticipation.

"Within moments, the cup will spew forth the first competitors name." Dumbledore explained as he used his wand to float the cup over the center of the great hall.

The entire hall jumped in their seats as Fred and George began pounding the table, their rhythmic screaming punctuating the silence of the room. "FRED AND GEORGE! FRED AND GEORGE!" They yelled in an ever-increasing crescendo as the cup began to pulsate and throb, spurts of blue flame erupting forth to the beat of their chanting.

For a moment, silence rained again as the cup began violently shaking, flames pouring out of its brim like a blue oil fire, and then every thing froze. The entire room was on tender hooks, every one craning their neck to see how the cup would declare the first competitor.

Harry yawned, much to the chagrin of Hermione who seemed to be very intent on seeing who the first competitor was. "Harry, at least pretend to be excited." She whined before the cup practically exploded.

**BOOOM!**

The explosion of noise and light that erupted from the cup was deafening as the name _VICTOR KRUM_ blazed above the cup in a sparkling array of fireworks and noise.

"OH SHIT!" Harry could be heard screaming as he ducked in his seat, his hand on his wand. "Muther fucker! That sounded just like a fucking bomb going off!"

What ever else Harry had to say was muffled as the rest of the great hall began clapping and celebrating. Krum simply stood from his seat and bowed three times, his face betraying that he was not surprised by his name being chosen.

The clapping died down immediately as the cup began pulsing, repeating its previous performance, of fire and light.

"Fuck this." Harry scowled as he put his fingers in his ears. "Muther fuckin cup gonna make a pimp deaf." His face scrunched up in irritation.

**BOOOM!**

Again the room shook with passion as the cup spat forth fireworks that now took the form of flowers. The name _Fleur Delacour_ shined above their heads as small rose petals sank slowly to the floor.

It seemed as though the entire male population of Hogwarts was attempting to scream themselves deaf as Fleur stood and wrist waved, a smug smiled plastered upon her face.

Harry settled with making Hermione giggle as he placed his hands in front of his chest and wiggled his index fingers in circles. "They spinnin!" He mouthed at her through the crescendo.

Finally, the room fell silent once more as the cup shook. All of Hogwarts waited in excitement as the cup began to spew different colors of flame. Gold, Yellow, Silver, and Green flames began to erupt from the cup as it wiggled in the air.

"It's obviously going through the different houses names." Hermione explained as she watched the cup perform its works.

Harry simply shrugged before putting his fingers back in his ears. Part of him wanted to know whom their representative was to be, but part of his mind also wondered what it would be like to lick cheesecake off of Hermione's ass. Hermione's ass won as Harry closed his eyes and grinned to himself.

**BOOOOM!**

Again the room shook as the school burst into cheers. For a moment Harry thought about sticking with his fantasy, but eventually opened an eye to view the name _Cedric Diggory_ burning in the air, yellow smoke pouring off of the letters.

"Pretty boy?" Harry laughed as he opened both eyes. "Pretty boy Diggory is going to be our champion?" Harry felt as though he were going to burst as he twisted in his seat to see Cedric waving wildly from his seat. "At least he is happy." Harry grinned as he watched Hermione clap with mixed feelings.

"Well that does it, I'm gonna sneak down to the kitchens and get some cheesecake, and I want to see you in my room in 10 minutes." Harry smiled at Hermione as she cupped a hand to her ear, unable to hear him over the deafening roar of the school.

"I said I am gonna eat cheesecake and strawberry out of yo' ass crack!" Harry smiled back, as he realized Hermione couldn't hear a thing he was saying.

"Ok, we will talk in a minute!" She smiled back, oblivious to any thing Harry was saying.

"Ok!" Harry smiled back.

Every thing felt pretty good at that moment. Harry was happy with his current situation, and was pretty sure if he played his cards right, cheesecake night would be all right.

That was until the cup began pulsing again. Red and Gold fire began to explode slowly from the cup at first, and then, it sped up. "What the hell?" Harry asked as he recognized the beat to the flames. "That's my song."

"What?" Hermione inquired as the entire school had fallen silent, all eyes returning to the cup.

"I know that beat." Harry continued, "That's my beat."

"Really?"

(Nick Cannon- Gigalo Verse 1)

Shorty I, only got one night in town, tell me baby where you down

Bushes we won't beat around, bushes we just eat 'em now

Feeling yo Masqueno blouse, seven jean, Black and Lebonese

Head to her knees, please if you ever need a bastard remember me

Just rock to the melody, I got you in bed wit me

I thought you would never leave

You wanna name meLike A-merie

Know the chain freeze wrist be the same degrees

Tryna get lil' mami, in that thang of reese

Only getting in for free, if you came wit me

Cause I'ma grown man, not B2K

If I need a girlfriend, it won't be to-day

No, I'm NOT tryna be ya man, pimp bones in my body

Rock them body-hotty, rock them, like ladi-dadi

Me and Kels on the cotty, wanna see you drop it shawty

Oh weee, tryna leave the club, wit a groupie

**BOOOM!**

The room shook one more time as Harry finished rapping to the beat.

"FUCK NO!" Harry screamed as he pointed at the letters shining in gold and green above his head. _Harry Potter_ glimmered and shined as all eyes turned to him.

"You entered Harry?" Neville shrieked as he began clapping. "How did you do it?"

"Fuck na man, I didn't enter shit!" Harry yelped. "Not a god damn thing!"

"GO HARRY!" Fred and George began yelling as the Great Hall began to split. It was obvious only a small group of people supported Harry in representing the school in ANYTHING, let alone being a part of a competition.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, obviously waiting to hear what Harry had to say about the situation.

"No. I didn't enter baby." Harry explained as he began to stand. "I'ma tell Dumbledore I ain't doin this shit."

"Could all entrants for the Tri-Wizard tournament enter the door to my right?" Dumbledore bellowed over the din of students. "All entrants enter here please. Yes, that is you also Harry!"

"E' is vut a crip'el" Fleur shouted as Harry limped into the room.

"I do not believe he should be allowed to compete." Cedric screamed, as Fleur finished her tirade. "It is obvious he is not physically fit enough to perform the duties of a competitor."

Harry simply stared, taking a mental note as Krum leaned back against the wall.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore smiled. "I would like to have an explanation, if you would."

Harry turned to face Dumbledore. "I didn't enter my name in the cup. After I saw what happened to that Creevey kid, I didn't even get near it."

"Ahah!" Cedric yelled as he lifted a finger in the air. "So you WERE going to try! Obviously that Prefect Granger entered your name!"

"Suck my dick." Harry replied, his manner cold and calm.

"Harry!" Dumbledore yelped as he prepared to stun Harry, pleased that Harry hadn't reacted violently to Cedric's accusations.

"Listen here you little shit." Cedric began to growl as he walked towards Harry, his wand drawn.

"Come at me muther fucker. Do it. I'll shove that stick up yer ass so far y'all be pulling splinters out yo tonsils… bitch." Harry spoke, his right hand taking a tighter grip around his cane.

"There will not be violence here." Dumbledore spoke forcefully. "If Harry says he did not enter, I will believe him."

Harry didn't turn from staring at Cedric. "Well that's nice that you believe me, because I ain't competin."

"It is to late." Dumbledore sighed sadly. "The cup chose you, and you have no choice but to compete."

"Fuck the cup, I ain't doin shit." Harry spat as his nostrils flared slightly.

"Ve vas terrivle language skills." Fleur complained as she cringed at Harry's colorful language.

"Listen French toast, I can talk how ever the fuck I want." Harry smirked as a vein began to appear on Cedric's eyebrow.

Fleur began to speak quickly in French, her hands pressed into fists at her side as she yelled at Harry.

"Harry." Dumbledore spoke softly as he lifted a hand to silence Fleur. "I am sorry, but now that you are entered, you can not back out."

"Bull shit." Harry spat as he turned to Dumbledore. "Just use yo magick and take me out of this shit."

"I can't. If I could, I would. It is not possible. All of you will be competing." Dumbledore sighed as he watched Harry begin to shake in fury.

"I believe, it will be an enlightening experience for him." Victor Krum finally spoke from the shadowy part of the room they were in. "I think it will be very interesting to see how he handles himself."

Harry let his eyes flicker to Krum for a moment, before snapping back to Cedric. "Thanks. I think…" Harry smirked.

"Oh, I don't support you. I just think it will be interesting to see you be crushed." Krum laughed. "Don't thank me, I'm expecting you to be hurt grievously."

"Yea, I like that." Cedric smiled as he slipped his wand back in his pocket. "I didn't think of it that way."

"You poor voy." Fleur smirked as she too perked at the thought of Harry's plight.

"Y'all bitches are pussy." Harry scowled. "I don't even want to be in this shit, and ya'll are lookin to see me get beat down."

"Scared?" Cedric smiled as Fleur smirked at his taunting of Harry.

"Cedric, you so pussy, if I punched you in the mouth right now, I'd be elbow deep in coochy grease." Harry laughed as Fleur gagged.

"That is disgusting." Krum scowled as he shook his head admonishingly.

"Well." Dumbledore clapped his hands together with a small pained smile on his face. "I will give you all leave to prepare for the first task. It will be in one week, and I dare say, you will all be hard pressed to find a more difficult challenge."

"I'm still pissed." Harry grumbled as he waited for the rest of the contestants to exit the room, he flat out refused to allow any of them to stand behind him. "I can't believe you be making me do this shit."

"It is not within my control Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "I am more worried about Ms. Grangers nerves, then your safety. I can only beg you to please think of her and whom she carries, and study hard for the competition. I hate to think of what your injuries could do to her, or your bundle of joy."

"FUCK!" Harry shouted as he began to leave the room.

There was an explosive roar of boo's and cat calls as Harry exited the room. It seemed that the entire school had decided to voice their opinion against Harry as he began to make his way back to the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe this shit." He scowled as Collin and Dennis Creevey took turns patting his back and cheering him. "Hey, you guys are getting a little to feely." Harry shouted over the roar of the crowd as Dennis reached out to touch him the seventh time.

Hermione simply smiled sadly as she reached out to hold his arm. "I don't know what happened Harry, and I am sorry every one is acting like this." She sighed. "Won't Dumbledore let you exit the tournament?"

"No." Harry practically had to shout over the roar of the crowd as he beckoned her to leave with him.

"It'll be ok Harry." Neville smiled. "Remember! BE HAPPY!" He shrieked as he pointed at a necklace he was wearing of hemp rope.

Harry smirked lightly as he began to exit, Hermione walking before him with Neville as the students all scowled and screamed at him.

One student in particular caught Harry's attention as he began to scream to the boy next to him. "I bet that bitch Granger put his name in the cup!" The boy shouted, oblivious to the fact Harry was standing behind him. "I heard she has been sneaking out of the dorms to fuck him! She is like a whore or something!" He screamed, unaware that the boy who he was speaking to was wide eyed, not because of his revelations, but because of Harry seething behind him.

**BONNNNGGGG!**

The heavy wooden table shook as Harry had palmed the back of the boy's head and slammed it downwards. He didn't even speak as he resumed his trek back towards Hermione, ignoring the howls of pain and splatters of blood as the boy writhed on the floor.

"Everything ok?" Hermione asked as she finally turned back to look for Harry. "I thought I had lost you there. Hey, what is wrong with Terry?" She questioned as she noticed the boy squirming on the floor.

"He's fine, just feelin sick." Harry shrugged as he gripped her arm. "Let's go."

"What are you going to do?" Neville inquired as they sat in Harry's common room. "If Dumbledore won't let you back out of the competition, how do you plan to… you know?" He explained as he pointed at Harry's injured leg.

"Doesn't he understand you can't do this?" Hermione whimpered as she bit her lip pensively. "Doesn't he see you are hurt?"

"I can do this shit. I just don't want to." Harry replied indignantly. "I ain't a fucken in-vo-let."

"I know Harry." Hermione breathed quickly. "I'm just worried about you. Last time this competition was held, someone died."

"Well, if any one is going to die, it will be Cedric. That pussy is askin for an ass beaten as badly as Ron." Harry spat as he reached out to wrap an arm around Hermione.

"Cedric was not nice?" Neville asked.

"Fucker told me I was to broke to compete, and acted hard cuz The Spinnin Frenchie was there."

"Spinnin Frenchie?" Hermione snorted, a sinking feeling in her gut lifting as Harry continued.

"That bitch was talkin shit to me in French and English. I hate her, and this fucker named Krum is a bitch to." Harry scowled. "All these bitches is pussy."

"Well, in brighter news. I plan to ask the Patil twins to Hogsmeade when we have the next weekend trip." Neville smiled as Harry whooped.

"That's what I'm talking bout!" Harry grinned. "Just lay back and let em ride yo' ass. One on yo' snake and one on yo' face!" Harry cheered.

"Merlin!" Hermione shrieked. "I can't believe you!" She continued as she swatted at Harry, a look of disgust on her face.

"I'm just sayin." Harry grinned as Neville blushed furiously. "Is that what you beat it to?"

"HARRY!" Neville screamed, his voice reaching a falsetto. "I don't! I wouldn't! I… yes…" His voice dropping pitch as he finally admitted to his actions, a deep blush permeating his cheeks.

"Shit, don't be ashamed Neville. Just ask the bitches out, and then stick it to 'em." Harry grinned as he chuckled. "If they ask fo' money though, tell me so I can straighten they asses out."

"Harry." Hermione growled as she placed a hand on his thigh.

"I'm just sayin…"

"Harry. You are all ready digging your self in a hole. Stop while you are ahead."

"A'ight."

"I am most pleased with Master Potter." Dumbledore smiled as he sat within the teachers lounge. "He did not resort to violence when Mr. Diggory confronted him."

"That doesn't mean any thing Albus." Minerva scoffed as she stirred a sugar cube into her tea. "It is not much to be proud of, when all you can be proud of is a boys ability to control his emotions."

"Is it?" Dumbledore inquired. "I do believe, if Mr. Potter had not had the influence of Ms. Granger, Mr. Diggory would have been dead or worse before I could have drawn my wand."

"I don't see where you are going with this Albus." McGonagall sighed. "I will not forgive them for their actions, no matter how much Mr. Potter begins to mimic normal people."

"Ms. Granger is becoming an instrumental tool in teaching Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "She is showing him, that he can be a boy."

"You desire he be a boy, when a man is what is required when he becomes a father?" Minerva spat as she spilled a bit of tea with her rough stirring.

"I believe Harry is a man, and I would like to see him understand what it means to be a boy. He has never had the pleasure of childhood, and it will be a world he will be thrust into when their CHILD is born." Dumbledore spoke evenly, his frustration obviously surfacing.

"Hermione will handle that. Harry will be of no use to her when the child is born. That much is obvious." Minerva growled back. "He will abandon her the moment he has to change a diaper."

"That is not TRUE!" Dumbledore exclaimed, fighting to keep his composure as a glass trinket exploded on a shelf near by. "You do not believe that, any more then I. Have we both not seen Harry caring for Ms. Granger as she threw up? He wiped the snot off of her face with his bare hand, I do not believe a dirty diaper will deter him." Albus growled as he attempted to calm himself.

"It may not be diapers that will deter him." McGonagall replied, her lips pursed as a vein twitched above her brow dangerously. "It may not be the day the child is born, it may not be the year, but he will give up. He is weak, and nothing but a thug. He will destroy her. She will slave away for the child, while he sleeps around and partakes in extra-marital relationships and vice."

Dumbledore didn't speak as he allowed her to continue, his eyes drawn into slits.

"She could have been any thing she wants. It is over for her. She refuses to dispose of the bundle of pain that is growing within her womb. She won't listen to reason, and when her beauty is gone, and her brains have faded, she will be left with nothing."

"Good night Minerva." Dumbledore replied evenly as he stood. "I have nothing more to say to you, until you realize that Hermione, is not your daughter, and Harry is not the man you believe him to be. They are both much stronger then you give them credit."

Harry awoke the next morning fidgety. Hermione hadn't slept in his bed, and it felt empty. "I hate this." He growled as he began to prepare for the day. "I have got to get that girl to where she can sleep here… It aint like I can get her re-prgnant." He laughed as he stretched.

The rest of the day was uneventful as possible. Harry enjoyed his time with Hermione, and took to ignoring the students who were being most audible in their disgust with Harry's position.

"I don't even know why every one is trippin." He sighed as Hermione reached over to rub his shoulder during lunch. "Every one is pissed because I'm in this competition, and I don't even want to be in it."

"We know that Harry, but every one else thinks you entered…" Hermione began to speak but stopped, unsure of how to continue.

"Entered…? They sayin sumthin else ain't they?" Harry prodded.

"Well… Yes, they are saying I got your name in the cup. Since I was so bossy and wanted every one to make lines, they said I snuck your name in for you."

"But they ain't sayin it like that is they?" Harry continued. "Tell me who is talking shit."

"Every one is Harry. Really. It's like the entire school turned on you, and me." Hermione sighed. "You can't fight the whole school."

"Give me a name, and I will make an example out of 'em." Harry scowled.

"Like you did Terry Boot?" Hermione asked. "Yes, I heard what you did to him."

"What, they can't handle it when Harry flips it on em?"

"Harry! Breaking a guys nose because of something he said is not the way you handle your self here." Hermione implored him.

"On the streets, he woulda woke up in a ditch dead some where." Harry grumbled in reply.

"This isn't the street Harry. You can't do things like that in the real world. Sometimes you have to turn the other cheek." Hermione sighed as she pinched on his neck.

"I aint gonna let a muther fucker disrespect you." Harry pressed on. "He was talking shit about you. I ain't gonna stand for it."

"No matter what you do, they will still talk about me. I'm a Prefect for Merlin's sake. They will be angry with me no matter what." Hermione smiled, attempting to relax Harry.

Harry crossed his arms in reply, obviously frustrated with his inability to control the population of students. "I can try." He muttered, aware that Hermione had not heard him.

Eventually, Harry finished Care of Magickal creatures class. This time, without incident, and waited patiently as Hermione began her trek back to the school.

"I have detention with you." Harry shrugged as Hagrid gave him a questioning look.

"Ye' do?" Hagrid asked. "I know ye' let the snakes loose, but I ain't mad."

"No, McGonagall is putting me in detention with you. I tried to get detention with Hermione, and she split us up to punish me."

"Right. Well, that sounds like her." Hagrid grunted as he scratched his head. "Well, let's go detention som'en."

"Heh. All right." Harry smiled, silently thankful that Hagrid was not angry at his previous performance within his class.

"Harry?" Hagrid called as they stopped at the edge of the forest. "Why did you let the snakes loose?"

"I can talk to them." Harry shrugged. "I couldn't let em be fed to what ever it was you was gonna feed em to."

Hagrid nodded slowly for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have a good heart boy." He smiled beneath his scraggly beard. "A good strong heart."

Harry simply shrugged in reply.

"Want ter see a dragon?" Hagrid grinned as he stood back up to his full height, a twinkle in his eye. "I'm sur'posed to feed em tonight, and since you is goin t'er be fightin one, mabe I can sneak ye' a peak."

"Yea buddy!" Harry grinned. "I ain't never seen a dragon."

"They are beautiful creatures Harry. Wondrous and gentle animals, they are."

"Cool man, I like gentle." Harry smiled as they began the journey into the forest.

Hermione sat in the Great Hall fidgeting. She was worried about what Hagrid may be making Harry do as part of his detention. "God, I wish Harry hadn't exploded." She sighed as Neville passed her a chicken leg. "I wish he wasn't so hot headed some times."

"He is a good guy, he just wanted to be there with you." Neville smiled as he attempted to console her. "He isn't a normal person. You know that, it's like I am preaching to the choir."

"I know, but what if he gets hurt. Hagrid could be making him do any number of things with all sorts of dangerous creatures." Hermione sighed as she stabbed at her mashed potatoes with her fork.

"Harry won't get hurt. Hagrid is a good teacher. They are probably carving whistles, or cleaning those blasted skrewts." Neville smiled at her. "He isn't going to get hurt."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ronald Weasley drawled as he sat next to Hermione. "The cripple may just find himself in trouble when he gets to the first task."

"Leave us alone." Hermione scowled as Ron reached over to her plate and snatched her chicken leg away. "That was mine!" She shouted.

"Bug off Ron!" Neville growled, feeling much braver then usual. "We don't want your kind around here."

"You have a problem LongBottom? What do you mean, my kind?" Ron prodded. "Your little buddy, the moron from the streets isn't here to protect you, so I would speak more kindly to me."

"Harry doesn't protect me." Neville growled dangerously. "Now what the hell do you want? I'm getting ready to smash your face in Weasley."

"Ho ho!" Ron laughed as he turned to Hermione. "It isn't, what I want… it is a question of who."

"I'm with Harry, and there isn't any thing you can do about it to change that Ronald." Hermione scowled as she leant away from the boy who was scooting closer and closer to her. "Harry is not going to be happy with you."

"I'm not afraid of him. Never was, I was just… biding my time." Ron laughed as he reached out to touch Hermione's face. "See, I made friends with some of the guys from Durmstrang, and they agree with me."

"About what?" Hermione asked as she slapped Ron's hand away for the third time.

"About taking care of Harry, so you and I can get to know each other better… of course… If you were to…" Ron smiled sickly as he rotated a wrist in the air. "Leave Harry. I could be persuaded to call my friends off."

"Get away from me." Hermione breathed slowly, her body shaking as she gripped her wand in her hand white knuckled. "Get out of my sight you bastard."

"I'm just trying to protect Harry." Ron smiled. "We wouldn't want him to become… any more injured then he already is. Now would we?"

"She said leave." Neville growled as sweat began to bead down his brow, his eyes flashing angrily. "If you don't leave now, I will be forced to make you."

"What ever you say Neville." Ron laughed as he stood. "Just remember what I said. Oh, and if any thing were to happen to me. Well, the boys at Durmstrang wont be very pleased with that. I wouldn't tell him what I said, if I were you."

"I can not believe that guy." Neville spat as he placed the last chicken leg off of his plate onto Hermione's. "Hey, Harry would kill me if he found out you didn't eat." Neville smiled softly as Hermione gave him an incredulous look.

"Thanks Neville. I… what do I do?" She sniffed as she lifted the chicken leg up, staring at it tentatively before taking a bite. "What will Harry do?"

"I don't think you want to hear what I think he would do." Neville chuckled. "As Harry would say… There is fin to be a throwdown."

"WOW!" Harry laughed as he and Hagrid stumbled out of the forest around three in the morning. "That was some shit." He continued as smoke wisped slowly off of his burned robe and singed hair.

"I'm glad ye' liked 'em." Hagrid smiled as he came into view, his beard and eyebrows were both charred, and most of his moleskin coat was in tatters. "Like I say's, ther' gentle as lambs."

"Right." Harry smirked as he stretched. "Especially when they be trying to set yo ass on fire."

Hagrid simply chuckled in reply.

"So is that Weasley guy in the forest, with the dragons. Is he related to that ass hole Ron?" Harry inquired as they made their way to Hagrid's hut.

"Language 'Arold." Hagrid admonished as they continued to walk. "'E is."

"Wow. Such a cool guy, and he's related to Ron. What a waste." Harry laughed, causing Hagrid to laugh as well.

"That isn't very nice." Hagrid smiled as they both sat upon the steps to Hagrid's cabin. " 'Erry, can I interest ye' in a kip? If ye' don't tell Dumbledore, er'course."

" 'es sir!" Harry smiled as Hagrid drew a large bottle from under a step.

"T'er tha dragons!" Hagrid cheered as he took a long swig from the tankard and handed it to Harry.

"To them dragons." Harry concurred as he took a large swig as well.


	15. Ruperts Girlfriend

**AN: AN is at bottom of story.**

"T'er tha dragons!" Hagrid cheered as he took a long swig from the tankard and handed it to Harry.

"To them dragons." Harry concurred as he took a large swig as well.

**Earlier that night-**

Hermione's detention had not been as relaxing as Harry's. It seemed that facing dragons, and almost being set on fire could be more enjoyable a detention than facing McGonagall.

"Ms. Granger, you will be required to simply speak with me." Minerva spoke levelly, as she motioned towards two chairs. "Face to face."

"That's all?" Hermione inquired, her face belaying her inability to believe that her Head of house simply wanted conversation. "But… I thought this was a detention…"

"It is, I'm forced to suffer through this conversation." McGonagall scowled as Hermione looked hurt.

"This is about Harry and I. Isn't it?" Hermione began slowly as she sat down at a desk, McGonagall facing her. "I have all ready made up my mind."

"I wish to know why. Why do you insist on going down this path?" Minerva questioned. "You are so very bright the gleaming star in an ocean of mediocrity. "Yet, you insist on burning bridges."

"I…" Hermione stuttered slightly at the mix of praise and admonishment bestowed upon her. "I am not going to kill a child. I can't. Harry is supporting me."

"How so?" Minerva questioned coldly.

"How so…? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, obviously unsure of how to handle the question.

"How does he support you?"

"He loves me…"

"Does he? What does he do, that shows you he loves you? Partake in sexual intercourse with you?" Minerva scowled as she stared a hole through Hermione.

"He… he tells me he loves me. He protects me, and does what he thinks is right for me." Hermione pressed, her voice wavering slightly as pink flushed through her cheeks.

"Are you saying that breaking Terry Boot's nose is right?" McGonagall scowled as she prodded at Hermione's faith. "He is doing what he thinks is right?"

"Well, no it isn't right. Harry thinks it is though. I talked to him about it, and he said he would try to not do it again."

"Try?" Minerva smirked. "Is that all he can do? Try? Did he try to do what was right, when he impregnated you with his seed?"

"Actually. That was my fault." Hermione growled slightly as she felt a deep need to stand up for her mate. "I was the one who over took Harry, and had my way with him."

"I have a disturbing lack of faith in that statement." Minerva scoffed as she leaned back in her seat. "I was prepared to press charges against Harry for rape, before I spoke to you."

"He would not do that!" Hermione shouted as she felt her chest constrict. "I can be bad too! I have my own desires, I'm not a frigid book worm!"

McGonagall had no answer for her, simply watching as Hermione felt tears prick behind her eyelids.

"I love him. I didn't at first, but I realized he is a good man." Hermione implored as her shoulders shook, her eyes squeezed tightly closed.

"You sound less like you are making a statement, and more as though you are trying to convince your self." Minerva spoke softly as she watched the young girl fidget in her seat.

"He has done terrible things. He was a great big prat when I met him, but I learned about him. I studied him, and I asked him questions. He taught me…"

"Taught you what? Taught you that women are objects, and murder and drugs are all right?" Minerva snapped as her eyes neared to become slits.

"YES! YES! Some drugs are ok! If any one knows what murder is, Harry would!" Hermione shrieked as her voice began to rise. "His parents…" She began, but was cut off by McGonagall.

"What do you know about his parents? Lily and James were wonderful people, who would be ashamed of their son if they lived." Minerva screamed back, her hands clinched into fists. "Neither of you have the right to speak of them! Besmirching their name! She DIED FOR HIM!"

"I. Have. EVERY RIGHT." Hermione growled dangerously. "HARRY HAS EVERY RIGHT!" She yelled as her body shook. "I have seen him. He doesn't read about them! He doesn't look at their pictures! He is afraid of them! ASHAMED!" Hermione screamed as she began crying, tears running from her eyes as her lips pursed in anger.

"Well, at least he isn't a total loss."

"You are a horrible person!" Hermione sobbed as she watched the idol like worship of her Head of house crumble around her. "He hates them! He doesn't understand! I read his lips when he reads, and he mutters about them. He doesn't know I watch him, but I do! He hates his parents, because he doesn't understand. Fear and lack of knowledge breed hate, and he is the number one example, next to Voldemort!" Hermione continued as she stared Minerva in the eyes.

"What does that have to do with any thing?"

"EVERY THING! I am here for him. I fill the void he has in his life, just as he does for me!" Hermione spat as she felt her energy slipping away. "I am his mother, friend, and lover. I am every thing he needs, and all I want from him is to be with me. I am teaching him, and that is the only job I have ever wanted. I wanted to teach, and now, I am!"

"He can't learn. He is an idiot, too far gone for salvation." Minerva spoke slowly, flat out refusing to listen. "He will never be human. He is an animal from the street, who should be kept behind bars for observation."

"How could you say that? That is the same attitude that bred Voldemort and Grindelwald. Every dark wizard ever known grew from the same cesspool of ideas that is pouring out of your mouth. How could you say something like that?"

"Because I can! I have a daughter, who could have been someone. She could have been just as great as you, but she threw it away for a man who does nothing for her. I can say any thing I want, because I have lived this before!" McGonagall exploded, tears now leaking from her eyes. "You are sneaking away from your home. Sneaking out of your dorm. Sneaking all around, and yet, I don't see a ring on your finger! What has he done for you, but make false and empty promises!"

"Been there for me, when no one else has. He showed me that I could be any thing I want to be, no matter what." Hermione sighed as she laid an elbow upon her desk, her face drooping into her hand.

"Then come out to the public. Let every one know you have his child. Why aren't you proud of it then? Why aren't you telling the world?" Minerva spoke quickly, pressing her self upon Hermione in her emotionally weakened state.

"Because I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… I…"

"You are ashamed?" Minerva continued softer now.

"I… I just… I want to wait." Hermione breathed slowly as her chest tightened. "I'm not ashamed. I just want more time."

"Well, obviously you have all the time you could handle. You will regret your choice. For the rest of your life, when you suffer and berate your self, remember me, and remember what I said to you. You will have no one to blame but your self." Minerva growled dangerously as she stood. "Detention is over."

Hermione continued to cry softly as she listened to Minerva leave the room. Unable to bring her self to stand, she simply laid her head upon the cold desk, her eyes closed tightly.

It felt like hours to her when she heard the door open softly, a soft click echoing through the room as it shut. "Ms. Granger?" The voice of Severus Snape inquired, causing her to sit up straight.

"Professor?" Hermione breathed as she attempted to straighten her robes. "I'm sorry, I was just…"

"It is fine. I desire to speak to you… as loathe as I am to say this, I believe… Mr. Potter will benefit from your influence."

"Sir?" Hermione questioned as she rubbed at her eyes, self conscious of the obvious wreck she looked like. "I don't understand."

"The smartest witch in a century, and she doesn't understand?" Snape huffed as he took the seat Minerva had occupied earlier. "Your decision is very Gryffindor."

"It is?"

"It is very brave of you to stand strong against opposition. You wish to stand for what you believe in. That takes strength. I can respect this." Snape explained as he fidgeted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable under the scrutinizing look that was upon him by Hermione. "It will take more then bravery to handle Harry Potter I dare say." He smiled as Hermione snorted.

"I feel you. Ugh… He is rubbing off on me." Hermione scowled as a smile tugged at the edge of her lips.

"I would say, you have rubbed off on him far more, then he has upon you. I see how he uses you as his pillar of strength. Has he shown you his marks?" Snape continued as Hermione sat in awe of her teachers new found caring nature.

"No, he hasn't. He always seems so… withdrawn, when it comes to our schoolwork. He does seem to be trying harder, he even tried writing notes for me." Hermione laughed softly as Snape snorted.

"Potter has gone from flunking, to an acceptable within my class alone." Snape explained as his voice hinted at an emotion Hermione had never heard expressed in his speech. Perhaps it was pride? "You have truly turned the young man around on his path."

"Have I? I feel like… I am loosing more then I am gaining." Hermione sighed as she felt tears prick at her eyes again.

"Is it YOU who believe in this loss, or perhaps, someone else placing that feeling within you? Perhaps you should take time to search your heart and soul for that answer. I will not say that I believe that Harry can give up his duties, but I do believe you can find a niche within his life." Severus continued as he sighed softly.

"Is there something bothering you Professor?" Hermione questioned, unsure of why Professor Snape, the meanest teacher at Hogwarts, was spending his evening comforting a silly girl.

"Yes, actually. I can't hate him any more. I could hate his father. I could despise him, and loathe him. I could pine for the love of his mother, and hate her for being with my enemy. I could hate Harry, for sharing the blood of James. Now, I have no one left to hate, but my self." Snape spoke sadly, as though he had lost a toy.

"Well, you two have more in common then you think." Hermione smiled sadly as Snape gave her an incredulous look. "He hates his parents too."

"Why is that?"

"He can't forgive them, for throwing him away. He thinks it is their fault that they died, and that he is what they hate now. He blames them, because he is ashamed of what they may see in him." Hermione attempted to explain as she huffed in annoyance at her lack of vocabulary to describe her mind. "Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"Too well." Snape shrugged. "You will not speak of this, I trust." Snape stated sternly as he stood. "I will walk you back to your dorm, as it is very late. I would hate for our resident hall stalker to catch you out of bed without escort."

"Filtch?" Hermione smiled as Snape shook his head in the negative.

"Mrs. Norris. I hate cats." He scowled as Hermione snickered behind him.

Hermione stood near the entrance to the Great Hall as breakfast time rolled around. Her forehead creased in worry lines as she watched student after student enter. "Where is Harry?" She spoke slowly as her stomach tightened.

"Hermione?" Neville spoke as he entered the room. "Everything ok?"

"Have you seen Harry?" She inquired as she wrung her hands. "Do you think he is ok?

"I haven't seen him all morning." Neville stated. "Come on, let's sit down, and I will go ask McGonagall if she knows where he is in a minute. You know Harry, always late to breakfast right?" Neville chuckled reassuringly, though a flutter in his voice betrayed his worry.

"Right." Hermione whimpered, her eyes wandering to the entrance door incessantly. "Always late."

Hermione and Neville both felt sick with worry as they noticed that it was nearing the end of breakfast, and Harry had still not shown himself. "Where is he?" Hermione growled as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to ask McGonagall."

"You didn't say Professor." Neville spoke, stunned by Hermione's tone of voice as she practically spat the name.

"We aren't on good terms right now." Hermione replied as she began walking towards the teacher's table.

"Oh." Neville breathed as he watched her stomp towards their head of house.

"Professor." Hermione spoke curtly. "Where is Harry?"

"Harry Potter is currently sleeping off a hang over." McGonagall scowled as she looked up from her meal. "As is our grounds keeper and care of magickal creatures teacher, Professor Hagrid."

"You sent Harry to drink, as his punishment?" Hermione gaped as Dumbledore concealed a snort with a cough.

"No. I didn't." McGonagall scowled. "I sent him to be punished, as when Harry did not return to the Castle, I investigated why. He was found, with Hagrid sleeping on the grass outside of the hut. Both of them are fine… Well, not fine. But they are safe."

"Well… thank you Professor." Hermione nodded as she turned to leave.

"Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore called before she had a taken her leave. "Go easy on him, when you berate him. Hagrid does not drink normal liquor. Harry is truly being punished as we speak." Dumbledore smiled at her, his eyes twinkling wildly.

"I'll try to remember that." Hermione smiled back at him with a blush before giving him a slight bow. "Thank you Professor."

Dumbledore smiled as Hermione returned to Neville's side, obviously explaining every thing to the boy who was now making several different styles of surprised face.

"They are adorable. All three of them." Dumbledore chuckled as he watched Hermione and Neville leave breakfast, obviously sneaking food out. "No Minnie, sit down. Let them go to him." Dumbledore stated as Minerva began to stand.

"What? Why? They are sneaking food out of the hall." Minerva scowled as she gave an exasperated look to the Headmaster.

"Well, we both know where it is going. I think turning the other cheek is all right in this instance. A Prefect should know best." Dumbledore twinkled as McGonagall ground her teeth.

"I said I would not give them preferential treatment Albus."

"Oh do shut up. You are as bad as I am!" Snape scowled as he leant forward over his plate to make eye contact with McGonagall. "Really, I saw what you did to Ms. Granger. She looked up to you, and you are pushing her away. You're a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin, why don't you grow up a little?"

McGonagall looked a lot like a fish as her mouth moved, but no words came out. Her eyes glittering in both shock and offense as Snape gave her a smug look.

"Ohhhhh Snape!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he leant back in his seat, his eyes twinkling and a grin tugging his beard upwards as he chuckled at the two teachers.

"Harry?" Hermione spoke softly as she entered his room, which was very dark. "Are you awake?" She whispered.

A groan from the vicinity of Harry's bed informed her that he was awake, but was not in the best of health.

"Hey buddy, we brought you food." Neville whispered as they entered the room fully, making their way towards the bed. "You ok man?"

Another groan from the bed echoed through the room at the idea of food.

"You look terrible." Hermione chuckled as she sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to stroke Harry's cheek. "What happened to your hair?" She questioned as she withdrew her hand, ashy black charred hair sticking to her fingertips.

"Dwagons." Harry whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "Hurts ta talk."

"Dragons?" Hermione inquired incredulously. "Is that a drink or something Neville?" She inquired as Neville simply shrugged in reply.

Harry snorted then grimaced as he curled up into a ball, attempting to mold his body to Hermione.

"Dumbledore did say Hagrid doesn't drink normal drinks. Right?" Neville smiled softly at Hermione who had returned to stroking Harry's head.

"I guess you are right." Hermione nodded before standing. "Harry, we are leaving you some fruits and bread on the night stand. We have to get to class, or we will be late. I love you."

"Blugh ber boo." Harry groaned as he placed the covers over his head.

"Mr. Potter?" Tonks scowled as she peered at her role sheet. "Is Mr. Potter here?"

"No Professor. He is sick right now." Hermione spoke up. "He had detention last night…"

"Yes yes. I all ready heard." Tonks huffed as she marked her roster. "Well, I think Harry will regret missing this class."

Hermione realized, if Harry were to regret missing this class, it would be up too her to pay extra attention so that they could discuss it later. It was a sound idea, and Hermione withdrew an extra quill and paper that she quickly enchanted to copy down any thing the Professor was to say.

"Today, I desire someone to inform me. What is the most powerful and dangerous magickal creature in the world? What creature can be found in almost all cultures, including muggle, and is found on several game preserves?" Professor Tonks questioned as several students raised their hands. Hermione included.

"Mr. Finnigan?" Tonks called.

"The sphinx?"

"No. LongBottom?"

"The Crumplehorned snorkack?"

"No. Five points from Gryffindor for being a smart ass." Tonks scowled as the classroom erupted into laughter. "Ms. Granger? I trust you know the answer."

"The Dragon?"

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor, I hope you are thankful LongBottom." Tonks huffed as she pointed her wand at the black board behind her, causing several page numbers to appear.

"Professor?" Hermione called as she thrust her hand into the air.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"What is the most dangerous dragon species?" Hermione inquired as she placed her quill upon parchment.

"That is a subjective question. I would be afraid to be trapped in a room of fine china with a fairy dragon, as much as I would fear facing the Hungarian Horntail in mortal combat." Tonks explained as Hermione scratched furiously at her parchment. "It is accepted with most Dragon trainers, that the Hungarian Horntail is the most vicious of Dragon species."

"But is it the most dangerous?" Hermione pressed as she exchanged her parchment for a clean sheet.

"No, there are dragons who breathe poisonous gas and have more venomous bites then a Basilisk. The Hungarian Horntail is the least rare, of the most ill tempered beasts you will ever face. You have a better chance of facing a Horntail down in your own garden, than you do of running into a Peruvian Vipertooth at a reserve."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione breathed as she opened her book, the sound of her quill scribbling furiously blending in with the rest of the classroom's discussion.

"Today, we will discuss defense against dragons and other large magickally resistant creatures. What some of you may or may not know is that the hide of Dragons is resistant to most any spell that a wizard can cast. There are even rumors of Unforgivable curses bouncing harmlessly off of the shell like skin of some older Dragons." Tonks continued, her eyes dancing merrily as Hermione bit her lip pensively, the cogs in her mind spinning furiously.

"There are a handful of spells that can be used by the caretakers of Dragons to herd or distract them. We shall discuss these spells today." Tonks smiled as she pointed at one of the page numbers visible on the board. "Turn to that page, and read. We will then discuss."

Sirius Black was not one to be cool headed. He had never been known for being laid back, or unexcitable. So it came as no surprise to Remus Lupin when the door to the kitchen was practically peeled off of its hinges.

"REMUS!" Sirius shouted as he clutched the wizarding newspaper in his hands. "Remus! Harry is! He is! AHHHH!"

"What is wrong with you?" Remus Lupin breathed as he reached out to take the paper from Sirius. "Is it bad?"

"He is going to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament!" Sirius finally breathed as he panted for breath. "Harry is competing for five thousand galleons, and he is going to have to do all sorts of crazy shit!"

"That doesn't sound like Harry at all. Five thousand galleons is pocket change to that guy." Remus spoke as he scratched his chin. "Do you think he can do this?"

"Fuck ya! Harry can do any thing!" Sirius gushed as he sat at the table. "He is going to take it to the championship, AND he leans to the left!"

"Well, I am surprised he hasn't told us himself." Remus continued.

"May be we can ask Dumbledore if we can drop in and surprise him. Flip it on him! We should surprise him once in a while." Sirius grinned madly as he picked up the paper again to stare at the name Harry Potter sparkling in bright glittery text.

"But it says here, when the first competition is held, we will be attending a major event. That's a lot of money, that Harry wouldn't appreciate us missing out on." Remus chuckled softly as Sirius's face fell.

"But…"

"Look, now that we know. We will go see him for the second event. Ok?" Remus smiled softly.

"Promise?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide and watery as he poked at the newspaper.

"Promise."

Harry awoke late in the day, his bladder near bursting. "Fuck." He groaned as he stumbled towards his bathroom. "My head is killing me. Fucking bitch wouldn't let us have any of that hang over be gone from the nurse." He complained to himself as he stubbed a toe on the carpet.

After a few moments of fumbling, Harry was able to eventually begin to relieve himself. "Ahhhh." He breathed as he steadied himself with one hand against the tank of the toilet, balancing on one foot.

_Harry_

"AHHHH!" Harry shrieked as the hiss of his name shocked him. "FUCK!" He yelped, as he felt warm fluid land on his foot.

_IS something wrong?_

"Jeesus! Argh, yuck!" Harry scowled as he wiped his foot on the carpet. "I can't even piss in peace. Rupert? Is that you?" Harry spoke, alternating between English and Parselmouth.

"Yes, it is I." Rupert confirmed. "I have returned, because I desire your help."

"What? My help? What do you need?" Harry questioned as he flushed the toilet and zipped his fly back up.

"Wash your hands." The snake commanded as Harry scowled.

"I was going to damn it. What did you need help with?" Harry asked as he looked down at the floor at the snake, having begun to wash his hands.

"My girlfriend is stuck, and I need your assistance in helping her." Rupert explained.

"Oh wow, got a girlfriend all ready? Sure, I'll help." Harry smiled as he stretched and yawned.

"Change clothing, and follow me." The snake commanded as he slithered out of the bathroom, coming to rest near Harry's shoes. "It will be cold and drafty." He stated as Harry reached for his robes.

"I'm going to check on Harry during our study period." Hermione smiled at Neville as she fumbled with her notes. "I have a lot to discuss with him. So much to learn that he missed. To think, Professor Tonks is trying to imply the competitors will be fighting Dragons. Ridiculous."

"You don't think they will?" Neville asked as he walked with Hermione towards Harry's room, having met up with her in the hallways.

"Of course not. It's obvious that Hagrid and Harry partook in a flaming drink." Hermione chuckled. "No one in their right mind would make Harry or the other students fight dragons!"

**Meanwhile-**

Albus Dumbledore grinned to himself as he withdrew a small aerosol can from within his robe. "I love you." He spoke softly as he petted the can with a free hand. "I do. I do. I do ooo." The sound of air escaping from the can echoed through the room as Dumbledore tilted his head back and sprayed the cheese into his mouth. "A most wonderful muggle invention." He laughed as he wiped at his lips with his robe.

**Back with Hermione-**

"The Headmaster would never do any thing crazy like that." Hermione stated as she gave a pointed look to Neville. "It's obviously a ruse to worry Harry and the other competitors."

"Oh. Yea, huh?" Neville smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess you are right. Why WOULD they make them fight dragons? That would be insane! Someone could be hurt or… killed…" Neville replied, his voice dropping in pitch as he reached his final conclusion.

"Killed… right… like in the last competition…" Hermione replied as she stopped walking. "Oh GOD! What if they aren't fooling around?" She shrieked as she turned to Neville. "Harry could be in terrible danger. He can't fight a dragon!"

"Come on Hermione." Neville spoke. "Let's get to him and ask him if he knows what is going on. If any one would know if Dragons were around, it would have been Hagrid. May be they talked about it last night or something."

"Ok." Hermione replied, their steps echoing down the hall as they hurried towards Harry's dorm. "There isn't much time left before the first task!"

"HOLY SHIT THAT IS A BIGFUCKING SNAKE!" Harry screamed as felt his entire body tense in fear. "You didn't tell me your girlfriend was…"

"Was?" Rupert inquired. "Her name is Tsarina. She needs your help."

"Well what do I do?" Harry asked as he forced himself to walk towards the tail of the enormous snake. He realized quickly that the snake had gotten its head stuck in a pipe.

"Use your magick. Perhaps you can grease the pipe?" Rupert asked as he rubbed his tiny body against the enormous snake before them. "She has been trapped within this prison for many years." He continued to explain as Harry twirled his wand between his fingertips.

"Is she hungry?" Harry asked as he walked slowly towards where the pipe and the snake met.

"I am not." The loud hiss echoed from within the pipe. "I will not eat you human. I will not eat any human. I am a hunter of spiders, and only a parselmouth can command me to feed upon human flesh." The snake spoke, easing some of Harry's fears.

"Well, I am Harry Potter. I'm going to try to grease up the pipe and hopefully you can slither your way back out of that pipe." Harry smiled as he placed his wand tip against the snake, pressing it into the pipe as best he could. "LUBRICATE!" Harry yelled, stifling a giggle as a pink lotion like fluid began to pour into the pipe.

"That is cold." Tsarina complained as Harry began to press the wand down her side.

"Is it ok if I climb on top of you, so I can run it down the other side?" Harry yelled as Tsarina fidgeted.

"It is ok."

"Is that ok with you Rupert?" Harry asked as he turned to the tiny snake.

"It is, but remember. She is mine." Rupert spoke as he watched on at Harry's toiling.

It took several passes, and a lot of energy but eventually Harry was able to help Tsarina slither her way back out of the pipe. Harry was astonished at her size, the snake was nearly sixty-five feet long, and in the spots where Harry's spell had removed some of the dirt, she shimmered like an emerald.

"She's beautiful." Harry whistled as he ran a hand down the snake's side. "Absolutely gorgeous. You did good Rupert, getting a girl like this."

"Thank you Harry." Rupert beamed as he rubbed his body against Tsarinas, obviously happy with his mate, as large as she may be. "She makes me very happy."

"So… How do we get you out of here?" Harry asked as he looked about the room. "That hole in that bathroom I opened isn't wide enough for you to squeeze through."

"I made a mistake, when I attempted to exit through this pipe." Tsarina replied as she slithered her body to reveal a much wider pipe hidden partially submerged beneath water. "It has been many years since any one has spoken to me. I have been very lonely."

"Well, I am glad Rupert found you. Who locked you down here any ways?" Harry asked, as he began to look about the room. "Did Dumbledore do this?"

"No, a human by the name of Salazaar Slytherin trapped me within this prison. He was a parselmouth as well. I am bound to obey the commands of a parselmouth." Tsarina explained as she leant down to allow her tongue to flicker over Rupert, her mouth absolutely dwarfing the smaller snake.

"What happens if a parselmouth tells you that you don't have to obey the commands of other parselmouths?" Harry inquired as he leant against the wall, his leg shaking under the weight of his body, obviously tired from the physical exertion he had performed in helping Tsarina.

"I would be free." Tsarina spoke.

"Then I command you not to listen to parselmouths. It is your right to decide what you want to do, and I want you to do what is right." Harry spoke. "Is that good?"

"I… why have you done this for me human?" Tsarina questioned as she cocked her head, a look of surprise etched into her features. "We have only met."

"I can't let Rupert and you leave without making sure some ass hat who speaks snake ain't gonna make you do shit the minute you get out these walls." Harry laughed. "Rupert and you deserve to be happy. You ain't ate me either. So I'm gonna go out on a limb, and say, you is down for Rupert, and that is good for me."

"You are the first human to be kind to a basilisk." Tsarina spoke. "I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me shit. I see dem scars on you, and I just want you to be happy."

"I received these scars fighting other creatures in combat for my masters amusement." Tsarina spoke as she lifted her body, revealing even more healed over wounds. "It was what I was raised to do. I can not leave until I repay my debt to you."

"Well… I have an idea then." Harry spoke. "Can you take a dragon one last time?"

"Of course!" Tsarina huffed as her large form tensed. "I can defeat any abomination of snake kind. Dragons wish they could be as powerful as I!"

"Well, I'm supposed to fight a dragon… May be if you help me… that could make us even?"

"I would accept this." Tsarina nodded as she looked down at Rupert. "I will help this human, then we shall raise our family within the forest."

"I accept this as well. It is our kind's law." Rupert nodded before flickering his tongue over one of Tsarina's scales. "I do not fear for your safety."

AN: I posted last chapter, without checking if I had new reviews yet and then felt like a big asshat when drake smyth posted like 6 reviews for my story. I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing, and I am sorry if you don't like Draco. He isn't "cool", but you have to remember that Harry wasn't there to over shadow Draco all those years. Draco has been old money, quiditch captain, and big daddy of Hogwarts for many years, with no one to screw with him. He is an ass hole, but he doesn't hate Harry, because he isn't some antithesis golden boy. I think you will like how Draco grows as I continue to write. Draco's father never messed with him, because he was exactly what he wanted. You'll see….

**Seghen, thanks for the review.**

**Azuresky- No Harry isn't going to give marijuana to the dragon. But it will be green….**

**Jarno- Harry is limping because of the fact he has severe nerve damage. He is lucky to be alive. While Harry in cannon has been hurt many times, he has never actually had to go to Saint Mungos for his injuries. Harry had his spine and neck severely damaged, and they made it so he can walk, he just limps. Plus, what is a pimp without a limp? **

**I will also eventually reveal more about McGonagall and her personal vendetta. Snape is also, well, Snape. I hope no one minds, but I can't see Snape being a completely cold blooded bastard, especially with present circumstances as they are.**

**Granite and sillyspawn. Thanks for your reviews as well. I hope every one continues to enjoy this story. I also hope every one enjoys how it is moving.**


	16. The Challenge

AN: Well. The plot thickens, and yet, we still haven't gotten to the first task. Lol. Sorry about the size of this chapter. There is a sex scene in there somewhere that I had to cut out. Harry and Hermione discuss a few things during it, but it isn't plot sensitive yet, so I think it will be ok that I just cut it out. In other news, portkey, the harry/Hermione web page told me that my story is OOC for a Harry/Hermione relationship, and refused to allow me to post my story on their web page. Now that isn't that bad, ok, I can accept this… Until I looked through their site and there is a GOD DAMNED STORY ABOUT HARRY POTTER BEING A FUCKING PREDATOR! What? YES! Fucking Harry Potter, as a god damn predator and he is a fucking martial arts master and can do any spells in the galaxy and shit. Fuck you portkey, no offense Flemengo, the guy who wrote that fanfiction… but seriously, if they will accept a fucking story about Harry being a Predator, why can't he be a pimp?

**If you have a portkey account, please complain for me. Any one who likes this story, I would appreciate it if you gave a piece of your mind to the portkey people and their webpage so that we can get this story out to a wider audience. Seriously, I'm working hard on this, and they fucking sent me links to "how to write better fanfiction" and told me I should fucking try harder next time… they didn't even have the courtesy to spell all the words in their letter correctly or even use punctuation. Fuck you portkey, you bastards. Their page is portkey-org. The dash is a period.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, sorry I haven't gotten to the first task yet, but we needed Ron and Krum to make another appearance first.**

"I accept this as well. It is our kind's law." Rupert nodded before flickering his tongue over one of Tsarina's scales. "I do not fear for your safety."

Hermione and Neville were very surprised when they entered Harry's dorm. It was completely empty, and they had not seen Harry at lunch.

"Where the hell is he?" Neville asked as he looked under the bed. "It's not like… well… yes it is like Harry to do some kind of stuff like this."

"I don't know. I can't believe him sometimes." Hermione huffed as she opened his closet. "You in there Harry?" She called before shutting the door.

"I guess we should start on our homework, and wait for him." Neville shrugged as he sat down at a corner of Harry's coffee table. "I have Herbology essays to work on."

"I have to begin my report on Dragons." Hermione stated happily. "I think I can do a good twelve pages. She only asked for four, but obviously, four pages is not enough space to really explore as much as I would like."

"Obviously." Neville laughed as he opened his satchel. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Hermione smiled as she began to scratch at a piece of parchment, working from memory. "What do you need help with?"

"Can you help me with figuring out how to talk to the Patil twins?" Neville blushed as he withdrew his herbology books. "You know, since you are a girl and all…"

"I can try." Hermione replied. "What do they like?"

"Uhmm…"

"What do they like to do may be?"

"Uhhhh…."

"Neville, what do you know about the Patils?"

"They liked my Bob Marley shirt."

"Well that is a start." Hermione chuckled as she began rummaging through her bag for her books. "Talk to them about your shirt then."

"You think?" Neville inquired.

"Then go from there of course." Hermione smiled.

"GENIUS!" Neville grinned as he went back to working on his essay. "Pure Genius."

"Thanks. I think." Hermione laughed before drifting into small talk with Neville, neither comfortable with being silent as they worked.

It was almost forty-five minutes before Harry drug himself through the entrance to his dorm, his face and robes caked in dirt, he looked a mess. "Hey guys." He smiled as Hermione and Neville stood in unison.

"HARRY! You had us worried sick! AGAIN!" Hermione pouted as she moved to hug him.

"Don't." Harry spoke softly as he placed a hand out. "It ain't that I don't want you to hold me, but I'm filthy." He smiled as Hermione gave him a hurt look.

"Where were you?" Neville asked as he sniffed the air. "You stink man."

"You don't want to know." Harry laughed. "But I'm straight now. You know we be facin dragons for the first task right?"

"So it is true!" Hermione practically shouted as she threw her hands in the air. "This is insane, you can't fight a dragon!" She pleaded as Harry simply grinned at her. "What is so funny?"

"I'm straight girl. That dragon ain't gonna have shit on me. You know we dark wizards always got a little sumthin' sumthin' up our sleeves." Harry laughed as he sat on the couch. "Ugh. I do stink." He grimaced as he sniffed at his raised arm.

"Harry. You are not a dark wizard." Hermione scowled as she tapped her foot impatiently. "I expect you to study with me. I don't care what kind of plan you have, you are not going into this tournament without several back up plans."

"Girl. It's all good in the hood." Harry smiled, but his face dropped as Hermione began to sniffle.

"Harry… This is serious. Please? For me? It would make me feel better if we worked together." Hermione pleaded as Neville busied himself in his books, pretending not to be there.

"A'ight girl. I'm down for you, and if it will ease yo' heart, you tell me what you want me to do, and we do it." Harry spoke softly before smiling roguishly. "Of course, I need a shower before I can work. There be this problem though, my leg is too weak, and I think I need someone to help me shower." Harry sighed sadly, his eyes twinkling.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked down at Neville. "We have company!"

"Neville is a G, you don't mind, do you?" Harry inquired as he began to stand.

"I'm not even here." Neville smiled. "If any one needs a shower, it is you. You're killing me with your scent."

"See. Majority… demands? No… Says…?"

"Majority Rules?" Hermione smirked.

"THAT'S IT! C'mon girl, and let's get naked." Harry grinned as he began to limp towards the bathroom, his leg shaking under the weight.

"Oh God." Hermione giggled as she followed Harry into the room. "Thanks Neville."

Neville simply answered by waving a hand at the pair as he went back to working on his essay.

"Ugh. I'm sore." Harry complained as he shrugged out of his robes, kicking them into a pile in the corner of the room. "I want to shower, fuck, eat, and sleep."

"That sounds like you." Hermione snickered as she reached into a cabinet to withdraw two towels. "That sounds like any one… really."

"Yea girl." Harry smiled as he moved his hips in circles, his piece flopping about.

"What are you doing?" Hermione laughed.

"Warmin him up." Harry grinned as he stepped closer to Hermione.

"Isn't that my job?"

"I like that."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as Harry began to undress her. His fingers skittering over her body like spiders as he quickly popped buttons and pulled on zippers. "That was fast." She breathed, as she stood before him in only her panties.

"Yo' man is in heat." He smiled as Hermione closed the distance between their bodies, his member pressing against her stomach.

"As am I." Hermione giggled into his mouth as their lips crushed together. "I have been wanting this for a while now."

"Just come at me girl, when you frisky." Harry spoke as he reached into the shower to twist the water levers, allowing the shower to come up to temperature before they entered it.

"Oh Harry." Hermione groaned as he leaned down to nibble up and down her throat, his teeth pinching softly upon her skin. "Let's get in the shower."

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT! SEX! No cheesecake for Harry though, sorry (**

"That… is what I have needed." Hermione smiled as she ran a hand down Harry's wet chest.

"Me too." He smiled as he scrubbed soap into his hair. "Then we can go get dinner."

"Yes, then we can go get dinner." Hermione huffed as Harry laughed.

"Hey Nev?" Harry grinned as he opened the door, noticing quickly that Neville was currently reading with his fingers in his ears. "Neville!"

"WHAT?" Neville yelped as he spun around to face the door. "You guys done?"

"Yea, we is." Harry grinned as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. "I needed that. Thanks for being cool man."

Neville simply shrugged in reply as he gave a reassuring smile to Harry. "Might as well let you have some fun before you have to fight a dragon. Do you know what kind it is?"

"Horngarian… tail… something." Harry replied as he stumbled with the words.

"Hungarian horntail?" Hermione shrieked from within the bathroom before throwing the door open fully. "YOU are fighting a Hungarian horntail?"

"Yea, that is what Hagrid told me." Harry nodded. "I met her, she's a big mean muther fucker who spits fire and shit. That's how I got my hair cut." Harry laughed as he pointed at his damaged hair.

"She?" Hermione questioned. "As in a female Hungarian horntail?"

"Yea. I don't actually have to fight her. I gotta steal one of her eggs."

"OH MY GOD." Hermione yelped as her eyes snapped open widely. "Is that all? Just steal an egg from a fully grown Horntail mother?"

"Yep."

"HARRY! That is insane!" Hermione growled as she grabbed onto his t-shirt with her fingertips. "You HAVE to study. Right now! You don't have much time left… and God, I thought I lost you once Harry… Why do you have to do this to me?"

"Baby. It's all good. Just relax." Harry chuckled as Hermione mumbled spells and jinxes under her breath, berating herself between each one.

"How can you say that Harry? They are going to make you fight a dragon and who knows what else. You can barely walk, let alone run around and steal eggs." Hermione gushed as she worried her lip.

"Pimps don't have to run." Harry replied indignantly. "I ain't never saw Silver run from nothin', and I ain't about to neither."

"Harry…" Hermione sighed as she clasped her hands together. "For me?"

"Just show me them books, after we eat, and I'll work on it. For you." Harry smiled softly. "Damn, girl got my ass doin all sorts of things."

"I want a girl… or two." Neville spoke sadly as he watched on. "I would do things for a girlfriend too."

"Bob Marley." Hermione smiled as she turned to Neville. "Just talk to them about Bob Marley."

Harry was burned out. His brain hurt, and he was cranky. He had never studied so much in his life, and Hermione was still spending all of her time discussing dragons with him. He was thankful when she finally decided to head to the library, as Harry was finally given time to breath and relax, since he had decided to sit outside of the library for a bit to rest

"Is every thing all right Harry?" Dumbledore had asked when he had found him sitting on the floor leaned up against the wall outside of the library. He hated the library, but he still wanted to be close to his Hermione.

"I'm fine. Just taking a break from Hermione." Harry laughed as Dumbledore summoned a lawn chair and sat in front of him.

"Are you two having a problem?"

"No. She just worried. She don't know that I never walk in a place without knowin how to walk out. Feel me?" Harry smiled as Dumbledore nodded.

"Word." Dumbledore replied as he reached into a pocket. "Can I interest you in a bomb ass lemon drop?"

"Don't mind if I do." Harry chuckled as he took the treat.

"Is there any thing I could do to help you Harry?" Dumbledore inquired as he too popped a small treat into his mouth.

"Actually. I was wondering if I could schedule a chance to hit up some stores. I need to buy some stuff… I know you know what I'm talking bout." Harry smiled softly, an almost boyish look passing over his features.

"I have a feeling I do. It has been brought to my attention that you will be having visitors for your second task, how would it sound to you if I allowed them to accompany you on your shopping appointment?" Dumbledore smiled as Harry perked up.

"Sirius and Remus are going to come see me?" Harry laughed as he eyed Dumbledore appraisingly.

"As are your female friends. A portkey will be arranged for their travel comfort." Dumbledore continued as he leaned back in his chair. "They are all desperate to see you, after it was published in the newspaper that you would be competing."

"Wow. I didn't think it was such a big deal." Harry spoke as his eyebrows scrunched. "Well, I got a plan, so the first task is in the bag."

"Do you?" Dumbledore inquired. "Has Ms. Granger been of much help?"

"Well, the brains of the operation helped me with some contingency plans, but I got the main attack down my self." Harry beamed. "She trippin cuz she scared, but I'm gonna flip it on em. The dragon ain't gonna know what hit it, when I hiss it."

"That sounds, interesting. May I hear what your plan is?" Dumbledore inquired as he made eye contact with Harry, a look of surprise passing over his features for only a moment. "If you wouldn't mind telling me of course."

"It's a secret." Harry smiled. "Don't fret none, I ain't gonna kill it or nothing." Harry explained quickly as he continued to speak.

"Well, I trust you to be careful in your endeavors. Good luck, flippin it on 'em." Dumbledore grinned wildly as he stood, his chair disappearing. "I do believe we will have much to speak about after you have finished the task."

"We just may." Harry chuckled as he drew himself up off the floor. "I guess I'm gonna go check on Hermione. She probably wants to grill ma ass on dragon herding spells again."

"Well, good luck with that." Dumbledore stated as he waved at Harry.

"Peace." Harry spoke as he turned to open the door and enter the library.

"Harry Potter." Madam Pince, the school librarian huffed as he entered the room. "I expect you to behave today."

"Any thing for the book lady." Harry grinned as he began to walk towards the back of the library. "I'm just gonna kick it with Hermione."

"Please don't kick any thing in my library." Irma Pince sighed as she watched Harry limp his way to Hermione's usual reading area. "I truly hope that girl straightens him out."

Harry growled as he spotted Victor Krum and Ronald Weasely sitting next to Hermione, their backs facing him. He reflexively reached for his handgun as he trudged forward, his mind screaming in disappointment as his fingertips grasped only air.

"- And every thing would be all right, if you only listened to us." Ron grinned at Hermione as he reached towards her face.

"Don't let your mouth cut a check yo' ass can't cash Weasley." Harry growled as he walked up behind the trio.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped as she twirled in her seat. "Thank Merlin!"

"Yes Harry. We are so glad you are here." Victor laughed as he twisted in his seat and crossed his legs. "What would we do with out you?"

"Yea." Ron snickered as he looked at Krum, his courage bolstered by the presence of the much larger man.

"What are you fuck wad wankstas doing with my girl?" Harry growled as Hermione held him around the waist, having pressed her chair backwards and scrambled for him moments before.

"Your girl?" Krum laughed, garnering a hiss of silence from Madam Pince some where in the room.

"Yes, my girl, you deaf German hitler muther fucker." Harry spat, his voice held low but filled with malice.

"I am Bulgarian, not German." Krum spoke, his eyes drawn into slits, obviously offended.

"Oh! Even worse, that makes you a faggot." Harry snickered as Hermione pulled herself back from Harry's chest enough to look at his face, her eyes wide.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Krum practically exploded as he stood from his seat. "What did you call me?" He continued in a much lower tone, as Madam Pince had admonished him once again.

"You heard me you broom stick straddlin', quidditch playin, ain't even good enough to be German, dick suckin mother fucker." Harry whispered quickly, as he dug his fingers into Hermione's ribs, pressing her behind him.

"Harry… please… don't do this." Hermione begged as she pressed her forehead into the middle of his back. "I don't want you to do this. Please do what is right?"

"Kick his ass Krum." Ron grinned as the two boys eyed each other dangerously. "Break his other leg." He laughed as a vein began to appear over Harry's right eye.

"Stay the fuck away from Hermione." Harry spoke levelly, his emerald green eyes practically glowing red with passion. "Or I'll bust a cap in yo' ass and dump you in the lake."

"I am a quidditch star." Krum whispered as he stood nose to nose with Harry. "They would put you in Azkaban so fast you would be surprised."

Harry snorted at Krum's comment as his eyebrow raised. "I would be surprised?" He laughed lightly as he shook his head. "Muther fucker. I own the wizarding world. I own the muggle world. I own you. I'm like MC Hammer, you can't touch me."

"Obviously that isn't entirely true." Ron snorted as he gave a pointed look at Harry's leg.

"My respect for Dumbledore ain't gonna hold out forever Ron." Harry spat as he continued to stare daggers at Krum. "You got a fine family, but you a bad apple, and I'm gonna have to learn yo' ass."

"Fuck you." Ron spat as he leaned back in his chair.

"You wouldn't want this dick Ron." Harry smirked as he grabbed at his groin. "Id tear you open and dump yo' intestines on the floor."

"That's disgusting." Krum grimaced as he stepped backwards. "You filthy, disgusting, racist bastard."

"Hey." Harry whispered indignantly. "I ain't racist, I just don't like you or the Frenchie, but filthy and disgusting I can flow with."

Madam Pince had finally had enough; breathing heavily she stomped over to where Harry and the rest of the students were. She was surprised at the number of heads huddled around the group, obviously expecting something to happen.

"You two!" Madam Pince scowled as she walked up to the group, her fingers trained on Ron and Krum. "Out of my library, I could hear you at my desk."

"What?" Ron shouted in protest. "What about Harry and Hermione then?"

"I couldn't hear them across the library. Both of you out, and let the rest of the students work in peace." Pince shouted as she drew her wand. "NOW."

"I will be… how do you say? Gunning for you." Krum spoke dangerously as he passed Harry.

"Me too. Asshole." Ron spat, but was quickly silenced as Pince removed thirty points from Gryffindor.

"Mr. Potter?" Madam Pince called as Harry gave her his attention.

"Yes Book Lady?"

"Thirty-five points to Gryffindor for not physically assaulting the two annoying pricks." She smirked as Harry's jaw dropped, right along side Hermione's and the rest of the students within earshot. "Keep up the good work. Thank you for helping to control the boy Hermione." She continued as she gave a pointed smile at the flabbergasted girl.

"Yes Madam Pince." Hermione nodded before turning to Harry, her mouth curling into a proud smile. "Good boy." She grinned at Harry as she scratched behind his ear.

"You know me, always out to please a girl." Harry smirked as they took seats next to each other.

"I need to tell you something." Hermione whispered as Harry gave her a worried look. "It's about Ron and Krum." She continued, as she watched Harry's eyes cloud over with hate.

"They touch you?" He whispered quickly as sweat began to bead upon his brow.

"No… no…" Hermione assured him as she gave an involuntary shudder. "They told me something Harry. I need to tell you."

"Just tell me girl." Harry growled as he moved closer to Hermione.

Harry practically threw the door to the Gryffindor common room open as he charged inside, his eyes wild. "Where is Ron?" He shouted at a second year as the boy shook with fear. "The red headed tall muther fucker!" He screamed as the boy was reduced to tears.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Neville asked as he stood up from a seat by the fire, the Patil twins standing with him. "Is every thing ok?"

"Where the fuck is Ron?" Harry practically screamed as his hands shook. "I'm gonna blast the muther fucker." Harry shouted as he drew his wand, the tip spurting green sparks as his eyes flickered red.

"Harry… Relax man. Every thing is going to be ok. What happened?" Neville spoke softly as he reached out to place a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Is Hermione all right?"

"She fine." Harry confirmed as he placed a hand over his face, his chest stretching as he began to take deep breaths to calm him self. "The jealous son of a bitch has been threatening my girl Nev." Harry spoke slowly, his body shaking. "I'm gonna kill him man. I'm gonna put my god damn wand in his eye, and blow a hole through his fucking skull."

"That would be messy." Neville spoke as he stroked his chin with his fingertips. "May be you wouldn't want to do that. You could get in trouble for that."

The two Patil twins shared a glance before making their exit. Soft murmurs of good-bye were spoken between Neville and the pair before they moved towards the exit, obviously not wanting to interfere with Neville's ability to relax Harry.

"Shit man. I'm sorry." Harry sighed as he watched the two girls exit. "Fuck man, I just fucked it up for you didn't I?"

"Actually, you saved my ass." Neville laughed as he walked next to Harry, patting him on the back as he guided him out of the room. "We was about to go smoke, and I haven't ever smoked before." Neville blushed as he gave Harry a look. "May be you can teach me how it's done?"

"Yea. That sounds like a good idea." Harry agreed as they began to steer their steps towards the Room of Requirement. "Let's roll up a couple of zigzags, and get blown."

"Sounds good to me." Neville laughed as they entered the room.

"Wait." Harry stopped. "I told Hermione I was going to go to the bathroom. She is going to be worried sick." Harry sighed as he turned around.

"Here." Neville spoke as he stopped Harry. "Watch." Neville then moved his wand as a bird appeared in the air, the translucent pigeon spiraling through the air towards the library. "The note says you are with me, and cooling off. She will be fine." Neville smiled.

"Send another one to Luna and Ginny." Harry commanded. "Tell them to stay with her, and not to leave her alone."

"All right." Neville smiled softly as he conjured two more birds. "Now, how about we become one with the universe?"

"Sounds great."

**20 minutes later-**

"So then I was like… look bitches, I want you're asses." Neville snickered as Harry guffawed.

"What the hell?" Harry laughed as he gripped the large blunt between his fingertips. "Really, what did you do?" He continued as he lifted the cigarillo to his lips and sparked it with a lighter.

"I just started talking to them, and then I told them that I wanted to smoke with them." Neville shrugged. "Then they agreed, and I was like… oh shit… Because I didn't know what to do from there."

"Well, now you do." Harry laughed.

"I guess I do, huh? Thanks!"

"No problem man." Harry smiled before bursting into laughter again, both of them choking on the fumes from their blunts.

"So do you feel better?" Neville questioned Harry.

"Not really. I don't know actually. I'm still ready to yank that boy up and whup his ass." Harry sighed.

"Well, I can always challenge him to a wizards duel for you. I can be your second." Neville smiled, "Not many people would help Ron. You know that."

"Actually, Ron and Victor Krum are a team now." Harry laughed mirthlessly. "I'm pretty sure Krum would be scrappin' for him."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Neville continued. "Just don't do anything rash all right? Just remember Hermione. I'll perform the challenge, and we will kick their asses. Then they will have to leave you alone, or loose honor. Ok?"

"I don't think they have any honor."

"It's magick Harry." Neville winked as they went back to smoking.

Harry Potter was not easily amazed. He had seen enough things in his short life not to be surprised very often. Sure, a sixty-five foot snake gave him a start, and he refuses to get on a broomstick, but Harry was truly impressed when Neville banished the smell of the cannabis they had been smoking. He may have been easier to impress at that moment, because he was currently high as a fucking kite.

Eventually Harry and Neville made their way back to their dorms, thankfully without any further incident then Snape scowling at them as they attempted to walk past him as seriously as possible, which ended in Neville tripping and falling on his face and Harry bursting into laughter.

Neville awoke early the next day. He was prepared to challenge Ron to a wizards duel. He had to be public about it enough that Ron accepted, but he also had to be sure that Hermione didn't find out until it was too late for either party to back out. "The wicked web I weave." Neville laughed to himself as he awaited Ronald's appearance.

It had been over an hour, and students were slowly trickling down from their dorms as Neville fidgeted with his wand. He continued to churn the words over in his head, trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say, and how. He knew that this fight wasn't just to placate Harry, or protect Hermione. This was going to be a throw down, to decide who really controlled Hogwarts.

It was another eight minutes when Ron's voice could be heard coming down the stairs from their dorm, and Hermione still hadn't shown up yet, Neville hoped she had slept with Harry that evening.

"Ronald Weasley!" Neville shouted as Ron crested into the room from within the stair well. "I am hereby formally challenging you to a Wizards duel, of the non fatal sorts. My second is Harry Potter, who is your second?"

"What?" Ron laughed uneasily as he stared at Neville. "You are challenging me to a duel?"

"Who is your second?" Neville pressed as his jaw clenched, prepared to begin the duel now if Ron refused to abide by the rules.

"Victor Krum. When is the duel?" Ron spoke, his bravery bolstered by the presence of several female students making their way down the stairs.

"We will settle our differences on the Monday after the first task. Both competitors will be allowed one day to rest before we battle." Neville continued, thankful that he hadn't stumbled on any words. He was pretty sure he looked like he knew what he was doing. "The place where the duel will be held will be announced after the first task. If we win, you are to desist with you're attempted courting of Ms. Hermione Granger."

"What if I win then? Then what?" Ron smirked as he strode over to Neville.

"Harry would die before he let you win." Neville growled low. "So would I."

"Well, we may just have to arrange that. Won't we?" Ron whispered back, an evil smile tugging at his lips. "If I win." Ron spoke louder now, his voice returning to its normal tenor. "Harry Potter has to leave Hogwarts, and so do you. If you can of course, when it is all over with."

"The rules have been set. The duel will be performed, and the winner shall receive the spoils of their toils. Merlin have mercy on your soul Weasley, because we are going to break you and Krum."

"We will see about that." Ron laughed as he walked out of the portrait, headed for breakfast no doubt.


	17. The First Task

AN: The information about PORTKEY-org will be below this story. I don't want any one to be pissed while reading this chapter, because this is the real star. Thanks to every one who reviewed, and I hope this chapter lives up to every one's desires. On with the show!

"The rules have been set. The duel will be performed, and the winner shall receive the spoils of their toils. Merlin have mercy on your soul Weasley, because we are going to break you and Krum."

"We will see about that." Ron laughed as he walked out of the portrait, headed for breakfast no doubt.

It wasn't long before the entire school was buzzing with talk of a wizards duel. No one knew where it would be, and even fewer knew who were going to be dueling, but it was in every one's conversations.

"I heard that Neville LongBottom and Dennis Creevey will be dueling for Harry's affections." Draco Malfoy had whispered as he walked past Harry.

"Bitch please!" Harry laughed as Draco smirked at him. "You know Dennis is my girlfriend."

"That's disgusting." Draco laughed as Gregory Goyle eyed Harry suspiciously.

"You next. You got some real pretty hair, like a girl." Harry spoke low as he blew a kiss at Draco.

"I'm leaving." Draco shouted as he turned on his heels and continued down the hall, stifling his laughter as Harry guffawed uproariously.

"Harry?" Hermione spoke as Harry sat next to her in DADA class.

"Yea girl?" Harry smiled as he excavated his books from within his backpack.

"What is this rumor I am hearing all over the school about you and Neville dueling over me?" Hermione whispered, her scrutinizing gaze passing over every feature in Harry's face.

"That's crazy talk." Harry laughed. "Neville is my homie, we ain't gonna fight."

"Harry. I am a Prefect. I know a rumor when I hear it." Hermione continued as Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Someone is spreading rumors, to throw us Prefect's off. Now, that means you and Neville are going to duel someone. You aren't are you?"

"Girl. I'm King Magick. The King of the hood and Hogwarts, and no one is doin' nothin' but running they mouth." Harry smiled as he placed a hand into his pocket, his fingers crossed. "Neville and me ain't fightin, and all that's on my mind is the first task, and you."

"Harry. I know you better then you think." Hermione sighed as she withdrew her most recent essay, a stack over fifteen pages tall. "Don't let any one talk you into a fight, I can't stand the thought of you being hurt again."

"I'm straight girl. You know that." Harry smiled as he stroked the top of her head. "We got class baby."

**Six days since the cup chose the competitors-**

"Fuck." Harry sighed as he leaned back in his seat, fidgeting with his quill.

"Every thing all right Harry?" Neville spoke as he scratched at a piece of parchment.

"Fuck this shit!" Harry shouted as he ninja starred his quill at the door to his dorm. "I'm supposed to fight a God damned dragon tomorrow, and Hermione is stuck in a fucking Prefect's meeting."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Neville asked as he tipped his quill into an inkwell centered in the middle of the table, allowing it to rest against the edge.

"I want to fuck and eat something." Harry spat as he sat back down.

"Well, I have some chocolate frogs. So let's eat." Neville smirked as Harry began to laugh.

"I'm sort of nervous man." Harry sighed as he nibbled on the leg of a chocolate frog.

"I thought you had a plan."

"I do. I just hope she shows up. I ain't talked to her in mo' than a week. I hope she didn't forget." Harry sighed as he swung his good leg onto the table, causing Neville to scramble to spirit the inkwell to a safer locale in the room.

"Who is she?" Neville questioned, his interest piqued by the development of a new woman in Harry's life.

"Her name is Tsarina." Harry spoke as he placed his hands over his eyes; small smudges of chocolate forming on his brow as he rubbed his forehead.

"Tsarina huh?" Neville continued to prod. "So she is going to help you fight the dragon?"

"Sure is." Harry chuckled. "She beautiful man. When you see this girl, you gonna flip."

"BEAUTIFUL HUH?" Hermione screeched from behind Harry, her eyes wild. It was obvious she had entered silently, surprising both Neville and Harry.

"HOLY SHIT!" Harry screamed as he tumbled to the side, his body twisting so he landed on his ass on the coffee table, wand drawn.

"Who is this cunt?" Hermione growled dangerously as she stepped around the couch towards Harry. "WHO?" She screamed as red sparks began to spit from the tip of her wand.

"BABY GIRL!" Harry pleaded as he placed his wand to the side. "Don't trip girl."

"Who is this beautiful girl you want to show Neville?" Hermione continued as tears began to slip down her cheeks. "Tell me her fucking name!"

"Girl. It aint like that." Harry spoke slowly as he reached out to caress Hermione's arm.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted as she jerked her arm away. "If I'm not good enough for you, just tell me Harry. Don't just coddle me because you got me pregnant."

"What the hell are you talking about girl?" Harry spoke as he pressed down against the table with his palms, lifting himself into a standing position. "Don't go crazy girl. It ain't like you thinkin'."

"Then what is it?" Hermione growled, her eyes blood shot with grief. "Tell me then. What is it Harry? Some other fucking bitch?"

"Hermione. Rest yo' self." Harry spoke forcefully as he hobbled towards her, his hand reaching out to grab her shoulder. "You the only girl in my life I got eyes for, why you trippin?"

"Because I'm hideous." Hermione sobbed as she stepped towards Harry, allowing herself to fall into his arms. "I'm a horrible girlfriend. I'm getting fat, and every one else is so much prettier then I am." She gushed as Harry began to stroke her back.

"That ain't true." Harry whispered as he stroked the back of her neck, his grip around her tightening as she tried to push away from him.

"Look at me Harry. I'm getting fat. You can't tell me that isn't true." Hermione spoke frantically, her fingernails digging into his chest as she fought to escape his hold.

"Girl, you pregnant. Fat is good." Harry smiled at her before cupping the back of her head in his hand, using his leverage to allow him to plant kisses on her forehead. "Don't be tripping about that. You beautiful girl, and you always will be."

"Harry. P-P-Please tell me who she is." Hermione stuttered as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's a surprise for tomorrow baby." Harry spoke softly, but quickly added as he felt Hermione tense. "She got a man girl. She just like us, she happy, and she definitely aint my type. You will feel a lot better tomorrow."

"How can you say that? I'm having mood swings, and abusing my boyfriend before he goes off to fight a dragon." Hermione sniffled as she attempted to choke back tears. "You could die tomorrow, and I'm here screaming at you."

"You really worried that I'm only with you cuz you my baby mama?" Harry spoke softly as he used his index finger to stroke the top of her ear. "I'm with you, cuz I love you girl."

"Oh Harry." Hermione exploded as her knees began to shake. "I'm so scared…"

"I know girl. But I'm here for you." Harry cooed as he cradled the back of her head with his other arm. "You ain't got nothing to fear when I'm here. Ain't no one of mine gotta fear."

Hermione buried her face in his robes, ashamed to show her face as she continued to sob, the wetness of her tears seeping in to caress Harry's chest as he held her close.

"It's ok." Harry assured her as he continued to hold her.

"Don't let me go." Hermione pleaded as she clutched at the back of his robes.

Harry nodded his head as Neville made eye contact with him, wordlessly making his way out of the room to return to his dorm.

"You sleepin with me tonight." Harry stated firmly. "Fuck McGonagall, you aint leavin."

"Thank you Harry." Hermione whispered as they made their way to his bedroom. "I love you."

"I love you to baby." Harry smiled before leaning over and poking her stomach. "I love you to little homie. I hope you don't mind sharin' that womb for a bit tonight, daddy gonna hop in there too."

"Harry!" Hermione laughed as she slipped her fingers between his. "You're terrible."

**The next morning-**

Hermione awoke before Harry, amazed with his ability to sleep with mortal peril only hours away. "I love you so much." Hermione sighed happily as she stroked his cheek.

"Muve moo too." Harry smiled as he moved to become comfortable. "Good morning love."

"Good morning? Well… It is right now." Hermione grumbled as she stretched and yawned, her hands rubbing over her stomach as she rubbed her back into the sheets.

"Morning homie." Harry spoke a bit louder as he reached out to rub Hermione's stomach. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know actually. Madam Pomfery thinks I am about three months along. Seems it IS my fault I'm pregnant." Hermione giggled as Harry poked her belly button with his index finger. "Remember the train ride home?"

"How can I forget girl?" Harry grinned as he scooted closer to her. "But then that means… Do you think when we did the X, it hurt the baby?"

"I asked Madam Pomfery about that too." Hermione blushed as she rolled over onto her side to face Harry. "She said that the baby would be fine, if it made it this long. She also told me not to do any thing like that again, at least until I'm alone in my body."

"Sounds good baby." Harry smiled. "That makes me feel a lot better."

"Be careful today please?"

"It's understood girl."

**Breakfast time (T-Minus four Hours till the first task)**

Harry entered the Great Hall, not only on time, but an entire ten minutes early. "What is that?" He inquired with Hermione as she stood arm in arm with him.

"I have a sinking suspicion you will sitting with the other competitors for breakfast." Hermione smiled as she pointed out the symbols over each chair that had been placed in a circle around a marble table.

"I have to eat with the cup and the losers?" Harry groaned as he eyed the centerpiece of the table. The Cup of Destiny simmered softly from its perch, blue soft smoke fading slowly from its brim.

"Harry. Be nice. They are in as much danger as you are." Hermione began to speak before Harry raised a hand to cut her off.

"No. I have to fight the Horntail, every one else is going to have other dragons." Harry explained as his features hardened. "It's part of the deal that the other teachers agreed to. Since Hogwarts got to enter two competitors."

"That's terrible!" Hermione spat as she stared at Harry's face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it would worry you." Harry shrugged. "Look girl. I got it locked down. If plan A don't work, I'll pop off like Pringles and lay that dragon down."

"Promise?" Hermione whispered as she reached out to cup his cheek with her hand.

"Cross my heart girl." Harry smiled lopsidedly. "But…"

"But?"

"But you gonna sit with me during breakfast."

"All right." Hermione laughed as Harry pulled back the seat with the Raven on it.

"This ones for you."

"Thank you Harry. Your such a gentleman."

"This ones mine." Harry smirked as he pressed the chair with the Lion on it out of the way, and dragged the Snake chair next to Hermione.

"Dumbledore! Why are you doing this?" Minerva McGonagall hissed as she stared daggers at Harry Potter.

"The boy should be allowed to enjoy breakfast with his significant other. Even if he did take Mr. Krums and Ms. Delacours chairs." Dumbledore replied serenely, his wand pinned on Minerva.

"Will you let me go? I have to remove points from them. Ms. Granger failed to report to her dorm last night." McGonagall scowled as she continued to struggle against Dumbledore's will.

"As did Ms. Chang." Dumbledore sighed exasperatedly. "Mr. Bill Weasley was spotted with Ms. Delacour. Really Minerva, would you leave the children alone?"

"This is why our Prefect is pregnant." Minerva growled dangerously as she turned on her heels, the magick that bound her dissipating as her anger seethed. "I demand you do something about this behavior."

"I am all ready preparing a class for all students. A one-day event." Dumbledore twinkled as he twirled his beard between his fingertips.

"What do you plan to do?"

"As the muggles would say, Hogwarts will be hosting a sexual education class." Dumbledore smiled brightly. "As soon as I can remember the scientific term for a cooter."

"Here they come." Harry whispered as Cedric Diggory entered the room, hand in hand with Cho Chang, the asian girl from Ravenclaw. "And Diggory gots him some yellow fever."

"HARRY!" Hermione chastised him as she stifled her laughter. "That is a terribly rude thing to say."

"It's true, and she got that disease Nosastall!" Harry grinned as Hermione pivoted in her seat to get a better view of Cho.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, her interest peaked in discovering what disease Harry could have diagnosed from his seat.

"No-Ass-At-ALL." Harry enunciated as he burst into laughter.

"Shhh!" Hermione giggled as Cedric began to make his way over to the table, after a Hufflepuff ghost pointed at it, obviously informing him of his need to sit with the other competitors.

"What it do Cedric?" Harry grinned as he watched the boy cringe before sitting in the chair with the badger above it.

"Shouldn't you be in the Lion chair Potter?" Cedric spat as he eyed Hermione suspiciously.

"Would you like some juice?" Harry grinned wildly as he reached down to grip the pitcher by the brim, his fingers dipping into the drink within.

"That's disgusting!" Cedric scowled as Harry continued to laugh at him.

"Harry. Behave." Hermione stated as she reached over the table to remove the pitcher from Harry. "Let every one eat in peace."

"Meh." Harry whimpered as Hermione reached out to pet his head.

"Be good, and after the task, we will go play. All right?"

"Well shit. When do we start?" Harry grinned as Cedric grimaced. "What's the matter with you prett… Cedric."

"I can't believe I have to sit with you, and why is your… girlfriend… here any ways?" Cedric questioned, obviously uncomfortable with his present circumstance.

"Harry invited me." Hermione smiled sweetly, attempting to keep the peace.

"Well I don't think you should be here. No one wants you here but him, and that isn't saying much." Cedric spoke coolly as he scowled at her.

"Be cool Diggory." Harry spoke low, his eyes drawn into slits. "Slow yo' roll."

"Well…" Hermione stated, her lower lip twitching slightly as she reached out to grab a bite of bacon. "If I left now, I think Harry would crush your skull… so I am going to ignore you, and you should do the same to me. Ok?" Hermione smiled sweetly at him as Harry continued to seethe.

"What ever." Cedric spat as he reached out to snatch up a piece of toast.

It was several minutes before Fleur entered the room, every boy's eyes turning to gaze at her. She was wearing camouflage fatigue pants, black boots, and a skintight camouflage tank top.

"'Ello." Fleur stated as Cedric practically drooled on his plate, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"H-H-H-Hi." Cedric stuttered as Harry continued to dig into his meal.

"'Ello 'Arry." Fleur continued, attempting to get his attention as she smiled at Hermione with a dangerous smirk to her lips.

"What it do girl?" Harry waved as he began to pour hot sauce on his eggs.

"'Ave you decided what you vill be v'aring for the competition?" Fleur grinned as Hermione began to scowl at her. "Perhaps you v'uld be helped vy looking at vat I am v'aring?"

Harry stopped eating long enough to look up from his plate and give her a once over. "You gonna be sorry when that dragon pulls that tank top off. I'm gonna have my boy Dennis keep his camera on yo' ass." Harry smirked before returning to his meal.

Hermione laughed out loud as Harry continued to mumble. "Crazy French bitch, thinkin' she gonna wear some camouflage and blend in or some shit. Dumb bitch."

"Vat did he say?" Fleur growled dangerously as she leaned forwards in her seat.

"He said you look very nice." Hermione smiled at her, her eyes twinkling. "You would be hard pressed to find a more… prepared competitor then you."

"Visten to me vitch." Fleur shouted as she drew her wand. "Vy are you even here?"

"Excuse me ladies, but I need all of the competitors to speak with me." Dumbledore smiled serenely as he stepped up to the future war zone that was the competitor's table. "We do not have much time left, and I wish to disclose some pertinent information."

The entire table went silent as Dumbledore teetered on the balls of his feet, his hands behind his back. "I do believe we are missing someone."

"I am here." Krum spoke as he walked up behind Dumbledore. "I was simply running late."

"Well, take up a seat my boy." Dumbledore smiled as he clapped his hands together. "Our competitors need their strength. Now, where was I? Ah! Yes! I remember now. As all of you may know, you will each be facing a dragon."

The entire table murmured their agreement with Dumbledore's assessment of their situation, which gave him leave to continue. "Now, each of you will be attempting to rescue the golden egg from the clutches of the dragon. You will have fifteen minutes to grab your egg. Your actions will serve to give or deduct points from your score. The winner with the highest score has the highest score of course, and the looser is eaten."

Harry laughed uproariously at Dumbledore's joke, his eyes filling with tears. "Gad damn, muther fucker got the best jokes." The rest of the table remained silent.

"Yes well." Dumbledore smiled as he continued. "Good luck to all of you, and I hope all of your plans go as planned."

"The man is an idiot." Krum sighed exasperatedly as soon as Dumbledore was out of earshot. "He really should be replaced with someone more stable."

"Professor Dumbledore is the greatest wizard ever to live, his exploits are world famous. He is second only to Merlin." Hermione piped up as she stared daggers at Krum. "It's all in the book Hogwarts A History."

"I'm sure it is." Krum smiled sweetly at her before turning to Harry. "So, are you prepared to face the Horntail?"

"Why you talkin' to me?" Harry replied, his head cocked in an inquisitive pose.

"Excuse me?" Krum spoke, his jaw tensing at Harry's obstinence.

"You heard me boy. Why you talkin' to me, when you be knowin' that I'm gonna tell you to stick it up yer ass." Harry continued as he leaned back in his seat, an exasperated look on his face.

"Why do you insist with staying with this ruffian?" Krum spoke quickly as he turned his head to look at Hermione. "He is a terrible, uncouth, and rude street thug."

"Yes. He is." Hermione shrugged as she lifted an apple to her lips. "But he is MY rude, terrible, and uncouth street thug. It's a bit like owning a pit-bull I would guess." Hermione smiled as she reached out with her free hand to stroke Harry's messy hair.

"Is it true that you were a pimp?" Cedric spoke as he watched Hermione and Krum speak.

"Were? I is!" Harry laughed as he popped his collar.

"E's that some slang?" Fleur inquired as she too lost to her curiosity.

"No." Harry replied before standing. "It's time to head down to the arena baby girl. Let's go."

**The Arena-**

Harry was surprised to find a tent erected on the outskirts of the quidditch pitch. "Magick does some shit don't it?" He smiled as Hermione nodded at him, both of them admiring the size of the arena that had been built over the sports stadium.

"I can hear them." Hermione breathed as the roars of the dragons echoed through the air.

"They just think they hard." Harry laughed as Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"Kiss me."

Harry had never felt so much passion in his life, it was as though Hermione were clinging to him for her life as their tongues crossed. He could feel his stomach unclenching as she rubbed her hands up and down his back, his entire body relaxing.

"I'm coming back to you girl." Harry smiled as he broke away from her. "You just keep an eye out for my surprise when you in them stands. All right girl?"

"She had better fucking protect you, who ever this girl is." Hermione spoke forcefully as she hugged Harry one more time. "Or so help me God, I will kill her."

"You'll see girl. You ain't got nothin' to worry about. Now I gotta go in the tent."

_Tsarina is waiting for you_

"Rupert?" Harry asked as he looked about the room, his eyes dropping to his feet as he realized his friend was near his shoe. "What it do?"

"My female awaits your signal." Rupert spoke as he allowed Harry to lift him up. "You are to signal her, and then she shall crush your foe."

"Thanks man. You don't know how much I appreciate this." Harry smiled as he continued to converse in parseltongue.

"You are a dark wizard." Cedric spoke from his corner of the tent.

Without thinking Harry looked up and continued to speak in parseltongue, his voice coming out in an eerie hiss causing Cedric to blanch.

"It's starting." Dumbledore shouted as he poked his head into the tent. "Ladies first."

Harry could hear the crowd. It was deafening, even in the tent. There were thousands of people screaming and hollering as the sounds of Fleur and the dragon could be followed through the simple groans and cheers of the crowd.

"How do you think she is doing?" Cedric asked aloud as he chewed on one of his fingernails. "Do you think she is all right?" As if on cue, a mix mash of cheers and groans could be heard erupting from the crowd.

"Mr. Krum, you are next." McGonagall spoke as she entered the tent.

"Yes." Krum replied as he walked out of the tent, his gaze following Harry coolly until he exited.

Harry could hear screaming and yelling as a loud crash echoed out of the arena. "I guess he got his ass trampled." Harry laughed as Cedric simply stared at him wide eyed, the screams of the dragon trainers booming magickally over the crescendo of the crowd.

"I can't believe you." Cedric scowled as he began to chew on the edge of his thumb.

"Same shit they would be sayin if it was me." Harry smirked before pointing at the door. "Yo' turn."

"Yes it is." A very haggard looking McGonagall spoke as she beckoned Cedric towards her. "This competition is insane."

Harry whistled absent mindedly as he lounged in a leather chair, his eyes closed as he heard the crowd bellow a long groan of dissatisfaction. "It's been enough time." Harry spoke only to himself, as Rupert had left long ago.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall finally stated as she beckoned him forward. "It is your turn."

"All right." Harry replied as he stood, placing his cane tip firmly against the floor he made his way slowly towards the door, his eyes aching as the light changed.

"I… Be careful Potter." Minerva McGonagall spoke forcefully as she fought to keep her pace slow enough to stay with Harry. "You need to be here for Hermione, if for no one else." She continued, as Harry remained silent. "Are you listening to me?"

"You should talk to Hermione. Not me." Harry replied, his gaze remaining on the gates to the arena as spectator after spectator began to struggle to catch a glimpse of the final competitor.

"Are you the last competitor?" A gruff black man asked as he placed his hand on the chain to open the gate.

"I is." Harry replied as he drew his cloak over his head.

"You walk with a limp?" The man breathed, as he eyed Harry with pity. "How do you expect to win?"

"I'm a dark wizard. I'm badder then Voldemort." Harry spoke from under his cloak, his head tipped low.

"I… uhhh… Good luck." The man spoke fearfully as he pulled the gate open, his body poised to run if Harry were to turn on him. "He said his name..." The man muttered as Harry limped slowly into the arena.

"Ms. Granger?" Snape spoke into Hermione's ear as the crowd prepared for Harry to enter the gates.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione inquired, surprised by Severus Snapes odd behavior.

"I desire you to drink this potion." He spoke calmly as he uncorked a small vial. "It is to protect your…" Snape finished his sentence by pointing at her stomach.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione forced a smiled before taking the potion from him. "What are you protecting us from?"

"The stresses of watching Potter battle a fully grown Hungarian Horntail." Snape replied, his face calm yet stern. "Drink."

You could have heard a pin drop as the gate to enter the arena creaked open slowly. The hooded figure with the cane that limped into view visibly reminded every one of a certain powerful dark wizard.

_TAP…Draaaag_

TAP… Draaag 

The echoes of Harry's cane resounded through the arena as dust kicked up around his body. He quickly realized that he would have to make his way to the starting circle, before they released the dragon.

"GO HARRY!" A feminine voice echoed from above, shaking the entire crowd from its stupor. The arena burst into a mix of applause and admonishment, the ground shook under the passion of the multitude, and Harry Potter smirked from under his cloak.

Harry teetered on the edge of the circle, both of his hands placed over the head of his cane as he stood at attention. Slowly and deliberately he reached up to his face to remove the cloak, his hair dancing in the wind as a small gust passed through the arena.

The explosive roar of the Horntail could be heard echoing from within its cell. The crowd went silent again as Harry began to laugh, his shoulders shaking in mirth as he lifted his cane up into the air with his right hand before slamming the cane back down onto the floor, his left hand darting towards it to switch positions as his laughter halted immediately.

With slow deliberate movements Harry reached into his robe to withdraw his wand, black grip tape adorning the wood from the halfway mark down. Harry finally moved forward as he dragged himself into the circle fully. He watched with concealed awe as a clutch of eggs appeared on a rock in the middle of the arena, a single gold glitter beckoning him forward.

It was several more moments before the gates that bound the dragon began to creak. Dust and rocks were kicked up into the air as another deafening blast of sound escaped from within.

Harry raised his wand over his head as he began to cast his spell. Harry worked quickly as he watched the beast burst from it's confines, sniffing the air before spitting fire at the crowd, which ducked in fear of the dragons weapons as the blast connected with an invisible wall.

"Muther fuckin respect." Harry smiled as the dragon burst forward in a sprint, it's body wrapping around the clutch of eggs in one deft movement.

Harry knew it was time, as the dragon was sniffing the air again, and was soon to discover his presence. Harry shouted the final words of the incantation as an explosion of green light flooded from his wand into the sky. The form of a giant snake appearing in the air above the arena, as it slithered about in the heavens. Harry had meant to move behind a rock. He had wanted to move. He told his legs to move, and he screamed in his mind for his body to do something, as the world seemed to slow down.

"I can't fucking move." Harry screamed in his head as he watched the Horntail move in slow motion. It's giant form barreling towards him as it prepared to trample him. Harry realized he was going to die. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream, and there was a forty-five foot long dragon about to regurgitate flames onto his face.

The dragon was only feet from him, and he could feel the heat of the wall of fire that was pouring from its mouth in sheets, super heating the air around him. He could see Silver smiling at him as he learned to drive. He saw Cynthia giving him a knife for his birthday. He remembered his first night with Hermione. His life was flashing before his eyes as a strange calm over took his body.

**BOOM!**

Harry was thrust to the floor as a large emerald colored blur washed over his head, Tsarina the basilisk shielded his body from the flames as she connected with her head against the chest of the dragon sending it clattering away from Harry in a cloud of dirt.

"Holy shit!" Harry breathed as he scrambled to a kneeling position as the rest of the snakes sixty-five foot form passed over his head, the blur of her head exploding through the dirt cloud as the war cry of the dragon echoed through the battlefield.

Harry knew he couldn't run if he wanted to. So he walked away from the dueling forms of the two gigantic beasts towards the clutch of eggs. Hisses and roars could be heard escaping in gasps from the two competitors as Tsarina began to wrap her body around the dragon, occasionally lashing out to bite the giant beast on an exposed bit of scale.

"Not much further now." Harry smiled to himself as the ground shook with a thunderous roar. He decided to take a chance and look over his shoulder, taking in the sight with horror, Harry realized the dragon was slamming its own head into the wall attempting to dismount Tsarina, who was currently wrapped around the dragons muscular throat. "Fucking Christ, this is brutal." He spoke with wide eyes as blood and spit poured from both creatures, a small ocean of sticky fluids ebbing among the stones in cascading pools made from a mud of agony.

It felt like an eternity to Harry as he finally made it to the clutch, he reached down quickly and pocketed the golden egg as he draped his sleeves over the brood. Harry wasn't sure what to do from there, now that he had the egg, but a final thud on the ground beckoned Harry's attention elsewhere.

"I have not killed her." Tsarina hissed as she slithered towards Harry, the unconscious form of the Hungarian Horntail lay in a bloody mass behind her.

"Harry! Quick! Get on the broom!" Charlie Weasley shouted as he landed next to Harry, his wand trained on Tsarina.

"Fuck brooms." Harry scoffed as he limped towards Tsarina. "I'ma walk out of here."

"Is your mission complete?" Tsarina questioned as she slithered closer to Harry, her massive frame blocking his view of most of the arena.

"Yea girl. We done." Harry confirmed as he withdrew the golden egg from his pocket. "Thank you. You isn't hurt is you?"

"It was a flawless victory." Tsarina spoke haughtily as she continued to bleed from a gash that was created by the tail of the dragon.

"You hurt girl." Harry spoke as he stopped walking, his wand extended towards her injury. "I… I don't know how to fix this, but my friend does. I'ma have him fix you up." Harry spoke as he went back to walking, Tsarina simply staring at him with awe.

"You would help me again?" Tsarina hissed as they made it to the gate.

"I would do any thing for you or Rupert. We friends."

"Friends?" Tsarina breathed before collapsing.

AN: Ok. Portkey emailed me back immediately after applying again. They told me they don't like me, or my story. It isn't that I am breaking any rules, or doing any thing wrong in this story. They just don't like it or me, so they refuse to host my story. I wrote them a two-page letter explaining myself, my story, and including links to my stories hosted through my own personal server for immediate download. They replied with three sentences. They also said that because I threw a "hissy" (yes their words. I'm guessing either a woman, or a flamboyant man wrote this letter) fit, that their moderators don't like me either. It seems that being offended by their total lack of respect is grounds for having any chance at being an author on their site revoked. I have been slaving away at this story, spending hours on it. I then receive an email stating that my story is OOC, and told that I can't post it on a site for OOC fan fiction. It irked me. Thank you to any one who emailed portkey. Hell, I would email them any ways, to let them know that you don't appreciate their decision. Yes I did say, "fuck portkey", but when you receive a letter that states "You/'ur sToriE iS OOC", you better believe I was pissed.

So they stated that I have no chance to be an author on their site. For no reason. Which is cool with me, I just wanted every one to know what is going on. If any one has any places that may want to host my story, let me know. This story is currently at 72 thousand words, and still rising. So, it's going to be novel length at completion. Thanks every one, and I'm sorry portkey-org is the sucks. That's what happens when you try to be nice. Next time, I'll just send a letter like they sent me. "Yu'r site is the SUX0rs, L3t me pust."


	18. Tsarina's sickness

**AN: This chapter is only 10 pages. I am still writing, and wanted to post another chapter to let every one know I am still writing. Thanks for reading, and for all the reviews. My friend GodGranite has now posted his fanfiction, it is available on and his account can be found within my reviews. He is a cool dude, so if you have time, check out his story. I hope every one continues to enjoy my story.**

"I would do any thing for you or Rupert. We friends."

"Friends?" Tsarina breathed before collapsing.

"Tsarina? TSARINA!" Harry called as he began to stroke the giant snakes head. His breathing frantic, Harry begged and pleaded with her. "WAKE UP!" He hissed as his hands began to drip with blood, of both dragon and snake kind.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stated firmly as he strode towards him quickly. "Mr. Potter!"

"Dumbledore! You have to help her! She can't die man! She can't!" Harry began to scream as he began to cast every healing spell he could think of, his mind delirious with worry. It was obvious that his magick was unable to penetrate the ancient basilisks magickal resistance.

"Please, step aside." Dumbledore commanded as Professors Hagrid and McGonagall rushed up to stand beside Dumbledore.

Harry scrambled to the side as he drug his body away from the snake, willing to do anything the Headmaster desired, so long as Tsarina lived. "What is wrong with her?" Harry yelled as the snake's breathing became ragged.

"'Ungarian 'orntail's 'ave a venom in e're tails 'Arry." Hagrid explained as Dumbledore continued to move his wand in an intricate pattern, obviously concentrating greatly. "E're the natural enemy o' basilisks."

"But… she… why did she agree then?" Harry screamed as he turned to face the snake. "Why did she say yes? She knew! She knew, and she fucking said yes!" Harry began to panic as he realized that the snake had been willing to die for him.

"E're did you find 'er 'Arry?" Hagrid spoke, attempting to calm Harry as white light began to shine upon the snake. "She's beautiful." Hagrid continued.

"I rescued her." Harry spoke as he wiped his forehead, the warm blood smearing over his face as he absentmindedly attempted to press his hair out of his eyes. "She's married man. She can't die. She gonna have kids, and live in the forest man. She got a story!"

"Married?" Hagrid inquired as his voice peaked in interest. "Basilisks marry?"

"Can you save her? Wait, WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" Harry began to scream as the gargantuan snakes body dematerialized. "What did you do to her?" He bellowed as he scrambled to stand, his body shaking with fear.

"I have sent her to a safer place. My dear Rubeus, if you would be so kind, please prepare your self to care for our guest. She will be found within the dungeons, third corridor."

"'Es sir." Hagrid nodded firmly before rushing out of the arena, pressing gawkers to the side with his massive frame. "Out o' ma way ye' idiots!"

"Is she gonna be all right?" Harry spoke as he stepped closer to Dumbledore, concern boiling within his eyes.

"I do believe, with our excellent game keeper, she will find herself in the best care that this world can offer." Dumbledore smiled before placing a hand on Harry's filthy shoulder. "I do believe congratulations are in order, you are the only competitor to successfully retrieve your egg, fifty points to Gryffindor, for ingenuity and a beautiful display of friendship and teamwork. You are also awarded ten points as part of your over all score towards your final bid for the championship."

"Don't mean shit, if she don't pull through." Harry scowled as he placed both of his hands onto the back of his cranium, covering his entire head in blood. "God damn it!" He shouted, his frustrations boiling in his blood.

Harry scowled as he exited arena towards the podium that presented the other competitors. It was obvious that Fleur and Cedric had fared much worse then Harry as they huddled about clutching their injuries. Krum was surprisingly not even present as Dumbledore parted the crowd for Harry.

"Is this on?" Dumbledore smiled as he tapped on the tip of his wand, the sound of his voice booming over the crowd. "Yes, well. I would like to begin by extending my welcome to every one present. We are Hogwarts are thankful that all of you would see fit to view our competition. The Tri-Wizard tournament is truly a success, as long as our competitors still live."

The silence of the crowd was deafening as every one stared slack jawed at Dumbledore's obvious admittance of the dangers of the competition.

"As every one witnessed, Harry Potter is our first place winner of the first task!" Dumbledore exclaimed as the crowd only half-heartedly clapped, fearful murmurs passing over the air.

Harry smirked as he felt the blood on his head drip slowly down his face. He realized that the crowd was in obvious shock and fear of his use of a basilisk in the competition, and he looked as though he had bathed in the dragon's blood.

"Can I holler something?" Harry asked sweetly as an evil grin played upon his face.

"Certainly." Dumbledore smiled serenely as he handed Harry his wand. "Just talk into my wand."

Harry smirked at Dumbledore, unsure if the Headmaster had made a joke or not before clearing his throat. "What it do?" Harry began as the crowd went silent again. "Catch a cane for the g-wizard. I'm the original dark wizard dragon slayer, and I just want every one to know that I'm holdin it down for Hogwarts."

The collective whisper of the crowd at Harry's gangster speech buzzed like a swarm of locusts. It was obvious that no one had ever expected the great Harry Potter to ever refer to himself as a dark wizard, as difficult as it may be to understand him.

"I didn't want to be out here, but I wanna put out ma' props for Tsarina the basilisk, because without her, I would probably look like him." Harry laughed as he pointed at Cedric, who was currently nursing his bleeding lip. "Now, like I was sayin, I'ma hold it down and flip it on ya, cuz I'm fin to stay flashy till the day that I die. Come dragons or demons, I'm so slick you can't even touch me." Harry grinned as he passed the wand back to Dumbledore; thoroughly pleased with the uproar he had created in the crowd.

"Exactly!" Dumbledore agreed before turning back to the crowd with a large smile tugging at his lips. "Well, I appreciate all of you coming out to support our competitors. We hope to see all of you next time, don't forget to pick up a souvenir!"

"What you got?" Harry questioned, causing Dumbledore to turn around.

"Action figures, cards, photo's, and more." Dumbledore smiled. "It's a wonderful way to raise money for the school."

"Sign me up to buy a little of every thing that got me on it man." Harry grinned as he stretched and yawned. "Now where is my girl? I need to tell her what's up before I head down to the dungeons."

"The dungeons?" Dumbledore inquired as he smiled.

"I gotta stick with Tsarina till she well." Harry shrugged. "I ain't gonna leave her till she better man. Hagrid can't be there all the time." He continued as he began to limp towards the crowd. "Now let me fire up the crowd a little and head on out."

"All right." Dumbledore smiled before turning to Fleur and Cedric, a small wave of his hand calling their attention to him.

Harry was dead tired when he finally made it to the doors back into the castle. There had been much hand shaking and many people taking turns speaking to him, slowing his ability to return to his normal life, as normal as being the pimp-est wizard in Britain could be.

Neville had surprised Harry by meeting him at the door, a worried look on his face. "Hey Harry. You… uhhh…Got a little blood on you." He had spoken timidly, his eyes wide with a mix of awe and fear.

"Oh. I do don't I?" Harry laughed before waving his wand over his face, a quick scourgify eliminating any traces of the previous battle. "What's a matter Nev?" Harry prodded as he noticed his friends profuse sweating.

"I… Don't get mad all right?" Neville spoke quickly. "Professor Snape did it… please don't have me eaten…" Neville began to plead as Harry raised a hand to silence him.

"What happened?"

"Hermione is like… high as a kite or something." Neville finally breathed. "Snape gave her a potion to keep her relaxed for the first task, and she had a reaction and every thing is fine, but she is just really gone right now man and please don't kill me." He finished by clasping his hands together with a pleading look.

"Where is she?" Harry questioned, an unreadable look etched into his face.

"The Hospital wing."

"Let's roll." In a flash of limping and pimpness, they were off to the hospital wing.

It took much shorter for the pair to make it to the Hospital wing then you would think as Harry rushed onward. He couldn't imagine Professor Snape drugging his girlfriend, no matter how much of an ass he was.

"Are you mad?" Neville had puffed as they finally stopped before the doors to the hospital wing.

"I don't know yet." Harry replied as he straightened his robe and slicked his hair back. "Do I still look like I was covered in blood?"

"Nope." Neville smiled as he reached to open the door. "You look like a dark wizard."

"Word." Harry replied with a grin as they opened the door, both of them surprised by the amount of noise coming from within.

"YOU ARE NOT THE HEALER!" Madam Pomfery screamed as Severus Snape stood defiantly before her, his arms crossed.

"I am performing the job, you should be." Snape replied, his face hard and etched with lines of anger.

"You know damn well Severus what my job is." Madam Pomfery shouted before turning to look at Harry, a look of horror creeping onto her face.

"What is yo' job." Harry questioned slowly as he limped into the room, noticing quickly that there were two beds with drapes wrapped about them. "Go on. Tell ME what yo' job for 'Mione is." He prodded calmly.

"Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfery replied in surprise.

"Potter." Snape nodded as he stepped back. "Perhaps Madam Pomfery would like to explain what is going on."

"I would like that."

"Well. Yes. Hmm." Madam Pomfery stalled as all eyes trained on her. "Snape is not a healer, and did not realize what bat wing in a calming potion does to a muggle born who has not been previously exposed to it."

"Meaning?" Harry calmly motioned for her to continue.

"It caused a reaction that has forced Ms. Granger into a stupor." Madam Pomfery replied hesitantly.

"She isn't telling you every thing Potter." Snape smirked. "Why are you really angry that I gave her the potion? Explain what I have done." Snape grinned evilly as Madam Pomfery began to sweat.

"Well. Severus has caused Ms. Granger to have a guaranteed trip to full term."

"What does that mean?" Harry inquired, slightly perplexed.

"It means Potter." Snape huffed. "Is that I have saved the life of your child, because Ms. Granger was preparing to have a miscarriage due to stress."

Harry was stunned, and unsure of how to continue before coming to a stark conclusion. "So you muther fuckers was ready to let her loose it?"

"Yes… I mean no… We were simply going to allow nature…"

"Listen here bitch…" Harry growled dangerously as he began to hobble towards the nurse. "What the fuck is this schools dysfunction?"

"You!" Madam Pomfery hollered, breaking her own rules. "You are our dysfunction! You filthy bastard child!"

A look of hurt flashed upon Harry's face for a moment, a brief flicker of emotion that just as quickly disappeared as it had appeared. "So you was gonna stand back and let ma' kid die? Just cuz you hate me?"

Now Madam Pomfery had her turn to look hurt, as her gaze landed on the closed curtains of one of the beds. "We all just want what is best for the girl behind those curtains. That is all."

"I feel you, but mabe you all need to recognize that I am gonna take care of her." Harry pressed, his voice deflated. "I'ma be the man I ain't never had in my life. I'm gonna hold it down, and there ain't no one who can stop me."

"I pray to God you aren't lying." Madam Pomfery sighed as she choked back tears before gesturing with her hand at the curtain. "Go on. See her."

Harry didn't speak; he simply nodded at Snape, a thankful look in his eyes as he made his way to Hermione's side.

"Harry?" Hermione whimpered as she rolled over in bed at the rustling of her curtains. "I had the weirdest dream."

"Tell me all about it." Harry smiled as he hiked himself up onto her bed, to sit next to her. "I want to hear all about it."

"It's silly."

"Try me."

"I dreamed that you were a powerful dark wizard who summoned a basilisk, and then Snape brought me here. You looked so sexy though when you pulled your cloak hood off." Hermione giggled slightly before reaching out to caress Harry's arm.

"Did I?" Harry smiled as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, his eyes stuck on her dilated pupils.

"Oh yea!" Hermione snickered as she leaned back to lay her head against her pillow. "You looked so mysterious, and I was so worried, but then this giant snake burst through the wall and then I started to fall over and I ended up here."

Harry laughed lightly as he stroked Hermione's hair. "I love you girl. Go to sleep."

"Sleep with me?" Hermione asked, her voice almost child like as she closed her eyes.

"Tommorow. I got business." Harry replied as sweetly as he could.

"Ok. I love you. I will hold you to it." Hermione smiled before curling into a ball, a serene look on her face. "Harry?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you for loving me and keeping it down for me."

Harry didn't know what to say as he simply stared. He had never been thanked for loving someone. He had never loved ANYONE. Now he was being thanked for loving someone. So he smiled.

Harry made his way quickly to the dungeons, hoping to help Hagrid with Tsarina's care. Dumbledore waylaid him as he moved to open the door to the third corridor.

"Harry." Dumbledore had spoken from behind him, beckoning him to him.

"Yea?"

"I would like to ask you something."

"Holler at me."

"Do you know of any one who may have wanted to kill you?" Dumbledore spoke seriously, his eyes widening at Harry's reaction.

"Yea." Harry laughed. "Are you serious? I know a shit load of people who want to kill me."

"You were almost killed during the first task Harry. Someone used a curse on you, a special type of jinx, that was why you couldn't move."

Harry exhaled hard as he remembered the feeling of helplessness he had experienced as he realized that his legs wouldn't move. "So what saved me?"

"When your friend jumped over you, it broke the eye contact of your would be murderer." Dumbledore continued to explain. "Snape and I both attempted to break the curse, but it was too late when we realized what was happening. We would have been far to slow."

"Well she saved me then." Harry shrugged as he moved to open the door. "I think things will get better by Monday."

"I hope you are right." Dumbledore smiled softly as he averted his eyes from Harry's.

"I got it handled."

Hagrid was mildly surprised to see Harry enter the room that was being used as a makeshift veterinary clinic. The smell of the poison coursing through the Basilisk was terrible, as it rotted away within the creature. Even Hagrid was having trouble not gagging, but Harry seemed stone-faced.

"What can I do?" Harry inquired as he inhaled deeply, a sad look crossing his face.

Hagrid shrugged as he began to rub salve onto the wounds of the basilisk. "We 'ave ta keep 'er wounds clean." He explained.

"Give me a handful of that goop." Harry commanded as he reached his hand deep into the container. "I got this side. You get the other."

It continued on for the rest of the day, well into the night. Harry spoke soothing words to Tsarina, as he massaged salves and potions into her damaged body. Hagrid watched on with restrained glee at the skill that Harry was showing with his care of magickal creatures.

Eventually the two wizards finished what they could, and Hagrid prepared to leave. "'Ar-right then 'Arry?" He questioned as he replaced the cap on the final open bottle of salve.

"Of course." Harry replied, as he placed his cloak down on the floor next to Tsarina's head. "Hermione is in the hospital wing tonight, so I am going to sleep with Tsarina."

"I don' know if tha's a good idea…" Hagrid thought out loud as he stroked his beard, a small amount of pink healing goop tangling it's self within his hair.

"I'm sleeping with a girl tonight." Harry smiled as Hagrid's eyes widened. "If it ain't Hermione, then Tsarina is my pick. What do you say, or should I go find that Chi-kant Fleur?"

"Tsarina." Hagrid replied as he swallowed uncomfortably. "Night 'Arry."

"Good night Hagrid. Thanks for all of this. I owe you." Harry smiled as he lay down on the cloak. "Check in on her tommorow."

"Will do." Hagrid replied as he stepped out of the room.

The next day Harry awoke to a pleasant warmth around his entire body, and was very surprised when he opened his eyes. "Tsarina?" Harry breathed slowly as he realized that the giant snake had wrapped her self around his body.

"Are you warm?"

"Very. Are you feeling well?" Harry questioned as he relaxed into the soft yet scaly embrace of the snake.

"I am very well. I have never healed this quickly from a fight." She spoke with a small hint of awe in her voice.

"You saved my life." Harry replied as he placed his arms behind his head, she was very comfortable.

"You saved my life." Tsarina confirmed.

"Then we are even. You saved me, so I put salve on your wounds, and then you fought for me. That's all equal." Harry grinned before his face fell at Tsarina's answer.

"No. Not even."

"Why not?"

"I owe you a life debt."

"Fine, then you raise a family with Rupert. That is my command. You also have to have fun." Harry spoke, as he tried to make sure he worded it properly.

Tsarina chuckled softly. "Thank you for being friend."

"Thank you for being friend Tsarina." Harry mimicked her broken speech as he snuggled into her. "Now let's sleep for twenty minutes more, then we will let Hagrid make sure you are ok."

Tsarina nodded her head slightly before curling back up to embrace Harry. She was a very happy snake.

Harry was in a very good mood as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room, after a very long day of supervising everything that Madam Pomfery and Hagrid did for Tsarina, he was very tired and ready for sleep again.

Harry was pleased to find out that Tsarina was fully healed, and would be returned to the forest and Rupert that very evening. Harry made a mental note to visit Hagrid's cabin that night.

"Harry?" Neville inquired as he sat outside of the portrait, obviously surprised by his friend's appearance.

"What it do Neville?" Harry smiled.

"They changed the password, and I forgot it all ready." Neville sighed sadly as he stared wistfully at the fat lady in the portrait.

"Well. Are you ready for tomorrow? Tell you-know-who that it will be at the quidditch pitch, during the study period." Harry smirked.

"All right." Neville nodded. "What do you plan to do?"

"I'm thinking about just giving him the old 187." Harry scowled.

"What is that?" Neville questioned intensely.

"187 is the code for the police when they discuss murder." Harry explained as the fat lady gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Wow." Neville spoke. "Why would you do that?"

"He tried to kill me. I know it was him and his friend." Harry continued to explain as he seethed. "They jinxed me during the first task, and if Tsarina had been a few seconds too slow, I would have been fucked."

"Shit." Neville exclaimed as he soaked in his friend's revelation. "What do you plan to do then?"

"Like I said, I am going to fuck these bitches up." Harry growled as he turned to leave. "Let's go to my room till Hermione can give you the new password. I'm sure the nurse probably already gave it to her."

"All right." Neville nodded as he stood. "After we are done with those bastards, I'm going to ask the twins out."

"Fuck yea." Harry laughed as they wandered off.

Hermione busied herself with finishing her homework as she sat on the floor in Harry's room.

"Hermione?" Harry spoke as he entered his room. "You all better?"

"Very much so." Hermione smiled. "I got released only a little while ago."

"And you are done with your homework already?" Harry spoke incredulously.

"It wasn't much." Hermione blushed as she pressed a stack of papers thirty sheets high behind her back. "I did most of this Friday."

"When?"

"While you slept after we… you know…" Hermione smiled softly.

"Wow." Harry breathed as he sat down on one of his couches.

"Hey Neville." Hermione smiled as she began to press all of her books back into her bag.

"Hey… What is the new password?" Neville smiled as he looked at Hermione hopefully.

"Escalade." Hermione replied, giving Harry a strange look as he guffawed. "What does Escalade mean Harry?"

"It's a car." Harry replied, as he shook his head in mirth. "Professor Dumbledore is cool."

"Awesome." Neville replied as he turned to leave. "Thanks. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

"Peace out homie."

"So what are we doing tonight?" Hermione smiled. "A big room, all to our selves. It would be a shame to waste it."

"That's what I'm talking about." Harry grinned as he clapped his hands together.

"We can begin to study that new clue you have." Hermione smirked as Harry's face fell, realizing she had teased him.

"Damn girl, you know you the only one that could do that to me." Harry scowled, though his eyes danced with mirth.

"Do what?" Hermione questioned innocently.

"Play me like that. You be tryin' to string me along."

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned, her head cocked slightly as she giggled.

"I'm gonna do you first. Then we work on that clue."

"Nope." Hermione smiled as she crossed her arms. "Clue first."

"I got your clue right here." Harry laughed devilishly as he unzipped his fly.

"I'm not going over there till you figure out why you have the Golden egg."

"So I can pawn the bitch." Harry shrugged as he summoned the egg to him.

"I doubt it." Hermione laughed.

Harry fumbled with the egg a moment, his eyes widening as a eerie screech began to burst out of the egg, now cracked open. "OH SHIT!" Harry yelped. "I done broke it!"

"Let me see it!" Hermione shouted over the din. "Shut it up!"

"Fuck!" Harry shouted as he began to slap the egg furiously, attempting to crush the sides back together.

"What are you doing?" Hermione laughed as the noise dissipated, the only sound in the room the thud of Harry's palm continuing to connect flatly with the egg.

"Punishing it." Harry replied as he slapped the egg one more time. "Been a long time since I slapped someone. It felt good." He laughed.

"Pimp thing?"

"Sho' is."

The rest of the night was spent attempting to figure out what the noise from within the egg was. They used several methods of spell craft, and continued to fail in discovering the egg's secrets.

"I got it." Harry finally spoke as he caressed Hermione's hair.

"What?" Hermione grinned as she snuggled closer to Harry.

"You have to sit on it. So it hatches." Harry smiled proudly as Hermione scowled.

"You sit on it." She replied coldly, her lips pursed.

"But you the girl." Harry replied.

"Harry."

"Ok." Harry smiled as Hermione sighed and laid her head upon his lap.

"Fuck this." Harry sighed. "I'm gonna drown it."

"What?" Hermione perked up as she lay on the couch, her head in Harry's lap.

"I'm gonna stick the fucking thing in the tub, and drown it. Fucking egg." Harry scowled.

"Wait…" Hermione breathed as she sat up. "That is it! You're a genius!" She shouted before giving Harry a long deep kiss.

"Fuck yea I is!" Harry grinned as Hermione snatched the egg up and made her way into the bathroom. "What did I do?"

"It's another language." Hermione explained. "We learned about it in Care of Magickal creatures class. Before you came to Hogwarts." Hermione explained.

"What is it?"

"Mer." Hermione replied as she placed the egg in the water, immediately the egg began to speak in English, the loud scream muffled from the water.

"I have to prepare to loose something dear?" Harry repeated the egg's explanation of the coming task. "Fuck that. Dumbledore can kiss my white ass, if he thinks I am gonna risk my shit."

"You don't have a choice." Hermione replied as she rolled her eyes. "We can only try to get you ready for it. It must have to do with the lake, if they are using Mermaids to communicate with the contestants."

"Are mermaids hot?" Harry questioned as he continued to stare at the egg, not noticing Hermione's incredulous stare.

"IF you come home smelling like fish EVER, I will personally punch you in the dick." Hermione scowled, as her mannerisms took on a more Harry-ish tone.

"Jeesus." Harry replied wide-eyed, a small smile at his lips. "Sound's serious. Actually, that sounds more 'Harry' then it does 'serious'."

"You better believe it." Hermione smirked as Harry laughed. "God, I can't believe I just said that."

"Me neither." Harry laughed as he packed the egg away. "Can I pawn it now?"

"Harry!"


	19. Unwanted Protection and Affection

**AN: Sorry, this is another 10 page chapter. It just seemed like a good place to stop. There is a lot of unresolved issues in this chapter, and some people may be surprised. But this is where the real meat and potatoes of the plot is going to start shining through. Next chapter is going to be Pimp-centric, with Sirius and Remus coming out to hold it down for a bit. Till next time! Oh yea, and Snoop Dogg is going to make a very large appearance. I hope there isn't going to be a problem with this, but I have been dropping hints that he is the most powerful wizard/pimp in North America. His skills are rivaled only by Dumbledore. Awesome.**

"You better believe it." Hermione smirked as Harry laughed. "God, I can't believe I just said that."

"Me neither." Harry laughed as he packed the egg away. "Can I pawn it now?"

"Harry!"

Harry awoke in the middle of the night, his arms wrapped around Hermione. He was thankful she was sleeping peacefully. Harry moved gently and deliberately, years upon years of sleeping with a gaggle of women honing his skills. Within moments he was free of Hermione's grip, and standing naked upon the cold hard floor of his room.

"Fuck it's cold." Harry whispered as he gripped his hand around his rapidly shrinking crotch. It was only a moment before he had on his boxers and pants, and after a few more minutes, he was fully clothed.

Harry checked the time and made sure Hermione was still sleeping before stepping out of his portrait. He knew that subterfuge was not his strong point, so he prepared himself by looking like he knew what he was doing.

Harry was surprised that he was able to make his way entirely to the front door of the school, never once stumbling onto any one. He knew his luck was stretched to the max, and soon discovered it had given out.

"Sir, can I help you?" A tall black man that Harry recognized from his times at the police department spoke to him.

"Of course. Official Hogwarts business." Harry spoke as he pulled his cloak tighter around his head. "Where is the man known as Hagrid?"

"We assure you, his shack will be searched in a moment." Shacklebolt smiled, a gold tooth glittering in the light. "We believe the egg may have been stolen by Harry Potter. His room will be searched in about an hour."

"Ah." Harry replied. "Well, I will search the shack myself."

"Suit your self." Shacklebolt laughed before stepping to the side. "It's right there Harry." He pointed as he spoke.

"Thank you sir." Harry bowed slightly before mentally kicking himself.

"Can you tell me where the egg is?" Kingsley questioned, a smirk on his face.

"No idea." Harry replied, his face stony.

"It's a felony to smuggle or steal dragon eggs Harry. If you return it now, we can assure you, the charges will be dropped."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Harry smiled as he pulled his cloak hood down. "I just want to check on my basilisk." Harry chuckled to himself as the auror before him fidgeted.

"Your basilisk?" Kingsley questioned. "Ownership of dangerous creatures is also a felony."

"You know, they say you shouldn't talk about certain shit when you talk to cops." Harry spoke quietly as he limped closer to Kingsley. "This is the life of a dark wizard. Lord only knows what can happen when the night comes, what you bitches think? I'll shoot at any one, cuz I ain't getting locked up again."

"Are you threatening me?" Kingsley growled as he drew his wand. "I fought in the first Voldemort war."

"I beat Voldemort in the first war." Harry smirked as Kingsley stepped back.

"Do you have the egg?"

"Nope." Harry replied coldly.

"Then go speak to Hagrid. But we will be searching his shack in a moment."

"You do that." Harry smirked as he stepped forwards, forcing Kingsley to move to the side, to keep from being bowled over.

"'Arry?" Hagrid breathed as he opened the door, a small pink nightcap on his head. "'An I 'elp you?"

"Yea. I got something for you." Harry smiled as he stepped into the room. "But we got a problem."

"'At do ya mean?" Hagrid breathed as his eyes widened. "Ya didn't?"

"I did." Harry smirked as he withdrew a very large black egg from under his cloak. "You always said you wanted one, but we have to hide it."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Fuck." Harry scowled as he stuffed the egg back under his cloak.

A very visibly nervous Hagrid opened the door. "'An I help ya?"

"Yes, you oaf. Let me in before someone sees me." Draco Malfoy scowled as he pushed his way into the room. "Give me the egg you idiot."

"What?" Harry breathed as he too recovered from his shock of seeing Draco. "Why are you here?"

"I'll explain in a minute, give me the egg moron." Draco spoke exasperatedly.

"Fine." Harry replied, as he handed Draco the egg, whom shrunk it and placed it in his pocket. "You got some 'splainin to do."

Within moments, the door burst open as several aurors stepped into the hut, their wands drawn, and livid expressions upon their faces. "We are here to search Mr. Potter and Hagrid and his hut."

Harry laughed as he turned around and placed both hands on the wall, assuming the position he had been forced into many times before. "While you are down there, why don't you jerk me off?" He grinned to hide his grimace as one of the aurors elbowed him in the kidney before continuing to search him.

"What do we do about him?" Kingsley questioned as he pointed at Draco. "Do we search him?"

"I would think not." Draco huffed as he extended his chest. "My father is Luscious Malfoy. He would hear about this, and I assure you, he would be most displeased if I were to be treated as a common criminal. I could buy a hundred dragon eggs, if I wanted."

Kingsley scowled as he weighed his options, before jerking a hand at the door, motioning for the rest of the aurors to leave with him. "Let's go."

Harry, Draco, and Hagrid held their breath as they listened to the aurors exit, eventually satisfied as Hagrid nodded his head and explained that they had left. Hagrid enjoyed his ability to sense the wards around his immediate position.

"Why did you help us?" Harry inquired as Draco handed the egg to Hagrid.

"Because if I didn't, you would have been expelled… moron." Draco scowled.

"How did you know I was out here?"

"I watched you sleeve the egg, when you grabbed your clue. I was using a recording device, and replayed it, and noticed you pocket it. Clever." Draco laughed before continuing. "It wasn't obvious, but if you look closely, you'll see it disappear. I guess I was the only one watching you, as every one else watched your snake."

"Oh." Harry replied. "So how did you know I was here?"

"I was sticking a Hufflepuff girl in a closet, when I heard your cane." Draco grinned. "Told her I had to see what my 'rival' was doing."

"'Hy woulda ya do 'at?" Hagrid questioned, obviously confused by Draco's choice of words.

"He didn't shove her into the closet Hagrid. He was in it with her." Harry laughed as Draco nodded, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oh." Hagrid replied, still confused.

"My father said I would be severely punished if you were… harmed… by any one but him, or one other." Draco continued. "So I'm stuck baby sitting your ass."

"What?" Harry breathed. "What the fuck do you mean?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes before continuing. "I told you, I was raised to hate you. Who raised me?"

"Your dad?"

"Precisely. He hates you." Draco chuckled. "So, if you were to be harmed, it would be my ass."

"Fuck you, and your dad." Harry scowled, offended by the circumstances.

"I'm sure in another universe, you have." Draco laughed for a moment before shuddering. "Bleh."

"Yea, that's sick." Harry shivered slightly. "So, you will be shadowing me?"

"Fuck no." Draco laughed. "I'm just going to pop in occasionally to save your ass, when you do something moronic."

"Oh."

"Which means I will always be there."

"You are a dick." Harry scowled.

"I know." Draco smiled before turning to leave. "Don't burn your shack down. Loosers." He smiled as he pointed at the egg before throwing the door open and exiting.

"'Es a bit off, that one." Hagrid spoke quietly as he turned to look at Harry.

"Enjoy the pet." Harry winked before following in Draco's footsteps and exiting.

Hermione awoke to an odd silence. Harry didn't snore, but there was usually a steady breathing sound coming from her lover as they slept. "Lumos." She whispered, commanding the entire room to light softly.

"Harry?" Hermione spoke as she realized the room was entirely empty. "Now where did you go?"

Hermione decided that the best course of action would be to read a book. So she grabbed her favorite copy of Hogwarts a History, and snuggled into Harry's couch, her eyes occasionally darting to the door.

It was several hours before she heard a noise outside of the door. "Self control." Harry chuckled to himself as he slowly pressed the portrait open.

Hermione watched from her position on the couch as Harry snuck quietly into the room, hopping his way about, instead of using his cane. She had decided to allow himself to work harder as she chewed on her lip.

"Im the peoples champ. Something like a baller. Candy paint dripping on the old school Impala." Harry rapped softly as he sat on the floor, occasionally throwing sideways glances towards the bedroom, hoping he hadn't awoke Hermione, he was struggling to get his shoes off.

Hermione smiled, she had noticed long ago, that Harry had an impeccable talent when it came to singing. It felt to her as though he squandered it every time he rapped. "Why don't you ever sing a real song?" She finally spoke; chuckling softly as Harry tipped over, prepared to throw a shoe at her.

"Holy fuck." Harry breathed. "How long have you been there?"

"Since you came in. I awoke to an empty bed." Hermione pouted as Harry struggled to stand.

"That'll happen sometimes with me." Harry replied, as he shrugged out of his robe. "I'm like an owl. I do my business in the dark."

"How often?" Hermione questioned as she spied the grass on Harry's robe. "Where you out dueling?"

"Hell na girl." Harry smiled before continuing. "I get business sometimes. I had to go see Hagrid. Ask him tomorrow, if you don't believe me."

"I believe you." Hermione replied dismissively, as though the idea of Harry lying to her was foreign. "I just worry about you."

"Don't girl. I'm a King." Harry smirked before motioning towards the bed. "How about I give you a good night lick?"

Hermione blushed before nodding her head, an imperceptible smile playing on her lips as she removed her clothing before entering the bed. "How about a 69?"

"How about not." Harry shook his head, surprising Hermione.

"Why not?"

"You ain't putting a dick in yo' mouth, when my kid is in yo' tummy. That's child abuse." Harry smiled softly as Hermione guffawed at Harry's explanation.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you, and Crunkjuice too. You hear that? I love you enough to not get my dick sucked. You better remember that!" Harry spoke towards her tummy as he crawled into bed with her.

Hermione simply shook her head as she maneuvered her back against the head board, Harry's head disappearing below the sheets as the pair giggled happily.

**Back at Harry's house-**

"I have a bad feeling. My hoe sense is tingling." Macey growled as she lay in bed with Sandy, discussing girl talk, as neither could sleep.

"Something wrong?" Sandy inquired, concern in her voice.

"I think Harry is fucking someone." Macey scowled as her eyes darted back and forth angrily. "And it isn't me."

Sandy snorted before hitting Macey with a pillow. "Bitch, go to sleep."

"Bitch! You go to sleep! Bitch!" Macey growled as the pair began to hit each other with pillows, awakening the rest of the women in the bed.

"Bitches! You both go to sleep! God damn it!" Crystal exploded, causing the entire room to burst into giggles.

"Bitches! Sleep is now!" Sirius screamed from his room, causing Remus to awaken with a loud groan.

"EVERY ONE GOES TO FUCKING SLEEP NOW!" Remus hollered, eliciting more giggles from every one in the house as Cynthia began to chastise him for waking her up.

"We need Harry!" Sirius bellowed as the entire house continued to laugh, random commands to sleep or shut up echoing through the house.

**Back at Hogwarts-**

It felt as though the next day was a blur as Harry and Neville shared glances and nods the entire day. They were both preparing them selves for the coming fight, and neither was prepared to loose.

Harry felt as though he had the most on the line, as he pondered whether simply killing the two and leaving was a viable option. He knew Hogwarts could monitor actions that students took, and wasn't sure if the quidditch pitch would be far enough away from prying eyes.

Hermione spent most of the day smiling and hugging Harry, obviously unaware that the battle was due at the end of the day. She was under the impression that Harry had cancelled the fight, after several students were "overheard" discussing Harry chickening out in the library.

"Man, if these muther fuckers were spys… we would win every war." Harry laughed as he discussed the way the school worked to keep Prefects and teachers guessing till it were too late.

"I hear that." Neville chuckled as they made their way to the quidditch pitch. "So how did you get Hermione to leave you alone long enough to come fight?"

"I told her we were going to work on getting you the courage to talk to the Patil twins." Harry shrugged as they watched the towering sports stadium grow ever closer.

"I'm going to do it man." Neville spoke with conviction as he punched the palm of his hand. "After this fight. If we win, I am going to ask the Patil twins out."

"If? Bitch please; it's when we win. Now you have to do it." Harry laughed as Neville's face paled.

"Well, let's hope. Right?"

"Hope's for pussies, I got this in the bag." Harry growled as he noticed Ron and Krum standing in the center of the pitch, smug smiles on the pair's faces.

"How do you do?" Krum bowed slightly as Harry and Neville took their places, standing before the pair.

Harry simply stared, not one for small talk before a fight as Krum smiled at him.

"Well then. I, Victor Krum, shall duel you, one Harry Potter." Krum explained as though he were speaking to child as Ron exchanged scowls with Neville. "My compatriot, Ronald Weasley, shall duel Neville Longbottom."

"Why the change?" Harry inquired, leery of the new exchange of fighting partners.

"It would seem that Mr. Longbottom challenged Ronald, forcing us to be their seconds." Krum spoke dismissively, his posture easily belaying his annoyance.

"All right." Harry nodded. "So when do we start?"

"Now." Krum replied as he bowed.

**CRACK**

Harry lunged forward, using his cane, as though it were a golf club, he deftly stroke upward, knocking Krum in the cranium. "What it is muther fucker!" Harry shouted as he hopped forwards a bit and stroked downwards, using the heavy onyx ball handle of his cane to bash Krum's jaw, a sickening crunch and rain of blood and spittle dancing in a crescendo of carnage.

Harry could see flashes of light coming from Ron and Neville as they performed a more 'traditional" wizards duel. "Fuck him up!" Harry cheered as he dropped to the floor, allowing his cane to clatter within hands reach. Harry deftly gripped Krum's cloak, using his leverage and some brute strength, he rolled him onto his side. He then grabbed Krum's thumb, with one hand, while gripping his shoulder blade with the other.

The bone-chilling scream of pain that echoed from Krum as Harry twisted and pulled on the boys arm was deafening. A loud sound, much like the pop of a balloon reported that Harry had dislocated his arm.

Harry was about to elbow him in the neck, when a red jet of light connected squarely with his chest, sending him spinning away from Krum, a few feet off the ground.

Harry simply gritted his teeth as he looked down at the gash that had formed upon his chest. Blood seeped upon the floor, causing his rage to build before he looked up. "Oh fuck." Harry breathed as he realized that there were over twenty-three wizards from Durmstrang standing before him.

"It took you long enough." Krum breathed, his eyes watery as he gripped his arm. "We are going to kill you Harry. Do you understand?" Krum grinned murderously as he waved his wand at his arm, another loud pop confirming that his arm had returned to its proper position.

"Slowly." Another boy from behind Krum confirmed.

"CRUCIO!" Krum bellowed with glee as the crimson spell connected firmly with Harry's chest.

Harry Potter had never felt so much pain in his life. It was unbearable, but he refused to scream for the first twenty seconds as Krum laughed maniacally. Then he broke down, his body convulsing as the pain became too much, he screamed obscenities and threats as he clinged to his dignity.

"I think I will just make him stupid, like the fat kid's parents." Krum spoke to his compatriots as he finally released the spell on Harry. "What do you all think?"

It was several moments, and Krum had not heard a reply from his friends, so he turned to find out why no one had answered him. "Friends?"

"No friends here."

"Who are you?" Krum yelped as he took a step back from the frightening masked man who stood inches from his face. "What did you do to them?" He shrieked as he witnessed another mask individual begin to stomp on one of his fellow students.

"They should all be alive." The 'leader' of this group spoke. "See, we have a problem here. You are using a loop hole in a poorly worded wizards duel to attempt to kill Harry Potter."

Krum remained silent as the masked individual before him continued to speak. It looked as though they were imitating the garb of the death eaters.

"Now there is nothing wrong with killing Harry Potter. Right?" The leader spoke louder now, causing Krum to blanch as the other masked figures gave their attention to him with nods.

"So what is the problem?" Krum continued bravely.

"You aren't a death eater." The man whispered harshly before jabbing his wand into Krum's stomach. "CRUCIO!"

Krum screamed and convulsed the moment the spell was placed upon him. His voice cracking as he begged for mercy.

"Pitiful." The leader spoke as he removed the spell only after six seconds. "You make me sick. I, as well as every one who stands before you has enjoyed the pleasure of the Crucio from Lord Voldemort himself, none of us screamed for at least ten seconds." The man spat, as he kicked Krum in the chest.

"Please. Don't kill me. I am a star. People would know." Krum begged and bargained as the masked figures watched on, their faces belaying no trace of emotion, only cold hard ceramic mockeries of emotions that were etched into their disguises.

"Have you ever killed someone?" The leader questioned bluntly.

"No." Krum replied uneasily.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" The leader whispered, causing Krum to jump as a jet of green light burst from his wand and connected with a wall, causing the barrier to crack and shatter. "I have." The leader continued.

"I believe you."

"No you don't. Every one here has killed someone, and here you are, attempting to perform the job that no death eater has ever had the pleasure to perform."

"I didn't mean to." Krum begged as he shook on the floor, having obviously pissed himself.

"Didn't mean to he says?" The leader laughed coldly, as the rest of the Death-Eaters present snorted and laughed. "You are an idiot, and have obviously lost this duel, do you accept defeat?"

"Of course." Krum agreed, hoping his acquiescence would earn mercy.

"Say it ass hole."

"I Victor Krum, accept defeat in this wizards duel. Unconditionally." Krum spoke, his voice quivering.

"You worthless… bastard." The leader scowled before stunning Krum. "I should have killed you."

Harry awoke moments later, a female death eater having enervated him.

"What the fuck happened?" Harry choked as his muscles twitched and spasmed painfully.

"You were crucio'ed into unconsciousness." Draco Malfoy explained after removing his mask. "I showed up with some friends, and ended the duel. You win, since Krum and Ron cheated."

"Is Neville all right?" Harry spoke quickly, unable to move his head to look for him.

"He is bleeding, just as you are, but he defeated Ron single-handedly."

"Fuck yes." Harry coughed before allowing his eyes to droop closed.

"No. You can't sleep. I have to get you to the Hospital wing." Draco spoke evenly as he punched Harry in the arm, causing him to scream in pain as his eyes shot open. "Let's go."

"Fuck you dick suck." Harry muttered as Draco hefted him upwards, sending wave upon wave of pain through his nervous system.

"Yea what ever." Draco huffed as he and the rest of the Junior Death-Eaters carried Harry and Neville towards the castle, ignoring the Durmstrang students, and Ron.

"What happened to him?" Madam Pomfery inquired as a gaggle of Slytherin student's laid Harry upon one of the beds, and Neville upon another.

"He will need an anti-crucio potion." Draco spoke firmly.

"WHAT?" Pomfery nearly fell over as the Slytherin simply nodded. "He will need it soon. Now!"

"Of course." Madam Pomfery nodded as she bustled into the back, returning with a dusty potion bottle that she swiftly poured down Harry's throat.

"First Ms. Granger, and now he is getting unforgivables cast on him." Madam Pomfery scowled as she shook her head. "What is going on?"

"I don't know. I asked him. He said it was a Crucio. No one know's what happened." Draco shrugged before turning around, and beckoning the rest of the students away with him.

"This is insane!" Madam Pomfery yelped as she stomped towards Neville, hoping to discover what could have happened to him. "Now what is wrong with you?" She spoke rhetorically, but was surprised when Neville answered.

"Reducto and some form of cutting curse." Neville breathed, as blood began to pool on the floor near his bed.

"What were you two doing?" Madam Pomfery inquired softly as she began to cast healing spells.

"Walking the dog." Neville replied. "A very mean dog."

Madam Pomfery stared slack jawed at the boy, debating with her self before she finally decided to contact Dumbledore. It was only a moment before the Headmaster had rushed into the room, his eyes wide with shock as he spied the two boys.

"What has happened here?" Dumbledore exclaimed as Madam Pomfery hushed him.

"It would seem that they had a run in with a very mean dog. Apparently this dog is able to cast the crucio." Madam Pomfery explained skeptically.

"Who told you this?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Then we must ask Harry about his side of the story, allow me to awaken him for a moment." Dumbledore spoke with a hint of command to his voice as he waved his wand over Harry's face.

"Wuh?" Harry groaned as he looked about.

"Who cast the crucio upon you Harry?" Dumbledore spoke softly, his eyes boring into Harry's. "What were you doing?"

"Herbology homework." Harry lied quickly, his mind groggy. "Angry plant."

"Thank you Harry." Dumbledore chuckled before waving his wand over the boy's face.

"Someone is lieing." Madam Pomfery nodded sagely as Dumbledore chuckled.

"If I may, I know that I occasionally confuse my house plant for a chihuahua. Perhaps they were accosted by a violent rose bush that had taken the form of a Labrador retriever?"

Madam Pomfery chewed her lip, not sure if the Headmaster was joking or not.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore inquired serenely as he watched the nurse stare at him.

"Do you do that on purpose, or are you really insane?" She blurted before covering her mouth.

"I'm going to go make a floo call." Dumbledore smiled before turning around, obviously ignoring Madam Pomfery and her outburst.


	20. Sirius In Da Hizzzzouse

**AN: This is a Sirius/Remus centric update. Just a little explanation of whats new and going on in the "real world" while Harry is away. There will be another update soon. This story is still alive. )**

"I'm going to go make a floo call." Dumbledore smiled before turning around, obviously ignoring Madam Pomfery and her outburst.

**At Harry's Home-**

Sirius Black sat before the television, his eyes wide as the sounds of gunfire echoed out of the muggle viewing device. "Wow." He grinned excitedly as the hero of the film spoke a witty comment before blasting the bad guy.

With a subdued poof like noise, the fireplace that was close to him burst into green flames temporarily, causing Sirius to glance from the screen for a moment to view who may be trying to contact them.

"Hello Sirius." Dumbledore smiled from within the fireplace. "Is Remus home as well?"

"Just me." Sirius replied, having returned his gaze to the television. "What do you need?"

"Harry is in a bit of a spot." Dumbledore replied, as he twirled a finger in his beard. "May I come in?"

"Yea, O' course." Sirius spoke quickly as the topic of Harry came up. "What is wrong?"

"It would seem that Harry Potter and his compatriot Neville Longbottom have both been in some sort of scuffle. I read minds you know." Dumbledore smiled as Sirius placed his hands over his temples, attempting to block out his thoughts.

Sirius stared blankly at Professor Dumbledore, unable to speak as he fought to keep his mind clear.

"I am not going to read your mind. I just need to know what you two guardian's want done for Harry." Dumbledore chuckled. "Really, I could care less that you masturbated this morning and then shook hands with Remus."

"I DID NOT!" Sirius yelped before he started to laugh. "Harry is rubbing off on you isn't he?"

"I would say so." Dumbledore grinned before sobering up. "Now, if Harry's injuries are as bad as I believe they may be, what do you wish be done?"

"What do you mean? What happened?" Sirius inquired.

"He seems to have been held under the effects of the Crucio curse for over half a minute." Dumbledore replied sadly.

"WHAT?" Sirius yelped. "Is he stupid now?" It was obvious he was fearful of the effects that the spell could have had upon him.

"His mental faculty seems impeccable, but his physical body is severely damaged. Again." Dumbledore sighed. "I can't do any thing right can I?"

"It's not your fault, I'm sure." Sirius tried to comfort Dumbledore, surprised by the man's show of weakness.

"I couldn't help him when he was a baby. I gave him to the Devil when he was a child, and now, he has been in more danger under my care, then he has been on the street." Dumbledore poured.

"That's Harry." Sirius nodded. "He attracts trouble man."

"Well, his child will be a great milestone in his life."

"His what?" Sirius inquired, not sure if he had heard the Headmaster correctly.

"Oh my." Dumbledore exclaimed as he placed a hand over his mouth. "You didn't know?"

"Harry is going to have a kid?" Sirius whispered as he began to look faint.

"With Ms. Hermione Granger." Dumbledore nodded. "I trust you will not reveal this information, until Harry has seen fit to inform you himself?"

"Of course." Sirius nodded numbly as he bit his lip. "I… I can't believe this. How could you let it happen?"

"Well, truth be told, I didn't actually place Mr. Potter's penis inside Ms. Granger, as difficult as that may be to believe." Dumbledore scowled slightly. "They made their decision, not me."

"Of course." Sirius nodded as he wiped at his eyes, tears welling within. "I don't know why, but I'm terrified for him."

"Is there a particular reason why?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Of course. He is a pimp, not a daddy. He has never even had a real father figure. How the hell is he going to do this?" Sirius exclaimed quickly, his hands gesticulating wildly. "Fuck man, I wouldn't even want to be a dad!"

"I understand all of this. As does Harry, I am sure." Dumbledore nodded. "Now I must return to school. Have Remus contact me when he returns, I am in need of his counsel."

"Of course."

"Remember, not a word of this until Harry confides in you." Dumbledore spoke forcefully.

"Right." Sirius sniffled slightly, attempting to stay strong until Dumbledore left.

Remus returned home to find Sirius lying on the couch, obviously distraught.

"Is every thing ok?" Remus spoke softly as he realized that his friend had been crying.

"Of course not." Sirius replied. "Harry got crucio'ed."

"WHAT?" Remus exploded. "What happened? Is he ok? Who did it? Where's my gun?"

"Chill." Sirius spoke softly. "Dumbledore said every thing would be ok. He needs to speak to you though."

Remus wasted no time as he turned to the fireplace; he quickly snatched up a handful of floo powder and slammed it into the hearth. "Dumbledore's office!" He shouted as he dropped to his knees and placed his head within the green blaze.

Sirius spoke to the women folk, as Remus had his heated conversation with Dumbledore. Sirius was able to calm the girls, and explain to them the effects of the crucio, just soon enough.

"Harry is staying at Hogwarts." Remus spoke as he finally removed his head from the fire. "He will be ok. It would seem he was rescued by Death-Eaters."

"Do what?" Sirius gasped as he went slack jawed.

"Yep." Remus confirmed with a nod. "Dumbledore has no idea what is going on, and he is terrified."

"Voldemort is back?" Sirius questioned slowly, fear in his voice.

"Yes. Rumors had said he was back for almost two years now." Remus sighed. "No one believed it, until Harry was rescued by a pack of Death-Eaters."

"That doesn't prove Voldemort is back." Sirius calmed slightly.

"Dumbledore said that he is. There is other evidence, that I can not be privy to." Remus sighed. "Every one is surprised that the Death-Eaters didn't just kill Harry. No one knows what is going on."

"What do we do then?"

"We roll out and start preparing for the coming war. We need allies." Remus replied with conviction. "We need to even the numbers."

"I think a hundred to one, in our favor sounds fair." Sirius grinned as he perked up.

"I think that sounds good too." Remus nodded as he removed his cell phone from his pocket. "I think it is time to proposition The Doggfather."

"Snoop?" Sirius inquired, having only recently begun to understand the power that is Snoop Dogg.

"The one and only."

"Hello?" A female voice answered as Remus flipped the phone into speaker mode.

"Greetings." Remus and Sirius spoke in unison, before Remus took over as the spokesman. "This is Remus Lupin, from Britain."

"Oh! The cute limey guy!" The girl giggled lightly. "What can we do for you?"

"It would seem that I, and my friends are in need of The Doggfather's guidance." Remus explained. "Lord Voldemort has returned from the dead, and is amassing an army."

"The guy who insulted Snoop. Right?" The woman inquired as the sound of a pen scratching could be heard in the background.

"The very same." Remus replied.

"Snoop had spoken of his return. He is prepared to commit troops to your cause." The woman spoke cheerily. "We were waiting to see when you would request our help. It would be rude to step on your toes."

"We appreciate Snoop's benevolence." Remus spoke happily as he flashed a thumbs up at Sirius.

"We appreciate your team's continued excellence in the pimping arts. You are G's, that the rest should aspire to be." The woman spoke happily. "Is there any thing else?"

"Nothing else I can think of." Remus confirmed. "Thank you, all of you. Thank you to Snoop as well."

"I will inform him of your gratitude and request." The woman acknowledged before flipping her phone off.

"That wasn't so hard." Sirius chuckled as Remus leaned back in his seat.

"Perhaps. That doesn't change the fact that Harry and his friend are in the Hospital wing with nearly thirty guys who tried to kill them. Unless Harry or Neville snitches on them, they will be allowed to go free." Remus sighed as he placed a hand over his face. "I know Harry wont say any thing, and if he picks his friends, like he does his girls. His friend won't either."

"So what do we do? Can I kill them?" Sirius smiled wide. "I bet I could do it right this time, and get away with it. Unlike last time, with Pettigrew."

"I'm sure you could. Harry wouldn't appreciate it though. I'm sure he would…" What ever it was Remus was going to say, was interrupted as a very large eagle appeared at the window and began tapping furiously.

"What is this?" Sirius questioned as he opened the window, only to have a very large letter dropped at his feet, before the bird disappeared again.

"What does it say? Who is it for?" Remus questioned.

"Say's its from Gringotts, for me."

"Well open it!"

Sirius shrugged before tugging the letter open. After a few minutes of reading he finally looked up at Remus and smiled. "I'm richer'er."

"What?"

"Yea. They had to pay me stress funds. Since I was wrongfully imprisoned. I get's free moneys."

"That's great. How much?"

"No idea. Say's I have to go to the bank to collect. Want to go with me?"

"Sure. But what about the girls?" Remus thought aloud.

"They come too. Every one goes. Wonder what they will say when they see Goblins."

"Yea. That's what I'm worried about." Remus laughed before standing. "Let's round them up, and head on out."

"All right." Sirius grinned wildly.

It was almost an hour later before every one had piled into the cars. Remus had suggested driving two separate vehicles, since they had to park outside the leaky cauldron. Remus had driven his Escalade, while Sirius was using Harry's drop top Impala.

The stares that the entourage received as they entered the Leaky Cauldron was unbelievable, which in turn caused Sirius to laugh. "What up bitches?" He spoke after turning his face stern, a slight jerk of his chin accompanying his words.

"Is that you Sirius?" The man behind the bar questioned as he stared at the bright orange suit that was worn by Sirius. "And you Remus?"

Remus only nodded in reply.

"Blimey!" Tom the barman breathed. "You sure have changed. Then Harry Potter returns, and the rumors of gangs and prostitutes…" Tom's eyes bugged out of his head as he finally noticed the large group of women chattering quickly behind Remus.

"Let me introduce you to the girls." Sirius grinned as he motioned for Remus to step aside. "This is Macey, Crystal, Tanya…" Sirius recited the names of each girl as he pointed at each one.

"Bloody hell… The Potter boy is a pimp…" Tom breathed slowly as his eyes welled with tears. "When I met him the first time, he was so silent… I just thought he had bad fashion taste."

Sirius smirked before shrugging. "Well, we have business to attend to."

"I'm sure you do." Tom nodded, his eyes still wide before stepping aside to allow the group to pass. "Well good luck with that."

"Thanks." Sirius chuckled, before motioning for Remus and the rest of the entourage to follow him. "On wards!"

"So this is Harry's new world?" Macey questioned as she looked around. "That Dumbledore guy only allowed us to go inside that Pub back there. We weren't allowed in here." She spat angrily as she used Dumbledore's name, obviously unimpressed with the mans ability to watch out for Harry.

"Well, we will go to the bank first. Then every one gets ice cream." Sirius spoke happily as he pimp walked towards the large imposing watchtower that is Gringotts Wizarding bank.

"Ice cream?" The girls giggled as they stared at all the shops, keenly interested in soaking in the new sites.

"You ain't never had wizard ice cream." Sirius spoke as he strutted onwards. "It's divine."

"When did you learn that word?" Remus smirked.

"I have always known the word ice cream. Ass hole." Sirius scowled as every one laughed around him.

Remus giggled as Cynthia gave him a chastising look. "I'm.. never mind Sirius." He chuckled.

Finally the group made it to Gringotts, and the girls practically burst with questions as Macey and Crystal ran up to one of the goblins and reached out to touch it.

"NO!" Remus yelped as he rushed forward and grabbed the girls away from the scowling Goblin. "Don't touch him."

"Don't touch the statue?" They asked.

"I am not a statue." The Goblin growled as he shuffled his feet, an indignant look on his face. "I am a Goblin."

"He's cute." Crystal smirked as the Goblin scowled deeper.

"The Goblin penis is 12 inches long and tipped with razor sharp barbs." The creature spoke as it shifted its eyes between the two girls.

"Hey Macey?" Crystal smiled as she bit her lip. "Sounds right up your alley! That sounds like Harry's penis!" She laughed as the rest of the girls all began to laugh raucously.

"Fuck you tramp!" Macey scowled as she crossed her arms. "At least I fall for good guys."

"May be." Crystal replied with a shrug as the rest of the girls became thoughtful. "I want Harry now too."

"Oh no you didn't!" Macey shouted as she stepped forward, prepared to scratch Crystal's face.

"Break it up bitches." Sirius yelped as he grabbed both girls by the arms. "I want both of you to behave while we are here. Goblin's don't take shit from no one."

The guard began to nod his head as he agreed with Sirius's speech.

"All right." The girls all spoke in unison as Sirius motioned for every one to go inside.

The grandeur of Gringotts' was phenomenal, for the muggle hoe's that stood within the archway. The gleam and glitter of treasure amazed them as Goblin's hefted diamonds and ruby's about.

"Can I help you?" A very old Goblin inquired, his mouth glittering in the candlelight as he smiled at the humans before him.

"Yea, where did you get your grill?" Macey blurted as she stared at the Goblins teeth. "That must be at least twenty diamonds in your mouth."

"You are correct." The Goblin mused. "My name is Pumpernickle, and my… grill… is what we Goblins would call 'Iced out'."

"AHAH!" Macey shouted triumphantly as every one stared at her incredulously. "I knew it! So all those rappers are copying Goblins!"

"Flattering." Pumpernickle smirked as he ran his tongue across his teeth.

"Where would a human get that done?" Sirius inquired as Remus stared slack jawed at him.

"I am a certified Ice-ologist." Pumpernickle spoke dismissively. "I can perform the work. It is very expensive though. Goblin Ice costs millions."

"Well my name is Sirius Black, and I just inherited enough money from the ministry to cover it." He laughed as he handed Pumpernickle the letter and a small key. "So when can I get it done?"

Pumpernickle simply lifted the letter to his face as he read for a moment. "Yes well, what would you like done? It seems here you have enough money from restitution to fund a small army."

"I want some Ice, and I want ten percent donated to an orphanage." Sirius spoke calmly as Remus's face twisted from shock to a small grin.

"Would you like Ice for those children too?" Pumpernickle smiled, his joke causing every one to giggle.

"No. Just make sure every one has gifts, clothes, and food for Christmas at what ever the poorest orphanage in Britain is." Sirius smiled softly.

"Done." Pumpernickle nodded. "The ten percent will fund an orphanage for many years."

"Good." Macey and the rest of the girls murmured as many of them gave hugs to Sirius.

"Now what?" Remus inquired as he sat on a bench, watching with interest as Pumpernickle and several other Goblins led Sirius into a room.

"What to explore?" Cynthia inquired as she craned her neck to look around the bank.

"Not really. I have been here millions of times." Remus sighed. "It's nice to know I have money in my vault this time though."

"You never had money before?" Macey inquired bluntly.

"Werewolves are notoriously poor." Remus shrugged, obviously uncomfortable.

"Why?" Macey pressed. "Couldn't you just kick every ones ass?"

"It's not that easy. There is a lot of oppression." He continued as he bit on his lip. "Magickal creatures are not treated with respect."

"But you are human."

"Only partially. At least I am treated better then vampires." He chuckled mirthlessly.

"Wow." Macey breathed, not noticing the scathing look coming from Cynthia. "Well fuck em. We like you."

"Thanks." Remus smiled before leaning back in his seat. "We will be here a while. I heard that an Ice job by a Goblin is one of the most intensive magickal surgery that can be performed on a human."

"Wow." Macey mouthed as she and the rest of the girls found seats in the lobby.

It was almost three hours later when the door that Sirius had entered opened again. Slowly Sirius exited the room, his left hand slowly rubbing his jaw as he worked his mouth slowly.

"How is it?" Remus inquired as he smirked at his friend's discomfort.

Sirius simply replied with a grin, his mouth shinning like a lighthouse. "I got more carats in my mouth then Bugs Bunnies lunch." He spoke, all though he was obviously in pain.

Remus laughed heartily before turning to the girls. "Ice cream time girls."

"Yay!" Macey cheered sarcastically as the other girls rolled their eyes. "I think we should get new clothes."

"After the ice cream." Sirius scowled as he placed a finger in his mouth to rub a particularly soar spot. "Pumpernickle said I could have ice cream."

Remus laughed as they exited the bank, noting that several Goblins were giving the thumbs up and other positive gestures to Sirius as he left. "Looks like you have some fans now."

"Eh?" Sirius grunted as they walked down the steps from the bank.

"A lot of the goblins were actually looking pretty proud of you." Remus continued as he offered his arm to Cynthia.

"Well, it's not everyday a wizard gets an ice job." Sirius smirked, a small grimace on his face as he opened the door to the ice cream parlor.


	21. Twin Play

**AN:** Thanks for making it this far. I have been getting a lot of reviews, and a lot of emails of people worried I am going to stop writing. Fear not, I shall press on. I am most excited about writing the "breaks", when Harry and Hermione get to spend time at his home. Yea buddy, here comes another drama bomb. Lol. Thank you to every one who has been reviewing, favoriting, and author alerting. All of you are what makes this story happen. If any one has a specific scene request or any thing, let me know. I also decided not to write the SIRIUS/REMUS fic, until this one and the final sequal are finished.

"Well, it's not everyday a wizard gets an ice job." Sirius smirked, a small grimace on his face as he opened the door to the ice cream parlor. "This is going to be great."

"Is it?" Macey scowled as she crossed the threshold of the building. "It's cold in here."

"No shit." Sirius grumbled as he rubbed at his mouth. "Why are you so pissy? Is it that time of the month?"

"No ass." Macey scowled. "We're having ice cream, while Harry is in the hospital."

"Oh." Sirius breathed as he scratched his head for a moment. "Well, we are going to go see him in a while."

"We are?" Macey perked at this news.

"Yep. We will probably leave in two months."

"That isn't soon." Macey scowled as she slumped again.

"It isn't long either." Remus commented as he attempted to diffuse the volatile situation brewing.

"Remus is right." Cynthia breathed as she sat down in one of the seats, pleasantly surprised to find the furniture magickally heated for the customer's pleasure. "Harry wouldn't want us to worry. He never wanted us to worry about him. He will take care of everything."

"I worry about him. I just want to stab that stupid bitch he is dating." Macey scowled as she joined Cynthia at the table. "I hate her so much."

"Why?" Sirius inquired slowly, hoping that he didn't sound challenging.

"Because she stole my Harry." Macey pouted. "Harry is supposed to grow up and marry a nice black girl. Me."

For a moment, the entire entourage remained silent before Sirius' lips began to curl into a giggle. "No body ever asks Harry what he wants."

"He don't know what he wants." Macey snapped back, a small scowl on her face. "Macey does though."

"I bet." Remus chuckled before turning his head to gaze at the entrance door, noticing a pair of women entering.

"Oooo. Goth girls, ten o'clock." Crystal whispered, causing Sirius to whip his head around to gaze in their direction.

"Hot damn. Just how I like 'em."

"I thought you liked any one with a pulse." Macey suppressed a giggle as she arched an eyebrow.

"Pulse is optional, they just have to be warm."

"Sick." Remus scowled as Sirius stood from the table.

"If you will excuse me, I will be right back."

"This is going to be classic." Alexis, one of the quieter girls piped up, causing every one to nod their heads.

"Hello there. My name is Sirius." He spoke smoothly as he walked with a slight hop in his step, obviously suppressing his ever-dramatized swagger.

"Cindy." The taller one spoke, not extending her hand as she eyed his teeth.

"I'm Moniq." The shorter one replied, her eyes flickering to the table where everyone was attempting to look disinterested in the proceedings, obviously watching diligently.

"Beautiful names for equally beautiful ladies." Sirius drawled, his teeth glittering in the light.

The muffled thud of Macey slapping her self in the forehead could be heard around this time. "Keepin it pimpin." She whispered, causing the table to snigger.

Sirius scowled for a moment before pressing one. "May I, buy the pair of you an ice cream?"

"No." Moniq replied quickly as she pointed at several different flavors, the owner quickly filling a cone for her.

"Ok." Sirius replied, scratching his head a moment. "I'm not going to get any where am I?"

"Nope." The two girls replied in unison, as Sirius took a moment to drink in their appearance. They were wearing matching outfits. It looked to him like they had sewn patches and stitched their Hogwarts robes, both of them having been Hufflepuffs at some time. Though the "I love Potions teachers" patch over their right breast tipped him off that they were probably Slytherins in disguise.

Without a word Sirius turned on his heels and scowled as the entire table burst into laughter. The heat in his face was unbearable as he stalked his way over to his 'friends'. "What are you assholes laughing about?"

"Can I buy you an ice cream?" Remus blurted out before almost falling over in his chair, barely supported by a teary eyed Cynthia.

"Dicks." Sirius muttered as he sat in his seat.

"You need some lessons from Harry." Macey spoke softly as she patted Sirius on the back. "Or me."

"What could you teach me?" Sirius grumbled as he rubbed his jaw.

"How to be more like Harry. For one thing." Macey replied evenly.

"So you could go after him next?" Cynthia giggled slightly, causing Macey to turn towards her.

"No, there's only one Harry. May be one day, I can move on. May be I need to train this looser up first, and then the stars will grant my wish." Macey sighed dreamily before jerking back to eye Sirius.

**BACK AT HOGWARTS**

"Harry?" Hermione inquired softly as she listened to Harry hum a strange tune from behind his curtain in the Hospital Wing.

"Yea baby?" Harry replied, his voice croaky as he beckoned her to him with his tone.

"Are you ok?"

"Is Neville ok?"

"He's fine."

"Then I am great." Harry smiled softly as Hermione shook her head slowly.

"Is it true?" Hermione spoke softly, her upper lip stiff as she idly played with a piece of string on one of Harry's blankets.

"You tell me, you've seen it closer then I have." Harry replied wryly.

"Not that. Oh Harry." Hermione scowled slightly before turning her face away, her upper lip quivering as she attempted to stay angry with him.

"You're mad because me and Neville fought Ron and Krum." Harry stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "Didn't you know I would find out. No matter what happened?"

"It had to be done." Harry replied sternly.

"Did it?" Hermione continued quietly as she turned around and bunny hopped into a sitting position on the edge of Harry's bed.

"It was inevitable." Harry grinned slightly, "Did I use that right?"

"Yes." Hermione sighed slightly as she shook her head. "You are trying to act studios and make me feel bad for wanting to yell at you."

"Is it working?"

"No."

Harry remained silent, his mood pensive as he watched Hermione think, He enjoyed watching her think almost as much as he enjoyed walking behind her.

"You are staring at me." Hermione finally breathed. "I'm mad, but I'm not crazy."

"I know. Sorry." Harry replied.

"You could have asked Dumbledore for help. Had him take care of all of this. Or I should have." Hermione spoke evenly as she stared Harry in the eyes. "This is a school. Not…"

"The streets?" Harry offered. "I know, but this was something I needed to take care of."

"Someone said death eaters rescued you. Wild rumors. I was so worried." Hermione chuckled softly, but stopped as she noticed Harry's eye twitch. "You twitched. That mean's there is something you aren't telling me."

"I…" Harry began but stopped, unsure of how to continue. "You…" Stalling for time, he reached out and poked her stomach. "Don't freak out. Ok?"

"There were death eaters." Hermione gasped lightly. "Harry, what happened? Tell me everything."

"Neville is going to ask the twins out." Harry began, but fell silent as Hermione gave him a glare.

"You are changing the subject."

"Krum and me made a deal. If we beat him in a duel, he stays away from you. None of us trusted each other, so we did 2on2." Harry breathed quickly.

"I would be flattered if I wasn't so worried." Hermione groaned lightly. "I… appreciate the thought behind it Harry, but it was dangerous and stupid." Hermione fidgeted for a moment before continuing. "So where do the Death Eaters come in?"

"Around when I lost consciousness." Harry snickered, but quickly fell silent at the look of horror on Hermione's face. "They showed up because they didn't want me to get hurt."

"That doesn't make sense." Hermione spoke softly as she began to analyze the situation.

"Sure it does. Voldemort wants to be the one who kills me, and he wasn't about to allow some jerk to off me before he got the chance." Harry explained.

"O." Hermione replied, her voice barely perceptible.

"Don't worry about it baby." Harry cooed as he reached out to caress her hair. "Every thing is fine now. All that's left is to get Neville to hook it up with the twins."

"Hey ladies. Can I offer you some dick?" Neville spoke to himself in the mirror as Harry sat on the couch stifling a giggle.

"I don't know if that one will work Neville." Hermione piped up as she stepped out of the bathroom in Harry's room.

"Yea, I agree. I don't think it'll work either. Try this." Harry grinned as he stood, waiting for Neville to turn to face him. "Hey. I saw you checking out my package. How about a little try before you buy? Come here bitches!"

"Jeesus Christ Harry!" Hermione blurted as she covered her face with her hands. "Not that one either!"

"Heh." Harry smirked before continuing. "Well, you could always just tell them you like them?"

"Isn't that… weird sounding though?" Neville spoke softly, as he turned back to look in the mirror. "I mean really, when it all boils down. I am really just telling them I want to bang them both at the same time."

"That's the plan isn't it?" Harry chuckled.

"Of course. But you know, I really do like both of them for more then just them being great pieces of ass."

"That's heartening." Hermione spoke exasperatedly. "Really, just tell them you want to take them out to Hoggsmeade or something. If they agree, then go from there. Ok?"

"Yea… You're right Hermione." Neville replied as he slammed his right fist into the palm of his left hand. "I'm going to go do it. I'll be right back."

"Do it, to it." Harry cheered as he and Hermione watched Neville exit the portrait.

"Think he is really going to do it?" Hermione finally spoke after a few moments.

"He better, because if he don't, I'll have to take care of this situation."

"Merlin. That sounds terrifying." Hermione snickered.

**That Night-**

"Where is Neville?" Hermione spoke as they sat at their table during lunch.

"More importantly." Harry began as he gestured with his hands in a sweeping motion. "Where are the twins?"

"I didn't notice at first. Neville and the twins are missing."

"We are right here." Gred and Forge piped up from several seats down, their attention drawn by discussion with the word twins in it.

"Not you. The Indian Flutes." Harry laughed as the twins also looked down the table.

"So he did it huh?" Fred questioned. "Every one was wondering when he would ask them out. I guess they said yes."

"Guess so." Harry agreed as they all went back to eating.

It was near the end of dinner when Harry finally realized what was bothering him, and it was now speaking to him.

"Mr. Potter, report to the headmasters office. Now." Minerva McGonagall spoke forcefully as she stood beside him, having just entered the Great Hall.

"All right." Harry shrugged as he gave a sideways glance at Hermione. "I'm going."

"Hey Harry." Neville spoke sheepishly as Harry entered the room.

"What it do?" Harry smirked slightly as he noticed Neville and the twins looking very timid.

"I got busted. We… got busted." Neville continued quietly as he glanced at the entrance. "SHE thinks you put us up to it."

"Busted doing what?"

"Each other." Padma giggled slightly before going silent again as her sister elbowed her in the shoulder.

"That's hot." Harry smiled as he clapped his hands together. "So what am I here for?"

"You are here because I have reasonable suspicion that you have been pimping." McGonagall accused as she entered the office, Dumbledore hot on her tail.

"Minerva, you simply can not accuse our students of depravity with no proof." Dumbledore chastised.

"No proof?" Minerva spoke rhetorically, obviously heated. "Mr. Longbottom has always been a model student, and now that he has been in the company of Mr. Potter, he is… is… being SEXUAL with not one woman, but the Patil sisters!"

"Twins…" Harry chimed in as he raised a finger. "He is being sexual with the Patil TWINS."

"That's hot." Dumbledore whispered before shutting his mouth firmly under the scrutinizing glare of Minerva McGonagall.

"We all ready have one pregnant student, do we plan to make it three?" Minerva shouted causing Neville to blanche as every one else noticed Harry's immediate change in attitude.

"Is that fucking necessary?"

"Excuse me Potter?"

"You heard me. Did you need to fucking tell the entire school?"

"Hermione is pregnant?" Padma piped up as she listened to the exchange, but was quickly silenced by Neville as he lifted his finger to his lips.

"Bitch." Harry growled, his temper flaring.

"Mr. Potter. Minerva. Both of you will behave like adults, I desire that we first have an explanation by Mr. Longbottom about the events that transpired tonight." Dumbledore spoke serenely, though obviously perturbed by the behavior of those in his office.

"Well… I have always had a crush on the twins."

"I'll let Gred and Forge know."

"Shut it Harry. Like I was saying, I really like the twins… but I never had the courage to ask them out or any thing."

"SO you had Mr. Potter force them into prostitution?" McGonagall spat bitterly.

"What? No! It's not like that! Harry just helped me get the courage to ask them out!" Neville yelped as his face began to burn. "He told me to ask them out, and I did, and we ended up… kissing."

"You cut my dinner short because they were caught kissing?" Harry laughed before turning to gaze Dumbledore in the eyes. "Can I fucking go?"

"They were not JUST kissing!" Minerva growled as she began to pace. "Tell every one exactly what was going on."

"Kissing?" Neville offered, obviously uncomfortable.

"Kissing titties? Or were they giving you head?" Harry grinned as he leaned forward.

"No!" Neville practically shouted as he turned to look at the twins. "We were…?"

"We were sitting in Neville's lap, taking turns kissing him… and each other…" Padma spoke, barely above a whisper as she answered Neville's unspoken plea.

"Fucking hot!" Harry practically shouted, causing Neville to grin despite himself.

"I agree." Dumbledore nodded before coughing and correcting himself. "That this behavior is inappropriate."

"Yea. I agree." Harry spoke calmly, causing every one in the room to turn to stare at him incredulously. "You should have invited me to fucking tape that."

"MR.POTTER!" Minerva screamed. "You will be serving detention with Professor Snape."

"What? What the fuck?" Harry yelped. "What the fuck did I do?"

"You and your sexual promiscuity is causing our school to turn into a haven for smut. You will be helping Professor Snape write our sexual education class."

"God damn it!" Harry shouted, causing Neville to hang his head.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Neville began, but was quickly silenced by Harry.

"Shut up Neville. This isn't your fault. Fine, I will write the class with Snape. Can I fucking go?" Harry growled as he gripped his cane with a white knuckled fist.

"You are excused." Dumbledore nodded.

"This isn't fair. Both of you know Harry had nothing to do with this." Neville growled as the sound of Harry's cane echoed through the door.

"Harry is a bad influence, and will pay for his actions." Minerva replied coolly. "The three of you will serve detention, and be asked to speak during the class."

"Speak?" Pavarti groaned as she turned to look at her sister. "What do you mean speak?"

"You will have to discuss with the class why you believe that abstinence is the best policy." Minerva replied haughtily, but was stunned with Dumbledore cleared his throat and raised a hand.

"I believe it best if they speak about their opinion about the entire matter. It is in my opinion, a better idea if the students speak about issues important to them."

"Thank you Headmaster." Neville and the twins replied mechanically, slightly shocked by his understanding.

With a nod, Dumbledore dismissed the students. With a wave of his hand, the door shut softly, giving Minerva and himself more privacy.

"There is nothing to discuss." McGonagall interjected quickly, sensing a fight brewing.

"Ah. But there is." Dumbledore replied evenly as he began to rummage within his desk. "Hmm… Where is it… AH! Here it is!"

"What is that object?"

"This is my Headmaster handbook." Dumbledore explained with a twinkle in his eye as he gestured at the small black book in his palm. "It explains how new classes should be presented. It has been many years since I needed to use it."

"But, when that fool Lockheart made his dueling club…?"

"Like I would make a real classroom environment for that idiot." Dumbledore chuckled as he began to flip through the book. "Sit beside me and we shall build this class. Then we discuss your indomitable hatred for young Mr. Potter."


End file.
